Una sola época, Hogwarts
by Namine1993
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle nació en realidad en la misma generación que Harry Potter y sus amigos. No obstante, nada ha cambiado y el destino sigue el mismo rumbo hasta que Hermione Granger decide salvar a cierta serpiente y Tom fija sus oscuras y posesivas atenciones en una hija de muggles justo en medio de muertes, Cámaras Secretas y Torneos.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Una sola época, Hogwarts.**_

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

Odio, rencor, poder. Tres palabras comúnmente usadas y tan desperdiciadas.

Si había una persona que sabía lo que era odiar con tanta fuerza que era temido allá donde fuera, que recordara cada palabra, gesto o acción hacia él para luego hacer pagar a quien lo mereciera, que quisiera tanto el poder como para desafiar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos, ése era Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Entre todos los niños poseedores de magia que Dumbledore había encontrado, ninguno le llamó tanto la atención como Tom. Ojalá pudiera decir que en el buen sentido, mas la primera mirada con cruzó con aquel niño de ojos negros fue el inicio de un recelo creciente a medida que los años pasaban.

Desde su primer día en Hogwarts ese niño se encargó de producir el mismo efecto que en el orfanato donde le había encontrado, el lograr ser temido y respetado a iguales proporciones entre el resto de los alumnos. Por otro lado, la mayoría de los profesores le adoraban, a él y a su perfecto comportamiento, notas y educación. Nadie se imaginaba los ambiciosos planes que se estaban formando en su mente. Nadie, salvo el propio Dumbledore.

Esperaba muchas cosas de esa generación. Veía muchos magos y brujas con capacidades asombrosas. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger eran un ejemplo como tantos otros. Sólo esperaba que alguien pudiera detener el mal presentimiento que le susurraba en la nuca cada vez que veía al chico.

Y sus esperanzas se vieron cumplidas. Lo pudo ver claramente el último día de curso. Tom no quería participar en las celebraciones por haber acabado primer año. En su lugar se dirigía a la biblioteca, seguramente el lugar más desierto de todo el castillo en aquel día. Esa equivocación le supuso el cambio de todo su futuro.

Había una chica de su año. Le conocía porque era la segunda mejor de su curso tras él, la hija de muggles Hermione Granger. Al entrar no fue esa bruja la que detuvo todos sus movimientos, fue lo que hacía con una ligera sonrisa lo que le hizo ver algo diferente. Una pila de libros descuidadamente amontonados se había caído sobre una pequeña serpiente, _su _serpiente. Aquella bruja se había agachado y había recogido los libros rápidamente, liberando al animal aunque se la notara que no era muy fan de los reptiles. Aun así le sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa cuando la serpiente hizo una ligera inclinación en agradecimiento. Nagini vio a su amo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia él. Desde su posición Hermione no podía ver ni al mago ni al nuevo brillo de curiosidad en su mirada, así como Tom tampoco pudo ver la esperanza en un también escondido Dumbledore.

* * *

**¡Saludos! Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia. Me gustó mucho escribir mi otro fic de Voldemort y Hermione, así que esta vez he probado con Tom y ella, juntos en Hogwarts. También he mezclado los sucesos de los libros, ya se verá.**

**Subiré pronto el primer capítulo (como siempre, más largo).**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas!**


	2. Insomnio

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1- Insomnio_**

* * *

-Hermione… llevamos una semana en Hogwarts… y ya tienes planes de encerrarte… en la biblioteca- se quejó Ron en medio de inmensos mordiscos. Hermione le envió una mirada mortal por la crítica y por la escena.

-Estamos en sexto curso, Ronald- dijo su nombre con un tono despectivo que indicaba que no estaba de humor- Si no asentamos ahora las bases de la magia luego será demasiado tarde. ¿No crees, Harry?

Su amigo se atragantó al ser incluido en la riña en medio de la comida en el Gran Comedor.

-Bueno… yo…- ojalá su padre estuviera allí. Él y Sirius siempre sabían lo que decir para apaciguar a Hermione… o hacerla enojar al extremo.

-Déjalo.- suspiró la bruja bebiendo lo que la quedaba del zumo- Ya que ninguno piensa aprovechar la hora libre que tenemos, os veré en pociones.

Recogió rápida y eficientemente sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca sin notar que estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos. Al llegar repartió sus libros y plumas por toda la mesa, ocupándola entera para sí. No es como si hubiera o fuese a haber tanta gente como para necesitarla. Estaban a principios de año y nadie tenía todavía la sombra de los exámenes amenazándole para estudiar. Dejó allí sus cosas y fue a por un libro que necesitaba para comprender mejor una de sus pasadas clases.

De vuelta por poco deja caer su peso. Parpadeó un poco incrédula sin creer que Tom Riddle estuviera de pie frente a su mesa, aparentemente sin hacer nada. Caminó con duda hasta sentarse, saludándole por educación al pasar.

-Buenas tardes, Granger. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

Su apellido sonaba bien diferente cuando lo usaba él a cuando lo usaban los estúpidos de su casa. Como ese Draco Malfoy, que nunca la dejaría tranquila. Desde el primer año había decidido que por ser hija de muggles y amiga de los Potter y Weasley, ella iba a ser su mascota. Era algo así como la persona con quien practicaba insultos antes de insultar a otros hijos de muggles. En cambio Tom siempre había sido de lo más correcto con todo el mundo, distante pero no hiriente. Recordándose que le tenía en frente y le acababa de hacer una pregunta negó rápidamente y se apartó en el banco para que se sentara. Esperaba que aquello no la acarreara problemas. Tom era un chico muy perseguido y no quería que ahora también las chicas del castillo la odiaran a ella.

El mago observó el libro que había escogido y que él había leído ya hacer dos días. Sintió una leve aprobación antes de observar que alguien no actuaba como debería estar actuando. Aquella chica debería estar radiante porque él hubiera elegido sentarse a su lado, no tan reticente a su compañía. Para su molestia el comportamiento le recordó al mismo Dumbledore.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre los trabajos de este trimestre- comenzó para llamar su atención- ¿Ya has comenzado?

Hermione le miró sin saber adónde quería llegar.

-Como la mayoría son en parejas y los profesores nos han dejado elegirlas, sólo he empezado aquellos en los que he encontrado pareja- respondió con cuidado. Había algo en aquel chico que la ponía nerviosa y atenta.

-¿Encontraste pareja en Pociones?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ron y Harry se habían puesto de pareja en aquella clase, y ella todavía no había decidido a quién se lo podía pedir. Neville también estaba disponible pero ella quería sacar una buena nota.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas en ser mi pareja de trabajo.

Hermione le miró sin evitar abrir la boca con incredulidad. La verdad es que aquella vez era la que más palabras habían intercambiado. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquello?

-¿Por qué?- su pregunta le sorprendió a él tanto como a ella. Tom no se había esperado aquello. En su lugar esperaba un mínimo de alegría porque se lo hubiera propuesto. Por otro lado Hermione se quería pegar por ser tan bocazas y no mantener su boca cerrada. Ahora él pensaría que ella era retrasada o que tenía algún problema muggle.

-Eres la segunda mejor bruja de nuestro curso. Quiero mantener mis notas altas, a lo que supongo que tú también aspiras y, por ello, creo que deberíamos probar a realizar el trabajo juntos- explicó sin un tono en especial, como si aquello no fuera con él- También me lo sugirió el Profesor Slughorn.

Hermione tuvo que darle el crédito de que por lo menos era convincente. Básicamente pensaba como ella y no encontró ningún motivo para negarse, sobre todo si se lo había sugerido el profesor, cuyas sugerencias eran peticiones que le agradaban que se cumplieran.

-Me parece bien- respondió al fin.

Tom asintió levantándose de su lado. Había distancia entre ellos pero su simple presencia seguía… intimidando.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos aquí a esta hora la próxima semana. ¿Supone algún problema para ti?

Cuando negó, el Slytherin ofreció sus despedidas y salió de allí dejándola sola para pegarse por ceder a sus mandatos con tanta facilidad. Aquél mago no pedía, aquel mago exigía y eso no la sentaba muy bien.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?- susurró Harry en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Te noto un poco más tensa de lo normal.

A su otro lado Ron asintió, inclinándose también hacia su amiga.

-Desde que volviste de la biblioteca has estado un poco ida- corroboró.

-No es nada- murmuró en respuesta Hermione. Se encogió un poco para que su profesor no les viera hablar- Estaba pensando en por qué Tom Riddle me ha propuesto ser su compañera en el trabajo de Pociones.

-¡¿Que ha hecho qu..?!- aunque fuera en una exclamación en susurros ambos magos se llevaron un hábil golpe en la nuca que les mandó casi fuera de sus lugares.

-Potter, Weasley, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase.

Ambos miraron con odio a su profesor Snape. No conocían el objeto que les había tirado con magia pero les había dolido lo suyo. Hermione suspiró con alivio al librarse del castigo.

Una vez fuera del aula Harry y Ron se recompusieron y no pararon de hacerla una lista con las razones por las que no podía asociarse con Slytherins.

-Chicos, esta rivalidad entre casas está yendo muy lejos. Tenéis que admitir que Riddle no ha hecho nunca nada contra Gryffindor.

Harry y Ron se miraron, comprendiéndose entre ellos frente a la lógica de su amiga.

-Bueno… tienes razón. Pero eso no quita para que otras serpientes se venguen porque vayas con él, Hermione- respondió Harry.

-No harán nada, Malfoy ya ocupa el primer puesto en ese trabajo y se encarga muy bien de tenerlo monopolizado.

-De todas formas si alguien te hace algo, avísanos.

Hermione sonrió con ternura hacia su amigo. Desde el año en que habían luchado juntos contra la locura sin sentido del profesor Quirrell por robar la Piedra Filosofal, una amistad les había unido.

-No os preocupéis, ya veréis como nada cambia.

* * *

Y la verdad es que nada había cambiado. Sus días seguían iguales que el primer día de curso. Sus amigos se peleaban con los Slytherins, ella luchaba porque aprobasen, seguía con la sensación extraña de ser observada y trataba de no quedarse atrás en los estudios.

Nada cambiaba, ni siquiera en las reuniones del Club de Slughorn. Tom, que al igual que ella había sido invitado por sus notas, la dirigió un saludo perfectamente normal para él y no la volvió a dirigir la palabra en toda la reunión.

Por ello la resultó muy extraño dirigirse el siguiente martes hacia la biblioteca a reunirse con el mago por su trabajo en Pociones. Cuando llegó increíblemente Riddle ya había llegado y había escogido una mesa para ambos. La saludó con un gesto de cabeza cuando la vio llegar cargada con libros.

-Buenas tardes, Riddle- saludó cuando pudo dejar los libros con un suspiro de alivio- He seleccionado algún tema interesante para el trabajo, veo que tú también- observó los libros que había extendido Tom.

El mago ocultó su sorpresa. Aquella había sido la única bruja con la que hubiera trabajo que no había dejado por supuesto que él se encargaría de dirigir el trabajo. Tuvo que darla crédito por su esfuerzo.

-Buenas tardes- respondió sin dejar relucir lo que se había convertido en molestia- Sí, seleccioné y restringí los temas a uno: "_La posible reducción de los efectos secundarios del Felix Felicis_"- Hermione se sorprendió por el alto nivel de dicho tema- Al no tener los conocimientos para reducirlos, sólo nos encargaríamos de calcular la posibilidad de su reducción.

Casi sintió vergüenza de los temas que iba a proponer, hasta que se acordó de uno de ellos.

-¡Me gusta! Además, podemos usar la técnica de Schuetz como base. Es una poción que ayuda a averiguar el nivel de efectos secundarios que hay en una poción. Como en una poción el objetivo principal es el que está más presente, hace un cálculo del resto de efectos secundarios. Dependiendo del color, éste muestra la cantidad de los efectos secundarios.

Tom asintió también sorprendido.

-Variando la cantidad en los ingredientes de la poción podría funcionar para determinar si se puede reducir los efectos- pensó en voz alta el mago- Deberíamos pedir al Profesor varios Felix Felicis con distintos niveles del ingrediente que vayamos a controlar para el experimento. Puede ser viable.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la perspectiva de un trabajo como aquel. Tom la miró recordando una sonrisa similar el último día de cierto año. Al final la "sugerencia" del estúpido profesor no había estado tan mal. No quería descontentarle yendo en contra de sus peticiones, todavía le necesitaba por sus contactos. Y al menos su compañera tenía cerebro, observó de nuevo con curiosidad.

-Comencemos por anotar las características de los ingredientes del Felix Felicis para determinar cuál es el que podría aportar más efectos secundarios- terminó ordenando Tom. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Al tener ya Riddle los libros sobre la poción, Hermione fue a buscar nuevos sobre los ingredientes. Estaba claro que él no iba a compartir. Aquella palabra no estaba en su naturaleza.

Tom observó a Hermione ir hacia las estanterías conociendo de antemano la zona en la que tenía que buscar. Entrecerró los ojos cuando un mago la detuvo en el camino. Su sangre ardió cuando Longbottom llamó la atención de la Gryffindor tocándola por la muñeca y le preguntó con vergüenza si sabía dónde había algún libro sobre unas plantas de Suecia. Si había algo que molestaba a Tom Riddle era la estupidez y si había algo que no toleraba era que tocaran sus cosas. La bruja estaba en esos momentos con él haciendo un trabajo, por lo que era suya durante ese tiempo y el mago no tenía ningún derecho a tocarla.

Hermione juró que algo había cambiado cuando se sentó de nuevo al lado de Riddle. Parecía tenso, como un hipogrifo a punto de atacar. Decidió que lo más sensato era abrir el libro y centrarse en tomar anotaciones. No quería elevar la cabeza para ver su mirada clavada en la suya. No sabía qué estaba mal con el mago y no lo quería descubrir.

.

-Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy- dijo lentamente Hermione, tanteando el terreno. Más calmado, Tom asintió.

-La próxima semana a la misma hora- se despidió recogiendo todo con un hechizo. Salió de la biblioteca más rápido de lo que nunca le había visto. Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y recogió sus cosas también con rapidez para no llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

Por poco se choca con una entusiasmada pelirroja al salir de la biblioteca.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ginny más contenta todavía. Hermione no se detuvo para responderla.

-Hola, Ginny, lo siento pero no quiero llegar tarde.

-No vas a llegar tarde- la pelirroja rodó los ojos siguiendo el paso apresurado de su amiga- He oído ciertos rumores acerca de que Tom Riddle te ha pedido hacer un trabajo con él- comentó automáticamente en modo de cotilleo.

Hermione elevó una ceja. Siempre que Ginny olía nuevas noticias se ponía así de hiperactiva, debería de haberlo adivinado.

-Slughorn le dijo que lo hiciera. Riddle sólo le obedeció.

-¿Entonces sí que haces un trabajo con él?

Hermione asintió. Aceleró ante los chillidos de su amiga.

-¡Tienes que dejarme estar contigo!

-Ni hablar.

Ginny la puso mala cara.

-Vamos, Hermione… no seas egoísta.

-No veo cómo puedo serlo.

-¡Tienes que compartir a Tom! Es como un Dios en medio de una manada de serpientes ávidas de veneno- Ginny fingió un escalofrío, mas Hermione lo tuvo de verdad ante la mala comparación.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir pero no voy a dejar que me retrases en mis trabajos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Prometo no distraerte!... Con él será otra historia- susurró por lo bajo. La castaña comenzó a contar para tranquilizarse.

-No- _Tres._ Hermione pidió paciencia.

-¡Por favor!

-No-. _Dos. _Un tic en el ojo.

-¡Hermione!

-No.- _Uno. _Última oportunidad.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡No te puedes quedar a Tom toda para ti! ¡Sé una buena amiga y aprovecha la situación que Merlín te ha brindado!

-¡Por Godric, Ginny! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero ir prostituyendo a Tom Riddle por ahí?!

-¿Por qué no?

Hermione se quedó pálida como la leche cuando la respondieron dos voces masculinas. Su cara de horror igualó a la de sus amigos al darse la vuelta y ver allí a Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley, sólo los últimos con idénticas sonrisas siniestras. Ron estaba rojo de la furia y Harry tenía un rostro de horror.

-Ch-Ch-Chicos…-saludó Hermione sin aliento.

-No te hagas la tonta con nosotros, querida Hermione- los gemelos la rodearon como gatos hambrientos. Terminaron cada uno a su lado dejando caer un brazo para rodearla los hombros. Quedó encarcelada sin poder huir.

-¿Adivinas quién nos va a hacer los deberes hasta navidades, George?- cantó Fred.

-¿Tal vez alguien con la boca muy sucia que no quiere que todo el castillo se entere?

-¡Exacto!- ambos gemelos bajaron los rostros dibujados de éxito hacia la chica, quien se moría de vergüenza y rabia.

-¿Hasta navidad?- gruñó entre dientes.

-Detecto duda en su tono, Fred.

-Hmm, tienes razón- asintió- Vamos, George, tenemos que hacer un anuncio por todo el colegio…

-¡Está bien, hasta navidad!- Hermione les cogió por las capas antes de que fueran gritando lo que había sucedido. Los gemelos la dejaron de lo más sonrientes sus deberes del día y se fueron casi saltando del lugar.

Hermione envió una mirada envenenada a Ginny, quien decidió que era un buen momento para irse ya que no creía que Hermione fuera a aceptar su petición.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo con Riddle, Hermione?!- tronó Ron cuando recobró la consciencia.

-¿Puedes hacer el favor de hablar más bajo y caminar, Ron? Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

-¡No pienso mover un pie de aquí hasta que me expliq…! ¡Hermione!- Ron salió corriendo junto con Harry a alcanzar a su amiga.

-No ha pasado nada. Ginny sólo agotaba mi paciencia y exageré las cosas para que viera que lo que me pedía era ridículo.

-¡¿Y qué demonios te pedía?!

-Ron.- Hermione le envió una mirada que detendría a cualquier mago oscuro- Son asuntos de chicas.

Al haber llegado ya a su clase los chicos no tuvieron otra oportunidad para seguir discutiendo. Y al salir Snape les había hecho enfadar tanto que ya se les había olvidado el enojo anterior. A todos menos a Harry, quien al cruzarse con Riddle en los pasillos le miró fijamente, tratando de descubrir sus motivos. Sabía perfectamente que aquel mago no hacía nada si no tenía oscuras intenciones detrás. No tenía ninguna prueba de ello, claro. Riddle siempre era la perfección personificada y tal vez por ello era porque sospechara tanto de él, por ello y por esa penetrante e inexpresiva mirada que desde ese año había cambiado.

* * *

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir. Sus ojos se mantenían completamente abiertos escuchando los ronquidos de sus compañeras, que parecían burlarse de su falta de sueño. Con un gruñido se levantó y bajó a su sala común. Tal vez si leía un poco podría tranquilizarse de aquello que le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se sentía vigilada incluso allí en su dormitorio.

Al bajar una sombra detuvo todos sus movimientos. Sacó su varita sin mover un músculo más del necesario y se dirigió hacia la esquina donde había visto la sombra. Sin acercarse demasiado y con la varita preparada apuntó tras los sillones más cercanos al fuego.

Un siseo incomprensible hizo que alzara su cabeza por el techo, siguiendo el siseo que se movía dentro de las paredes. Estuvo tentada a salir a comprobar de dónde procedía el sonido pero algo, una sensación la previno de lo contrario. En su lugar, sintiendo que dejaba algo de su parte Gryffindor atrás, dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama a conciliar el sueño a base de cabezonería.

Un cuerpo evitó que subiera las escaleras.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Por Merlín!- se llevó una mano al pecho tratando de tranquilizar su respiración- ¡Casi se me matas del susto, Harry!- exclamó en susurros. El mago miraba hacia el techo sin estar todavía del todo despierto. Su comportamiento sí que era extraño.

-Lo siento- murmuró sin dejar de buscar algo.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, sí,…- respondió ido- es que creí haber escuchado algo.

-¿Algo?

-Sí, y me puso los pelos de punta- un escalofrío corroboró sus palabras. Hermione dudó si contarle lo que ella también había escuchado. Tal vez sería producto del cansancio que ambos se habían despertado. Decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

-Habrá sido un sueño- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Harry asintió mirándola finalmente.

-Eso espero… oye, Hermione- se pasó la lengua por los labios nerviosamente- ¿Has notado algo extraño este año?

-No sé qué quieres decir, Harry. Esto es Hogwarts, aquí no hay nada normal.

El mago negó con la cabeza.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a alguien en especial.

La chica fue incapaz de pensar en una sola persona.

-¿Alguien como…?

-Como Riddle- terminó Harry. La bruja se le quedó mirando sin saber qué responderle. No conocía al mago y no hablaba con él más que para su proyecto, por lo que no sabía si estaba extraño o no. Lo único que la ponía los pelos de punta ese año era la sensación de estar vigilada que estaba segura que se debía a Draco Malfoy. Le había pillado un par de veces mirándola con odio desde la mesa de Slytherin, tramando de nuevo algo contra ella.

-No lo sé, Harry.

-¿Si notas algo extraño en él me lo dirás?

Hermione asintió. Su amigo la sonrió.

-Bien, entonces me voy a la cama. Aunque no sé si Ron me dejará dormir con sus ronquidos.

-Te comprendo, juro que Ginny es más ruidosa por la noche que por el día. Seguro que Hagrid no distinguiría sus ronquidos de los de Fang.

Harry rió abrazando por un momento a su amiga, dándola las buenas noches. Esa mala sensación seguía en su cuerpo y no seguía ahí cuando ambos se fueron por escaleras separadas a sus camas.

Al día siguiente Neville tuve un accidente que le dejó dos días en la cama de la enfermería. Nadie sabe cómo, pero se había caído desde el piso de Hogwarts de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por las escaleras interiores del castillo hasta la planta baja. Todo sin que ningún mago le hubiera podido detener por más que lo hubieran intentando los que presenciaron el accidente, algún profesor incluido.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por todos los ánimos en el prólogo! Como agradecimiento os dejo el capítulo pronto. Sé que todavía hay cosas extrañas pero por ahora sólo puedo decir alguna cosilla:**

******Aclaraciones:** **He puesto a Nagini como macho ya que al leer los libros al principio me lo imaginé así y luego cuando me di cuenta ya me resultaba muy raro cambiar. Espero que no sea ningún problema. También, al tener Tom la misma edad que Harry y los demás, l****os padres de Harry siguen vivos y ****Harry no habla parsel.**

******¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Se abre la caja

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2- Se abre la caja**_

* * *

-Aquí tenéis- gruñó Hermione entregando los deberes recién hechos a los gemelos. Estos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, Hermione, eres la mejor.

-No sabríamos qué hacer sin ti.

-Chantajistas de…- Hermione se calló cuando McGonagall pasó a su lado en el pasillo mirándoles con suspicacia. Los tres la sonrieron como si todo fuera perfectamente normal y suspiraron de alivio cuando se fue.

-A la tarde te daremos los de hoy- se despidió Fred.

-Así no vais a aprender nada- respondió Hermione una vez se hubieron ido y matando a Ginny en su mente. Si la chica no la hubiera rogado por estar con Riddle ahora esto no estaría pasando. Ya tenía suficientes cosas que hacer como para encima tener más trabajo.

-¿No tienes amigos y por eso tienes que hablar sola, Granger?

Un temblor la detuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Se recompuso sacando a relucir su valentía de Gryffindor y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al Slytherin.

-No veo que tú estés acompañado, Malfoy- se fijó un poco mejor- ¿Y qué es eso que llevas ahí?

En los brazos del rubio había una caja de cartón con la tapa puesta. Hermione le lanzó la misma mirada que antes ella había recibido de McGonagall.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da, sangresucia?- replicó en seguida a la defensiva- Los de tu clase ni siquiera deberíais respirar el mismo aire que nosotros. No gastes tus privilegios.

Hermione se tragó el dolor que sintió ante el insulto. Seis años ya deberían haber sido suficientes para aguantar sus estúpidas palabras e ignorarle, pero algo dentro de ella, una parte débil no podía terminar de no creerse lo que decía.

Un siseo la sacó de su dolor. El flashback de la noche anterior la asaltó con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin palabras. Ese ruido era una versión reducida de lo que había escuchado anoche.

-Malfoy, abre esa caja.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, un poco más nervioso que antes.

-¿Por qué haría caso de una sangre sucia, Granger? Además, ¿qué te importa lo que lleve aquí? Es sólo un juguete con el que voy a practicar hechizos para lanzarte.

La cara de la bruja ardió de furia. Por lo que sabía dentro había un ser vivo y Malfoy parecía sincero en su objetivo.

-_Accio caja_- con un movimiento rápido de varita Hermione estuvo en posesión de la caja.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces, sangre sucia?!

Ignorando su grito y su pose violenta Hermione abrió la caja quedándose sin palabras. Dentro estaba una serpiente que apenas cabía en donde Malfoy la había encerrado. La serpiente alzó la cabeza y siseó hacia la chica, inclinándose en agradecimiento. Hermione recordó perfectamente una escena similar el primer año en Hogwarts.

-Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy- Hermione detuvo el avance del rubio elevando su varita. El mago la imitó.

-Como si tú pudieras evitar que pasara- amenazó con odio.

-Inténtalo si no te lo crees.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué estás haciendo con mi serpiente, Granger?- aquella voz derrochaba orden y una aparente tranquilidad que hizo que ambos magos se giraran de golpe para ver al nuevo invitado.

-¡Riddle!- exclamó Draco palideciendo. Hermione le miró extrañada olvidando por un momento su propio miedo. Era muy raro que Draco se dirigiera de aquel modo, casi con miedo, a un compañero de su misma casa y curso. Además, una serpiente no solía ser la elección para una mascota, por mucho Slytherin que fuera.

-¿Y bien?- parecía que alguien podía morir si no le contestaban. Hermione fue a responderle, separando un poco la caja con la serpiente de su cuerpo cuando Draco se la adelantó.

-¡Estaba yendo hacia clase cuando vi a Granger capturando a esa serpiente!- exclamó con rapidez- La ordené que la dejara o me la diera y Granger me amenazó con la varita sin obedecer. No sabía que era tuya, Riddle, sino habría actuado más rápido.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- Hermione no supo ni por dónde empezar. ¡¿Qué se había creído aquel rubio?! ¡Era impresionante! Nunca había visto a nadie mentir con esa tranquilidad y rapidez. Incluso ella se lo creería de no ser porque no había vivido nada de aquello. Tragó saliva al recibir la mirada indescifrable de Tom.

Un silbido les hizo bajar la cabeza a los tres hacia la caja que seguía sosteniendo la bruja. La serpiente se había enrollado sobre sí misma y tenía la cabeza hacia Tom, sin dejar sus silbidos. El mago se acercó hasta detenerse a poca distancia de la bruja y extendió un brazo hacia la caja. La serpiente se enrolló feliz en el brazo de su dueño. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que su varita estaba cogida en su otra mano. Tragó saliva sin saber por qué estaba tan aterrada.

Los siseos pararon y el pasillo se quedó en un inusual silencio. Draco tenía una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, esperando el penoso destino de aquella sangresucia que se había atrevido a acabar con su diversión. En una cosa había sido sincero. No sabía que aquel animal era de Riddle o nunca se le habría ocurrido atraparle para practicar hechizos. Casi agradecía la "honorable" intervención de la estúpida Gryffindor.

-No me gustan que me mientan, Draco.

Su cuerpo se congeló, olvidándose de respirar. Hermione varió la mirada asombrada entre ambos magos. Tom había pasado de mirar a su serpiente para clavar sus ojos en Malfoy. ¿Cómo sabía que le había mentido?

-¿M-Mentirle? Yo nunca…

-Te advierto que dejes las mentiras en lugar de aumentar la farsa- no varió el tono y todos querían huir, salvo la serpiente, que parecía de lo más a gusto en el brazo de su dueño.

-Riddle, yo no sabía que…

-Terminaremos esto en la Sala Común- cortó. Draco asintió y se dio más prisa que nunca en desaparecer del lugar. Hermione casi desearía poder tener ese efecto en él, pero no era normal. Tom Riddle no era normal.

-Te agradezco que cuidaras de Nagini por segunda vez- se volvió hacia Hermione con un brillo más distinguible que en los días anteriores.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Cada mago tiene sus trucos- cortó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Sus preguntas volaron al verle sonreír aunque no fuera completa. Ahora podía entender un poco la insistencia de Ginny. Aquel mago tenía algo muy atrayente y cuando se dirigía de esa manera a ella casi se olvidaba de respirar.

¿Pero cómo sabía que ella había salvado a esa serpiente en primero? ¿Y cómo sabía que lo había vuelto hacer? ¿Por qué no había creído a Malfoy cuando tenía todas las razones del mundo?

En su lugar se vio preguntando la única pregunta que no había formulado en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Tom parpadeó un par de veces antes de responderla. De nuevo, se había esperado de todo menos aquello. No estaba acostumbrado a las sopresas.

-Nagini.

Como sabiendo que era el tema de conversación la serpiente se elevó siseando hacia Hermione con lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-Un nombre muy apropiado- se vio asintiendo la chica- Ha crecido desde que lo vi, y sigue teniendo buenos modales.

Si no hubiera estado en la situación en la que estaba hasta se hubiera reído. Nunca ningún animal le había hecho una reverencia y aquella serpiente de Riddle ya le había hecho dos.

-Las serpientes son animales inteligentes, astutas- asintió Tom- y pocas veces se encariñan con humanos. Le has caído bien- dijo tras escuchar unos pocos siseos de la serpiente. Hermione se sintió estúpida por sonreír a una serpiente a la que "había caído bien".

-Es extraño, a mí no me gustan mucho las serpientes pero Nagini es agradable- se encontró diciendo.

Tom la miró sin comprender del todo por qué la bruja trataba así de bien a su serpiente. Hermione Granger era un misterio que no comprendía, y eso le molestaba… y atraía.

-¡Hermione!- Harry y Ron aparecieron corriendo con las mochilas medio abiertas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- exclamó Ron deteniéndose para recuperar el aire. Se fijó en quién estaba con su amiga- ¿Riddle?- inquirió.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?- preguntó al instante Harry. Tom volvió a tener una mirada similar a la que le dirigió a Draco. La clavó en Harry sin formular palabra.

-Está bien, chicos. Malfoy me estaba molestando y Riddle le echó- explicó Hermione omitiendo muchos datos.

-¿Esa serpiente es tuya?- Harry miró a la serpiente con rechazo, para luego mirar a su dueño con suspicacia.

Tom simplemente asintió. La serpiente lanzó un siseo amenazador a Harry, quien entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, Ron tiene razón, vamos a llegar tarde- intervino Hermione sin gustarle el intercambio de miradas y la tensión en el ambiente- Nos vemos el martes, Riddle.

El mago asintió dándose la vuelta. Hermione cogió a cada uno de sus amigos por un brazo y les hizo correr con ella para no llegar tarde a Encantamientos.

-¿De qué iba todo eso, Hermione?

-Luego os lo cuento.

.

Al final Harry y Ron habían estado de acuerdo en que Malfoy era un completo imbécil y había algo extraño con Riddle. Hermione se preguntó si Riddle sería capaz de hablar parsel, pero tampoco pensó mucho más allá de aquello. No era nada común que un mago fuera capaz de comunicarse con las serpientes pero tampoco era imposible. En Hogwarts aquella palabra no existía.

* * *

Para su sorpresa se encontró viviendo en un poco más de tranquilidad. Por alguna razón Malfoy ya no la molestaba tanto. Se limitaba a hacer algún comentario hiriente al pasar a su lado, pero no le iba buscando con el objetivo de hacerla pagar.

-¡Hermione!- la bruja salió de sus pensamientos de golpe al escuchar la alegría en la voz de Ginny. Maldijo en su interior. No iba a volver a hacer los deberes de Fred y George en la sala común, necesitaba más tranquilidad y allí se le encontraba muy fácilmente.

-Hola, Ginebra- saludó con todavía un poco de resentimiento. Después de todo la tocaba hacer los deberes de sus queridos hermanos en esa tarde tan tranquila.

-¡Adivina quién se ha dirigido a mí!- Ginny ignoró el tono de su amiga que en su lugar cada vez estaba más y más radiante.

-¿Harry?

-¡No, tonta!- Hermione entrecerró los ojos. No la gustaba que la acusaran de tener pocos conocimientos, además Ginny se había pasado toda la semana hablando de Harry con tono amoroso, ¿por qué no iba a ser él?

-Picaré. ¿Quién se ha dirigido hacia ti?

-¡Tom Riddle!- algunas cabezas se volvieron hacia ellas al escuchar el nombre del mago. Hermione la miró sin creérselo. Creía que ya había superado la "etapa Riddle" y ahora había pasado a la "etapa Harry".

-¿Para qué?

-¡Oh, ha sido fantástico!- exclamó la bruja con tono soñador ignorando completamente a su amiga- ¡Se me acercó cuando volvía de clase! ¡Me clavó esa mirada inflexible y me habló con ese tono tan masculino! ¡Y además huele tan bien! ¡Nunca me olvidaré de ese momento!

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Hermione rodó los ojos sin poder pensar en una razón válida para que Riddle se atreviera a acercarse a la pelirroja.

-Bah, eso no tiene importancia. Sólo me pidió que te dijera que si no importaba cambiar vuestra reunión de mañana a hoy en esta hora. Él estará esperando en la biblioteca si no tienes ningún problema. ¡Pero a lo que íbamos!- exclamó más alto- ¡Tenías que haber visto sus ojos dirigirse hacia mí! ¡Y esos labios!... Hey, ¿adónde vas?

Hermione alzó una ceja terminando de guardar sus plumas, tinta y pergaminos.

-A la biblioteca- dijo como si fuera obvio. No le gustaba que Riddle fuera ordenando por ahí a la gente pero por otro lado ella no tenía nada que hacer y seguro que allí encontraba tranquilidad.

-¡Dale recuerdos de mi parte y avísame si te dice algo de mí!- se despidió Ginny cuando salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione rodó los ojos. Esperaba que la adolescencia nunca llegara a ella.

Aunque podía llegar a entender un poco a su amiga, decidió al entrar en la biblioteca y ver al mago esperarla. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir en tan poco tiempo- saludó- ya he cogido los libros que vamos a necesitar- informó señalando hacia una pila de libros frente a ellos.

Hermione se sentó a su lado como de costumbre y le saludó. Un siseo la llamó la atención. Bajó la mirada hacia el banco de madera en el que estaban sentados y vio algo muy cerca de Tom.

-Veo que trajiste a Nagini- sonrió sin pensar- Hola, pequeño.

La serpiente pareció devolverle la sonrisa y siseó algo en su dirección.

-Todavía es pequeño para vagar mucho tiempo solo por el castillo- explicó Tom acariciando con cuidado la cabeza de la serpiente. Hermione se sorprendió por la delicadeza que mostraba. Por alguna razón no le veía capaz de expresar sentimientos.

Sin perder la sonrisa Hermione sacó su pluma y unos pergaminos y cogió el libro que iba a necesitar. Se sumieron en apacible silencio sólo roto por el sonido de las plumas escribir sobre el papel. De vez en cuando Nagini se subía en la mesa y observaba a ambos magos escribir como si pudiera leer lo que ponían. En un par de ocasiones, cuando se estaba acercando la hora de la cena, siseó algo a Tom, quien no dio muestras de haberla entendido o de prestar atención.

Cuando casi estaban a punto de dar por terminada la reunión Hermione se paralizó. Un siseo igual al que escuchó noches atrás retumbó por la biblioteca. Alzó la mirada para clavarla en Nagini. La serpiente cerró la boca como si acabara de sisear, pero Hermione estaba segura que aquel sonido no había sido de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Elevó la mirada hacia el mago sin atreverse por algún motivo a expresar sus temores. Negó con la cabeza.

-Se está haciendo tarde. Creo que voy a irme ya al Gran Comedor.

-Voy contigo.

Se felicitó por no dejar mostrar su asombro. De todas formas si lo pensaba fríamente era normal que la acompañara. Ambos iban al mismo sitio y sería un poco extraño que uno caminara más adelante que otro cuando habían estado juntos por una hora ya.

Recogieron y salieron de la biblioteca en silencio. Ella metida en su mundo, tratando de descifrar el origen del sonido o si se estaba volviendo loca por tanto estudio. Tachando al instante aquella posibilidad obligó a su cerebro a pensar con velocidad, tratando de resolver el problema. Pero si de verdad no estaba loca, ¿por qué Riddle no lo había escuchado? Estaba claro que Nagini no había podido ser, ¿verdad?

Un chillido perforó el aire. Con un entrenamiento de seis años respecto aquellas situaciones, Hermione salió corriendo sin previo aviso hacia donde había venido el chillido. Sus sentidos se centraron frente a ella y no escuchó ningún grito más, lo que nunca era buena señal. Una mano la detuvo en seco justo cuando se acercó al pasillo de donde había salido el sonido. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Tom sujetándola por el codo. Nagini se escondió en el bolsillo de su amo.

-Mira al suelo- ordenó el mago. Hermione obedeció y se dio cuenta de que estaba encharcado. Sus zapatos provocaban un chapoteo que antes no escuchaba. Entrecerrando los ojos vio algo rojo reflejado en el agua. Siguió el reflejo caminando junto con Riddle, quien no la soltaba el codo, hasta llegar al pasillo. Alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Hermione ahogó un jadeo.

La Señora Norris estaba en el suelo completamente inmóvil, con una herida en el costado de la cual brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que era arrastrado por el agua. Hermione miró hacia los lados encontrándose a Harry, Ron y Ginny. Los dos magos tenían unos rostros de espanto. Su amiga tenía las manos cubriendo su boca y ahogando otro chillido. Tom la impidió acercarse a ellos a través de su agarre.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se giraron para ver casi a todo el colegio tras ellos. Nuevos chillidos ante la sangre en el suelo sofocaron la pregunta de Snape, quien miraba a Harry, Ron y Ginny para luego dirigirse hacia Tom y Hermione. El mago soltó a la bruja poco a poco sin que nadie lo notara.

-¡Mi gata!- el señor Filch apartó a los estudiantes a empujones y se acercó hasta donde estaba tumbada su gata- ¡Mi gata!-. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el agua sin atreverse a tocarla.

Más profesores llegaron para presenciar la escena, unos asombrados y otros perplejos sin ser capaces de acercarse más. De pronto y sin previo aviso Filch se dio la vuelta hacia los cinco jóvenes más apartados del resto. Miró con ojos furiosos a Tom y Hermione en un pasillo y luego a sus otros amigos. Se volvió hacia estos últimos con el rostro cada vez más rojo.

-¡¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi gata?! ¡Asesinos!

Hermione miró de reojo tras ellos, donde Malfoy tenía un rostro de autosuficiencia, bastante entretenido ante la escena. Estaba segura de que él tenía algo que ver.

-Argus.

Dio gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore. El director llegó hasta la escena con algunos profesores tras él, abriéndose camino entre los alumnos. Tras mantener la mirada en la gata, se giró hacia los cinco estudiantes.

-Que los prefectos acompañen a los estudiantes al Gran Comedor. Vosotros cinco no- añadió cuando vio que se iban a dar la vuelta. Filch aguantó su ira hasta que los alumnos desalojaron los pasillos y sólo quedaron los profesores y ellos.

-¡Han matado a mi gata!- exclamó con profundo odio.

-No está muerta, Filch- respondió Snape sin apartar la vista de Harry y Ron.

-Está petrificada- aclaró Dumbledore pasando los ojos por los cinco estudiantes- Tengo entendido que fueron los primeros en llegar, ¿me pueden contar qué vieron?

Harry asintió al momento, saliendo en defensa de sus amigos.

-Íbamos al Gran Comedor a Cenar cuando vimos un rastro de agua por los pasillos y escuchamos una especie de siseo. Nos resultó raro y seguimos el rastro. Cuando llegamos aquí nos encontramos con la señora Norris así. Al momento llegaron Hermione y Riddle, y en seguida el resto.

-¡Mienten!- exclamó al instante Filch. Dumbledore bajó el rostro mirando a Tom Riddle por encima de sus gafas de media luna, buscando algo en el mago.

-Señorita Granger, ¿ustedes?- inquirió al fin.

-Riddle y yo estábamos haciendo un trabajo de pociones cuando nos fuimos a cenar. Escuchamos un grito y nos dirigimos hacia aquí. A decir verdad yo también escuché un siseo- admitió sin mirar al Slytherin a su lado.

-¿Algo que añadir, Tom?- inquirió Dumbledore. Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre profesor y alumno hasta que finalmente Tom negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes, Argus. En cuanto nuestras mandrágoras maduren prepararemos el antídoto. Por ahora no podemos averiguar quién ha sido el responsable, pero investigaremos.

Filch no dijo nada pero se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el director. Si por él fuera ya tendría ahorcados de los pulgares aquellos cinco jóvenes.

-¿Investigar?- repitió McGonnagal con sorpresa- ¿Siseos? ¿Una gata petrificada?- se quedó casi sin respiración- Albus, esto podía significar que la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta.

Harry, Hermione y Ron alzaron la cabeza ante aquella información.

-Por ahora no podemos asegurar nada, Minerva.

Ningún profesor añadió palabra alguna cuando Dumbledore despidió a los alumnos para que fueran a cenar con el resto de sus compañeros.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del Gran Comedor ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta de cómo Tom se quedaba un poco rezagado y siseaba en susurros unas extrañas palabras. Estaban demasiado ensimismados hablando acerca de las palabras de su profesora.

* * *

**¡Y aquí un poco más del escurririzo Tom! Como veréis algunas dudas se irán aclarando a medida que avance el fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todos esos lectores y lectoras. El fic está gustando y, por supuesto, yo estoy más que feliz. Agradecimiento muy especial a todos los que en cada capítulo están dejando su opinión. Es un esfuerzo que yo reconozco y agradezco.**

**De aquí en adelante tengo planeado dejarme un tiempo muy parecido a lo que he tardado con este capítulo para subir el siguiente capítulo (1 semanita).**

**Y no he podido responder a los que los que dejaron review sin cuenta, así que respondiendo por aquí la duda de Sara Hime: Sí, lo que escucharon Harry y Hermione era parsel. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	4. Sangre… sucia

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3- Sangre… sucia_**

* * *

-Os digo que ha tenido que ser un Slytherin- dijo Ron una vez estuvieron solos los tres amigos.

-Yo creo que Riddle ha tenido algo que ver- apoyó Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Hablaban en susurros en su sala común con todo el mundo ya acostado.

-Riddle estuvo todo el rato conmigo. No pudo haber sido él. En cambio Malfoy tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción muy culpable.

-¡Seguro que ha sido Malfoy!- estalló en seguida Ron. Harry estaba dividido entre a quién echar la culpa, si a Malfoy o a Riddle.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de pillarles in fraganti- pensó en voz alta.

-Podemos usar el mapa que te regalaron por tu cumpleaños.

A Harry se le iluminó la vista por lo dicho por Ron.

-¡Tienes razón! El mapa de papá, tío Sirius y tío Remus nos puede ser muy útil- se giró hacia Hermione con ojos decididos- Aún así ten cuidado de quedarte a solas con Riddle.

-Tranquilo, Harry, yo creo que Malfoy tiene más que ver en todo esto- aunque ni ella misma se creía del todo lo dicho- Investigaré también sobre esa Cámara de los Secretos.

* * *

Al final entre sus propios deberes, los de los gemelos Weasley, la ayuda que tenía que dar a sus amigos para que aprobaran y su trabajo con Riddle, apenas la quedó tiempo para investigar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Se estaba acercando Navidad y el curso avanzaba lentamente, casi con cuidado. El frío se comenzaba a notar a tempranas horas de la tarde. Ya apenas podrían salir sin sus bufandas.

En su siguiente reunión con Riddle, Hermione le preguntó por qué no dijo nada cuando escuchó el siseo de la serpiente. El mago clavó los ojos en ella, respondiendo de la manera más ambigua posible.

-¿Por qué no dijiste tú nada, Granger?

Y el tema quedó allí muerto. Casi con el único ser vivo con el que había entablado una especie de amistad era Nagini. La serpiente la saludaba cada vez que la veía. Normalmente era en la clase de Transformaciones, ya que habían comenzado a transformar a sus mascotas y, si no, en esas reuniones que Riddle había comenzado a aumentar sin ningún motivo aparente. Según él, era porque estaban avanzando rápidamente y quería terminar el trabajo cuanto antes. No le creyó del todo. Dando igual el motivo, había terminado reuniéndose con él una vez al día en todos sus descansos. Ginny se lo hizo notar alguna vez, pero entre las miradas asesinas de su amiga y su recuperada obsesión por Harry había terminado por olvidarse.

De lo que no se habían olvidado era del asunto de la Cámara. Al final Hermione no fue capaz de encontrar nada que hiciera referencia y habían tenido que recurrir al ser vivo con tal vez demasiada información sin ser capaz de guardar un solo secreto.

-¡Buenas noches, chicos!- exclamó Hagrid abriéndoles la puerta de la cabaña- pasad, pasad.

-Buenas noches, Hagrid- respondieron sonrientes. Al entrar vieron a Fang tumbado cerca de un enorme sillón, roncando de forma estruendosa. Tanto Harry como Hermione pensaron en ciertos pelirrojos, comparando el ruido y sin poder decidir un ganador. Se sentaron en las pocas sillas libres de jaulas.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Veníamos a verte y a charlar un poco- se encogió de hombros Harry- menudo susto el del otro día, ¿no?

Hagrid asintió dejándose caer en su sillón. Éste aguantó su peso con un quejido horrible.

-Y no sé cómo lo hacéis, chicos, pero siempre os encontráis en medio de los problemas.

-Es una habilidad- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Hagrid soltó una carcajada.

-Pues esta vez no es algo que celebrar- suspiró al final.

-Estamos seguros de que ha sido Malfoy- respondió Ron.

-O Riddle- añadió Harry por lo bajo.

-¿Malfoy?- repitió Hagrid con lo que creían que era una ceja alzada- ¿Ese chico el heredero de Slythe…?- se calló en el acto poniendo un rostro de horror ante la información que había soltado.

-¿El heredero de Slytherin?- repitió Ron- ¿Existe tal cosa? ¿Y qué es?

-¿Te refieres al heredero literal?- intervino Hermione- ¿A un descendiente de Salazar?

Hagrid tragó saliva, su cara cada vez más y más blanca.

-Mirad, chicos, yo no puedo contaros nada. Olvidad lo que habéis escuchado y…

-¡Malfoy, podría ser una amenaza, Hagrid!- respondió Ron.

-Tiene razón- apoyó Harry- tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando.

Hagrid dudó.

-Yo no puedo daros esa información, sólo os puedo decir que estoy casi seguro que Malfoy no ha podido ser.

-¿Y Riddle?

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de Harry.

-No he oído nada más que maravillas de ese chico, no le conozco personalmente- replicó Hagrid.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Cámara de los Secretos con el heredero de Slytherin?- inquirió Hermione volviendo al tema- ¿Qué es exactamente la Cámara?

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, chicos.

-¿Por qué? No es como si nos fuera a hacer daño saberlo, en cambio lo contrario…- Hermione dejó la frase en el aire- Podemos ser de ayuda, Hagrid.

-Esto os supera, ¡no sabéis el monstruo que está encerrado en esa dichosa Cámara!

De nuevo se llevó la mano a la boca, queriéndose pegar a sí mismo por soltar demasiada información.

-¿Un monstruo?- Ron se vio un poco pálido- ¿Hay un monstruo en la Cámara?

-¿Fue el monstruo lo que petrificó a la señora Norris?- añadió Harry.

-¡Es sólo una leyenda!- estalló Hagrid.

-Entonces no habrá problemas en contárnosla- terminaron felices los amigos, sabiendo que habían ganado. El semigigante gruñó acomodándose.

-Está bien- masculló- Es sólo una leyenda de Hogwarts, como tantas otras. Se dice que en la época de los fundadores Salazar Slytherin no quiso que el colegio admitiera a hijos de muggles- Hermione se encogió en su sitio, sin poder evitar recordar las palabras de Malfoy- Por ese motivo, un día se fue pero se dice que dejó una Cámara que guardaba un monstruo que sólo el heredero podría controlar. El heredero se serviría del monstruo para deshacerse de aquellos que, según Salazar, no deberían estar en Hogwarts.

-¿Y no se buscó esa Cámara?- quiso saber Ron- ¿No se sabía lo que era el monstruo?

-Sí que se buscó pero nadie averiguó nada, ni siquiera de qué monstruo se habla. Por ello al final se quedó en leyenda, pero siendo su casa la de Slytherin se cree que debe de ser algún tipo de serpiente. No sé, tal vez una serpiente alada o una marina…

-Cualquiera podía explicar por qué había agua en el suelo o cómo llegó hasta allí y se fuera sin que nadie la viera- murmuró Hermione.

-¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Todos se giraron hacia donde Ron señalaba como un loco. Una serpiente de tamaño no muy grande estaba enroscada en la ventana y les miraba inmóvil, atento en señal de peligro.

-Oh, es Nagini- dijo Hermione casi con cariño. Se levantó hacia la ventana a por la serpiente.

-¿Nagini?- repitió el pelirrojo con voz aguda- ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre?

-No es más que una serpiente, Ronald- Hermione extendió la mano y se sorprendió de que la serpiente se enroscara alrededor de su brazo. La acarició el codo con la lengua en un siseo cariñoso.

-Es una rara especie- comentó Hagrid mirando hacia Hermione sorprendido- no suelen ser amigables con humanos.

-No es mía, es de Riddle- respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- Eso me recuerda que ahora tengo reunión con él. Ya casi hemos terminamos el trabajo.

-Mejor- asintió Harry cruzándose de brazos- pasabas demasiado tiempo con él últimamente.

-Es por el trabajo-suspiró exasperada-. Luego nos vemos, ¡hasta luego Hagrid!- exclamó cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fue a paso apresurado para no llegar tarde a su reunión con Riddle.

-¿Te gusta dar paseos, eh?- se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia Nagini- Mirándote bien, sí que has crecido desde primer curso. En unos años seguro que superas a Ron en altura- se rió entre dientes- pero mejor que no lo sepa. Tiene un especie de trauma con ciertos temas.

Parecía que la serpiente también se estaba riendo con ella. Al llegar a la biblioteca Riddle ya estaba en su mesa, como de costumbre. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera él siempre estaría por delante. Tardó un segundo más del acostumbrado en ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Nagini con ella.

-Estaba paseando por la cabaña de Hagrid- explicó dejando que la serpiente se deslizara hacia el banco de madera. La serpiente siseó mirando hacia su amo durante largos minutos. Finalmente Riddle miró en su dirección de nuevo con ese brillo aumentado.

-¿Encontraste el error en las ecuaciones de ayer?- inquirió.

-Sí, era muy sencillo pero teníamos que ser de séptimo para entenderlo- por una vez hacerle los deberes a Fred y a George había dado sus frutos.

Riddle la escuchó atentamente la teoría de por qué no podían usar ese ingrediente para minimizar los efectos secundarios. Terminó asintiendo entendiéndolo a la primera.

-¿Cómo llegaste a hacerte con esa información?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

Hermione se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Bueno… yo…- dudó si decirle la verdad o inventarse una excusa creíble.

-Recuerda que no me gustan las mentiras- se adelantó Tom. Tenía una expresión tranquila, pero le miraba fijamente.

Hermione terminó suspirando, total, ¿qué más daba que se enterara?

-Hice un trato con los gemelos Weasley, ellos no contaban una cosa que yo no quería que se hiciera pública y yo a cambio les hacía los deberes hasta navidad.

Por un momento la bruja casi se desmaya. El cambio en el ambiente había sido tan brusco, tan palpable que por un momento sintió miedo. Riddle no había cambiado su expresión pero por alguna razón le notaba furioso.

-¿Quieres que yo me ocupe de poner fin al chantaje?

Ahora sí que se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo él hacía algo por alguien? No era esa clase de persona y no supo si la gustó que lo hiciera por ella.

-No, no, no pasa nada. Además, al final nos vino bien- sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto.

Tom asintió sin estar nada convencido. Eso no acababa allí.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué harías algo así?- preguntó Hermione sin aguantar su curiosidad. El mago tuvo que recordarse en su mente el tema de conversación- Ni siquiera nos llamamos por nuestros nombres.

-Y ése es un error que debería haber corregido cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos- asintió Riddle- Llámame Tom.

Era una orden en toda regla.

-Está bien, entonces tú llámame Hermione- la dieron ganas de sonreír como a una niña tonta. La felicidad creció cuando lo pudo impedir.

-Bien, Hermione- ¿era ella o su nombre sonaba mejor de sus labios?- Apliquemos la teoría a las ecuaciones y luego comprobemos la poción.

- De acuerdo, Tom.

Algo cambió. A lo mejor era que el mago se había acercado más que de costumbre cuando corrigieron las ecuaciones, o que Nagini se paseaba abiertamente por los brazos de la chica, o que estaban completamente solos en la biblioteca, pero su corazón estaba yendo a velocidades muy altas.

Al terminar estaba más nerviosa que al principio.

-¿Conseguiste que Slughorn te diera los Felix Felicis?- recordó guardando sus cosas. Tom asintió.

- La próxima semana los alumnos de séptimo van a realizar la poción. Nos dará las pociones aceptables.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Eso no la sonaba muy bien. No sabía cómo eran la mayoría de los alumnos de ese curso, pero si eran como los del suyo no iban a ver muchas pociones.

-Compartí mi opinión con el profesor y me aseguró que supervisaría las pociones para que tuviésemos suficientes aceptables- cortó sus pensamientos. Hermione le miró atontada- Era fácil saber lo que estabas pensando- explicó con una especie de sonrisa de lado. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

Se despidieron para dirigirse por lados distintos ya que Tom dijo que iría primero a su sala común antes de ir al Gran Comedor. Hermione repitió su nombre en su cabeza varias veces sonándola extraño no llamarle Riddle. No muchas personas le llamaban por su nombre, como había podido comprobar ni siquiera los de su propia casa, así que no sabía qué pensar del cambio.

Y pensándolo mejor ella también iría a dejar sus cosas en la Sala Común. Dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras centrales hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Fue con la cabeza gacha, metida en sus pensamientos cuando vio algo extraño aparecer en su visión. ¿Eso era un pie? Oh, por Merlín.

Elevó la mirada quedándose pálida al ver a un chico tirado en el suelo con las manos fijas en su cámara, como haciendo una foto al techo.

-¿Colin?- esperaba que aquello fuera una broma de los gemelos, rezaba por ello- ¿Colin?- repitió con miedo. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se acercó a su altura hasta quedar de rodillas a su lado. Su cara parecía esculpida en piedra, su color había pasado a convertirse en un gris pálido a excepción de sus manos, que agarraban la cámara como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó sin saber qué hacer- ¡Profesores!

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un siseo espeluznante. Retumbó por las paredes del pasillo, de repente más oscuras y desiertas que antes. Hermione se agarró a la túnica de Colin con una mano, alzando su varita con la otra.

Algo se deslizó cerca de ella, tras la pared. Se giró de golpe apuntando con la varita hacia el muro. Un nuevo siseo se escuchó tras ella. Se volvió a girar sin poder escuchar otra cosa que su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho, su sangre haciendo eco en sus oídos. Por nada del mundo soltó su varita o la capa de Colin, tirado en el suelo inmóvil.

El siseo se hizo más pronunciado a su espalda. Una enorme sombra la cubrió, quitándola lo que le quedaba de color en su rostro. Se giró poco a poco, apretando cada vez más la varita, y elevó la vista.

No recordó más allá que una figura verde, una capa de mago y unos siseos furiosos, distintos a los anteriores, todo mezclado con una luz azulada.

* * *

-No creo que Hermione quiera acompañarnos a los campos de Quidditch a estas horas, Ron- suspiró Harry saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda- Ya debería estar terminando de cenar.

-Si no se ha entretenido de nuevo con Riddle- gruñó su amigo- Al menos no es una loca enamorada de su lista.

-Pero con Riddle nunca hay que fiarse. Es un mago muy extraño.

Ron asintió.

-No tiene amigos, pero todo el mundo le respeta. No juega al Quidditch, pero todas las chicas están tras él. No amenaza, pero todo el mundo cumple sus órdenes- fue enumerando el pelirrojo. Harry no estaba tan seguro en lo de no amenazar.

-Y tiene esa serpiente por mascota. Hasta Hagrid dice que eso no es normal- añadió Harry- Menos mal que Hermione ya va a terminar el trabajo con él o nos la podíamos encontrar cualquier día tirada en algún… ¿Ron? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Harry pasó una mano por delante de la pálida cara de su amigo. Siguió su mirada hasta quedarse igual de blanco que él.

-¡Hermione!- gritaron corriendo hacia su amiga. Ignoraron por completo a Colin, sobre el que estaba tirada y la cogieron en brazos sin levantarla.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- gritó Ron.

-Está desmayada- dijo Harry sin pasársele algo del susto. Se fijó mejor en el otro mago- Ron, mira a Colin.

Su amigo se tranquilizó un poco una vez vio que su amiga estaba bien. Se giró hacia el mago con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Está…?

-Petrificado. Ve a buscar ayuda, yo me quedo con Hermione.

Ron salió corriendo sin dudarlo. Harry se quedó solo sujetando a su amiga contra él. Por si acaso sacó su varita y la mantuvo sujeta en una mano, preparado para cualquier amenaza. No escuchó nada, y más que cualquier otra cosa, el silencio en Hogwarts era preocupante.

Bajó la mirada hacia la chica. No parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, salvo que estaba desmayada con su varita a su lado en el suelo. Alguien o algo le tenía que haber hecho aquello y no sabía si quería que fuera la misma cosa que petrificó a Colin. El pobre chico parecía casi un esqueleto. En cambio Hermione era como si simplemente se hubiera dejado caer dormida sobre Colin.

-¡Harry!- agradeció que Ron volviera corriendo a su lado seguido de McGonagall. No sabía si el monstruo seguía por la zona pero no le gustaba nada que Hermione hubiera estado sola. Después de todo, la leyenda decía que iba a por los hijos de muggles.

-¡Por Merlín!- los años se reflejaron mucho más en el rostro de la profesora- Potter, lleve a la señorita Granger a la enfermería. Weasley, acompáñele. Yo llevaré al señor Creevey.

Harry cogió mejor a su amiga en brazos y se levantó llevándola contra él. Ron le siguió viendo que la profesora elevaba a Colin con un sencillo hechizo. Llegaron mucho antes a la enfermería. En cuanto la enfermera vio a Hermione les indicó aprisa que la dejaran sobre una de las camillas y ella se encargaría.

Cuando entró McGonagall con Colin el asunto cambió a uno más grave. Harry y Ron vigilaron la camilla de Hermione como si alguien la fuera a hacer desaparecer en cualquier momento. Parecían mamás gallinas cuidando a su polluelo dormido. Tuvo que llegar Dumbledore y después Snape para mandarles a sus cuartos.

-¡Pero queremos saber lo que está pasando!- exclamó Harry.

-¡Sabemos lo de la Cámara! ¡Y tanto Colin como Hermione son hijos de muggles!

Snape les mandó una mirada envenenada que le devolvieron en el acto.

-Sea lo que sea que durmió a su amiga, Potter, Weasley, es humano- respondió el profesor.

-¿Y a Colin?- rebatió Harry.

-El asunto se discutirá en su debido momento- intervino Dumbledore- Esta noche no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Les recomiendo que no salgan solos de sus cuartos, daremos este aviso al resto del colegio.

Sin poder seguir discutiendo, los amigos dirigieron una última mirada a Hermione y se fueron hacia sus cuartos, toda hambre olvidada. Volvieron a paso rápido hacia sus dormitorios, sabiendo a por qué iban. Harry registró en su baúl y sacó un papel doblado.

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_- susurró. El papel cobró vida, dibujándose a sí mismo con detalles finos y elegantes- ¿Dónde está Riddle?

-Ahí está, en el Gran Comedor- señaló Ron. Efectivamente estaba allí junto con muchos otros alumnos. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y Malfoy? No le veo en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡Esta volviendo hacia la sala común! ¡Y mira! ¡Está solo!

El nombre de _Draco Malfoy_ aparecía moviéndose a paso acelerado a través de los pasillos.

-Madame Pomfrey dijo que Hermione se despertaría mañana. Tenemos que preguntarla qué es lo que pasó y qué opina de todo esto.

-Te digo que es Malfoy, Harry. Ya sabes cómo odia a los hijos de muggles y cómo siempre que puede insulta a Hermione.

_¿Entonces por qué sólo la durmió?_, pensó Harry en su cabeza. Volvió a mirar el nombre de _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ elevarse y descender ligeramente. Seguía sin gustarle aquello.

* * *

**La cosa se va poniendo seria con la Cámara jeje.**

**Esta semana he podido hacer rápido el capítulo así que en el ratito que he tenido os lo dejo. ¡Muchas graicas a todos y todas ;)! Oh, y también puedo ir adelantando que en el próximo capítulo habrá un gran cambio. **

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	5. Muerte

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4- Muerte_**

* * *

-Ya os he dicho que no recuerdo más que algo verde. Y juraría haber visto a un mago- repitió Hermione por tercera vez. Se abrigó mejor con su bufanda y se volvió a colocar su capa de invierno- ¿Y por qué tenemos que discutir esto frente al lago?- inquirió de no muy buen humor.

-Con este frío nadie se paseará por aquí- explicó Harry. A continuación comenzó a relatarla los sucesos del día anterior, que no eran muchos. La contaron lo que vieron en el mapa, sus sospechas por Malfoy y que Dumbledore había informado que a ser posible nadie fuera solo por el castillo. Los alumnos no habían dejado de hablar de Colin. Hermione se había conseguido librar de la mayoría de los chismes abandonando bien pronto la enfermería y volviendo a su cuarto. Por poco les da un ataque a sus amigos cuando fueron a por ella y vieron su camilla vacía. Además, Colin había sido llevado a San Mungo y estaría allí hasta que maduraran las mandrágoras.

-¿De verdad creéis a Malfoy capaz de soltar a un monstruo para matar a los hijos de muggles?- inquirió al fin la chica- Me parece demasiado cobarde para hacerlo y, si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué sólo quedan petrificados? ¿Y por qué no me mató anoche?

Los magos se encogieron al escuchar hablar de la muerte y de ella de forma tan cercana.

-Tal vez sólo está previniendo. Ya sabes, haciendo avisos- probó Ron- Anoche estaría a punto de ser pillado por ti y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hechizarte.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Malfoy no es tan rápido con la varita- y juraría que la persona que vio no era rubia, añadió para sí.

-Por ahora no vuelvas a salir sola- terminó Harry sabiendo que no podían avanzar mucho más en su discusión.

-Ni vosotros- agregó la bruja.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

La comida en el Gran Comedor fue un caos. Todo el mundo la mandó miradas comprobando que ella no estaba petrificada. Incluso los gemelos comprobaron que estaba bien antes de pasarla los deberes del día anterior. Ginny se sentó a su lado queriendo ser la primera, o tercera (ya que su hermano y Harry ya se habían adelantado a ella), en enterarse de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Al mismo tiempo podía dirigir miradas insinuantes a Harry, que apartaba la cabeza sabiendo que luego iba a tener problemas con Ron.

Hermione casi se sintió aliviada cuando llegó lo que increíblemente se había convertido en una de sus horas más tranquilas del día.

Para variar Tom ya había llegado a su mesa. Clavó la mirada en ella nada más pasó por la puerta. Hermione se sintió extraña al mirarle, por alguna razón no demasiado cómoda. De tantas reuniones que habían pasado juntos se había acostumbrado a él y ya se solía sentir relajada cuando entraba en la biblioteca y le miraba. Apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se sentó a su lado en la mesa.

-Buenos días- le saludó como siempre. Esa vez sus perfectos modales no la respondieron. Siguió mirándola hasta que por fin habló, con voz perfectamente medida y controlada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Así que hasta el mismo Riddle escuchaba los rumores del castillo.

-Estoy bien- respondió escuetamente. No la gustaba la intensidad de aquellos ojos. Bajo esa mirada se sentía como si no fuera dueña de sí misma.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente Riddle giró la cabeza hacia los libros.

-Las pociones estarán listas mañana- informó- Con que hoy repasemos los detalles bastará.

La bruja asintió sacando los pergaminos de su trabajo de la mochila. Tom hizo lo mismo con la suya.

-¿Está bien Nagini? Es raro que no esté por aquí.

-En invierno no le gusta salir mucho de mi cuarto debido al frío- respondió Tom volviendo a clavar esa mirada en ella, como si estuviera complacido por algo. La chica se encogió de hombros internamente y se centró en discutir los detalles del trabajo con Tom. La verdad es que aquél había sido el trabajo que más esfuerzo y ganas le había puesto. Y los resultados la estaban emocionando. Trabajar con Riddle estaba siendo una experiencia que sabía que no iba a poder repetir con sus amigos. Los Slytherin bailarían en honor a Gryffindor antes de que Harry y Ron trabajaran con ella con tantas ganas.

Con sorpresa se fijó en que de nuevo Tom se había acercado un poco más a ella. Seguía habiendo un palmo de distancia entre ellos pero era la vez que más cerca habían estado. Ambos estaban inmersos en discutir las posibilidades y la conclusión, sin darse cuenta de que los alumnos que pasaban por allí les enviaban desde miradas curiosas hasta envidiosas hacia la chica.

La mirada complacida de Tom se mantuvo mientras le llevaba la contraria en un párrafo de la conclusión. Terminaron no dándose la razón a ninguno y en su lugar ideando una nueva forma de abarcar el tema que les convenció a ambos.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a clase ambos miraron el reloj asombrados, una mostrándolo más que el otro.

-Mañana simplemente haremos la práctica y le podremos entregar el trabajo a Slughorn- dijo Tom recogiendo. Hermione asintió.

-Seguro que le encanta, nunca había hecho un trabajo así- respondió la bruja sonriente. La comisura de Tom se elevó.

-Nos vemos mañana antes de Pociones, Hermione- se despidió dejándola todavía sin saber qué pensar.

Nada más salió sus dos amigos entraron a la biblioteca, siguiendo los pasos de Riddle con la mirada.

-¿Chicos?- susurró yendo a su altura mientras se colgaba la mochila- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Nunca venís a la biblioteca.

-Te dijimos que no fueras sola a ningún lado y sabíamos que irías sola a Herbología- respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar por donde había salido Riddle. Les había ignorando completamente al pasar con su acostumbrada mirada inexpresiva- ¿No terminabas ya el trabajo con él?

Hermione asintió sosteniendo mejor sus libros contra ella.

-Mañana es el último día y ya tendremos listo el trabajo. ¡No os imagináis cómo quedó!- exclamó alegre. Los amigos se encogieron de hombros sabiendo que no se lo iban a poder imaginar.

-Nosotros hemos estado vigilando a Malfoy en el Mapa del Merodeador y no parece que vaya a ningún sitio extraño- cambió de tema Harry- Debe estar esperando a que las cosas se calmen.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Aquel tema ya se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión y apenas había pasado un día.

En Herbología ya no recibía tantas miradas como en la comida. Agradecida, se dedicó a tomar notas y levantar la mano cada vez que la profesora preguntaba algo acerca del tema que estaban explicando. Ganó puntos extras para Gryffindor, que siempre venían bien dado que ellos tres se ocupaban de reducirlos.

Tras la hora de cenar Hermione, Harry y Ron se dedicaron a mirar el Mapa del Merodeador, buscando cualquier alumno que fuera a algún lugar extraño. Aburrida como nunca Hermione escabulló un libro y mientras sus amigos miraban concentrados el mapa ella leía bastante entretenida.

* * *

-¡Todo un éxito!- exclamó Hermione completamente extasiada. Tom asintió inexpresivo terminando de escribir los resultados en base a los apuntes de su compañera- ¡No me puedo creer que hayamos sido capaces de calcularlo!

Tom elevó una ceja sin dejar de escribir.

-No veo por qué no íbamos a poder.

Hermione ignoró su tono y siguió inmersa en su alegría. Ni siquiera la bibliotecaria fue a llamarles la atención. A decir verdad se acercó una vez pero al ver a Tom se dio la vuelta como si no estuviera sucediendo nada. Hermione no se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento y ayudó a recoger al mago sin dejar de comentar los resultados. Casi la dio pena que aquel fuera el último día que trabajaría con Riddle. La había asombrado que llegara ella primera, pero él no tardó en aparecer sin prisas. Por otro lado, se había acostumbrado a tenerle como compañero y desde luego que había sido el mejor que había tenido hasta la fecha. Con los otros trabajos tenía que obligar siempre a Harry y a Ron a que la acompañaran a buscar información y al final lo terminaba haciendo todo ella. Tom no puso muy buena cara cuando un día se dio cuenta, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Vamos.

Simplemente con esa palabra la indicó que fueran juntos a pociones. Acostumbrada a su forma de hablar Hermione le siguió por los pasillos. Sabía que Harry no estaría feliz de que fueran juntos y no sabía qué le enfadaría más: que fuera sola o acompañada de Riddle.

Caminaron en un silencio agradable hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Al entrar ya estaban casi todos los alumnos sentados, charlando mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora. La mayoría se giró cuando Riddle entró y se dirigió a Slughorn. Tardaron un poco más en darse cuenta de que Hermione iba con él.

El profesor les sonrió encantado.

-¡Tom! ¡Hermione! ¡No me puedo creer que ya hayáis terminado el trabajo!- exclamó con alegría- Tengo muchísimas ganas de leerlo y ver cuáles son vuestras conclusiones- sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y Tom asintió. Luego cada uno se dirigió hacia sus lugares; Hermione entre Ron y Harry, este último con la ceja fruncida como había anticipado.

Slughorn se levantó de su gran silla cuando llegó la hora de comenzar las clases. Aprovechó para recordar que los alumnos deberían entregar sus trabajos antes de navidad, fecha que ya se estaba acercando. Apenas faltaban algunos días para las vacaciones. De no ser porque Riddle quiso aumentar las reuniones no les habría dado tiempo a acabarlo, y eso que querían hacerlo con más anticipación.

-Y he estado ojeando el trabajo de Tom y Hermione- anunció con su nueva alegría- Me ha parecido un trabajo excelente en lo que llevo leído así que vamos a hacer algunos cambios en clase- un coro de gruñidos se escuchó por el aula- No me vengáis con esas- rió Slughorn- Me he dado cuenta de que cambiando vuestras habituales parejas parecéis esforzaros un poco más, así que os voy a colocar en nuevos sitios para el resto del curso.

Con un gesto de varita todos los alumnos miraron hacia sus mesas, donde había aparecido en letra grande los nombres en sus sitios. Hermione se levantó con sus cosas buscando el suyo, teniendo una idea de antemano. Efectivamente Slughorn la había colocado en primera fila al lado de Tom Riddle, quien ya estaba sacando sus libros y colocándolos en su nuevo sitio.

-Hola de nuevo- saludó sentándose a su lado. Tom asintió viéndola sacar su libro de manera mecánica. Se notaba que ya lo había ojeado más de una vez. Las tapas estaban un poco gastadas y había alguna página marcada. La observó sin que se diera cuenta antes de fijar su atención en la clase. Por primera vez no se tuvo que ocupar él de toda la tarea, ni reparar las meteduras de pata de su compañero, ni de evitar las miradas coquetas de su compañera. Trabajó tranquilamente con Hermione, cada uno dividiéndose las tareas de forma eficaz. Su tranquilidad sólo fue rota cuando se terminó la clase y un corro se formó a la salida.

Ella se despidió de Tom y fue con sus amigos a averiguar qué había sucedido. Gritos de horror se formaron haciendo que se diera más prisa. Harry y Ron la hicieron hueco al pasar, hasta que pudieron ver la horrorosa escena fuera del aula.

Nick casi-decapitado se encontraba flotando en dirección a la puerta, como si se hubiera acercado a pedir ayuda. Su aspecto era el mismo que si alguien le hubiera intentado prender fuego y casi lo hubiera conseguido. Su cabeza colgaba de su única unión al cuerpo y el humo que echaba no tenía olor alguno. Flotaba ligeramente hacia arriba y abajo, con los ojos cerrados en una imagen escalofriante. Tras él había un alumno tirado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Slughorn se hizo sitio como pudo entre los alumnos en dirección al cuerpo. Ordenó a un par de chicas de Slytherin que fueran corriendo a por la señora Pomfrey y otra a por Dumbledore.

-Está petrificado- se comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Han petrificado a otro!

-¡Yo le conozco! ¡Es Justin Finch-Fletchley!

-¿No era hijo de muggles?

-¡Es verdad!

-Pft- aquella medio risa vino de Draco Malfoy. Los tres amigos se giraron para mirarle con odio.

Cuando madame Pomfrey llegó todo el castillo parecía querer ver la escena. No cabía un alumno más en esos pasillos. Tuvieron que aparecer más profesores para obligar a ir a cada alumno al Gran Comedor, donde tendrían que esperar a que los profesores fueran allí.

Los murmullos y comentarios no se detenían, los alumnos demasiado enfrascados en conjeturas y miedos. Aunque tenían razón en fijarse en un detalle: los tres ataques, incluyendo el de Hermione, habían sido dirigidos contra hijos de muggles.

El Gran Comedor era un caos de conversaciones. Había algún profesor ya sentado en la gran mesa frente a los alumnos. Hagrid estaba muy nervioso, oyendo a la profesora Sprout hablar sin en realidad escucharla.

Hermione notó una intensa mirada en ella. Cambió la vista a lo largo del comedor sin poder ver quién la estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. No pudo seguir cuando Dumbledore entró por las grandes puertas con aspecto cansado. Se dirigió hacia donde solía colocar su atril para saludar a los alumnos de primer curso. Se giró hacia los estudiantes, hablando con voz firme y clara a pesar de su aspecto.

-Como ya debéis saber, ha habido otro ataque- confirmó mirando los rostros de los alumnos- Un alumno de Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, ha sido petrificado. El Colegio no puede continuar comportándose con normalidad ante estos ataques y se establecerán medidas para impedirlos- informó- El horario de toque de queda se reducirá a las diez en punto. Todo alumno que no esté en su sala común a esa hora será castigado severamente. Los profesores aumentaremos las vigilancias y me temo que este año Hogwarts no podrá quedar abierto para los alumnos durante navidad- una ola de quejas le impidió continuar, aunque Dumbledore no se alteró y siguió con su discurso- La seguridad de los alumnos no puede ser completamente protegida y hasta que no paren estos ataques o se descubra al culpable Hogwarts no podrá admitir alumnos en las vacaciones de navidad.

Hermione varió la vista hacia los alumnos, que no habían detenido sus quejas. Dirigió su atención hacia Slytherin y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada de odio más profunda que hubo visto nunca. Tom Riddle miraba a Dumbledore como si le quisiera hacer arder en ese mismo momento. Por un segundo la bruja se olvidó de respirar. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y la bajó hacia su regazo, asustada. Nadie podía tener tal expresión, no era humano. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, tratando de escuchar las quejas de sus amigos y olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

-Las clases continuarán con normalidad hasta las vacaciones. Quisiera aprovechar para confesar una noticia que debería haber sido alegre, pero dada la situación actual se ha ido retrasando hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad y, si los ataques no se detienen y se encuentra al culpable, puede que no se realice- desde luego había vuelto a conseguir la atención de los alumnos- El Torneo de los Tres Magos va a volver a celebrarse, con sede en Hogwarts- exclamaciones bajas bien diferentes a las anteriores volvieron a sonar- Ahora que cada uno vaya a la que le corresponde, y por favor, evitar ir solos por el castillo hasta que este misterio sea resuelto.

Claramente despedidos los magos y brujas se comenzaron a poner de pie expresando sus opiniones de no poder quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones y sobre la posibilidad de que el Torneo vuelva a celebrarse y para mejor noticias, en Hogwarts. Hermione fue con sus amigos, que no se quejaban por una vez tanto como el resto, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

Los tres magos se giraron para ver a McGonnagal con la misma expresión abatida que Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero el director quiere verla en su despacho, acompáñeme.

Hermione se giró hacia el rostro inquisitivo de sus amigos. Se encogió de hombros sin saber tampoco por qué le llamaría.

Siguió a su jefa de casa entre la maraña de alumnos hasta la estatua que daba paso al despacho del director, donde ya no había tanta gente. La profesora pronunció la contraseña sin apenas pensar y Hermione se subió en el primer escalón para que la elevara hacia la robusta puerta de madera. Llamó antes de entrar sin saber si al director le habría dado tiempo a llegar. Al parecer así era.

-Tome asiento, por favor, señorita Granger- la indicó haciendo un gesto frente a él. Hermione le observó al otro lado de la ocupada mesa. Seguía teniendo ese rostro triste, surcado por los golpes de la vida.

-¿Sucede algo, director?- preguntó sin aguantar su curiosidad. El director se recostó en su asiento tomando una larga respiración.

-Nos lo han comunicado poco antes del incidente del señor Finch-Fletchley- comenzó Dumbledore- Quiero que sepa que lo siento mucho y que aquí en Hogwarts puede contar con cualquier profesor para lo que necesite. Cualquier cosa.

Hermione le miró con ojos abiertos, algo asustada.

-¿De qué está hablando, director?

Dumbledore la miró dejando ver la pena tras las gafas algo caídas.

-Tus padres tuvieron un accidente de coche cuando volvían de su trabajo. Ambos perecieron en el acto.

La vista de Dumbledore se le fue haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Cogió fuertes respiraciones sin conseguir apartar la mirada, esperando que fuera una mala broma y en cualquier momento salieran los gemelos Weasley riéndose de ella. Nadie salió de ningún sitio.

-¿M-Mis… padres?

Lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos. Un terrible dolor se instaló en su pecho, tan agudo y profundo que la costó respirar. Se encogió sobre sí misma sin notar que el director se había levantado y zarandeaba con una mano para llamarla.

No podía ser verdad lo que le estaba diciendo. ¡No lo creía! Su padre le había prometido antes de despedirse en el tren que esas vacaciones irían a esquiar. Su madre se había reído de él diciendo que ellas irían a esquiar y él lo intentaría. Ella había reído y se había despedido hasta las navidades. ¡No podían haberse ido!

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron, y más y más al imaginarse el cuerpo inmóvil de sus padres, las personas a las que más quería, las únicas con las que siempre podía contar. Ya no estaban. Se levantó tirando la silla y se apartó del consuelo del mago. Se dejó caer en el suelo sin fuerzas en sus músculos. Se sentía vacía y a la vez llena por un terrible dolor, peor que cualquier cruciatus. Aquello no tenía comparación, aquello no debería ser posible.

El primer sollozo la desgarró el alma, dejándola sola, completamente indefensa. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de rechazar lo dicho por Dumbledore. El dolor se extendió y se intensificó a medida que los sollozos salían de ella. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta del despacho había sido abierta y dos nuevas personas habían entrado directos a por ella. Quería gritar; quería gritar y que alguien la escuchara y lo arreglara. Nunca había deseado tanto que algo cambiara.

Una persona la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, meciéndola contra él. _Harry_. Hermione le rodeó y lloró en su cuello, tratando de articular alguna palabra coherente. Pero no había nada coherente en lo que sentía. Era puro y llano dolor. Un dolor que nunca se iría, que siempre estaría presente en su pecho, en una sombra que no se podría deshacer. Porque sus padres se habían ido y ya no volverían.

Harry la apretó contra él y dejó que llorara en su cuello mientras que Ron la miraba con pena y la colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y se lanzó al pelirrojo, también la rodeó y la consoló en un abrazo como supo sin saber en realidad por lo que estaba pasando. Y no lo quería saber.

-Profesor- llamó Harry al director, observando también la escena- ¿Qué pasará ahora con Hermione?

Dumbledore le respondió con una mirada de pena, observando la pérdida de una de sus alumnas.

-Un orfanato de Londres la acogerá- respondió- los detalles los discutiré con Hermione cuando se encuentre mejor.

El joven mago asintió volviendo con su amiga, abrazándola y consolándola lo poco que podía. ¿Por qué tenía que existir la muerte?

* * *

**Como dije, aquí está el gran cambio. **

**La verdad es que subí este capítulo muy alegre y me costó escribir la última escena, pero bueno, en los próximos capítulos se verá si la cosa mejora;).**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**


	6. Él

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5- Él._**

* * *

Fue la peor noche de toda su vida. No pudo dormir un solo momento. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos los rostros de sus padres aparecían vívidamente, recordándola que nunca más podría volver a verles, escucharles o abrazarles.

Se obligó a sí misma a continuar, a seguir yendo a clase y tomar apuntes para los exámenes, a ser la bruja de la que sus padres siempre habían estado orgullosos.

No fue fácil, y no ayudó que en pocos días comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad y ella tuviera que irse a un orfanato, por lo que la había contado Harry. La verdad es que sus amigos habían estado todo el tiempo con ella, no se podía quejar de eso. Tal vez no habían tomado bien la situación y trataban de no tocar el tema e ignorarlo, pero quién se lo podía echar en cara. Ella misma no quería pensar en… _ello_.

No fue hasta que vio muy cerca las vacaciones que Dumbledore la volvió a llamar a su despacho. Sintió una patada en el estómago al recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que estuvo allí.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger- saludó Dumbledore en su silla. Hermione asintió, sin fuerzas para fingir que estaba alegre. La ayudó a pensar en otra cosa el ver los cuadros del despacho, algunos pendientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo y otros centrados en sus tareas.

-Le he llamado porque quería informarla acerca de dónde se alojará estas navidades- comenzó Dumbledore. Hermione le miró esperando a que continuara. El director ocultó su pena al ver aquella mirada sin su brillo característico- Ya que, como sabe, estas navidades el colegio cierra sus puertas, usted tendrá que ir al orfanato en el que se alojará hasta la mayoría de edad, cuando podrá heredar su casa.

Hermione abrió los ojos por unos momentos.

-Profesor, ¿no sería posible que en las vacaciones de navidad estuviera con Harry o Ron? Sus familias ya han insistido en ello.

A Dumbledore le costó negar con la cabeza, repitiéndose que hacía aquello por una buena causa, una que les superaba a todos.

-Sería mejor que fuera estas navidades y se acomodara. La encargada del lugar quiere conocerla y estas navidades será la oportunidad para ello, ya que en los veranos se alojará en dicho lugar.

La bruja no tuvo fuerzas para discutir con el director.

-¿Cuál es la dirección del… orfanato?- la costó decir la última palabra. Ahora la apenaba más no tener ningún pariente que se pudiera hacer cargo de ella.

-Aquí tiene- la tendió un trozo de pergamino con una dirección escrita en él- y recuerde, señorita Granger, está en su poder el decidir seguir adelante. Este viejo sólo le puede aconsejar que cuando el mundo se vuelva muy pesado piense en los motivos que la hacen seguir en él y se dará cuenta que, por pequeños que sean, siempre aparecerán. Claro es, si sabe buscar.

Hermione asintió automáticamente, sin casi registrar lo dicho. Se levantó y se despidió del director en una nube de literal insensibilidad.

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta de su vagón en el tren y se dejó caer con las manos llenas de chucherías al lado de Hermione, frente a Ron. La bruja acariciaba a su gato, el que se había quedado dormido como un tronco sobre ella. Se había convertido en su mayor consuelo junto a sus amigos, de los que se tendría que despedir en poco. El expreso de Hogwarts avanzaba rápidamente dejando ver la preciosa vista de los valles nevados.

-No me puedo creer que Dumbledore no te dejara pasar las vacaciones con Ron o conmigo.

El pelirrojo asintió quitando alguna golosina a su amigo.

-Mamá también se enfadó mucho. Junto con tu madre fueron a hablar con Dumbledore- indicó Ron masticando y recordando la furia de Lily Potter y su madre en la carta que le mandaron- Pero tuvieron que hacer caso a Dumbledore. Ya sabes, siempre tiene motivos ocultos- se burló.

-Dijo que la encargada quería conocerme ya que me voy a pasar la mayor parte del verano con ellos- explicó Hermione alternando la mirada entre el paisaje y sus amigos. No dejó de acariciar a Crookshanks.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámanos. Ya sabes que mamá todavía utilizar esos teléfonos muggles- señaló Harry.

Hermione le sonrió ligeramente.

-Espero que este asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos se resuelva estas vacaciones- cambió de tema.

Sus amigos asintieron.

- Además, tienen que celebrar el Torneo. Yo creo que registrarán el castillo en busca de la Cámara- comentó Harry.

-Pues espero que la encuentren y que Malfoy haya sido tan idiota como siempre y se haya dejado alguna prueba incriminatoria dentro- sonrió Ron.

-Claaaaro. ¿Qué te parece algo así como…? Un mensaje donde ponga '_yo, Draco Malfoy, soy el autor de todos los ataques. Estaré en mi gran mansión esperando vuestro arresto. Un aplauso a Harry Potter y sus amigos por averiguarlo antes que ninguno de vosotros_'- se burló Harry.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que "Harry Potter y sus amigos"?- repitió Ron- ¿Quién te ha hecho a ti el protagonista?

-¿No pensarás serlo tú?- Harry le dirigió una mirada espantada- ¿Ron Weasley y sus amigos? No queda bien.

-¡Queda mucho mejor que Harry Potter!...

Hermione se relajó escuchando a sus amigos discutir. Normalidad era lo que buscaba e increíblemente aquello se lo proporcionaba. Desgraciadamente el sonido del tren indicando que llegaban estaba poniendo fin a su relax.

-¡Papá, mamá! ¡Tío Sirius, tío Remus!- exclamó Harry yendo a abrazarse con su familia. Tras ellos también venía la familia Weasley, que fue corriendo a abrazar a sus hijos y a Hermione.

-¡Oh, Hermione, querida, ven aquí!- exclamaron Lily y Molly. La bruja fue pasada de brazos en brazos. Cuando creía que estaba a punto de asfixiarse unos nuevos brazos la abrazaban y podía respirar por unos pocos segundos.

-¿Estás mejor, querida?- preguntó por fin la señora Weasley. Hermione no se sintió a gusto con todas aquellas miradas en ella.

-Sí -mintió-, pero sería mejor que me fuera yendo. Me están esperando- explicó a modo de disculpa. No se sentía muy cómoda con todos mirándola con pena. Además, no sabía que ver a dos familias tan cálidas al completo la iba a afectar tanto. Comprendiéndola, la serie de abrazos se repitió.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaremos encantados de asaltar cualquier edificio muggle- se ofreció Siruis. James asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-Mejor avísame a mí- sonrió Remus.

Hermione sonrió ligera pero sinceramente y les despidió yéndose con su carro hacia la salida muggle. No se derrumbaría todavía. Una vez fuera se encontró con el bullicio acostumbrado de Londres. Buscó la zona de taxis hasta dar por fin con ella. El taxista miró un poco raro el gato en la jaula y el antiguo baúl pero no hizo ningún comentario y la ayudó a subirlo todo al maletero.

-¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó.

Hermione le leyó la dirección del papel y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Pasó todo el viaje incómoda, sin poder soportar entrar en un coche de nuevo. Le recordaba demasiado a sus padres, a los viajes que habían hecho, y no tenía fuerzas para sentir más dolor. Recorrió Londres sin prestar apenas atención, mirando a la nada y sin poder en realidad ver mucho a través de la densa niebla. El tiempo la acompañaba en el luto.

Al bajarse, y tras pagar al taxista, observó el edificio con mala cara. La pintura estaba estropeada y aparentaba por lo menos el doble de su edad. Las puertas y las ventanas acumulaban la suciedad de hace algunos años más y apenas estaba cuidado el jardín que tenía. Con una mano llevando la jaula y con la otra su maleta agradeció que la seguramente directora hubiera estado esperando en la puerta por ella.

-Tú debes de ser Hermione Granger- comentó mirando sus pertenencias con gesto de reconocimiento- Dumbledore ya nos avisó de todo. Qué se le va a hacer,- suspiró entrando en el edificio e indicándola que la siguiera- tendremos que aceptar a otro como tú aquí.

Hermione la miró con ojos entrecerrados pero extrañada.

-¿Otro como yo?

-Sí, tenemos otro chico extraño que va a esa escuela de Dumbledore- respondió concisa. Se notaba a la lengua su antipatía por el director y por el chico. Aún así no consiguió que Hermione se deprimiera. Al menos había alguien de Hogwarts allí. Eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

-Y ya que vais a la misma escuela dormirás en el cuarto que está en frente del de él- dijo como si la hubiera condenado. Ni siquiera la ayudó a subir sus pertenencias por las escaleras del desierto lugar- En ese pasillo no hay más habitaciones ocupadas aparte de las vuestras. Los niños tienen demasiado miedo como para dormir allí.

Ahora sí que Hermione estaba desconcertada. Sin hacer comentario alguno siguió a aquella mujer teniendo cuidado de que Crookshanks no se golpeara con la pared y su maleta no cayera hacia abajo. Finalmente llegaron al tercer piso que, como ya la había avisado, estaba desierto. Al menos en los otros pisos había podido escuchar el sonido de algunos niños. Allí reinaba el silencio.

-Ése es tu cuarto- señaló al del fondo de la derecha- El baño de este piso está al fondo del pasillo. La cena será servida dentro de poco- añadió-. El comedor está en el primer piso, a la izquierda.

Y una vez soltado el discurso aprendido la señora se marchó dejando a Hermione caminando hacia el final. La bruja la ignoró y dejando la maleta en el suelo abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Al menos estaba limpio, fue su primer pensamiento. Al pasar arrastrando sus cosas con su pie, cerró la puerta tras ella y echó un vistazo alrededor. Era un cuarto pequeño con lo indispensable. Una cama, ventana, armario y un pequeño escritorio. Colocó rápidamente las cosas que más iba a utilizar, dejando las demás dentro de la maleta y dio de comer a Crookshanks lo que se había traído de Hogwarts para él. También abrió la ventana para que pudiera salir y entrar a gusto, lo que costó gran esfuerzo. Observó todo su trabajo con el mismo ojo crítico de siempre. Todavía no se podía relajar pero era un avance.

Sintiendo un poco de hambre salió del cuarto, no pudiendo evitar observar la puerta tras la que vivía otro estudiante de Hogwarts. Sin humor para presentarse en aquel momento se dirigió hacia donde la directora la había indicado que estaba el comedor. Quería caer bien al otro alumno y con todo lo que llevaba encima, más el comportamiento huraño de la directora, no lo iba a conseguir.

Tragó saliva al meter un pie dentro del comedor. Sin una sola excepción todos los niños se giraron hacia ella con curiosidad. La mayoría estaban sentados ya comiendo de sus bandejas. Todos dejaron sus conversaciones anteriores y comenzaron a susurras entre ellos. Sin poder evitar sentir algo de pena por esos niños Hermione se dirigió hacia la fila donde se servía la comida. No quería pensar que ahora ella estaba en una situación parecida Pero por ella no sentía pena, sentía simple dolor.

Cogió una bandeja y un plato lleno de puré y se dirigió hacia la única mesa vacía, un poco más apartada del resto. Se sentó de espaldas a su público, sin ver que las miradas habían cambiado a unas de sorpresa y algo de miedo por una nueva razón.

Hermione les ignoró hasta que de repente una sombra cayó sobre ella. Se giró lentamente sin poder evitar sentir que aquello ya lo había vivido y se encontró con la mirada asesina de Tom Marvolo Riddle, que cambió de golpe a una de genuina sorpresa al reconocerla.

Sin una palabra el mago se mantuvo de pie frente a ella sujetando su propia bandeja hasta que para sorpresa de todos los niños del orfanato se sentó frente a ella sin hacerla nada.

Hermione no pronunció palabra. No sabía qué decir. Nunca habría pensado que Tom no tuviera padres. No escuchaba muchos cotilleos y tampoco lo había averiguado sin querer. Y ahora ella estaba allí, en su mismo orfanato.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el tono de Riddle la recordó a los primeros días del trabajo con él. Completamente inexpresivo.

-Mis… padres murieron hace unos días- le costó mucho más de lo que nadie sabría decir esa frase-. Como no tengo parientes cercanos Dumbledore se ocupó de llevar a cabo mi traslado legal al orfanato. Estas vacaciones me hubiera ido con los padres de Harry o de Ron, pero insistió en que viniera para conocerlo antes de verano- explicó completamente sincera. Ni ella misma supo por qué. Riddle no era uno de sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera le consideraba algo cercano a la amistad. Simplemente era un compañero. Aún así se alegró cuando los ojos de Riddle volvieron a ser lo que eran con ella, y de poder haber dicho todo aquello sin echarse a llorar.

-¿Tú siempre has estado aquí?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Tom asintió- ¿Y este puré siempre ha sabido igual?

La miró con una ceja alzada ante su intento de broma. Para su sorpresa funcionó y le vio elevar la comisura de la boca.

-¿Debo suponer que has sido tú quien ha ocupado el cuarto frente al mío?

Hermione asintió al tener una cucharada de puré en la boca. Esa pregunta la recordó una propia.

-¿Por qué todos los niños te tienen tanto miedo? Incluso el piso en el que duermes está vacío- y por lo que había visto aquella mesa era la suya habitual. Seguro que ni durante el curso académico alguien comía en ella.

-De pequeño hice magia en alguna ocasión- respondió sin dar más datos. Hermione no le presionó. Para ser él ya la parecía que se estaba abriendo mucho.

Pronto terminaron el puré. Hermione se fijó en que la mayoría de los niños todavía iban por la mitad. Se giró hacia Tom, que no había apartado la mirada de ella.

-Sé que todavía es temprano pero hoy he tenido un largo día. Me voy a ir ya a la cama- avisó levantándose. Para su sorpresa Tom se levantó con ella. Sin decir una palabra se puso a su lado y caminó de aquella manera fuera del comedor y por las escaleras. No se imaginaba haber crecido en aquel lugar, sin ningún cambio, padres, cariño y sin saber por qué tenía aquellos poderes, ni que había otros como él.

Tom Riddle iba siguiendo su línea de pensamiento desde otro punto de vista. Nunca habría pensado que alguien estuviera en la misma situación que él. Y no cualquier persona. Clavó la mirada en Hermione Granger, la bruja que salvó a su serpiente en más de una ocasión, la que poseía una inteligencia digna de compararse con la suya misma, la que preguntaba por Nagini porque de verdad la interesaba, no porque quisiera acercarse a él, la que discutía abiertamente sin miedo y con la que _él_ disfrutaba discutir. Y ese era otro factor a tener en cuenta. No era como las demás brujas, no le había buscado por su físico o popularidad. Le había tratado como a una persona. El único inconveniente era su sangre impura. La miró con nuevos ojos y decidió que ella era la excepción, la única. Hace tiempo que se lo había planteado pero al verla allí, en el mismo orfanato que él, en su situación… se dio cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes y que tal vez sería posible. Su poder cubriría su sangre.

-Buenas noches, Hermione- se despidió dejándola en su puerta. Hermione se quedó un poco ida ante su tono sugerente. Se recuperó a tiempo para no quedar como una estúpida y cerrar tras ella, sin saber el cambio que acababa de suceder en el futuro.

* * *

Salió del mundo de los sueños para volver a su propia pesadilla. Se quedó con las manos sobre su cara saliendo poco a poco de la sensación entumecida. La realidad volvió a dejar caer su peso contra ella.

Crookshanks también tuvo que ver. Se dejó caer desde el escritorio sobre la tripa de Hermione, quejándose por no poder dar sus habituales paseos. La bruja tosió sin esperarse el golpe. Con una sarta de maldiciones se levantó y volvió a abrir la ventana de par en par a pesar del frío del invierno. El gato salió orgulloso con la cola y cabeza erguidos para demostrarlo. Hermione siguió gruñendo entre dientes frotándose los ojos. Un par de decididos golpes evitaron que volviera a la cama. Abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por su estado, echándose la bronca en su cabeza medio segundo después.

-Buenos días, Hermione- saludó Tom perfectamente vestido- ¿Estás lista para bajar a por el desayuno?

Ahora sí que tenía que parecer estúpida. Parpadeó un par de veces sin terminar de creerse aquello. ¿No estaría durmiendo después de todo? Al ver la mirada convirtiéndose en impaciencia del mago supo que no.

-Sí, un momento. Me cambio en un segundo y bajo.

-Te espero aquí.

Cerrando tras ella se dio prisa en cambiarse por la ropa muggle que traía consigo. Era algo parecido a lo que llevaba ayer en el tren para no destacar por Londres. Unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta cómoda. Se puso una chaqueta encima mientras pensaba en cómo ahora era capaz de leer los ojos del mago, cuando antes la habían parecido los más indescifrables.

Como dijo abrió la puerta en poco tiempo, encontrándose con Tom en la misma posición. Le sonrió y salió cerrando tras ella. Ahora que se fijaba él también vestía de muggle. Ayer, con todo el cambio no había reparado en ello, pero era la primera vez que le veía sin túnica y tuvo que decir que le gustó el cambio. Definitivamente pudo comprender del todo la época obsesiva de Ginny por el mago.

-Veo que siempre respetan tu mesa- comentó lo que ya se había dado cuenta. Bebió el zumo de naranja mientras él le respondía.

-Temen lo que no comprenden y respetan lo que temen.

Aquella explicación no la hizo mucha gracia. Mejor sería cambiar de tema que discutir con la única persona conocida en kilómetros.

-¿Hay alguna biblioteca por aquí?

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-No está permitido salir sin permiso y dentro del orfanato no hay más libros que los de uno mismo.

-Oh- Hermione pasó a comer en pequeños mordiscos su desayuno- ¿Y qué sueles hacer tú? Si no estoy siendo demasiado entrometida- añadió con disculpa.

-Está bien- asintió-. Suelo leer los libros de Hogwarts, hacer las tareas de vacaciones o adelantar temario. También me traje algún libro de la biblioteca.

-¡Podríamos intercambiar!- exclamó Hermione sin pensar- Lo siento- se disculpó sonrojada ante su arrebato. Había tocado una fibra sensible.

-No te disculpes- Tom la lanzó una intensa mirada- Me parece bien.

La bruja dejó asomar una tímida sonrisa. Se sentía extraña por dentro compartiendo esos momentos con Tom.

Terminado el desayuno decidieron subir a sus cuartos a ver los libros que ambos habían traído. Como el mago se paró frente a la puerta de la chica, entraron a ese cuarto primero.

-Los libros los he dejado guardados en el baúl- indicó abriéndolo. Dejó espacio para que Riddle llegara a su altura y echara un vistazo a su elección para las navidades. Costaba que madame Pince te dejara llevarte un libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts y sólo les condecía aquel "privilegio" a unos pocos que prácticamente iban todos los días a su biblioteca.

La mirada aprobatoria de Tom la indicó que no le habían desagradado sus elecciones. Finalmente cogió un libro sobre hechizos de defensa y se incorporó de su posición de cuclillas.

Con un gesto de cabeza la indicó que le siguiera a su cuarto, a un par de pasos de distancia. Aún así Hermione tragó saliva antes de entrar. Se sentía como si no debiera estar allí, algo estúpido porque le había invitado el dueño, pero un raro presentimiento no se marchaba de su nuca.

El cuarto era prácticamente idéntico al de ella, solo que con otro orden de decoración en torno a la ventana.

-¡Nagini!- saludó alegremente cuando vio a la serpiente enrollada sobre sí misma sobre la cama. El animal se desenroscó y silbó en su dirección como saludo.

-¿Le sigue molestando el frío?- preguntó Hermione. Tom asintió- Si quieres…- dudó en ofrecerlo pero al final una mirada al pobre animal la convenció- tengo una manta eléctrica que le vendría muy bien.

-He oído hablar de ellas- los ojos entrecerrados de Riddle la indicaron que no le gustaban mucho los objetos muggles, mas volvió la vista hacia Nagini y cambió de opinión- Sí,… le vendría bien.

-Ahora vuelvo con ella- Hermione salió rápidamente a buscar la manta en el armario, donde la había dejado colocada. Volvió poco después para tendérsela a Tom. Éste la cogió rozando sus manos en el proceso. No dejó de mirarla en todo momento y sólo apartó la mirada cuando colocó la manta a los pies de su cama para Nagini. La serpiente se enrolló bajo ella con un siseo de satisfacción, cayendo K.O. en apenas unos segundos.

-Gracias- Hermione no supo los años que habían pasado desde que Tom Riddle pronunció aquellas palabras.

-No hay de qué- sonrió mirando a la serpiente. No sabía que las serpientes _casi_ podían ser adorables.

-Los libros están sobre el escritorio. Escoge el que más te guste.

Riddle no la decepcionó. Había escogido libros complejos y al mismo tiempo entretenidos. Escogió uno sobre Transformación y se dio la vuelta.

-Éste- se lo enseñó sin ganarse una respuesta. El mago simplemente se dio la vuelta esperando a que le siguiera. Cerraron al salir, la chica curiosa y el chico decidido. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio escuchando los gritos de los niños jugar fuera. Finalmente en el primer piso Tom se dirigió sin vacilar hacia una sala que daba al patio. Indicó a Hermione que pasara y de nuevo cerró tras él. Era una sala de estar acogedora. Había un sofá y algunas mesitas. Por lo demás estaba claro que no había mucha intención de seguir adornándolo. La sala era pequeña y la ventana dejaba ver a los otros niños jugando.

Hermione se dirigió al sofá, con la sensación de anticipación que siempre sentía antes de leer un libro. Se sobresaltó cuando Tom se sentó apenas unos centímetros de distancia a su lado en el mueble. Sobraba mucho sitio pero el mago parecía no querer darse cuenta. Encogiéndose internamente de hombros Hermione abrió el libro y trató sumergirse en su lectura.

Si antes lo tenía claro, ahora no había marcha atrás, pensó Tom leyendo el libro de su bruja. Sí, suya, porque desde aquel día Hermione Granger iba a ser de él, y nadie se iba a interponer entre lo que deseaba. Siempre conseguía lo que se proponía aquella bruja se había convertido en aquello que más deseaba. Desde luego Hogwarts iba a ser muy diferente a su vuelta.

* * *

**¡Y aquí empieza lo que todos deseaban! En efecto, acertásteis jaja y fue al mismo orfanato que Tom ;)**

**He de decir que me encantaron los reviews del pasado capítulo! Doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Y como os dejé con malas noticias (la muerte de los padres de Hermione), esta vez actualicé rápido y con un acercamiento (Principalmente para que no me mataran jejeje)**


	7. La bienvenida de la serpiente

**Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6- La bienvenida de la serpiente_**

* * *

El día fue uno de los más apacibles para Hermione, sobre todo después del caos arrastrado de sentimientos que llevaba encima. La nieve había comenzado a caer poco después de la hora de comer y el frío comenzaba a notarse a través de las delgadas paredes del orfanato. Eso les obligó a ir a la única sala con chimenea de todo el edificio, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de niños. Aquello no desanimó a Hermione, quien estaba más que feliz por poder seguir leyendo frente al calor de la chimenea, donde Riddle había conseguido el mejor sitio sin tener que pronunciar una palabra. Con una mirada los niños habían salido corriendo y él le había indicado a Hermione que se sentara para después colocarse a su lado, casi pegados.

Su tranquilidad sólo se rompió cuando a la tarde Hermione alzó la vista hacia la ventana y vio un pájaro blanco trazar círculos cerca del orfanato. Apenas se le distinguía entre los copos.

-¡Hedwig!- cerró el libro y se giró hacia Tom, quien ya la estaba mirando- Ahora vuelvo.

Riddle miró con ojos entrecerrados a la lechuza y luego a la puerta por donde había salido Hermione. Se levantó, siempre con tranquilidad, y fue tras ella. Con él salió la tensión que se había instalado en los niños de la sala.

La chica no se dio cuenta de que la había seguido y entrado a su cuarto hasta que se giró a darle unas chucherías a Hedwig. Tom no estaba feliz de ser ignorado de ese modo.

-¡Perdona, Tom!- exclamó al asustarse nada más verle- Es Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry- indicó acariciando con cariño al animal. En su otra mano sostenía una carta.

Como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo Tom cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la cama. Hermione estaba demasiado feliz de recibir noticias de sus amigos como para darse cuenta, y aquello irritó más al mago.

La carta era simple y directa. Harry y Ron la preguntaban qué tal la estaban tratando en el orfanato y si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Añadían recuerdos de ambas familias y que si en cualquier momento quería irse de allí sólo tenía que llamar a Harry. Hermione se rió sabiendo que lo decían completamente en serio. Ya se imaginaba a Sirius entrando en forma de perro, al padre de Harry en forma de ciervo y Remus en lobo con Lily y Molly tras ellos tratando de detenerles.

Rápidamente les escribió una respuesta sin detallar quién estaba con ella en el orfanato. Harry seguro que se iba a preocupar innecesariamente y Ron se enfadaría así que simplemente les dijo que estaba bien y que no tenía ningún problema. Añadió un poco de conversación y ató la respuesta a la pata de Hedwig. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Tom se había levantado y se había colocado pegado a su espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta su cuerpo se paralizó. Lentamente alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la intensa mirada del mago. Un chillido se la escapó cuando la rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la apegó hacia él.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿No quieres esto?- intervino Tom.

-¿Cómo?- Hermione trató de separarse inútilmente.

-Eres una bruja muy peculiar- comentó sin tener que hacer esfuerzo por mantenerles pegados. No sabía de dónde había sacado esa fuerza pero ahora se replanteaba la respuesta que le había dado a Harry.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió cansada de luchar en vano.

-No, me gustan tus ojos con esa fiereza- ladeó la cabeza observándola mejor.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No me gusta que otras personas llamen la atención de lo que es mío- respondió con un gesto más serio.

-No te entiendo, ¡suéltame!

No la obedeció como ella esperaba. En su lugar la liberó justo cuando hacía fuerza por defenderse, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera sobre la cama. Al parecer aquellos eran sus planes porque en apenas segundos estuvo sobre ella, manteniendo su cuerpo tumbado con el suyo encima.

Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa. Nunca había notado el cuerpo de un hombre de aquella manera. La hundía sobre el colchón y apenas la dejaba tomar las justas bocanadas de aire. Era algo nuevo y terriblemente inquietante.

-Hermione- Riddle enterró su rostro en su cuello, oliendo su aroma. Hermione ya estaba completamente congelada como para actuar- quiero que seas mía.

Aquella revelación la dejó sin respiración.

-¿Qué?- chilló. Tom elevó la cabeza hasta quedar separado lo justo para mirarla.

-Quiero que seas mía completamente, que me pertenezcas. Quiero que, a falta de una palabra mejor, seas mi novia y que con el tiempo aprendas que yo soy tu mago y tú eres mi bruja.

Hermione no tenía mucha práctica en aquel terreno, pero si no se equivocaba Tom Riddle se estaba confesando a su manera. La había agarrado una muñeca a cada lado de su cabeza con sus manos y las mantenía allí por si acaso volvía a intentar escapar. Estaba demasiado impactada como para intentarlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al fin. Se quedó sin respiración cuando Tom la sonrió de verdad. Su cara se iluminó y vio su rostro de una nueva manera.

-Porque eres la única como yo- habló a poca distancia-. Llamaste mi atención cuando rescataste a Nagini aquella primera vez. Cuando hicimos juntos el trabajo pude ver que no te lanzabas a mí como las otras chicas y eres más inteligente de lo que tú misma pensabas. Finalmente cuando te vi aquí, con tu mirada perdida supe que no quería verte de aquella manera, sino a mi lado- Tom suspiró cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos y mirarla fijamente- Nunca había tenido estos sentimientos por nadie, Hermione. Te prometo que voy a cuidarte y que no te vas a arrepentir de lo que nos espera.

Todas esas palabras eran demasiado, Tom era demasiado. Era la primera vez que era así de sincero con alguien y se notaba en su tono, en su voz, en sus ojos e incluso en su postura con ella. Quería mantenerla ahí, hacerla entender, que no se fuera de su lado. Y Hermione no supo qué responder.

Sinceramente nunca se había imaginado en aquella situación. Ella, la rata de biblioteca, con su pelo enmarañado, su cabeza siempre metida en algún libro y sus amigos que no paraban de meterla en líos… nunca había habido tiempo para _chicos._ Tampoco es que ella lo quisiera. Y ahora que Tom Riddle la estaba pidiendo algo tan serio su pecho se inundaba. Quedaba el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres, ahora de una nueva forma.

-Yo…

¿Qué era lo que quería?

-Soy el único al que puedes llegar a querer, Hermione. Soy el único que comprende lo que es ansiar conocimiento, el único que sabe lo que es estar aquí- hizo un gesto hacia el cuarto del orfanato- y el único por el que te has sentido atraída.

_Y procuraré que así siga siendo_, añadió en su mente.

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo cuando vio que Tom se inclinaba hacia ella. Trató de huir de nuevo sin lograr mover un centímetro su cuerpo. Sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. Su cerebro se detuvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los insistentes labios del mago la hicieron olvidar cada pensamiento, cada sensación hasta centrarse sólo en el placer. Tom ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso cuando sintió a su bruja ceder. La obligó a abrirse para él y la oyó gemir cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Con una sonrisa socarrona mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y volvió a atacarla para que no pensara en nadie más que él. Sabía que esa reacción no la tendría con nadie más. Hermione no se daba cuenta pero era ella de él tanto como él era de ella.

Cuando terminaron ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hermione se mantenía inmóvil concentrada en las nuevas sensaciones que la recorrían. Sólo se dignó a hacer un gruñido de protesta cuando Tom separó su cuerpo, se incorporó y la cogió en brazos contra él.

Como si no pesara nada salió de su cuarto sin recorrer mucha distancia. Tom abrió su puerta y la internó en su propia habitación. La tumbó sobre la cama donde seguía reposando Nagini a sus pies y continuó por donde lo habían dejado, devorando a su bruja.

Hermione ya no sabía ni quién era. En algún momento rodeó al mago que la estaba haciendo sentir tan bien y le pegó a ella sin querer separación. Tom procuró no aplastarla y disfrutó por primera vez en su vida del momento. Tenía a su bruja bajo él en su cuarto, justo donde la quería. No fue más allá aparte de besarla y apegar sus cuerpos pero fue un momento único.

Sólo cuando el Sol terminó de ponerse y el cuarto se vio inmerso en la oscuridad ambos magos se separaron. Tom rodó a su lado en la cama y también se dispuso a recuperar su respiración. Se giró hacia ella quedando de costado para mirarla fijamente.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente cuando procesó todo lo que había pasado. Su pecho seguía lleno de emoción y de algo más, algo que nunca había estado ahí. Los sentimientos de atracción al mago siempre habían estado escondidos en lo más profundo de ella. Su racional mente había hecho una sencilla ecuación: Tom nunca sentiría algo por ella, por lo que lo mejor era guardar su afecto de forma que casi ni ella misma lo sintiera. Ahora que una parte se había caído su corazón se lanzó al galope en busca de algo que sinceramente nunca habría creído desear tanto. Esa tarde se había sorprendido tanto por la reacción de Tom como por la suya propia, no tan fuera de lugar como la de él pero casi. Es decir, ¿quién hubiera creído que Tom Marvolo Riddle tuviera sentimientos? Pues bien, parecía ser que ella era la persona indicada para recibirlos, que era lo único que el mago necesitaba.

Se giró y con la mayor vergüenza que había sentido nunca le asintió. Sería su bruja y él su mago.

Tom sonrió con lo que la pareció cariño. Apenas veía con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. El mago la atrajo hacia así y la abrazó disfrutando del momento.

Un siseo sobresaltó a Hermione. Para su sorpresa Tom devolvió el siseo en una perfecta imitación. Se separó de golpe lo justo para mirarle el rostro.

-¿Hablas parsel?- medio exclamó incrédula. Tom asintió.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te he podido decir, pero eso ahora ha cambiado.

-Espera- recordó un momento en especial- ¿Por eso supiste que Malfoy mentía?- Tom asintió- Entonces, ¿también sabes la charla que tuvimos con Hagrid?

De nuevo asintió. Hermione tragó saliva nerviosa, sin recordar del todo si le habían acusado de ser el Heredero de Slytherin.

-¿Y qué ha dicho ahora Nagini?

-Que se alegra de que por fin seas mi _pareja_, lo que en parsel es un término muy complejo- añadió- Y te da la bienvenida a lo que él ha llamado "nuestra pequeña familia". A veces se pone sentimental.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante el sonido indignado de la serpiente. La sintió deslizarse entre sus cuerpos hasta que vio su cabeza asomarse por encima de la suya.

-¿Me entiende cuando hablo? ¿Todo?- se lo preguntó a Tom pero miró hacia Nagini.

-Sí.

El estómago de Hermione rompió el momento. De nuevo sonrojada le miró para ver una sonrisa entretenida. Era increíble cómo se había abierto a ella desde que ella había accedido a salir con él. Ugh. Aquella última frase resonó en su cabeza. Todavía sonaba de lo más extranjero.

-Ven, vayamos a cenar- se levantó y pasó por encima de ella, aprovechando para volver a besarla. Se obligó a separarse al escuchar rugir el estómago de su bruja. De verdad pensaba cuidarla y eso implicaba asegurarse de que comiera bien.

-_SSSal ahora a cenar, Nagini. Cuando volvamoss te dejaré la puerta entreabierta_- dijo Tom pasando un brazo por la cintura de Hermione. La notó tensarse en su abrazo. Dejaron que Nagini saliera primero a cazar su comida y luego fueron ellos hacia el comedor, sin dejar un segundo que saliera fuera de su abrazo. Pensaba hacer que Hermione se acostumbrara rápido a su toque porque a partir de ahora no iba a dejar de tocarla.

No la extrañó que todos los niños miraran con las bocas abiertas el brazo de Tom a su alrededor. Seguramente ella estaría con una expresión similar. La cola de la cena desapareció a su paso. Tom cogió un par de bandejas y la sirvió una cantidad aceptable de pollo junto con un vaso. Había una jarra de agua en cada mesa para que se sirvieran. Hermione cogió su bandeja y se dirigió a su mesa acostumbrada. Tom se sentó más pegado a ella que en las anteriores comidas y sólo comenzó a comer cuando la bruja ya iba por el tercer trozo. Sin decir nada la fue sirviendo agua cada vez que bebía, complacido de que comiera de forma sana y no se tuviera que preocupar por ello.

-¿Son muy amigos tuyos?

Hermione alzó la vista hacia él sin saber de qué estaba hablando de repente. Estaba enfrascada previniendo los sucesos de lo que acababa de pasar y no sabía a quién se refería.

-¿Ron y Harry?- probó.

-Sí. Parecen…- buscó una palabra apropiada- depender de ti.

Hermione soltó un bufido divertido.

-Si no fuera por mí todavía no habrían aprobado Historia de la Magia de primero. Pero sí, son muy amigos míos. En realidad son los únicos buenos amigos que he tenido… hasta ahora- añadió al ver como se iba oscureciendo su mirada.

-¿Cómo les conociste?- estaba decidido a saber todo de ella aunque no le gustara el tema. Hermione notó algunos de sus pensamientos. Decidió acortar la historia.

-En el tren, cuando se escapó la rana de Neville, pero no les caí muy bien. En realidad no fue hasta el accidente del trol del primer año que comenzamos a hablar y a estar juntos- recordó- El incidente de Quirrell terminó de unirnos.

Su hazaña se había extendido boca a boca por todos los alumnos, profesores y fantasmas del castillo. Absolutamente todos sabían lo que había ocurrido respecto al incidente en el que los tres amigos habían peleado contra un trol en un baño y cómo habían logrado proteger la piedra filosofal de las manos del ex profesor Quirrell en su primer año.

-No entiendo por qué les ayudas tanto- comentó sirviéndola más agua. Había notado que no bebía mucho y pensaba cambiarlo.

Hermione se acomodó en su silla.

-Bueno… son mis amigos y ellos hacen otras cosas por mí. Además, la mayor parte de las veces soy yo quien está detrás de ellos.

-Porque ellos ya esperan ese comportamiento- intervino Tom con una mirada escalofriante- Yo me ocuparé de que no abusen de ti.

Por un momento agradeció no ser la destinataria de ese tono. Menos mal que ya había terminado la etapa de hacer los deberes a los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Qué más amigos tienes?

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Emm… Neville es un buen chico. Por supuesto Ginny es una amiga mía, y los gemelos, aunque no lo parezca. Los tíos y los padres de Harry también son buenos conmigo, así como los padres de Ron. Del resto de personas del castillo diría que son… compañeros- dijo más alto, feliz por haber encontrado la palabra- unos más cercanos que otros.

Tom absorbió lo dicho mientras tragaba.

-A ti y Nagini no os he contado porque me parecía que no me estabas preguntando eso- murmuró vergonzosa. El mago sonrió y la acarició una pierna bajo la mesa. Aunque fuera por encima de los vaqueros, Hermione pegó un brinco.

-¿Qué hay de las personas que te disgustan?- preguntó como si su reacción no se hubiera producido.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció.

-La lista la lideraría Malfoy, seguido tal vez de su padre- recordó su encontronazo en el callejón Diagón antes de que comenzara el curso de segundo- También habría algún Slytherin de su grupo de amigos e incluso algunos alumnos de otras casas que no me gustan. Luego hay personas que me caen peor o mejor.

-No odias a mucha gente- comentó. Hermione se encogió de hombros. Se escaba empezando a acostumbrar a estar bajo su intensa mirada.

-¿Qué hay de los profesores? ¿Cuáles son los que prefieres?

-Siempre digo que Remus Lupin debería ser profesor- no pudo evitar revelarle- Me dio alguna clase el verano pasado y fue sin dudas mi profesor preferido. McGonagall también me parece buena, e incluso Slughorn- rodó los ojos sabiendo que la comprendería- Snape me lo parecería si dejara de odiar a los Gryffindors, sobre todo a Harry.

Y por consiguiente a ella, terminó él en su cabeza. Recordaba a la perfección cómo el profesor siempre hacía comentarios hirientes contra ella y sus amigos. Se tendría que ocupar de aquello también.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

Tom se sorprendió por la genuina pregunta. Hermione le estaba mirando con curiosidad pendiente de cada palabra que dijera. No pudo evitar sonreírla

-Volvamos a mi cuarto y te responderé- prometió levantándose. Ella le imitó y tras dejar las bandejas en su lugar para que se limpiaran la volvió a rodear y se dirigieron a su cuarto.

Como prometió a Nagini, dejó la puerta entreabierta lo justo para que pasara la serpiente. Luego soltó a Hermione, que se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, y se dirigió a su armario. Sacó su habitual pijama de pantalones largos holgados y una camiseta vieja de manga corta pese al invierno. Luego buscó y por fin sacó una camiseta que daba más abrigo y se la tendió a Hermione, que la miró con curiosidad.

-Usa primero el baño si quieres- ofreció- Yo te esperaré aquí.

Hermione cogió por fin la camiseta, todavía dudosa.

-P-Pero… ¿esperas que duerma aquí?- la última palabra la salió tan aguda que la dolieron los oídos.

No lo esperaba, lo haría. En lugar de responderla sabiendo que sólo les llevaría a una pelea innecesaria donde él ganaría, la repitió que fuera al baño. Todavía demasiado sorprendida, las neuronas de Hermione no funcionaron como debían y en vez de discutir se dirigió a su cuarto a coger las cosas que necesitaría para el baño y se dirigió hacia allá. No es que fuera muy grande. Al menos había una ducha y estaba todo limpio.

Salió duchada sintiéndose como nueva con los pensamientos más en orden. Volvió a su cuarto para dejar lo que había cogido de aseo y se encontró con que Crookshanks estaba profundamente dormido bajo sus mantas. Negando con la cabeza cerró la ventana, por donde entraba el frío y dejó que su gato estuviera allí hasta que volviera ella. Porque no se pensaba quedar a dormir con Tom en su primera noche como… novios. Es más, buscó por toda su maleta hasta encontrar unos pantalones cortos que ponerse bajo la camiseta del mago. Sí, eso estaba mejor.

Llamó a su puerta antes de pasar.

-No hace falta que llames- indicó Tom. Se había cambiado por el pijama, que le quedaba demasiado bien para ser verdad. Hermione se sonrojó de golpe cuando él miró sus piernas descubiertas. En eso sí que le había hecho caso y se había puesto su camiseta, que al ser ya grande para él a ella la quedaba un poco por encima de sus rodillas.

-En seguida vuelvo- con la voz ronca Tom salió del cuarto como si le persiguiera una acromántula.

Hermione se giró al escuchar lo que la parecía una risa en forma de siseo. Nagini se elevó sobre sí mismo, haciendo con la cabeza un gesto para que fuera con él a la cama. Recordando que Tom se había sentado en la suya sin decir nada esa misma tarde, la chica se sentó al lado de Nagini con una sonrisa. Alzó la mano para acariciarla, ampliando la sonrisa cuando la serpiente buscó su toque.

-Tienes unas escamas muy brillantes- comentó observándola, la serpiente siseó en gusto- Nunca me imaginé acariciando una serpiente. La verdad es que me dan un poco de escalofrío, pero tú…- rió cuando la serpiente hizo una especie de baile orgullosa por ser la única serpiente que le había gustado.

Así les encontró Tom, de nuevo con su compostura recobrada. Sus ojos se aclararon ante la escena. Se dirigió hacia el armario mientras la preguntaba a Hermione:

-¿Sueles tener frío por la noche?

-Un poco…

Sacó un par de mantas que prefería no saber de dónde las había sacado. Nagini se dio prisa en apartarse y Hermione se levantó para que las pudiera colocar. De manera eficaz las dejó ordenadas y por un lado las levantó. Luego se giró y esperó.

Al ver que Hermione no quería entender la indirecta, hizo un gesto indicándola que se metiera.

-No voy a dormir aquí, Tom- Hermione se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a ganar esa batalla.

-Te prometo que sólo dormiremos- juró Tom- Además, todavía no he respondido tu pregunta.

Era jugar sucio sacar su curiosidad como ataque. Lentamente Hermione dio un paso. El segundo no costó tanto. Al tercero ya estaba al lado de la cama y al cuarto ya se había subido y pegado contra el lado de la pared. Tom acomodó las mantas, apagó la luz del cuarto dejando sólo la de la mesita encendida y se metió a su lado.

Hermione estaba roja como un tomate. Sentía el cuerpo de Tom pegándose al de ella a través de la escasa ropa que llevaban. Por si fuera poco el mago la rodeó con los brazos y la cubrió de cualquier amenaza.

Sintió el peso de Nagini en sus pies, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la manta eléctrica para pasar la noche. Se prometió volver a su cuarto en cuanto tuviera lo que quería.

-Me vas a tener que dar mucha información- medio gruñó medio murmuró Hermione, acomodada en el pecho del mago. Le sintió reírse ligeramente, apretándola contra él.

-Es sencillo- respondió tapándoles con las mantas- A parte de ti y Nagini no suelo estar acompañado. Las personas que me desagradan son la mayoría.

-No vale. Hay que especificar.

-Notarás en cuanto esté presente la persona si me desagrada o me causa indiferencia- la besó sobre la cabeza haciéndola olvidar todo lo demás.

-¿Qué hay de los profesores?

Tom tardó en responder.

-Snape me parece que tiene buenos conocimientos, así como McGonagall- concordó con ella- el resto me parece que tienen un nivel medio de sus disciplinas.

Ya sabía que era crítico y duro, pero seguía sorprendiéndola. Se alegró de estar en sus brazos y de haber aceptado sus sentimientos. No se imaginaba ser su enemiga. Estaba segura de que iba a ser un gran mago, y quería estar con él cuando lo consiguiera.

-¿Y por qué estás en el club de Slughorn?

Le sintió sonreír al besarla la frente.

-Sinceramente por los contactos. Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué estás tú- añadió.

Hermione se escondió en su pecho.

-Al principio fue porque creí que sería diferente, un sitio donde discutir sobre Pociones o algo parecido. Luego no quise decepcionar a Slughorn y al final me he quedado porque no hay muchas reuniones y al menos voy a con Harry a ellas.

-Ahora podrás ir conmigo- corrigió Tom sin querer cambiar el tono. Hermione rió apretándole en el abrazo. No era tan mala esa situación. Se tapó un bostezo con una mano.

-A dormir- ordenó al instante el mago. Apagó la luz estirando un brazo, mientras que con el otro la giró la cabeza y le obligó a besarle.

-Buenas noches- susurró Hermione tras el beso disfrutando del calor bajo las mantas. Tom también tenía que ver. Y pensar que ella, Hermione Granger, había terminado en la cama del mejor mago de su generación. Había sido cuidada por él y su serpiente estaba durmiendo a sus pies. El día no podía haber sido más extraño. Pero es que estaba tan a gusto que no podía pensar en la posibilidad de marcharse. Sabía que tenía que irse pero estaba tan calentita…

Cuando estuvo dormida Tom acomodó sus cuerpos para que estuvieran completamente unidos. La dio más calor y la tuvo entre sus brazos. No pensaba cambiar, nadie iba a creer lo equivocado. Él era Tom Riddle y sólo pensaba tratar de aquella manera a Hermione. Hasta ese momento Nagini había sido el único al que había tratado diferente pero ahora que tenía a la bruja en sus brazos no la pensaba dejar manchar. Si todo iba bien estarían juntos por la eternidad, la eternidad donde él sería el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

* * *

**¡Voilà! Capítulo 6 terminado uffff. No creí que lo terminaría antes del domingo pero empecé los diálogos entre estos dos y la verdad es que no pude parar! Ni siquiera tenía planeado todavía esto pero salió solo y no me pude negar.**

**Una vez que se han conocido queda saber qué pasará el resto del mundo muahaha**

**De nuevo quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que dejaron reviews! Muchas gracias y me alegro mucho de que os gustase el acercamiento. Aunque para acercamiento este capítulo jaja**


	8. Presentaciones pertinentes

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Explicación: la rata de Ron no es Peter Petigrew; Es una rata cualquiera.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7- Presentaciones pertinentes._**

* * *

Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que se asustó un poco al despertar. Nunca se había encontrado desvelándose con un cuerpo caliente apegado a ella, sin dejarla apenas moverse. Alzó el rostro para ver entre la poca luz que entraba por la ventana los finos rasgos de Tom. Pocas veces se le veía tan tranquilo como ahora. Se acomodó mejor en él sin querer romper el momento, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho cuando ya no aguantó más con ella alzada. Luego se acostumbró e incluso la gustó la sensación de estar protegida. Volvió a dormirse poco después con una sonrisa.

Cuando despertó horas más tarde Tom ya estaba despierto. La sonrió sin una muestra de sueño, encantado de que se estirara como una gata.

-Buenos días- murmuró todavía un poco dormida. Pocas veces había podido dormir tan bien.

-Buenos días- saludó Tom besándola en los labios. Con un repentino miedo a tener mal aliento Hermione procuró no abrirlos mucho. En cambio pasó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, donde se había agenciado su pequeño lugar, cerrando los ojos.

-Suelo madrugar pero es que he dormido tan bien…- explicó acurrucándose. Tom la peinó con una mano los rebeldes rizos.

-Yo también me he despertado más tarde que de costumbre- admitió. Unos siseos molestos se escucharon por unos momentos- Y Nagini dice que quiere seguir durmiendo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar y le dejamos dormir?- propuso alegre. Tom estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquirió cuando salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La detuvo por una mano en la muñeca.

-¿Al baño?- respondió dudosa.

-Antes de eso ven aquí- la atrajo de un empujón, desequilibrándola y logrando que cayera a sus brazos. Su grito quedó opacado por sus labios cubriendo los suyos. Casi se olvidó de su nombre cuando Tom tomó el completo control de la situación, como a él le gustaba. Trató en vano de luchar y no permitirle el paso entre sus labios que él reclamaba. No tardó en perder. La lengua de Tom se hizo paso en su interior, apretando su cuerpo al suyo con fuerza sin apenas dejarla respiración, recordándola que era suya.

-V-Voy al baño- no la ocurrió otra cosa que decir cuando se separaron. Con una pequeña risa Tom la soltó y la vio huir rápidamente. Escuchó un siseo divertido de la aparente figura dormida de Nagini.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a su propio cuarto ya vestida y aseada. Tom estaba sentado en su cama a una distancia relativa de Crookshanks. Sonrió cuando vio a ambos mirarse con rostros indescifrables. Apenas pensó en cómo habría el mago adivinado que iba a ir primero a su cuarto en vez del de él.

-Es verdad, todavía no os he presentado- expresó alegremente. Se acercó a la cama y cogió a su mascota- Éste es mi gato, Crookshanks- dijo a Tom- Y Crookshanks, éste es mi novio, Tom- terminó con felicidad.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír al notarlo.

-¿La primera vez que me presentas como tu novio y es a tu gato?

Hermione se congeló sin saber si el tono serio era de verdad o no. Rió nerviosamente.

-B-Bueno, si lo miras así el primero en enterarse ha sido Nagini.

Tom negó con la cabeza. Miró al animal en los brazos de su bruja y luego a la ventana donde desde hace algunos minutos otro animal le había molestado.

-La lechuza de Potter ha estado esperando para entregarte una carta- avisó contra sus deseos. Él prefería quemar la carta y que no estuviera tan en contacto con sus amigos, pero si quería mantener a Hermione a su lado todavía no podía hacer eso. Vio la alegría en su rostro por alguien que no era él y ocultó su irritación. La bola de pelo que tenía por gato saltó a la cama mientras su dueña abría la ventana y dejaba pasar a la lechuza.

-Qué rápido estás de vuelta, Hedwig- saludó entregándole unas chuches para lechuzas. Abrió rápidamente la carta y rodó los ojos la mayor parte de su lectura.

-¿Puedo verla?- Tom no se contuvo más tiempo. Hermione volvió a leer la carta y asintió, entregándosela. Al menos en aquélla no le mencionaban y sólo hablaban de los intentos de Ginny por salir con Harry. La pelirroja se había aliado con los gemelos, sobornándoles con la promesa de que si se metían en líos todos culparían a Ron. También añadían que se alegraban que estuviera bien pero que no dudara en llamarles. Seguro que no estarían tranquilos hasta venir armando algún escándalo.

-¿Puedes aguantar aquí hasta que envíe la respuesta, Hedwig?- pidió Hermione a la lechuza dándole más chuches. Tom la entregó la carta a la chica sin decir una palabra.

-Podemos esperar a que termines de escribirla antes de bajar- ofreció. Después de todo no tenían prisa alguna.

-No, no. Tengo que decirles… lo nuestro y tengo que pensar bien cómo hacerlo.

-Como desees- asintió Tom levantándose de la cama. La rodeó con un brazo y la hizo caminar hacia fuera. Ella iba metida en sus pensamientos, tan ensimismada que casi ni notó que el mago la llevaba hacia el comedor. Analizaba posibilidades, buscando la mejor forma de decírselo a sus amigos sin provocar la tercera guerra mundial. Llevó la bandeja también casi sin pensarlo y cuando la sentó a su lado todavía no había hallado la forma.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- preguntó Tom. De verdad esperaba que no se estuviera planteado dejarle o mantener su relación en secreto. No pensaba tolerarlo. Él había tenido que superar algunos prejuicios de sangre hasta decidir que ella era la excepción. Y ya era suya. No había vuelta atrás.

Para su satisfacción Hermione decidió ser sincera.

-No es que… les caigas muy bien. La mayoría de Slytherins no lo hace- añadió con rapidez- y no quiero que os llevéis mal, así que estoy buscando la mejor forma de decirlo para intentar evitar los problemas desde el principio. Además, por carta suena diferente dependiendo de quién lo lea. Seguramente lo leerá primero Harry y después Ron. Tengo que lograr no enfadar al menos a uno de ellos.

-Comprendo- en realidad le daba igual cómo reaccionaran pero tuvo que admitir que Hermione era muy previsora. Ya sabía que era inteligente pero le alegraba comprobarlo.

Al terminar de desayunar Tom la llevó hacia su cuarto, diciéndola que podía escribir la carta en su escritorio ahora que todavía no hacía tanto frío y no tenían que estar en la sala de estar con la chimenea.

Nagini observaba la escena sin intervenir. Su amo estaba leyendo un libro sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras que su _pareja_ gastaba su pluma en un pergamino, tachando y escribiendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó por fin leyendo su carta. No le había quedado del todo mal. Antes de atarla a la pata impaciente de Hedwig Tom quiso leerla. Se alegró al ver que estaba complacido. No había escrito ninguna confesión, sólo les explicaba la situación actual, calmándoles de posibles discusiones. Se la devolvió y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla largo rato.

-¿Crees que se enfadarán?

Tom sonrió en el beso.

-Sí, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer.

* * *

-¡Harry, mira, por ahí viene Hedwig!- señaló Ron. Harry sonrió a su lechuza, extendiendo un brazo para que se posara. Le dio unas chuches y pasó a desatar la carta de su pata.

-Hermione ha tardado en responder, debe querernos decir muchas…- se le fue borrando el color de la cara a medida que iba hablando. Su amigo se la quitó en cuanto le vio completamente pálido. El rojo también le fue desapareciendo de la cara.

* * *

Hermione leía tranquilamente disfrutando del momento. No sabía todavía cómo Tom la había convencido para tumbarse con la cabeza en su regazo sobre su cama, mientras él también leía. De vez en cuando la acariciaba o peinaba los rizos del pelo, sonriendo sin dejar de leer. Esa tranquilidad no tenía precio y no se imaginaba una situación mejor.

-¡ ¡ ¡Hermione! ! !- tronaron tres voces aporreando la puerta a golpes. Consiguieron abrirla dejando a la chica completamente anonadada.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?!- la chica se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirándoles sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¡ ¡ ¡Tú! ! !- exclamaron ambos sin hacer caso de Hermione. Señalaron a Riddle como si fuera el mismísimo Grindelwald.

-¡¿Qué la has hecho?!- gritó Harry.

-¡Aprovechado! ¡Eso es lo que eres!- corroboró Ron.

-¡Pensamos hacer que vuelva en sí, manipulador!

-¡¿Te crees que vamos a dejarte estar con Hermione?!

-_¡Shhhhh!_

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- el grito agudo de Ron dejó sin fuerza sus amenazas anteriores. Nagini se había subido a la cama y había adoptado una posición amenazante, protegiendo a su amo y su pareja.

-Nagini, tranquilo- ordenó Tom. No habló en parsel delante de los magos y Hermione no hizo ningún comentario. Nagini se enrolló bajando su altura pero sin dejar de sisear en menor volumen.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Hermione?!- tronó Harry sosteniendo un arrugado papel amarillento en la mano. Había tenido la molestia de traer la carta de la chica.

-Lo deja muy claro en la carta, Potter, no la grites- Hermione tembló bajo la mirada amenazante de Tom. Si sus amigos hubieran estado en sus cabales se hubieran dado cuenta del peligro que prometía esos ojos.

-¡No le grito a ella! ¡Te grito a ti! ¡Seguro que la has hecho algo! ¡Hermione nunca ha tenido novio y nunca aceptaría salir contigo! ¡No está tan loca!

Ante aquello Hermione se puso de pie delante de Tom.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy mal de la cabeza por haber aceptado, Harry?- ahora su tono contenía peligro- ¿Y de verdad piensas que nunca tendré novio?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- negó Harry zarandeando su cabeza de lado a lado- Hermione, esto es un disparate.

-¡Es un Slytherin!- exclamó a su vez Ron- ¡Por todo lo que sabemos podía ser el heredero de Salazar!

-¡Ronald Weasley!- gritó Hermione ahora sí que cabreada- ¡No te permito que hagas esas acusaciones sin pruebas! ¡Tom es ahora mi novio y lo aceptaréis como buenos amigos!

-¡Somos buenos amigos! ¡Por eso te decimos que no te conviene!

-¿Y por qué no?- la tranquila pregunta de Tom cortó el aire como un hechizo. Se levantó despacio dejando un aire de tensión. Se colocó frente a sus amigos, sacándoles unos centímetros de altura, y mira que Ron ya era alto. Sus amigos, notando por fin el peligro, sacaron sus varitas. Tom tenía la suya ya en la mano, ni se habían dado cuenta de que la había cogido.

-No la conoces- comenzó Harry sin bajar la varita- No sabes lo que la gusta, lo que no.

-Y tú siempre estás solo- añadió Ron- No te gusta la gente. Y… y tienes esa cosa como mascota.

-¡Tú tienes una rata, Ronald!- exclamó Hermione alzando las manos al cielo.

-No sabrías cuidarla- terminó Harry ante la repentina vergüenza de Ron. La superó rápidamente asintiendo a lo dicho por su amigo.

-Creo, Potter, Weasley,- Hermione temió de verdad por primera vez por sus amigos nada más escuchar esa calma de Tom- que sois vosotros los que no me conocéis. Tampoco parecéis conocer tan bien a vuestra querida amiga- se mofó- si os sorprendéis porque haya aceptado estar conmigo. La conozco mejor de lo que creéis, la he cuidado cuando vosotros no estabais y lo voy a seguir haciendo.

Sus amigos apretaron las manos que sostenían sus varitas hasta dejarlas blancas. Hermione miró la escena con algo de pena, ya ido el enfado.

-Chicos, por favor…

Ante su tono todos los hombres bajaron poco a poco las varitas. Tom la rodeó con un brazo y la besó sobre la frente, dejándoles bien claro a quién pertenecía. Bajo ellos Nagini asintió satisfecho. La imagen de la serpiente sonriente era un poco extraña. Ni siquiera sabían que las serpientes podían hacer eso.

Sus amigos miraron el rostro tranquilo y feliz de Hermione ante las atenciones de Riddle. La verdad es que nunca habían podido ver esa expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera con ellos. Con un suspiro Harry se tragó su orgullo y extendió su mano hacia el mago, que seguía sin gustarle nada.

-Supongo que puedo aceptar que estáis juntos- dijo a su pesar. Sin soltar a Hermione Tom le apretó la mano asintiendo ante sus palabras. Ron también se la estrechó algo más rudamente, sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

Algo más tranquilos los magos miraron alrededor, sin ver nada que perteneciera a Hermione, mas sí un baúl con las iniciales "T.M.R.".

-¿Ya que estamos aquí nos enseñas tu habitación, Hermione?- preguntó Harry esperando que su amiga no se hubiera enfadado. No habían pensado en absoluto en sus acciones, pero es que su mejor amiga les acababa de contar que estaba saliendo con un mago que les daba muy mala espina.

-Claro, el mío está en frente del de Tom.

Tanto Harry como Ron hicieron un buen trabajo al no encogerse al escuchar el nombre del mago salir de los labios de su amiga con tanta naturalidad y cariño. La siguieron y, por tanto a _Tom_, que no se había despegado de ella, hacia el cuarto de Hermione. Estaba ordenado y lleno de libros y de pergaminos. Ése sí que era el cuarto de su amiga. No era muy grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Estaba cuidado y limpio, sin grietas ni nada de lo que se habían imaginado en sus pesadillas.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó por fin Hermione. Tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco incómoda con la mano de Tom haciendo círculos en su cadera, sin permitirla olvidar su presencia.

-La verdad es que no pensamos mucho cuando recibimos la carta- admitió Harry con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos al orfanato y nos encontramos en la puerta con la dueña- explicó Ron- La dijimos que veníamos a verte y a matar a Riddle y nos dijo dónde estaban vuestros cuartos.

La chica rodó los ojos y el mago no dijo nada.

-Bueno… ¿entonces de verdad estás bien aquí, Hermione? ¿No necesitas nada?- preguntó Harry con sincera preocupación.

-Os prometo que estoy muy bien- le sonrió. Y con Tom a su lado no tenía nada que temer.

-Mandaremos a Hedwig todos los días para ver que sigues bien- informó Ron. La chica rió.

-No le hagáis volar tanto. Podéis cambiar de lechuza o usar el teléfono móvil.

Los tres hombres se encogieron ante la mención del aparato muggle. Hermione murmuró algo en la línea de _"magos tenían que ser"_ y rodó los ojos.

-¿Queréis que os enseñe un poco el lugar? No es mucho pero es acogedor para los niños- admitió.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada que conocía bien. Sus palabras no la sorprendieron.

-De acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser rápido. No les hemos dicho a nuestras madres a dónde veníamos- confesó Harry.

-En realidad no les hemos dicho ni que hemos salido- admitió Ron.

Riendo, Hermione se dio la vuelta con Tom siguiendo sus movimientos y comenzó a enseñarles el lugar. Su piso fue rápido de ver. Luego bajaron al comedor, la sala de la chimenea y algunos cuartos donde había clases y zonas para que los niños jugaran. El patio ya estaba lleno de nieve por lo que sólo lo vieron por las ventanas. Como habían dicho en poco tiempo habían terminado y les estaban despidiendo a la salida. La única vez que se cruzaron con la dueña les mandó una mirada de decepción a sus amigos, pasando de largo sin pronunciar palabra.

-No tardes en contestarnos a las cartas, por favor- le pidió Harry en la entrada.

-O volveremos- amenazó Ron. Hermione se soltó de Tom por primera vez desde que habían llegado para darles un abrazo a cada uno. Luego el mago se dio prisa en volver a rodearla.

-Espero que Lily y Molly no sean muy duras- sonrió con algo de lástima. Sus amigos entendieron a la perfección a qué se refería. Tom se lo imaginó- De verdad me ha alegrado veros aunque haya sido por poco tiempo.

-Que no nos enteremos que Hermione está infeliz, Riddle- advirtió Harry lanzando una mirada entrecerrada al mago.

-O tiene una sola queja- masculló Ron sin estar del todo contento porque no hubieran peleado con el Slytherin.

Hermione les despidió agitando un brazo. Tom no dijo nada, observándoles subir a un taxi y marcharse por fin. Apretó el brazo alrededor de Hermione y la obligó a pasar dentro del orfanato, dirección a su cuarto.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esa prisa?

En lugar de responder Tom cerró la puerta tras él, tiró a Hermione a la cama y él fue tras ella, besándola tal que el primer día. Hermione gimió en su boca ante la fuerza del beso. Luchó para liberarse, logrando que el mago lo intensificara. Recordaba demasiado bien las miradas de los magos sobre su bruja, en especial la del pelirrojo. No pensaba darla oportunidad de marcharse. Ella no le había fallado y había dado un paso adelante por él, enfrentándose a sus amigos. Ahora pensaba hacer que se olvidara de ellos.

Cuando se quedaron apenas sin aire Tom no se detuvo. Bajó por su cuello repartiendo fuertes besos, sin llegar a hacerla daño y proporcionando de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas.

-¡Tom!- volvió a atacar sus labios en cuanto gimió su nombre.

Terminaron con las respiraciones erráticas, él sobre ella con cuidado de no herirla con su peso. La besó suavemente una última vez antes de rodar a su lado.

-Me alegra que me hayas defendido- admitió mirándola intensamente. Hermione se sonrojó ante todo lo que vio allí. Sabía que no se refería al hecho de protegerle físicamente. Él era más que capaz de ello. Pero que no le hubiera dejado por sus amigos era otro asunto.

-Voy a estar contigo, Tom- prometió.

-Por siempre- añadió el mago. Ya vería cómo solucionaban algunos problemas de los que Hermione no tenía conocimiento. Tendría que prepararla poco a poco antes de realizar ciertas confesiones.

-Uhumm- Hermione esa vez fue la que inició el contacto, girándose para abrazarle. En su lugar quedó abrazada a él, siempre siendo el que tomaba el control.

-Veo que quieres preguntarme algo. Nunca dudes en hacerlo.

Sonrió contra su pecho. Harry y Ron no veían aquellos momentos con él, por ello se habían comportado como lo habían hecho. Lo comprendía pero quería que al menos pudieran estar los cuatro juntos en la misma habitación.

-¿No dejarás… no dejarás de comportarte igual en Hogwarts, verdad?- preguntó con duda- Quiero decir, seguiremos teniendo estos momentos y…

Se calló cuando la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Nada cambiará.

Y con esas palabras la bruja se tranquilizó y se abandonó en sus brazos. No aguantando mucho sin hacer nada, eso sí, pronto Tom la consiguió el libro que estaban leyendo antes de ser rudamente interrumpidos y la dejó que leyera en la misma posición mientras que él también leía su libro. Desde luego no había nada como aquellos momentos. Ya vendría todas las luchas que tuvieran que venir pero él sabía que ganaría y que tendría a su bruja a su lado.

* * *

**¡Y aquí está el séptimo capítulo! No me creo que ya lleve 7, ¡y todo ello con geniales reviews! Muchas gracias^^, me animan muchísimo a no parar de escribir.**

**Y ya que dentro de poco es Navidad, ¡os deseo a todos un muy feliz año nuevo y Feliz Navidad! O como me han enseñado Feliz Natal jeje.**

**Aprovecho para decir que lo siento pero por vacaciones de navidad no podré volver a subir un capítulo hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Mientras tanto...**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	9. Primera Navidad

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8 – Primera Navidad.**_

* * *

-¡Riddle!- exclamó una ronca voz. Tanto Hermione como Tom se dieron la vuelta de sus respectivos sitios en el sofá de la sala con la chimenea. La dueña del lugar acababa de entrar llamando a Tom con insistencia, hasta que su mirada dio con él.

-Riddle, me gustaría hablar contigo en mi despacho- "pidió" la dueña con un tono duro. Se la notaba enfadada por algo, y no se podían imaginar qué.

Tom la envió una mala mirada, sopesando en si llevarla la contraria o no.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó al fin. La dueña también caviló acerca de responderle o no. Observó por unos momentos a Hermione antes de responder.

-Ha desaparecido unas pertenencias de Jonhy- dijo simplemente- Es Nochebuena y me gustaría aclarar esto cuanto antes.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

-Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

Contenta por su respuesta la dueña se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Hermione le miró con la duda escrita en el rostro.

-Cada vez que algo desaparece y yo estoy en el orfanato suelo ser el principal sospechoso. No la culpo después de todo lo que hice en mi infancia- añadió mirando seriamente a Hermione. Quería ver su reacción ante verdades no tan plácidas como su confesión.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Asustaba a los niños, era cruel con ellos y usaba mi magia para todo ello.

Hermione tragó saliva. Aquel era el lado de Tom que Harry veía, el que todo el mundo respetaba y por el que ella también se había apartado en un principio. Ahora no lo haría.

-Pero no has sido tú- dijo completamente convencida. ¿Cómo había podido ser él cuando había estado las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado? Finalmente una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del mago.

-No tardaré en volver, ¿estarás en mi cuarto?

-Está bien- accedió sin querer ponerle tenso. No quería que la dueña sufriera más todavía.

La besó largo rato antes de despedirla. Hermione se sintió como nunca. Desde luego nadie la había querido tanto como para sentirse triste por abandonarla unos minutos, aunque Tom nunca lo admitiera.

Se dirigió feliz a su cuarto tomándose su tiempo. Ese día ya había respondido la carta de Harry y Ron, todavía un poco histéricos tras asentar la noticia. Había decidido guardar sus cartas para un día en el que necesitara risas. Eran tan exageradas que no había podido evitar reírse al leerlas con Tom, quien sólo se había limitado a alzar la ceja en un par de ocasiones.

Además, mañana sería Navidad. Le había tenido que pedir a Ginny que la comprara ciertas cosas y se las enviara para que pudiera tener los regalos listos. Con el añadido de Tom, al que había dudado mucho más que en el resto. Normalmente se lo pedía a sus padres, pero ahora… no quería pensar en ello. El dolor en su pecho, siempre ahí, se incrementaba y no lo soportaba. Pensaría en la suerte de tener a sus amigos de su parte y ahora a Tom con ella. Sus padres no aceptarían que se rindiera. Y aparte, Tom no parecía muy entusiasmado por el día. Podía entenderlo ya que siempre lo habría pasado solo, así que esperaba que este año fuera diferente.

Escuchó pasos tras ella, lo que dejó de ser normal al subir al último piso donde sólo estaban Tom y ella. Se dio la vuelta en el pasillo sin acobardarse. Había un niño un poco menor de ella pero que la ganaba en altura. El niño tenía el pelo negro, corto y una mirada negra. La observó desde el borde de las escaleras sin dejar relucir sus pensamientos. Le recordó a cierto mago.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó de repente.

-Hermione- respondió sin saber qué querría el niño. Hasta ahora ninguno se había acercado por voluntad propia ya que siempre se espantaban con Tom a su lado. Sólo habían compartido espacio cuando el frío les obligó a estar en la zona de la chimenea.

-¿Por qué estás con _él_?

Con el ceño fruncido Hermione supuso que se refería a Tom. No hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo pero tampoco hacía falta referirse a él así. De todas formas le respondió. No le había caído mal y a pesar de todo parecía un buen chico.

-Es… diferente cuando le conoces.

El gesto del niño cambió a uno más oscuro.

-Ese monstruo nunca cambiará.

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

-Todos terminan cambiando tarde o temprano- respondió convencida-. Sólo necesitan una razón para ello.

El niño ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sopesando una idea.

-Veámoslo.

De repente el chico la tiró contra la pared, presionándose contra ella. Hermione, que en un principio estaba luchando, se paralizó de miedo cuando sintió sus cuerpos pegados y sus labios comenzar a besarla el cuello. Aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido con Tom. Con Tom sólo había habido placer, nunca miedo ni esa sensación que la estaba paralizando el cuerpo sin necesidad de magia. Sus labios no eran los mismos, su toque la disgustaba, su cuerpo contra el de ella la provocaba temblores muy diferentes. Y no podía moverse.

La sensación no tardó en irse. De repente el niño que la mantenía prisionera salió volando a través del pasillo, cayendo con un duro golpe. Asustada, giró la cabeza para ver la imagen más aterradora y a la vez consoladora que había visto en toda su vida. Vio la muerte más cerca que nunca.

Tom avanzó por el pasillo con la mirada helada fija en el niño. La mente de la bruja estaba paralizada. Su mente sólo funcionaba con pensamientos básicos de alivio y rastro del miedo que la había congelado. No quería otra muerte sin sentido, no quería presenciar algo que hubiese podido evitar. Y con un valor que hubiera hecho sentirse orgulloso al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, Hermione detuvo a Tom lanzándose hacia él.

-¡No hagas lo que vas a hacer! ¡Por favor, Tom! - rogó- ¡Estoy segura de que no me iba a hacer daño!- exclamó temblando- ¡Sólo quería demostrarme que tú sí que le ibas a hacer algo horrible! ¡Por favor, demuéstrame lo contrario! Por mí…- terminó en un murmullo.

Mientras le rogaba, el niño se había incorporado ayudándose de la pared para lograrlo. Se levantó y comenzó a andar cojeando hacia las escaleras, teniendo que pasar al lado de ellos para marcharse. La tensión creció hasta que Hermione creyó que Tom iba a acabar con él en el momento, lo que en realidad él estaba deseando hacer. Estaba haciendo el esfuerzo más grande de autocontrol que nunca se había puesto. Y todo por no perder a Hermione. Pero la sangre de aquel muggle le llamaba, y estaba deseando derramarla. Se estaba controlando tanto a él como a su magia, con lo sencillo que sería aplastarle como a una rata…

El niño miró a Tom al pasar, luego cambió la mirada hacia Hermione algo más apenado.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja. Y se fue cojeando bajando por las escaleras.

Todavía temblando Hermione envolvió en un abrazo a Tom, sin dejar de agradecerle todo. Su presencia, su intervención y el haberle dejado marchar al chico. Tom la rodeó al momento y la alzó contra él. Sin esperar un segundo la llevó a su cuarto, donde la tumbó bajo las mantas sin soltarla y donde la apretó fuertemente contra él.

Hermione se dejó apretar sabiendo lo que su cuerpo temía lo que podía haber pasado, no obstante su mente estaba convencida de que el niño sólo quería dar una lección a Tom, y que a ella no le iba a hacer nada. Que Tom hubiera sido capaz de no vengarse le había hecho quererle un poco más y a la vez provocar un poco de miedo de lo que había evitado. Sus ojos prometían muerte, y no una sencilla. Nunca había tenido que presenciar esa sensación tan aterradora. Ni siquiera cuando vio a Colin desmayado sin nadie alrededor había sentido tanto miedo. Notó los labios de Tom besarla insistentemente por todo el rostro, sus manos recorrerla simplemente comprobando que estaba bien. Lo estaba. Estaba con él y le quería todavía más.

Tom siguió cerciorándose de que Hermione estaba segura en sus brazos sin soltarla un solo momento. La acarició y apretó contra él. Menos mal que había hecho caso de su instinto y había ido en busca de la bruja. Nunca había estado antes asustado y no le gustaba la sensación de estarlo. El haberse abierto a una persona lo había vuelto débil, lo sabía, pero ella sería su única debilidad.

* * *

Las horas pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos se apartara. Hacía rato que Hermione se había relajado escuchando el latir del corazón de Tom en su pecho. La escena casi se la había olvidado y estaba empezando a recordar otras cosas que normalmente no olvidaba.

-Hace mucho que no vemos a Nagini- murmuró Hermione abriendo los ojos. Se encontró con la mirada también calmada de Tom.

-Sí, es raro- corroboró incorporándose poco a poco de la cama. Salió y tendió una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a salir. Después de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición su cuerpo se iba despertando poco a poco. Sin querer separarse todavía de ella la rodeó con un brazo como ya se estaba acostumbrando y salieron a buscar a Nagini.

No tardaron demasiado. Entrando en la habitación de Hermione se encontraron con Nagini, que ni se había molestado en esconderse. Hermione se quedó un poco pálida al ver la escena. La serpiente se encontraba rodeando con todo su largo cuerpo a Crookshanks, quien estaba completamente inmóvil, aterrorizado.

-¿Nagini?- casi exclamó- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-_El fffelino decidió jugar con loss librosss que había fuera del baúl_- siseó lentamente- _Impedí que ssse comiera las hojasss._

Con una sonrisa divertida Tom se lo tradujo a Hermione.

-¡Mis libros!

Hermione corrió a guardar sus libros y cerrar el baúl sin llave. Tom la dejó ir viendo que aquello la había afectado casi más que la escena anterior. Mejor, decidió, sería preferible dejar de pensar en ello.

-Es un buen gato- dijo Hermione por fin, a pesar de todo. Se volvió hacia Nagini y cogió al aterrado Crookshanks en brazos- Seguro que os lleváis bien.

-_¡Ess un gato!_- exclamó la serpiente indignada.

-Pero es mi gato- respondió Hermione tras que se lo tradujera Tom, quien observaba cómo su bruja apretaba a esa bola de pelo contra ella. El gato se intentó esconder como pudo cuando Nagini también rodeó a la bruja por sus hombros y observó frente a frente al gato.

-_Esspero que ssepa comportarssse_.

Hermione miró a Tom sin entender.

-Nagini está preocupado por sus modales.

-Bueno, le gusta fastidiar a Harry y Ron, pero por lo demás es un buen gato, ¿verdad que sí, precioso?- le preguntó al gato como si fuera su bebé. El animal tenía tanto miedo que ni maulló.

-_Oh, entoncesss no sserá tan malo._

Tom estuvo de acuerdo. Hasta le podría llegar a agradar el gato.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar- intervino él- todas las Nochebuenas la cena se sirve antes- explicó. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los niños se acostarían esa noche antes a la espera de los regalos. Era una ilusión que costaba perder hasta de adulto. Tenía un montón de recuerdos de esa noche con sus padres y siempre sería algo especial… aunque ahora doliese.

Dejó al inmóvil gato sobre su cama y tras despedirse de Nagini bajó con Tom hacia el comedor. Por supuesto que el mago ya la había rodeado, ahora con más razones.

Al entrar en el comedor trató de no buscar al niño del incidente. Tom en cambio le mandó una mirada asesina nada más pasar. Cogieron la bandeja y dejó de matar al niño con los ojos para clavarlos en la expresión alegre de Hermione al ver la rica cena.

-No me había fijado, pero hay hasta un árbol adornado- señaló Hermione al lado de la puerta del comedor.

-Todos los años es el mismo- se limitó a responder. No borró la sonrisa de la chica, que comía alegremente.

Esa noche incluso algunos de los niños les ganaron y se fueron del comedor antes. La excitación por esa noche era evidente y parecían que todos salvo Tom lo notaban. El mago sólo se había fijado en que Hermione estaba radiante y por ahora eso era lo único que importaba. La Navidad nunca había significado nada para él y seguía sin hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a cambiar aquello? Le parecía una tradición muggle que no tenía ningún objetivo práctico. Nunca comprendería el sentimiento que estaban compartiendo todos esos niños, incluida Hermione. Le parecía debilidad y para eso le necesitaba su bruja, para cuidarla. Era demasiado ingenua para ser tan inteligente, pero no le importaba. Él se ocuparía de todo.

-¿Vamos ya a dormir?- preguntó Hermione con un poco de vergüenza. Primero por sugerir que se fueran juntos a la cama y segundo porque quería irse más pronto por costumbre de esa noche. La parecía infantil pero no podía evitarlo. De todas formas Tom asintió. Quería tenerla cerca y en un lugar protegido. Su cuarto no era el lugar ideal para ello, pero era el mejor.

Al entrar se encontraron con que Nagini había logrado que Crookshanks se cambiara de cuarto al de Tom y se acurrucara en una esquina a dormir. La serpiente parecía muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho y no dudó en aceptar unas caricias de Hermione como premio. El mago no les dejó mucho tiempo. Apremió a la bruja para que se cambiara por la acostumbrada camiseta y se tuvo que controlar para no cambiarla él mismo y meterla en la cama.

Sólo estuvo de mejor humor cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y contra la pared, con Nagini a sus pies. Cada vez hacía más frío y la manta eléctrica sobre ellos les ayudaba. Hermione le abrazó fuertemente recordando los sucesos del día. Había tenido miedo, sí, pero luego había temido más por la vida del niño. Ahora en los brazos de Tom lo único que quería era dejar de preocuparse y pensar únicamente en el día de mañana.

* * *

Contra todo lo que creía la bruja abrió los ojos mucho más tarde que de costumbre. Normalmente el día de Navidad solía madrugar. Era raro la mañana que no estaba corriendo a las seis y media escaleras abajo. Pero aquella Navidad, con el caliente cuerpo de Tom a su lado y los sucesos del día anterior se despertó pasada la hora del desayuno.

-Buenos días- sonrió Tom besándola. Siempre estaba completamente despierto antes que ella. A veces se preguntaba si dormiría algo o se quedaba toda la noche en vela leyendo o practicando magia. Eso explicaría sus notas y por qué la ganaba siempre. Mucho tiempo atrás había intentado superarle, antes con más ganas que ahora. Apenas lo conseguía en alguna asignatura, en ciertas ocasiones que no todavía no olvidaba.

-¡Tu regalo!- fue lo primero que dijo. Se levantó y pasó por encima del mago corriendo hacia su cuarto. Sacó un paquete del armario y volvió sonriente para ver a unos todavía dormidos Nagini y Crookshanks, y a Tom sentado en la cama.

Se quedó un poco sorprendido por su entusiasmo y por el paquete que traía envuelto Hermione. ¿Le había comprado un regalo? ¿Cuándo? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba para nada. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Elevó la vista y miró a su bruja, sonriente, esperando a que lo aceptara. Lentamente cogió el paquete de sus manos y lo desenvolvió con destreza. Abrió los ojos con asombro. Era un libro, uno que la había comentado una ocasión en una noche cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte y le hubiera gustado comprarlo. Le había escuchado a pesar de que ya parecía dormida y de alguna forma se lo había traído.

-Gracias- el sonido le supo extraño en su boca pero no por ello menos sincero.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Ginny me debía algún favor y la hice recorrerse las librerías donde podía estar- en la penúltima por fin lo encontró. De todas formas la mandé a la última por si estaba la edición que te gustaba, ¡y la tenían!

Su alegría era evidente. Tom no lo pudo evitar. Pasó una mano por detrás de su nuca y la atrajo hacia así, demostrándole lo que sentía. Hermione tropezó y se quedó sin respiración en medio del beso. Un poco torpe se lo devolvió, tratando de hacerle ver que ella también le quería.

Cuando terminaron Tom pasó las manos a su cintura, riéndose ligeramente por el torpe beso. La atrajo hacia sí y la hizo sentarse a su lado. A continuación, Hermione le vio levantarse e irse hacia su baúl, donde buscó entre sus pertenencias hasta dar con lo que andaba buscando. Le entregó un pequeño objeto envuelto.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Me has comprado algo? Pero si a ti no te gusta la Navidad…- balbuceó. Se parecían más de lo que creían.

-Es un regalo que pensaba hacerte de todas formas, y ésta me parecía una buena situación.

Mientras la respondía Hermione miraba el regalo como si fuera a saltar en llamas en cualquier momento. Cuando terminó de procesar la información en su mente, una sonrisa se volvió a formar en su rostro. Abrió el regalo con entusiasmo tratando de no romper el papel perfectamente envuelto. Ahogó una exclamación al terminar de abrirlo. Era una pequeña caja donde dentro había colocados dos preciosos pendientes de color esmeralda. Relucían destellos verdosos ante la luz, como si estuvieran orgullosos de sí mismos.

-Son piedras mágicas especiales- explicó Tom cogiendo uno de la caja. Se sentó a su lado y con mucho cuidado se lo puso en una oreja- Por lo que pude averiguar pertenecieron a mi familia por largas generaciones. Estaba en lo que quedaba de mi cuenta de Gringotts. He comprobado las maldiciones y las propiedades mágicas, por supuesto. No te hará ningún daño.

-Es… es… demasiado- dijo por fin- Tom, esto es de tu familia, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí- negó con una convicción aplastante. Se colocó a su otro lado y le puso el que faltaba- No lo querría de otra forma.

-Gracias… ¡Gracias, Tom!- se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo. No teniendo suficiente Tom buscó sus labios, amoldándose a los de su pequeña bruja y disfrutando del momento.

Cuando se separaron Hermione se fue al baño a mirarse al espejo. Nunca nadie le había regalado algo parecido y todavía no se creía que Tom lo hubiera hecho. El mago era mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar. En un principio nunca se lo admitiría pero había tenido miedo de que aunque la quisiera no fuera suficiente. En cierto modo así había sido. Tom nunca había amado, por lo que en realidad no sabía hacerlo a la manera habitual. Y la había costado darse cuenta de que lo hacía a su manera, mostrándose posesivo y protector y dejando caer sus barreras frente a ella poquito a poco.

Se preguntaba cómo sería una vez volvieran a Hogwarts. Ya no faltaba muchos días para que se acabaran las vacaciones, lo que por primera vez la ponía triste. Quería estar junto a Tom y sus amigos, no causar una conmoción que estaba segura que llegaría a oídos del profesorado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sabiendo que tendría que pasar por ese momento. Sólo esperaba que Tom siguiera siendo de esa manera con ella y no se ocultara. No lo soportaría. La pérdida de sus padres pesaba tanto a cada segundo que no sabía qué haría si le perdía a él también. Había veces que, al no haberlo asumido, todavía se sentaba delante del escritorio pensando en la carta que les mandaría a su madre. Era un golpe tras otro tener que volver a la realidad. Ese cuarto se había convertido en su nueva vida.

* * *

**Sé que lo suelo decir, pero de verdad que soy sincera cuando os agradezco los reviews que me habéis dejado. Os lo agradezco siempre, y esta vez os lo quería demostrar y he hecho un capítulo un poco corto pero para poder subiros en antes de que terminen las vacaciones una continuación^^. Esta vez, como lo hice muy deprisa y sacando tiempo, no me dará tiempo a responder los reviews, pero sabed que por supuesto me los leí.**

**Me alegrasteis mucho las vacaciones, y como regalo aquí tenéis un poco más de acercamiento jeje y también os prometo que el próximo capítulo, también como regalo, será más largo.**


	10. El que no debe ser nombrado

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9- El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**_

* * *

El día había llegado para alegría de la dueña del orfanato y tristeza de Hermione. Desde el ataque del niño Tom no se había separado apenas de ella, ni siquiera cuando hicieron las maletas. Mientras ella guardaba en su cuarto su ropa, doblándola y metiéndola ordenada, él la observaba de vez en cuando desde la cama leyendo por segunda vez el libro que le había comprado. Le había costado trabajo convencerle para que la dejara hacer la maleta a ella sola, argumentando que ella la harían más deprisa. Estaba convencida de que, aunque no lo admitiera, él quería cotillear y saber qué llevaba. Quería conocerlo todo de ella hasta las más simples cosas y eso a veces asustaba.

Con vergüenza guardó su ropa interior bajo una chaqueta y una camisa y colocó alguno de los libros que había traído encima. Finalmente su varita la metió en un bolsillo del vaquero y se levantó limpiándose las manos. Nagini había arrinconado a Crookshanks hasta su jaula. Normalmente ella se tiraba media hora hasta que conseguía meterle, y con la serpiente apenas tardaron unos pocos minutos. Cogió su jaula con cuidado de no zarandearle y se volvió hacia el mago.

-Ya estoy- informó a Tom. Éste asintió e indicó a Nagini que se metiera en su jaula y sin esfuerzo la bajó en un brazo junto con el baúl de Hermione en otro. Su propio baúl ya lo había bajado hace un rato y el taxista ya lo había cargado al taxi. La dueña esperaba en la salida, comprobando que en efecto se marchaban de allí por lo menos hasta el verano.

Como un perfecto caballero, una vez guardadas las cosas, Tom abrió la puerta del coche y la tendió una mano para que subiera. Al estar sentados pasó un brazo por su cintura y la obligó a apoyarse contra él.

-Miauuu- escucharon el lamento de Crookshanks desde el maletero. El siseo de Nagini le enmudeció en el acto.

-Tranquilo, Crookshanks, en seguida llegamos- animó Hermione sintiendo pena por el pobre gato. El taxista no pronunciaba palabra mientras les llevaba por las carreteras de Londres hasta la estación, mas iba observándoles de vez en cuando por el retrovisor. Tom también iba muy callado, lo que no era necesariamente extraño pero algo la dijo que se veía tenso.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó una única vez. Sin mostrar nada de lo que sentía asintió. La chica sonrió cuando la atrajo más hacia él. La hizo apoyar la cabeza en su cuello para que estuviera cómoda. Desde luego aquel viaje no se parecía nada al nervioso viaje al principio de navidades, donde no sabía ni qué esperarse. Nunca hubiera imaginado volver con novio, menos que éste fuera Tom Riddle.

Al bajar en la estación también la tendió una mano. Tras pagar al taxista con el dinero que les dio la dueña del orfanato, llevaron todos sus baúles y jaulas en un solo carro conducido por el mago. Atravesaron la zona muggle sin problema, pero al detenerse frente los andenes 9 y 10 Hermione tuvo que coger aire.

-Todo seguirá igual- Tom le recordó la promesa mirándola intensamente. Le sonrió sin poder terminar de quitarse los nervios y asintió. Atravesaron el muro antes de que ella decidiera salir corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

El andé estaba lleno de vida. Por primera vez fue algo bueno ya que pasaron desapercibido entre el bullicio de los padres despidiendo a sus hijos. Como no se había quedado nadie en el colegio había la misma gente que a principios de curso.

Una vez dejaron sus baúles se dirigieron con sus mascotas hacia algún compartimento sin alumnos. Tuvieron suerte ya que el tren todavía estaba medio vacío. Tom cerró tras ellos y soltó de la jaula a Nagini, al igual que Hermione, que llevó a su gato en su regazo. El mago se sentó a su lado mientras que la serpiente ocupaba los asientos de en frente.

-_Qué presasss máss incautass_- señaló Nagini mirando por el cristal a todos los alumnos.

-_Todavía hay ressquicioss de miedo en sus ojoss_- respondió Tom también mirando de reojo por la ventana. Hermione no comentó sobre el intercambio. No quería agobiar a Tom aunque su curiosidad la estuviera matando. Quería dejarle parte de su intimidad, que no lo tuviera que dejar todo por estar con ella. Se mantuvo callada sin prestar atención a los siseos, que increíblemente la estaban relajando mientras ella observaba las figuras irreconocibles pasar por el pasillo. Fue la primera en ver que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡ ¡Hermione! !- exclamaron Harry y Ron pasando al compartimento como si les hubieran estado esperando. La conversación en parsel se cortó de golpe ya que ambos hablantes estaban ocupados mandando miradas asesinas a los magos. Harry pasó el primero y se sentó empujando un poco a la serpiente, por mucho que le sieara, para que le dejara hueco. En el fondo quería ver si le atacaba y así poder demostrar a Hermione que no estaba tan a salvo como creía. Además, Ron la miraba con demasiado miedo como para pensar si quiera en ello. Se sentó al lado de su amigo, ambos mirando a Hermione con sonrisas demasiado anchas.

-Te vimos por el cristal- señaló Harry sin dejar la sonrisa, que se había convertido en una un poco siniestra. Hermione giró lentamente la cabeza donde señalaba y a través de la ventana del tren vio aparecer corriendo a ambas familias de los magos.

-¡Oh, Hermione!- exclamó Molly poniéndose de puntillas para verla mejor a través del cristal- ¡No creíamos lo que nos dijeron Ron y Harry, pero parece que es cierto!

-¡Hermione tiene novio!- gritó Lily sin dejar de dar grititos con Molly. La bruja giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Tom, que no había pronunciado palabra. Se mantenía inmóvil con el rostro indescifrable.

-Lo siento- susurró.

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces con esta señorita!- amenazó James apareciendo por la ventana. Mandaba a Tom la misma mirada que Harry.

-¡Sí, aunque las bibliotecarias luego te den sorpresas más te vale no probar tu suerte si no quieres enfadar a este mago!- apoyó Sirius.

Remus y Arthur se mantenían al margen suspirando al ver el rostro horrorizado de Hermione. De Ginny no había rastro. Para su suerte el tren pitó anunciando su salida.

-¡Sabemos quién eres!- acusó Sirius- ¡No dudes que iremos a Hogwarts si hace falta!

-¡Soy jefe de los aurores, tengo contactos!- gritó James por encima del jaleo del tren arrancando.

-¡ ¡No amenacéis a mi futuro suegro! !- se oyó la voz de Lily por encima de todos. No se podía decidir sobre quién daba más miedo.

-Adiós, papá, mamá- se despidió Harry alegremente. Tom siguió mirando con la ventana para luego mirar a los dos magos sonrientes y a la consternada Hermione, que no sabía dónde esconderse. Nagini miraba con ojos entrecerrados a los magos a su lado, como esperando una orden para poder actuar.

-¿Estás enfadado?- preguntó Hermione en voz baja. Tom abrió ligeramente los ojos. Negó con la cabeza. Con ella no estaba enfadado, otro asunto diferente eran la familia Potter y Weasley.

-Nos encantaron tus regalos, Hermione- exageró la alegría Ron, observando de reojo a Tom para ver su reacción.

-Sí, seguro que pensaste mucho en nosotros para comprarlos- apoyó Harry- ¿Te gustaron los nuestros?

-Emm… sí, muchas gracias, chicos- titubeó. El brazo de Tom estaba al límite de hacerla daño en su agarre. Recordaba ver a Hermione abrir los regalos de ellos, entre otros. Un set de plumas y un libro de comentarios sobre Encantamientos de nivel avanzado.

-No hay de qué. Sabíamos…- Harry pronunció esa palabra lentamente- que te iba a gustar. Después de todo te conocemos…- volvió a hablar lento- muy bien.

-¿Y qué tal con Ginny?- preguntó para cambiar de tema- Me ha dicho que habéis estado muy unidos.

Repentinamente la cara de Harry cambió a un color más pálido. Ron se rió entre dientes.

-Ehh… muy bien pero no hemos estado tan unidos. Apenas hemos hablado en realidad.

-Eso no es lo que dice ella.

-Fíate de mí.

-Pero Ginny sonaba muy convincente.

-En absoluto.

-¿Y las fotos que me mandó de vosotros dos durmiendo juntos?

-¡¿Qué?!- ahora Ron también se había unido a sus gritos- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana, desgraciado?!

-¡Nada! ¡No sé de lo que está hablando! ¡De verdad!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y esta foto?- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Hermione buscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con un papel arrugado. Ron se lo arrancó de las manos con el rostro rojo de furia. Harry se acercó a verla. En la foto salía Harry completamente dormido soltando de vez en cuando algún ronquido sin sonido. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama con una ancha sonrisa mirando a la cámara de cerca con un brazo extendido hacia el objeto, por lo que obviamente se había hecho ella la foto con una cámara mágica.

-Me siento violado- murmuró Harry un poco verde.

-¡¿Qué narices has estado haciendo con mi hermana?!- explotó Ron.

-¡Nada!- juró el mago- ¿No ves que yo estaba durmiendo? ¡Se ha colado en mi cuarto!

Ron no terminaba de creérselo.

-Discutamos esto fuera- masculló mirando de reojo a Tom. Harry asintió y tras despedirse rápidamente de Hermione se fueron a otro compartimento a discutir a gritos.

El agarre de Tom se relajó visiblemente cuando la puerta se cerró. Miró a su bruja con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-Hay más de Slytherin en ti de lo que creía- comentó. Hermione elevó una ceja frente a lo que era un extraño cumplido.

-No les hagas caso, por favor. Ante los cambios suelen comportarse de forma rara durante las primeras semanas, luego se acostumbran.

-_Tu gato exige menosss cuidado que elloss_- siseó Nagini. La sonrisa de Tom se amplió.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- cuando se lo tradujo Hermione rompió en carcajadas, sin desmentirlo ni confirmarlo.

Tom se levantó entonces y bajó del portaequipajes las capas que habían dejado fuera para su vuelta al colegio. Sujetó la de Hermione para que simplemente metiera los brazos y se volviera a sentar. Le gustaba verla en ropas de bruja, no de muggle. Lamentablemente a Hermione sí que le gustaba que él llevara ropa muggle. Casi todo le quedaba bien y cuando se puso la capa pudo comprobar que de mago, como recordaba, también le gustaba. Pegó un grito de sorpresa cuando la levantó al sentarse y la sentó en su regazo.

-Tus amigos… ponen a prueba mi autocontrol- dijo al fin.

-Lo siento de verdad- murmuró.

-No tienes que disculparte- la apartó el pelo detrás de una oreja y observó los pendientes brillando a pesar de que el sol estaba tapado por gruesas nubes de tormenta. Se inclinó a besar su oreja, logrando un escalofrío en la bruja. Nagini rió en siseos, entretenido.

El viaje se hizo demasiado corto. Cuando Hermione exclamó que veía el castillo apenas les había parecido que había pasado media hora. De Harry y Ron no había noticias, lo que suponían que era bueno para ellos y malo para Ginny. Lo sentía por ella pero así se la devolvería por haber tenido que hacer los deberes de los gemelos antes de navidad.

Se levantaron una vez estuvo el tren parado y esperaron a que se fuera vaciando poco a poco. Hermione tomó lentas respiraciones. Aquello iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida, y tenía unas historias muy buenas que contar. Tom posó una mano en su cintura para atraerla y con una última mirada abrió la puerta sin una sola duda. Y todo comenzó.

Los pocos alumnos que se habían retrasado detuvieron todos sus movimientos de forma abrupta. Hermione clavó los ojos en su punto fijo y avanzó con su gato en sus brazos y pegándose a Tom en busca de su valor de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué la gente no se podía meter en sus propios asuntos y dejar su mundo tranquilo? Ni siquiera se molestaban en susurrar. Les miraban directamente con la boca abierta y comentando entre ellos, discutiendo si estaban viendo lo mismo. Aceptaba hasta cierto punto su sorpresa, pero tampoco creía que fuera para tanto, trató de mentirse. Para ella puede que sí lo hubiera sido y acababa de dejar sin un soltero de oro a medio castillo,… pero podían ser un poco más discretos siguió pensando cabezonamente.

Al salir del tren el asunto no mejoró. Tom la llevó sin detenerse a coger su equipaje, para lo que la tuvo que soltar a pesar de todo lo que quería. Se dio prisa en ir a un carruaje y dejar el peso para poder volver a rodearla.

Mientras Hermione esperaba a que terminara de cargar no pudo evitar mirar alrededor para ver nuevas miradas, algunas de odio y otras de envidia. Tragó saliva mucho más nerviosa de lo que tenía previsto.

-¿Granger?- una chica de su casa pero un curso mayor la llamó desde no muy lejos- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Estás saliendo con Tom?

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin recordar cómo hablar. Casi se cae del alivio cuando Tom llegó a su lado e ignorando a la chica la arrastró hacia el interior del carruaje. Sólo cuando estuvieron en marcha volvió a respirar con normalidad.

-A estas alturas ya se habrá enterado todo el colegio- murmuró Hermione.

-¿Eso te disgusta?

-No, en realidad es un alivio- se giró para sonreírle- Cuanto antes lo sepan todos mejor.

La sonrió para después alzar la vista por la ventana del carruaje. El imponente castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba sobre la colina recubierta de nieve, brillando en la noche. No había una sola lámpara apagada, dando la bienvenida al hogar a todos sus alumnos.

-Cuando termines de cenar espérame, te acompañaré a tu sala común- fue de las pocas cosas que dijo en el trayecto.

-¿Crees que… lo que atacó a Colin y Justin atacará hoy?- preguntó con duda. No tenía miedo de eso, estaba más preocupada por cómo iba a ser la reacción en Hogwarts porque el monstruo atacara. Ella se podía defender pero no quería que se cerrara.

-No, hoy no atacará- le aseguró Tom. Hermione no siguió preguntando ya que llegaron a las enormes puertas de la entrada. Tom siempre estaba seguro cuando hablaba así que aquella promesa no la extrañó.

Daba gracias al frío, que había evitado que los alumnos se quedaran charlando en la entrada y avanzaran dentro del castillo. Dejaron sus pertenencias y mascotas donde se las llevarían a sus cuartos y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor aguantando toda clase de comentarios. Incluso McGonagall, con quien se cruzaron, les miró con ojos bien abiertos. Ahora hasta los profesores iban a cotillear sobre ellos. Su único alivio era que Tom todavía no la había soltado la cintura en ningún momento. Avanzaba como si no estuviera sucediendo nada a su alrededor, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos por el castillo. Esperaba que pudiera seguir así el resto del año y no se cansara de ella ni los cotilleos.

El momento más tenso llegó cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor. Todos ya estaban comentando acerca de la noticia por lo que al verles sólo avivaron el fuego.

-Dentro de poco estoy contigo- la despidió inclinándose hacia ella. No la besó como se esperaba, sino que la soltó y se dirigió a su mesa, dejándola un poco atontada a ella y al resto de alumnos. Sin querer quedar como una estúpida mayor se dio prisa en ir hacia su mesa, donde ya la esperaban Harry y Ron. Fue un duro trabajo ignorar cada llamada preguntando por ella y Tom, pero lo consiguió y se dejó caer al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Te has pensado mejor lo de salir con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- inquirió su amigo.

-Cállate, Ronald- suspiró Hermione- Espera, ¿el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

-Es el apodo que le han puesto Sirius, Remus y papá a Riddle- explicó Harry.

-Hermione, ¿es verdad que tú y Tom estáis saliendo?- inquirió Padma sentándose a su lado.

Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro, queriendo desaparecer de allí.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Padma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenzas de él?- apareció Parvati.

-¿Avergonzarme? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Como se os vio tan juntos y parece que no le reconoces como novio…- dejó la frase en el aire como si fuera demasiado obvio como para ser dicho.

-Que no hable de mi vida personal con todo el mundo no quiere decir que me avergüence de nadie.

-No es que nos vayas contando cada detalle, Hermione…

-Eso viene después- interrumpió Parvati.

-…sólo queremos saber si Tom es tu novio- continuó Padma- Así sabremos si está libre o no.

Las últimas apretaron los botones indicados. ¿Y si alguna chica intentaba conquistar a Tom? Ella no tendría mucho que hacer, no era competición para nadie y bien lo sabía. Sus nervios crecieron al pensar en todos los escenarios en los que podía perder a Tom. Tenía mucha suerte de seguir con él tras las vacaciones de navidad y no quería que nada terminara.

-Sí, estamos saliendo juntos.

Unos chillidos de emoción ante las noticias la destrozaron los tímpanos. Sin dar más detalles se giró hacia sus dos amigos y trató de conversar con ellos sin hacer caso de las incesantes preguntas de las chicas de Gryffindor y alguna de otra casa. Por el rabillo del ojo trató de localizar a cierta persona entre los Slytherins. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Tom la saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Como le había prometido iban a seguir juntos tal que en el internado.

-¿Estás segura de poder aguantar todo esto?- la sacó de su pequeño mundo Harry. Miraba con ojos entrecerrados a los incesantes cotillas que les molestaban.

-Es sólo durante los primeros días. No pienso dejar de estar con Tom porque la gente hable más de la cuenta- dijo convencida.

-Supongo que tienes razón- murmuró su amigo- Pero creo que hasta los profesores hablan de vosotros.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia la larga mesa del profesorado. En efecto parecía que los dos mejores alumnos del colegio eran el tema estrella de conversación. Algunos profesores se mostraban satisfechos, otros molestos y algunos indiferentes. Lo que la sorprendió fue que Dumbledore era una mezcla del primer y segundo grupo. O mejor dicho, era como una combinación de alivio y preocupación permanente.

-Dumbledore parece haber envejecido veinte años en estas vacaciones- comentó Ron, como siempre sin tacto.

-¿Habrán encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos?- preguntó Harry medio esperanzador.

-No creo, no se le vería tan preocupado- respondió convencida Hermione- No sé si debería haber abierto Hogwarts en estas condiciones.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamó Ron- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Es cuestión de tiempo que alguien salga con algo más que una petrificación, puede morir gente- susurró lo último.

-P-Pero Hogwarts no puede cerrarse. Es el mejor Colegio de Magia en toda Europa- repitió el pelirrojo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que se cierre, pero estamos hablando de vidas. Es todo muy arriesgado.

-Por eso tenemos que pillar a Malfoy.

La chica rodó los ojos. Era decir la palabra mágica, claro está el nombre del rubio, y no había quien les hiciera cambiar de tema. Disfrutó lo poco que pudo su postre. La comida en Hogwarts siempre estaba deliciosa y comparándola con la del orfanato se quedaba sin palabras.

Desde el otro lado del comedor Tom observó a su bruja discutir y proclamar su relación a todo el castillo. Eso era lo que estaba esperando, que fuera ella quien diera el paso. No estaba inseguro pero era mejor que ella tuviera más confianza así que él no había dicho nada hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa. No le gustaba que se hubiera sentado con Weasley pero de nuevo tenía que tomarse su tiempo para tenerla a su lado por completo. Su plan conllevaba paciencia, tal vez más de la que tenía.

Esperó apoyado en una pared del pasillo fuera del Comedor a que terminara de comer. Desde el ataque en el orfanato la seguridad que procesaba en torno a Hermione había aumentado sin que se hubiera preocupado por disimularlo. No iba a permitir un solo daño a su bruja por nadie y allí en Hogwarts las probabilidades de un ataque eran mucho mayor, por irónico que pareciera.

-Siento haber tardado- se disculpó la protagonista de sus pensamientos apareciendo a su lado. Se notaba que se había dado prisa en ir a por él. La sonrió ligeramente de lado y negó con la cabeza. Como todavía había alumnos por el pasillo la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hacia su sala común por un camino un poco más íntimo.

-¿Te han dado muchos problemas tus compañeros?- preguntó finalmente. Hermione se pensó la respuesta.

-Más o menos. Me alegro de haberles dicho ya lo nuestro.

Le miró esperando ver su reacción. Aliviada vio que no le molestaba su iniciativa. Más bien al contrario. Como mostrando su satisfacción comenzó a mover hacia arriba y abajo la mano con la que la tenía rodeada por la cintura. Un temblor la recorrió.

-Además, la gente sólo habla de nosotros para intentar olvidar su miedo- añadió la chica como si Tom no le estuviera tocando- Somos un nuevo tema que les hace olvidar la amenaza suelta por Hogwarts.

-En Hogwarts nunca hay una única amenaza- intervino Tom- Y por esa razón ya me estoy encargando de los detalles de nuestro cuarto.

-¿Cómo?

Hermione se detuvo en seco mirándole.

-Estoy planificando un nuevo cuarto para nosotros. Por supuesto que los profesores no se enterarán.

-P-Pero eso es imposible.

Tom alzó una ceja.

-En realidad es bastante sencillo. Hoy no podré tener los preparativos a tiempo pero mañana vendrás a dormir conmigo- su mirada se endureció- ¿No me digas que vas a poder dormir sola después de todo?

Bajó el rostro para que no viera su respuesta escrita en la cara. La estaba llegando a conocer demasiado bien. No entendía cómo había podido llegar a averiguar que le necesitaba para pasar las noches. Nunca había comentado sobre ello ni se había mostrado dispuesta, pero era cierto que desde que dormía con él las pesadillas se habían ido y el sueño había vuelto. Le estaba comenzando a necesitar demasiado, lo que pegaba muy bien con el plan de Tom.

-Tomaré tu silencio como respuesta- se encogió de hombros el mago. Se detuvo en la esquina antes de llegar al cuadro de la Dama Gorda- Entretente pensando en nuestro futuro cuarto.

Sin esperárselo unió los labios con los suyos apasionadamente. Se quedó un poco descolocada cuando apenas la dio tiempo a responder y Tom ya se estaba alejando hacia su propia Sala Común.

* * *

-De verdad que no te entiendo, Hermione- suspiró Ginny- Es el primer día de colegio, no tenemos deberes, has conseguido un novio que está buenísimo… ¡y tú vas y me acompañas a desayunar!- dijo lo último con voz ofendida.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Ginny?- rodó los ojos Hermione. Al entrar en el Gran Comedor sus ojos fueron directos hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero defraudada apartó la mirada. Tom no estaba.

-¿No sé? ¿Tal vez haber ido corriendo a la Sala Común de las serpientes a esperar a cierto mago?

-No le quiero agobiar y ayer no quedamos en nada.

-Mmm…

Ese sonido era la peor respuesta que la podía dar.

-A ver, ¿qué significa eso?

Ginny se encogió de hombros, sentándose y alargando el brazo a por un trozo de beicon.

-No es una buena señal, nada más. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para dar lecciones a Hermione Granger?

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior con nervios. Ignorando que Ginny estaba aprovechando para meterse con ella a cada oportunidad por haberle enseñado la foto a Harry, podía llegar a tener parte de razón. Después de todo ella había tenido algún que otro novio y Tom era su primero. No, no, no, negó con la cabeza. Tom era diferente, ella era diferente. Habían pasado todas las navidades juntos, que no hubieran quedado a desayunar ese día no significaba absolutamente nada. Nunca se dejaba llevar por las ideas locas de la pelirroja, sólo tendría que aprender que en esa materia tampoco había que hacerla caso.

-Ahora tenemos dos horas de pociones con los Slytherins- dijo en voz alta.

-Ufff, no me lo recuerdes- Ron se dejó caer a su lado con los ojos todavía llenos de sueño interrumpido- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que tener dos horas de pociones con ellos?

Extrañamente Harry parecía de mejor humor.

-Buenos días- saludó como si no hubiera escuchado a Hermione- Qué alegría estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, ¿no chicas?

-Claro, Harry- sonrió de oreja a oreja Ginny. Seguro que estaría con él de acuerdo hasta en que los hipogrifos eran anfibios.

-¿Cómo es que llegáis a tiempo a desayunar?- inquirió suspicaz Hermione.

-Queremos empezar bien las clases- respondió al instante el moreno.

-Y no queremos perdernos la cara que pondrán los Slytherin al veros a ti y al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el mismo cuarto- bostezó Ron.

Hermione les mandó un par de sus miradas envenenadas. Ginny se rió entre dientes sabiendo lo que les esperaba a los chicos. Hermione no solía atacar en el acto. En eso se parecía un poco a los Slytherin. Esperaba a la mejor oportunidad y atacaba de frente y con todo.

-Ya que no podéis esperar vamos a clase, chicos- pronunció la última palabra lentamente. Cogió los libros que iba a usar por la mañana y les obligó a ir con ella tras despedirse de Ginny. Ron había conseguido rescatar algún bollo del desayuno, pero no era suficiente para saciar su hambre y mandaba miradas acusatorias a Harry como si él tuviera la culpa de todos los males.

No contaron con que Slughorn no habría llegado todavía a clase y la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave, con ciertas serpientes esperándoles fuera. El aura cambió completamente en cuanto las miradas de los muchachos se cruzaron. Draco Malfoy, quien estaba en aquel momento hablando en el centro de su grupo de amigos, se cortó y colocó su máscara de repugnancia hacia los tres llegados. Su odio se intensificó específicamente al mirar a la chica.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son la comadreja, el cara rajada, y la sangresucia. He oído que eres malísima en la cama pero te vendes bien barato, sangresucia- rió Malfoy junto con sus amigos- Es más, he oído que pagas por tus servicios- las carcajadas aumentaron- Aunque personalmente nunca tocaría algo tan sucio ni aunque me suplicaran…

-¡Cierra la boca, hurón!- gritó Ron rojo de la rabia.

-Déjalo, Ron- intervino Hermione apretando fuertemente sus libros-. Malfoy sólo quería demostrar su amplio conocimiento en el mundo de la prostitución.

-¿Qué has dicho, sangresucia?

Harry y Ron se colocaron al momento delante de Hermione, deteniendo lo que iba a ser el avance del rubio.

-Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy- amenazó Harry elevando su varita.

-Tus guardaespaldas no estarán siempre contigo, sangresucia. Pienso hacer que pagues por todo lo que has hecho- dijo con asco- Pienso dejarte con peor aspecto que tu repugnante gato. No sé cómo has podido manipular a Riddle, pero ten por seguro que en cuanto tengas un descuido, yo…- Malfoy se giró ante el repentino silencio. Tragó saliva completamente pálido al ver a Tom Riddle justo tras él. La mirada del mago expresaba mucho más odio que la suya propia. Era como una marca y promesa de muerte.

-Veo que debo ser más claro contigo en el futuro, Malfoy- dijo lentamente. Cada sílaba provocaba un escalofrío en los presentes.

Tom avanzó con pasos acompasados, siendo dueño de la situación, hasta llegar a la barrera de Harry y Ron. Estos estaban también tan rígidos que no hicieron movimiento alguno cuando el mago les rodeó y abrió los brazos. Envolvió a Hermione, atrayéndola de golpe contra él y atrapando los labios en los suyos.

La bruja no escuchó el grito generalizado de leones y serpientes. Su mundo desapareció y se sintió volver a casa. La lengua de Tom no esperó a ser invitada y se introdujo con posesividad en la boca femenina al mismo tiempo que apretaba su cuerpo sin que la quedara una sola duda de a quién pertenecía. Al separarse dejó descansar su frente con la suya y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, ofreciéndola una sonrisa sólo a ella ya que estaba de espaldas al resto. No obstante aquello no evitó que los demás sí que vieran la calidez en el rostro de la chica.

Volviendo al planeta Tierra, Hermione apartó por un momento la mirada hacia sus compañeros. Sus dos amigos parecían incómodos, las serpientes estaban demasiado impactadas como para reaccionar salvo Malfoy, que estaba más blanco que la leche.

-Pero bueno, ¿desde cuándo una clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin es tan silenciosa?- inquirió la estruendosa voz de Slughorn. Hermione por poco se lanza a sus brazos. El profesor saludó con alegría a Tom, quien se medio separó de Hermione quedando unidos por su brazo en la cintura. Los alumnos fueron pasando a la ahora abierta clase mientras el profesor seguía charlando alegremente con su alumno preferido.

-Oh, y felicidades- añadió de verdad alegre- Siempre supe que los dos mejores alumnos de Hogwarts tenían que terminar juntos- rió como si todo aquello fuera un chiste- Aunque espero que esto sólo signifique un aumento en vuestras notas y nunca una distracción- añadió.

-Por supuesto que no, profesor- asintió Tom acercando a su bruja contra él- Y le agradezco sus felicitaciones.

-Bien, bien. Pasad, tengo ganas de ver si sois capaces de realizar cierta poción- les sonrió indicándoles con un gesto que entraran al aula. Tom la llevó directa hacia sus lugares habituales ya que ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para dar un solo paso sin temblar. No sabía por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa, si por ver a Tom, su beso, las amenazas de Malfoy o el miedo a defraudar a sus profesores. O tal vez el cúmulo en apenas unos segundos.

Como un perfecto caballero Tom la cogió los libros junto con los suyos y los dejó en su mesa. Le sonrió en agradecimiento tranquilizando su respiración. Este año prometía más emociones de las que tal vez podía soportar. Y al menos ya les había aceptado un profesor.

* * *

**De regalo atrasado de navidad un capítulo más largo de lo normal ;)**

**Así que ya volvieron al colegio y toda a comenzar a desarrollarse. Me preguntaron sobre cuántos capítulos tendrá el fic y por ahora planeo que más o menos 14. A lo mejor alguno más.**

**¡ ¡Muchas gracias a todos los fantásticos reviews! !**


	11. Entre mentiras asoma la verdad

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 10- Entre mentiras asoma la verdad._**

* * *

Una vez sentada Hermione observó alrededor. Malfoy seguía con una mirada asesina aunque al menos no se la dirigía a ella. La chica pegó un pequeño salto cuando una mano subió por su pierna bajo la falda. Giró de golpe la cabeza hacia Tom, quien tenía toda su atención en la poción que estaba explicando Slughorn. Al menos su mano se mantuvo quieta, simplemente haciéndose notar y recordándola su presencia. Al parecer no le gustaba que prestara atención a otros magos, y tenía la suficiente habilidad como para que Slughorn no se oliera nada aunque prácticamente sólo mirara a Tom. Sus dedos tenían un toque frío reconfortante y su firme agarre la producía una seguridad que anhelaba. Puede que por produjera la sensación de que nadie la podía hacer daño, pero no era así.

Hermione respiró tranquila cuando por fin el profesor les mandó a por los ingredientes y Tom se levantó a por ellos. Sin querer quedarse atrás ella también se levantó a por los que quedaban. Harry la mandó una mirada evaluadora, comprobando que estaba bien y luego mandó una de advertencia a Riddle, que ignoró casi sin proponérselo.

-Oye, Tom- medio susurró Hermione una vez llegó de nuevo a la mesa y comenzaron a hacer la poción- ¿Qué hablaste con Malfoy? Afuera le recordaste una conversación, ¿qué pasó?

Tom no la miró al responder. Su rostro era de pura concentración al contar las gotas del líquido que había que echar en la poción.

-Sólo le insté a preocuparse más por sus propios asuntos.

-Pero… ¿le amenazaste?

El mago elevó la vista clavándola en la preocupada bruja.

-No más de lo que él te amenazó a ti, Hermione.

-¡No debes de hacer eso!- recriminó en un susurro- Yo puedo manejar a Malfoy.

-No puedo dejar que los alumnos de mi casa se tomen tantas libertades. Hogwarts debe mantener un nombre.

-Hablas como un delegado más que como un prefecto.

Ahí la mandó una sonrisa que la descolocó.

-Tengo aspiraciones hacia ese puesto. Si de verdad quiero conseguirlo he de ocuparme de que se me vea como una figura de respeto.

Hermione añadió la cantidad exacta de unas hierbas, mirándole con duda.

-Gracias por defenderme- terminó suspirando. Las peleas con Tom eran inútiles- Pero no te rebajes al nivel de Malfoy.

Una mirada asesina la calló. Puede que decir eso no hubiera sido muy buena idea. Tragó saliva y removió la poción lentamente en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!- exclamó la gozosa voz de Slughorn- ¡Una poción Doxycida excelente! ¡Al parecer vuestro noviazgo sí que os ha hecho mejorar! Espero que ambos podáis asistir a la próxima reunión del Slug Club, como siempre.

-Por supuesto, profesor- Tom colocó su sonrisa de alumno perfecto. Un repugnante olor cortó los halagos que iban a seguir. La verdad es que Hermione no entendía por qué Tom se comportaba así por muchos contactos que quisiera pero tampoco la dio mucho tiempo a pensar en ello cuando una nube negra provocó una explosión por toda la clase de pociones. Al instante unos fuertes brazos la habían rodeado y un peso la había obligado a tirarse al suelo. Cuando la nube se hubo disipado Tom se levantó poco a poco de encima de Hermione y la ayudó a sentarse poco a poco comprobando con las manos y la varita que no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida. Menos mal que la clase estaba demasiado impactada como para ver su comportamiento.

Al incorporarse, todavía con las manos de Tom rodeándola, vio a Neville desmayado sobre la mesa y su cuerpo teñido de un color negruzco azulado. Slughorn hizo un sonido de molestia, echando una ojeada a la clase en busca de incidencias.

-Señor Thomas, señor Finnigan, por favor, lleven al señor Longbottom a la enfermería.

Dean y Seamus apoyaron en sus hombros un brazo de Neville y se le llevaron casi a rastras rumbo a la enfermería. El profesor comentó acerca de 'para qué estaban los hechizos'.

-Bien, la clase terminó. Por favor tened cuidado al salir no se produzca una segunda explosión.

Hermione tuvo intención de ir a por sus cosas, sin que las manos de Tom se lo permitieran. Se giró hacia él extrañada, no llegando a ver su mirada asesina hacia Neville.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la bruja- Gracias de nuevo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-No hace falta que lo agradezcas. Te dije que te cuidaría- él mismo cogió los libros de la bruja y salió con ella bajo la mirada vigilante de Harry y Ron, que les seguían a muy poca distancia- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw.

Con una pequeña sonrisa le vio llevar sus libros como si no pesaran nada. Fue mucho más fácil de lo que creía ignorar las presencias vigilantes de sus dos amigos tras ellos y simplemente concentrarse en Tom. Al llegar a la puerta de Historia de la Magia, Tom la tendió sus libros y aprovechó para volver a besarla con pasión provocando la furia en sus amigos. Con una sonrisa de lado se marchó hacia su propia clase.

-De verdad, Hermione, no sé por qué estás con él- suspiró Harry entrando con ella a clase.

-¿Tal vez porque me cuida, puedo mantener una conversación inteligente con él y me quiere?

-Tom Riddle nunca ha querido a nadie- susurró su amigo mucho más serio que normalmente- No sabe querer. ¿No has visto las miradas que manda a cada hombre o mujer que se te acerca?

-Se está acostumbrando, Harry. Esto es nuevo para los dos.

-Pues yo no te veo sacando la varita cada vez que una bruja se le acerca.

-Somos diferentes. Yo he tenido el cariño de varias personas en mi vida. Por lo que pude ver en el orfanato, él apenas ha sido tratado como un ser humano.

-Hermione,- Harry miró hacia los lados comprobando que sólo Ron y ella estuvieran pendientes de su conversación- Riddle no es un ser humano normal. Es como si te quisiera tener sólo para él.

-No dejaré que eso pase- respondió convencida- Puede que me veas un poco más… dócil, pero te aseguro que sigo siendo yo y no voy a dejar de investigar sobre la Cámara o dejar de pasar tiempo con vosotros- a medida que hablaba se iba dando cuenta de la verdad y la fuerza en sus palabras. Ella era su propia persona y Tom aprendería que se podía cuidar por sí misma. Sólo le estaba dando tiempo a acostumbrarse al cambio y a que superara su miedo, tal vez su miedo a perderla.

* * *

Como prometió, el resto del día se mantuvo con sus amigos. No volvieron a tener clase con los Slytherin por lo que sólo vio a Tom cuando conseguía llegar a tiempo en alguna clase para acompañarla y llevarla los libros. Harry la mandaba miradas de 'ya te lo dije' pero la chica le ignoró decidiendo que después de todo era un comportamiento normal de novios, cuando ambos sabían que no había nada normal en Riddle. Por otro lado, al pasar el mismo tiempo de siempre con sus amigos, estos se relajaron un poco, casi olvidándose de sus miedos a que Riddle la manipulara, transformara, alejara o incluso atacara. Tenían mucho por lo que temer, más ahora que la sensata de los tres era quién más nublado tenía el juicio.

Desde el otro punto de vista Tom no estaba muy contento. Observaba la reacción de entre los de su casa y estaba satisfecho en haber conseguido conservar su respeto habitual. Sólo había hecho falta un pequeño recordatorio con Malfoy y todo el mundo se había dado por aludido. A cambio había retrocedido en su objetivo de apartar a Hermione de sus amigos. La bruja era leal, desde luego. Después de todo era una de las cosas que le llamó su atención sobre ella. Pero ahora esa cualidad se estaba volviendo en su contra. Iba a ser más complicado que dependiera de él en Hogwarts, no obstante sabía que lo iba a lograr. Era el mago más poderoso de la historia, sólo le quedaba demostrarlo.

* * *

Hermione no había terminado de cenar cuando vio que Tom se levantaba de su mesa y tras comprobar que ella le estaba mirando se dirigió fuera del Gran Comedor. La chica suspiró mirando a sus amigos sin saber si decirles los planes del mago. Estaban tan enfrascados en una discusión absurda de Quidditch y ella no quería interrumpirles, así qué… Con una sonrisa de alivio interna les dio las buenas noches y se marchó también del comedor. Ya había avisado a Ginny, que un poco reticente había aceptado a dejarla marchar. La había notado un poco rara pero la pelirroja no la había querido decir qué pasaba.

-Has tardado- informó una voz nada más cruzó las puertas. Hermione dio un bote, girándose hacia la voz. Tom se incorporó de su posición apoyada en la pared y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Vamos- indicó comenzando a caminar. Hermione se colocó a su lado rápidamente. Tom iba a paso apresurado aprovechando que no había mucha gente por los pasillos y nadie se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- inquirió Hermione. Llevaba la mayor parte del día con la duda.

-Ahora verás.

En el séptimo piso dejaron de subir las escaleras y la llevó hacia un pasillo frente a un cuadro de un hombre frustrado tratando de enseñar ballet a unos trolls. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿La sala de los Menesteres?

Tom se giró de golpe hacia ella.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Harry, Ron y yo la conocimos un día sin quererlo- confesó sonriente por haberle impresionado.

-Es perfecta para practicar hechizos, pero ahora…- caminó tres veces por delante del cuadro y éste se abrió- Será nuestro cuarto.

La hizo una indicación para que pasara ella primero y él cerró a sus espaldas. Hubo unos breves segundos de oscuridad hasta el Tom pronunció un encantamiento que encendió las velas de las paredes. Hermione ahogó una exclamación.

Cuando se imaginaba de pequeña dónde viviría se imaginaba más o menos un cuarto así. Era simplemente perfecto. No estaba decorado de manera excesiva, más bien al contrario. Había una cama con sábanas plateadas para dos personas que ocupaba el centro del cuarto, con una mesita a cada lado. En una pared había una gran ventana con gruesas cortinas rojas que daba al bosque prohibido y a las montañas que protegían el castillo.

Cerca de la puerta un gran armario se alzaba hasta el alto techo y por la pared había algún cuadro colgado de paisajes de Hogwarts en las distintas épocas del año. La bruja avanzó unos pasos con la boca abierta.

-¿Lo has decorado tú?

-Sí. ¿Es de tu agrado?

Se giró hacia él riendo por la pregunta.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es el mejor cuarto que he tenido nunca!

-Entonces agradécemelo.

Sin hacerse de rogar se lanzó a sus brazos abiertos, expectantes. Inició ella el beso de verdad feliz y alegre por algo que nunca pensó que tendría. Del impulso cayeron sobre el colchón de la cama, Hermione riendo porque él había terminado debajo. Aprovechó la ocasión para llevar por una vez el control en el beso y trató de obligarle a rendirse con sus labios. La dejó unos segundos para que saboreara el inicio de lo que parecía su primera victoria antes de darse la vuelta sin separarse y atacar con fuerza sus labios.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente. Tom se incorporó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos. Si alguna vez hubiera pensado en el orfanato poder compartir así su vida con una persona, nunca se lo hubiera creído. Habría sido un sueño lejano e inalcanzable. Un deseo de un simple niño sin nadie en su vida. Ahora todo estaba cambiando. Su vida se había abierto a una persona más, a una extraña devora libros con el pelo completamente enmarañado e inteligencia digna de él. Lentamente fue bajando hasta besarla de la forma más suave que nunca lo había hecho.

-Te quiero- la susurró. Sólo a ella, sólo a ella le diría esas cosas.

Su corazón latió desenfrenado. Tom bajó la vista hacia su pecho al sentirlo, provocando el sonrojo más profundo que nunca había tenido la chica.

No se creía lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Tom se caracterizaba por ser una persona decidida. Sabía lo que quería desde el primer momento, pero aun así no se pudo creer lo que la había dicho. Se sentía un poco culpable por no terminarse de creer que él tenía esos sentimientos aunque tampoco podía evitar responderle la verdad.

-Te q-quiero- le dijo medio tartamudeando a él. Ahora ella también pudo sentir su corazón latir. Bajó para volver a besarla al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento de varita con su mano derecha. No se había dado cuenta de que todavía no la había soltado, pero de pronto se encontró vestida con una de sus camisetas y él sólo con pantalones de pijama. La sonrió en el beso ante su sorpresa. Con otro hechizo apagó las luces, únicamente dejando una pequeña lamparita en una esquina.

Se giró, les arropó a ambos y la volvió a besar de la misma manera lenta de antes. Sus manos surcaron lentamente su cadera, subiendo poco a poco cada vez más lento al notar su respiración cortarse. Distrajo su atención intensificando el beso todo el tiempo que hizo falta hasta que dejó de notar sus manos y él aprovechó para internarse bajo la camiseta. Al instante las manos de Hermione le sujetaron. Se separaron para mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Marrones contra negros, todo envuelto en una calidez revestida de confianza. Poco a poco y sin dejar de mirarle Hermione soltó el agarre en sus manos y las llevó al cuerpo de Tom. Con una sonrisa tímida, demostrando su falta de conocimiento por primera vez en su vida, le acarició sin saber qué estaba haciendo.

Tom la volvió a besar, indicándola lo bien que iba. Por su parte él la envolvió, pasando sus manos por su espalda recorriéndola por entero y haciéndola entrar en el mismo calor que ella le había provocado.

* * *

-Buenos días chicos… - Hermione se tapó un bostezo dejándose caer en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Los dos amigos detuvieron al instante su conversación para alzar la cabeza hacia ella. Entrecerraron los ojos al máximo.

-¿Por qué parece que te falta sueño, Hermione?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo de forma muy parecida a los gemelos. Un sonrojo terminó de enfurecer a los chicos.

-¡No es lo que pensáis!- exclamó en susurros antes de que se enterara todo el comedor de un rumor falso.

-¿Ah, no?- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Nunca les había vistos con rostros tan rojos de la furia. Por una parte se alegraba de que se preocuparan tanto por ella, pero por otro la tenían que dejar vivir sus experiencias aunque en la noche sólo se había besado con Tom, y como mucho acariciado de cintura hacia arriba. Todavía recordaba sus manos en su cuerpo, midiéndola y marcándola. El sonrojo se intensificó.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Le voy a matar!- Harry se levantó de golpe de la mesa. Hermione, al estar a su lado, le agarró de la manga de la capa, le hizo perder el equilibrio y le tiró de nuevo a la silla.

-Sólo nos besamos- masculló en un gruñido bajo. Ambos chicos se quedaron con rostros entre la sorpresa y el asco.

-Vaya…

-¿Segura?

Hermione colocó su mejor mirada de no aceptar estupideces.

-Creo que sé mejor que tú, Ronald, lo que hago o dejo de hacer con Tom.

Harry le mandó una mirada a Ron, advirtiéndole de que no respondiera a aquello. Hermione bufó notando el intercambio. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, sonriendo al momento de oreja a oreja. Tom la estaba mirando, observando la casi pelea entre los tres amigos. Acababa de entrar con él en el Gran Comedor y ya le echaba de menos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella era tan dependiente? Desde la muerte de sus padres casi no había pasado un par de horas que no había estado junto a él. Con ella era diferente. Sólo tenía que pensar en la noche pasada para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le necesitaba. Había soñado con sus padres. Ella iba en el coche con ellos, todos estaban riendo de una broma de su madre cuando de repente ella vio un camión que conducía sin control hacia su calzada. Entre gritos avisó a su padre, que había dejado de escucharla. Trató de avisar a su madre con el mismo resultado. Algo la impedía moverse y con lágrimas en los ojos vio cómo se estrellaba el camión contra ellos.

Se despertó de golpe en brazos de Tom, que no dejaba de susurrarla que él estaba allí y le apretaba fuertemente contra él. No sabía ni recordaba cómo, pero había conseguido que se volviera a dormir y no soñara en nada.

-Atención, por favor…- la resonante voz del director la sacó de sus pensamientos. Todo el comedor dejó de desayunar para girarse hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore se había levantado y con una sonrisa un poco más alegre que las de antes de navidad, siguió hablando- Durante estas vacaciones he tenido varias reuniones con otros colegios de magia y hechicería. Me han estado insistiendo que cierto torneo debería celebrarse, como ya dije antes de Navidad- gritos de júbilo comenzaron a escucharse previniendo lo que iba a decir el director- ¡Así que oficialmente os anuncio que el Torneo de los Tres magos tendrá su sede en Hogwarts!- aplausos interrumpieron al director. Dumbledore sonrió, esperando con tranquilidad a que los alumnos se tranquilizaran poco a poco- ¡Y me gustaría daros la bienvenida a los alumnos de Durmstrang!

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar a varios alumnos vestidos de arriba abajo con gruesas capas hechas con pieles de algún animal mágico. Todos eran muy parecidos entre sí: hoscos rostros, gruesas cejas, algo morenos y con fuertes brazos.

-¡Oh, dios mío!- exclamó Ron fijando la vista en uno- ¡Es Viktor Krum!

Harry giró la cabeza al momento hacia donde señalaba Ron con dedo tembloroso. Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién?

-Voy a perdonar tu incultura sólo porque estoy viendo al gran Viktor Krum- dijo Ron embobado. Harry tuvo la suficiente cabeza para responder a Hermione antes de que hechizara a su amigo de por vida por llamarla inculta. Eso sí, tampoco despegó la vista del alumno de Durmstrang.

-Es el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo- explicó embobándose a cada palabra- Es el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria.

-¡Y ahora os presento a las encantadoras alumnas de Beauxbatons!- Dumbledore había tenido que usar un hechizo apuntándose a la garganta para poder escucharse sobre todo el jaleo.

Nuevos gritos de asombro se escucharon cuando una mujer enorme con un igual de grande abrigo de plumas atravesó las puertas junto con la joven más hermosa que nunca habían visto. Tras ellas iban el resto de alumnas francesas, que sonreían a los alumnos al pasar.

Hermione miró de reojo a Tom y se dio cuenta, para su alivio, que no las miraba con deseo, o lo que casi era peor, embobado. Simplemente observaba la situación como si fuera ajeno a ella.

Más calmada devolvió la atención a su director, que saludaba a ambos directores de las otras escuelas.

-Hogwarts os abre los brazos y espera que vuestra estancia sea una experiencia digna de atesorar a pesar de los años que pasen- habló Dumbledore hacia todos- Que esta experiencia sirva para desarrollaros como magos y brujas y para crear lazos con otros alumnos distintos en cultura, idiomas y tradiciones- su tono bajó un poco con las siguientes palabras- Todos los que han venido saben el peligro al que están expuestos, puesto que todavía no se ha encontrado al responsable de los ataques antes de las navidades. Esperemos que no suceda nada, pero por si acaso, id todos los ojos bien abiertos.

Tras su discurso inicial fue dividiendo a los magos, de forma que los de Durmstrang se integraron en la mesa de Slytherin y Beauxbatons en la de Ravenclaw.

-¡No me puedo creer que Viktor Krum esté en Hogwarts!- exclamó Ron- ¿Y visteis a esa chica de Beauxbatons? ¡Era guapísima!

-Me parece irresponsable haber permitido el Torneo con la Cámara de los Secretos abierta- comentó Hermione observando a los recién llegados.

-Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, ellos saben dónde se están metiendo- respondió Harry ya que Ron seguía muy ocupado enamorándose.

Una vez todos los invitados estuvieron acomodados, Dumbledore hizo aparecer un alto objeto tapado por una manta opaca. El silencio se hizo presente esperando a que explicara qué era aquello.

-Como muchos sabéis, este Torneo dejó de realizarse debido al alto índice de mortalidad. Por esta razón, este año sólo podrán participar los alumnos con dieciséis años o más.

-¡No es justo!- gritos acerca de la "injusticia" y de júbilo a los dos cursos que sí podían participar interrumpieron al profesor. Harry y Ron chocaron los cinco con claras intenciones de participar. Por su parte ni loca iba a arriesgar su vida de una forma tan absurda.

Para volver a llamar la atención de los estudiantes, Dumbledore retiró la manta dejando ver una brillante copa con las siglas del torneo en ellas.

-Quien desee participar deberá meter su nombre en el Cáliz. Éste sólo aceptará a los que tengan la edad requerida. Pensarlo muy bien antes de introducir vuestro nombre, pues no habrá marcha atrás- pasó la mirada por determinadas personas antes de sonreír- ¡Que comience el Torneo!- aplausos resonaron por el comedor, todos eufóricos ante lo que estaba por venir- ¡Y ahora a clase!- rió el director- No quiero que los profesores se enfaden conmigo.

Algunos rieron y otros gruñeron. En este último grupo se encontraba Ron, que ya tenía las esperanzas de que ese día no hubiera clase.

-Tenemos pociones con los Slyhterins, venga- animó Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Sus dos amigos sabían perfectamente por qué. Sin hacer que esperara se levantaron y la acompañaron hacia la salida del comedor, donde como siempre ya le estaba esperando Riddle.

El mago la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó largamente para sorpresa de los tres amigos. Normalmente no daba tanta muestra de afecto con todo Hogwarts delante. Siempre les solía recordar que era suya pasando un brazo por su cintura u hombros y llevándola los libros, pero nunca le habían visto besarla tanto tiempo.

Al terminar Tom la miró fijamente a los ojos, logrando como él quería que se olvidara de las personas a su alrededor, incluidos ciertos nuevos alumnos de Durmstrang. Cogió sus libros con un brazo sin que opusiera resistencia debido a su estado embobado. Con una ligera sonrisa la rodeó y se encaminó con ella hacia pociones.

Más o menos a mitad de camino Hermione volvió a sí misma. Alzó la cabeza hacia Tom, quien mandaba serias miradas hacia los nuevos estudiantes.

-¿Piensas participar?- preguntó con duda. Gloria eterna era algo que Tom desearía, pero dudaba que aquel fuera el método mediante el cual querría conseguirlo.

-No, no quiero ganar un Torneo para que se me reconozca- una ola de alegría la cubrió por dos motivos: porque Tom no se expusiera al peligro del Torneo y porque poco a poco le iba conociendo mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Y tú, Hermione?- preguntó Harry. No habían podido evitar estar atentos a la conversación al escuchar aquella pregunta.

-Ni hablar. Ya tengo suficiente trabajo- sonrió feliz cuando Tom la besó en la mejilla.

Le estaba reconociendo su sabia decisión. Le ahorraba el trabajo de prohibirla meterse en ese peligro. Sabía que era una mujer muy independiente y que aquella habría sido una gran pelea que hubiera ganado pero hubiera retrasado sus planes. De esa manera su seguridad iba a estar intacta, de eso se encargaba él, y no se vería implicada en los peligros de aquel estúpido Torneo.

Al girarse para besarla vio que Potter y Weasley se miraban con anchas sonrisas. Con él fuera de combate tenían más posibilidades de salir campeones de Hogwarts. Él no lo veía tan claro. Volvió su mirada hacia los alumnos de Durmstrang, que iban a compartir clase con ellos ya que se habían integrado a Slytherin. Juntó más a Hermione contra él cuando volvió a ver la mirada del famoso Viktor Krum sobre ella.

No le permitiría usar su fama y sus rasgos para acercarse a ella. Hermione era de él y de nadie más.

* * *

**Y aquí estoy poniéndoselo más difícil a Tom jajaja. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews pasados, como siempre fueron estupendos y os lo agradezco. Vuestros ánimos siempre llegan.**

**También quiero explicar por qué por el momento no voy a hacer muchos capítulos. Por ahora tenía una idea de cómo iba a ser el final de este fic. No quería estropearlo alargándolo por alargarlo si no se me ocurre una idea mejor. De todas formas voy a intentar acoplar el final y a la vez añadir algún asunto nuevo a la trama para que continúe el fic, pero si no me convence seguiré alrededor de 14. Espero que lo entendáis.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras!**


	12. Combustiones espontáneas

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 11- Combustiones espontáneas._**

* * *

La clase de Pociones fue un auténtico caos. Slughorn casi no cabía en sí de lo hinchado que se había puesto al darse cuenta de que tenía en su aula al famoso Viktor Krum. Tom fue deprisa hacia su habitual sitio, llevando consigo a Hermione e ignorando las alabanzas al buscador.

-¿Estás bien, Tom?- susurró la chica notando su cambio de humor. El mago asintió. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era que Hermione todavía no había mirado con deseo al jugador de Quiddicht, ni en su entrada en el Comedor ni en la clase. Observó que Krum era uno de los que se levantaba a por los ingredientes de la poción explicada por Slughorn y le dijo a Hermione que él iría a por lo que necesitaran. La chica asintió y se puso a preparar mientras el caldero. No notó nada diferente en la cola que se formaba siempre en el armario con los ingredientes, ni la tensión en los alumnos que veían la negra mirada de Tom.

-Una poción impecable como siempre. Diez puntos para Gryffindor y Slytherin- anunció Slughorn pasando por su mesa poco después. Ambos chicos asintieron, una más feliz que el otro.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a nuestro cuarto?- susurró Hermione mirándole por debajo de las pestañas. Tom sintió su deseo crecer de golpe- ¿Allí me cuentas qué te preocupa?

No pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Tenía que haber adivinado que Hermione no le estaba proponiendo nada con segundas intenciones, aunque fueran unas muy placenteras.

-¿Qué opinas de Viktor Krum?- preguntó en su lugar.

-¿El jugador de Quiddicht?- Hermione se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para poder verle en el otro lado de la clase. Se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada atenta de Tom.

-Parece un alumno normal. Por lo que oigo le cuesta un poco el inglés- añadió. Una ola de comprensión bañó su rostro. Sus comisuras se elevaron- ¿Estás celoso?

Tom entrecerró la mirada, convirtiéndola la asesina que tanto temían los alumnos.

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-No respondas con preguntas, Tom. Tú no lo soportas y yo tampoco- siguió con ese tono juguetón.

-Hermione…- advirtió.

-Tranquilo,- cortó una pequeña risa para que no les escuchara Slughorn- Ya sabes que yo sólo te quiero a ti, Tom Riddle.

El mago asintió como si hubiera dicho una verdad irrefutable. La chica sonrió interiormente, gritándose que dejara de sonrojarse por decir lo que sentía. Y se alegraba enormemente de que Tom mostrara que tenía sentimientos como cualquier otro mago. Se sentía ligeramente amenazado aunque él jamás lo admitiera y los celos eran una reacción natural a ello. Lo que iba a significar otra semana de sus constantes muestras de posesión hacia el resto, terminó cansada en su mente. Esas muestras la hacían sentirse especial, pero llegaban un punto que cansaban más que ayudaban. Ese punto Tom lo superó hacía unos días y como no se detuviera iba a explotar.

-Bien, aquí se termina la clase- se despidió Slughorn- Oh, señor Krum, por favor, quédese un momento. Ustedes también, señorita Granger, señor Riddle.

_Genial_, maldijo Hermione sintiendo que Tom se volvía a poner tenso. Los tres alumnos se acercaron al profesor, por supuesto la bruja al lado más alejado de Viktor con Tom colocándose en el medio, y esperaron a que Slughorn hablara.

-Me gustaría invitarle a cierto Club especial que tengo- sonrió el profesor hacia Viktor- Se llama el Slug Club, y hacemos reuniones con gente importante o compartimos ideas que suelen ser útiles- Hermione se premió por no reírse ante lo que escuchaba- Estos dos jovencitos de aquí pertenecen al Club- sonrió encantado- Son Tom y Hermione.

Viktor giró la cabeza hacia ellos, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en la chica y el brazo del mago que la rodeaba.

-Encanggtado- dijo con marcado acento búlgaro. Obtuvo como respuesta dos asentimientos.

-Piensa si quieres formar parte del Slug Club. Mientras tanto estoy seguro de que Tom y Hermione no dudarán en enseñarte el castillo y si deseas cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a ellos o a mí. ¿Me haríais ese favor, verdad, chicos?- Slughorn se volvió hacia ellos tras echarles a la boca del lobo.

La mente del mago funcionó a rápida velocidad, sopesando las ganancias y las pérdidas. La pérdida era claramente el acercamiento entre Hermione y el búlgaro, no obstante las ganancias eran los contactos de Slughorn y él se ocuparía de que no hubiera casi contacto entre las pérdidas.

-Por supuesto, profesor- Hermione alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, hacia Tom- Si el señor Krum desea cualquier cosa, puede venir a nosotros.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, Tom- Slughorn mostró todos los dientes al sonreír- Bien, en la próxima clase me puedes comunicar tu decisión- dijo a Viktor- Ahora no os entretengo más que no quiero que lleguéis tarde a vuestra próxima clase.

Los tres alumnos se despidieron saliendo del aula, todos con pensamientos y rostros completamente diferentes.

-Ahora tenemos Historia de la Magia, Krum- habló Tom antes de que se le adelantara, luego se volvió hacia Hermione- No está muy lejos de Encantamientos, dejaré a Krum en clase, te acompañaré a la tuya y luego volveré.

-No hace falta que llegues tarde por mí, Tom- respondió Hermione comenzando a andar en lo que iba a ser un corto camino tenso.

-No voy a dejar que andes sola- finalizó.

-¿Sois novggios?- preguntó Viktor. La respuesta era evidente y a Tom le desagradaban mucho las preguntas estúpidas.

-Sí- se limitó a decir.

-¿Desggde hace mucho?

-Desde…

-Sí- cortó Tom. Tanto Hermione como Viktor le mandaron miradas entrecerradas- Tengo entendido que en Durmstrang está permitido el uso de magia negra- cambió de tema.

-Aggsí es. Es algggo de lo que esggtamos orgullosos. No tgiene esa… connotación neggativa que tengéis aquí.

Tom asintió con un nuevo brillo en la mirada. Hermione tragó saliva. No la gustaba el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-Hay un motivo por el que tiene esa connotación negativa- no pudo evitar decir- Su uso es muy peligroso y puede que hayan puesto barreras muy altas, pero es mejor eso que aprender toda la magia negra.

-El miedo fue la razón para poner límites al conocimiento Hermione- dijo Tom lentamente, sabiendo que no podía ponerla en su contra con esa conversación, sino hacer que abriera su mente- La magia negra resultaría beneficiosa para la cura de muchas maldiciones y la comprensión profunda de la magia, y en cambio se deja perder todo ese conocimiento por el miedo de unos pocos.

-Un miedo justificado. La magia negra es la causante de muchos horrores.

-¿Acaso no lo es también la magia blanca? Un simple hechizo de fuego puede lograr desde la muerte hasta un daño atroz. En Bulgaria el índice de criminalidad mágica es muy similar al inglés y en cambio notarás que su conocimiento básico de la magia será mayor al de muchos alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Hay una diferencia trascendental en todo esto. La magia negra consume al usuario. Le hace creer tener más poder que el que realmente posee y le vuelve obsesivo. Grindelwald es sólo un ejemplo más de ello.

Viktor se detuvo con ellos justo a tiempo para no chocarse. Observó interesado su discusión sin entender del todo algunas palabras. No obstante, por el tono de voz era obvio que ambos magos se tomaban muy en serio sus posturas.

-Por ello hay que preparar al usuario. Veo que tienes varios conocimientos acerca de la magia negra, Hermione- sonrió de lado a lado al ver su sonrojo. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- Disfruta de Encantamientos.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso corto pero muy intenso. La rodeó y hundió su lengua en su boca, enseñando la escena a Krum para que apartara la atención de lo que ya era suyo. Hermione estaba cayendo poco a poco. Estaba seguro que antes no tenía tantos conocimientos sobre magia oscura. Sólo después de conocerle se debería de haber interesado. Sonrió de lado en el beso.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Hasgta lueggo- se despidió también Viktor. A Tom no se le borró la sonrisa cuando Hermione les despidió con la mano balanceándose un poco, demasiado afectada para recomponerse.

* * *

-¿Estáis seguros de esto, chicos?- inquirió Hermione acompañándoles hasta donde estaba el Cáliz. Un círculo tenuemente iluminado lo rodeaba para impedir que magos que no poseyeran la edad echaran sus nombres. Ella se detuvo fuera del círculo observando a sus amigos a su lado, cada uno con un trocito de pergamino con su nombre. Habían aprovechado, según ellos, que en esa hora los Slytherin tenían clase y ellos tiempo para el estudio. Así podían estar con ella sin tener la molestia, de nuevo según ellos, del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Claro que sí- Ron dio un salto dentro del círculo, feliz ante los aplausos cuando alzó la mano y metió su nombre- Venga, Harry- animó al salir del círculo.

-Piénsalo bien, hay magos que han muerto- trató de hacerle entrar en razón ya que con el pelirrojo era demasiado tarde.

-Ni siquiera creo que me cojan, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

De otro salto se metió en el círculo y sonrió a los aplausos.

-Espero que no os arrepintáis- suspiró la chica.

-Claro que no, Hermione- rodó los ojos Ron- ¡Tal vez el campeón de Durmstrang sea Viktor y le podamos conocer!

-¿Quieres conocerle?- repitió Hermione extrañada- El chico no ofrece mucha conversación.

Tanto Harry como Ron giraron las cabezas de golpe hacia ella.

-¿Cuándo has hablado tú con Viktor Krum?- inquirió Ron lentamente.

-Ayer cuando Slughorn nos mandó quedarnos. Quería que enseñásemos el castillo a Krum y le convenciéramos de que se uniera al Slug Club. Al final fui con Tom y él a Encantamientos. Tom se ocupó de enseñarle el castillo.

-Qué precavido por su parte- murmuró Harry.

-¡Conoces a Viktor Krum!- gritó en susurros Ron- ¡Tienes que presentárnosle! ¡Por Merlín, Hermione, ayer en Encantamientos hablándonos de deberes inútiles cuando nos podías haber contado esto!

-Perdón por preocuparme por vuestros estudios- se cruzó de brazos medio indignada-. Y si queréis hablar con Krum, hacedlo vosotros mismos.

-Vamos, Hermione, Ron no quería decir eso- trató de salvar Harry la situación.

-Sé perfectamente lo que quería decir. Ayer tuvo que aguantar mi aburrida charla preocupándome por vuestro futuro cuando le podía haber presentado a ese dichoso buscador.

Harry negó con la cabeza y Ron asintió.

-Tsk, os veo en la cena.

-De verdad, Ron, eres idiota- suspiró el mago.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho?- inquirió viendo a su amiga salir. Iban a seguirla cuando Ginny apareció por el Comedor y terminó acompañándola ella, hablando de forma muy tensa. Aunque lejano, el recuerdo de los alumnos petrificados seguía latente en ellos por lo que terminaron acompañándolas.

* * *

-¿Esta noche tienes que vigilar los pasillos?- susurró Hermione. Tom asintió. Cerró un libro que no iba a necesitar más y lo dejó en la esquina de la mesa en la que solían sentarse en la biblioteca.

-Me voy a ocupar de que tengamos más rondas juntos- dijo de pronto. Hermione le miró con curiosidad. Aquella era una de las pocas cosas en las que le había "dejado" más libertad de la acostumbrada. No era que le prohibiera separarse de su lado. Más bien era él el que no se alejaba. Aunque tenía que admitir que ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Suponía que Krum sería la razón por la que ahora quisiera estar con ella incluso en esas rondas.

-Al menos los nuevos alumnos no están dando problemas.

Tom enarcó una ceja. Señaló con los ojos hacia una mesa del fondo donde el búlgaro se encontraba con otros alumnos de Durmstrang leyendo unos libros. A su alrededor media docena de chicas susurraban apresuradamente entre risitas.

-No es culpa suya.

El mago entrecerró los ojos. No respondió a la defensa de la chica por otro hombre o aquella noche no iba a terminar bien. En su lugar se levantó y la preguntó si ya quería ir al Comedor.

-Se nota que hoy es la elección de los campeones- comentó queriendo olvidar al búlgjugador aro de toda conversación tenida. Por los pasillos no había otro tema de conversación. Los que todavía no habían hecho sus apuestas corrían a buscar a los gemelos Weasley, que como siempre estaban sacando una gran suma de dinero de todo ello. Hermione había intervenido cuando Tom había ido a requisarles todo lo ganado (después de todo eran apuestas ilegales) y a cambio de acceder a su petición de dejarles continuar había tenido que prometer y perjurar que no se quedaría nunca a solas con Krum ni le buscaría para nada. Tampoco es que fuera algo muy difícil.

Tom sintió la magia en el ambiente. Hogwarts siempre era un lugar donde en cada simple piedra se podía encontrar más vida que en cualquier construcción muggle, sobre todo cierto internado. En momentos de gran expectación, como aquél, la magia no controlada por magos todavía jóvenes se disparaba, provocando que se hiciese más complicado controlar su naturaleza autoritaria. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione estaba aguantando sus cambios de humor con paciencia, lo que le impedía explotar. Ella era quien le mantenía cuerdo frente a toda la locura que le rodeaba, y esa era una gran razón para no dejarla ir jamás.

-Eso quiere decir que esta noche mi ronda se alargará- respondió mirando atento a los alumnos al pasar- No me esperes despierta.

Todavía se sonrojó un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras. No se acostumbraba del todo a compartir tanto con alguien. Su personalidad independiente luchaba pero ella quería elegir sus batallas con cuidado. Después de todo, dormía protegida y cuidada, y no iba a echar todo eso por la ventana sólo porque a veces quisiera más intimidad. Entre Ron, Harry, Ginny, Tom y sus estudios, se consumía todo su tiempo.

-Nos vemos después- se despidió en la entrada del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa. Tom asintió y se dirigió hacia su lugar. Hermione suspiró internamente; nunca iba a desprenderse de esa aura de superioridad, seriedad y arrogancia en público. Pensándolo mejor, en privado tampoco es que lo apartara del todo.

-¿Nerviosos, chicos?- sonrió traviesamente al sentarse a cenar. Ron estaba sudando como un pollo en una cocina muggle y Harry miraba fijamente hacia la copa como si la quisiera hacer explotar.

-No sé si debería haber metido mi nombre- dijo Ron rápidamente- George y Fred me han relatado las formas en las que murieron los otros campeones. ¡No sabía que era tan horrible!

Miró a Hermione acusatoriamente como si ella tuviera la culpa. Se tuvo que contener para no comenzar a chillarle.

-Ronald, te advertí de que el Torneo era algo muy serio donde moría mucha gente.

-¡Pero no sabía que había tantas formas de morir!

La chica suspiró.

-Piensa en por qué te inscribiste, además, nosotros te ayudaremos si sales campeón.

Se tranquilizó mínimamente unos segundos hasta que volvió a ver sus demonios de hermanos gemelos. Se sentaron un poco más lejos saludándole con toda la maldad del mundo escrita en sus rostros.

El lado positivo de todo aquello fue que por primera vez Hermione pudo cenar tranquilamente ya que casi nadie estaba probando bocado. No había empujones por la mejor comida, gente hablando con la boca llena ni postres toqueteados. Comió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lamentándose de que no hubiera más cenas como aquella. Elevó la cabeza unos momentos y vio a Tom con la mirada fija en ella. Le sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que él adivinaría el por qué de su felicidad. Efectivamente vio que le devolvió una sonrisa y la hizo un gesto para que continuara cenando.

A la hora de la cena su tripa estaba a punto de reventar. Suspiró saciada apoyando los brazos en la mesa una vez la comida desapareció. Casi al mismo tiempo el Comedor se quedó inmerso en un profundo silencio. Aprovechando la atención Dumbledore se levantó lentamente y se colocó al lado del Cáliz. Sonrió a todos los presentes antes de comenzar.

-Antes de nada quiero felicitar a todos los alumnos de los tres colegios participantes. El objetivo de este torneo es tanto la convivencia como el aprender nueva magia y por ahora se ha cumplido una parte, así que a partir de hoy esperamos que se siga cumpliendo y se añada la segunda. Ahora, como todos sabéis, vamos a dar comienzo con la selección de los campeones.

El Cáliz comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo, como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Emitió una pequeña explosión junto con un papelito perfectamente doblado que atrapó Dumbledore a la primera.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons es… ¡Fleur Delacour!

Los aplausos no se hicieron de rogar. Los silbidos de los chicos y las ovaciones no sacaron un sonrojo en la guapísima alumna.

-¡Es ella, Harry!- exclamó Ron sin dejar de aplaudir- ¡Es la chica del primer día!

Harry asintió embobado, sus nervios casi olvidados hasta que el Cáliz volvió a arder por dentro y expulsó otro papel de forma un poco más ruda.

-El campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Viktor Krum!

Los mismos vítores se escucharon. El jugador de Quidditch, acostumbrado a aquellas situaciones, saludó y dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los leones.

El Cáliz la salvó de una gran situación incómoda emitiendo el último papel. Dumbledore tardó un poco más en leerlo que con los otros dos campeones. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en el mago seleccionado antes de hablar.

-Y el campeón de Hogwarts es… ¡Harry Potter!

Los Gryffindors se volvieron locos de los gritos. Los gemelos comenzaron a cantar canciones y las enhorabuenas no tardaron en llegar. Harry, que aunque estuviera en el equipo de Quidditch y soliera ganar, no se esperaba para nada toda esa reacción, mucho menos que ganara. Estaba medio embobado hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera hacia donde Dumbledore acababa de indicar que se dirigieran los campeones. Sin poder evitar dejar la mirada perdida y sin darse cuenta de que Ron no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se encaminó torpemente.

No obstante, Hermione sí que lo notó. Mientras Dumbledore realizaba otro de sus discursos, ella se giró hacia él en un susurro.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Ron?

El mago negó con la cabeza.

-He visto cómo reaccionaste cuando Harry ha salido elegido, ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, Hermione- apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose para seguir susurrando- ¡Es que siempre tiene que ser Harry el héroe! ¡Y de nuevo le han elegido! ¡A mí nunca me elige nadie! Sólo soy el estúpido amigo de Potter.

La chica no pudo responder cuando el resto del Gran Comedor se puso de pie ante los despidos del director y Ron aprovechó para irse casi corriendo de allí.

-Esto no va a ser nada bueno- suspiró dirigiéndose en busca de Harry. Le encontró un poco más alegre, siendo consciente ya por fin de lo que había pasado. No pudo romperle esa alegría.

-¡Felicidades otra vez, Harry!- exclamó abrazándole.

-Gracias, Hermione- le sonrió con su habitual brillo en los ojos- Aunque no lo parezca estoy muy nervioso- la chica aguantó la risa- ¿Me ayudarás, verdad?

Una mano rodeó su cintura y la echó ligeramente hacia atrás, quedando apoyada en un duro pecho. Alzó la cabeza y el mago aprovechó para besar sus labios. Sonrió mucho más feliz a su amigo.

-Claro que sí, Harry.

Tom tensó su brazo alrededor de Hermione al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Felicitaciones, Potter- dijo simplemente mirándole con su habitual impasividad.

-Gracias, Riddle- Harry ni siquiera estaba siendo grosero. Hasta esa noche, que se encontraría con Ron, iba a seguir en su mundo de alegría y victorias.

-Te acompaño a nuestro cuarto antes de que me tenga que ir a las rondas- susurró Tom en la oreja de Hermione mirando fijamente a su amigo. La chica asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana, Harry ¡Y tenemos que celebrarlo!

El mago asintió despidiéndola sin ni siquiera mandar una mirada envenenada a Riddle. Éste se dio la vuelta y sin soltar a Hermione comenzó a caminar deprisa hacia sus cuartos.

-¿Por qué has aceptado ayudarle?- medio gruñó sin mirarla.

-Es mi amigo, Tom. En el Torneo puede morir y no voy a dejar que eso pase.

-¡Podrías morir tú!- no gritó pero habló casi como si lo estuviera haciendo.

-¡Si sólo le voy a ayudar! ¡Ni siquiera puedo actuar en las pruebas, está prohibido!

-El campeón debe ganar por sí mismo, recibir ayudas también está prohibido.

-¡Eso es diferente!

-No le vas a ayudar.

Se separó de él de un empujón. Quedaron a la misma distancia que cuando Tom la estaba rodeando, pero ahora no se tocaban.

-No me puedes ordenar lo que hacer o no hacer. He permitido que me mandes en muchos aspectos que a cualquier persona ya le habría hechizado sólo por sugerirlo, pero no a ti, Tom. Ahora veo que no he hecho del todo bien. Soy mi propia persona y voy a ayudar a mi amigo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía aquella mirada en Tom. Tragó saliva luchando por no dar un paso hacia atrás. El pasillo estaba desierto ya que por allí no había ninguna sala común. Estaban ellos solos.

-Es por tu propio bien. ¿No ves que no puedo vivir si te ocurre algo? ¡No puedo dejar que des un paso sin que un jugador de Quidditch te mire! ¡No me puedo ir sin que algo te ataque y te deje desmayada en un pasillo! ¡¿No son suficientes todos los peligros en los que te metes para demostrarte que me necesitas?!

-¡ ¡Esto no funciona así! !- gritó- ¡Soy mi propia persona y cometo mis errores! ¡Te quiero pero no voy a dejar que me conviertas en tu marioneta!

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Se miraron fijamente sin decir nada, ambos con las respiraciones aceleradas. Tom fue a extender un brazo hacia ella cuando unos pasos les hicieron recobrar sus usuales comportamientos.

Tom la miró una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse para la estupefacta expresión de Hermione. Miró hacia el pasillo por el que se acabara de ir sin creerse que la hubiera dejado sola. Él era quien no paraba de cuidarla por los peligros, el que siempre la decía que no podía ir sola a ninguna parte, el que nunca soportaba dejarla sola porque alguien la podría hacer cambiar de idea respecto a él.

Algo la oprimió el pecho. Era tonta, lo sabía, pero se sentía abandonada, se sentía sola. Muy sola. Casi como si acabara de volver a perder a sus padres. Los minutos pasaron sin que reaccionara. ¿Qué le había dicho exactamente a Tom? ¿Y por qué? Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando algo le tocó la pierna. Bajó la mirada perdida lentamente, sin ver demasiado bien con la humedad en sus ojos. Los abrió de golpe al ver quién la estaba llamando. Sonrió tristemente aliviada.

Cogió a Nagini en brazos, reconfortada porque al menos Tom no la hubiera abandonado sola.

* * *

Tom se contuvo de no lanzar un imperdonable a cada alumno que encontraba fuera de su Sala Común a esas horas. No estaba de humor para aguantar ninguna tontería y únicamente le contenía de torturar a alguien la expulsión de Hogwarts. Él mismo estaba dividido. Por un lado le habían entrado ganas de hacer entrar en razón a Hermione como fuera y que siguiera cada orden que la mandara, pero por otro lado algo en él estaba orgulloso de ella, de haber elegido a aquella bruja como suya. Alguien fuerte que no se dejaba mandar y que al mismo tiempo lo diese todo por él. Aunque ahora mismo aquella parte no le venía demasiado bien.

Había aceptado pasar más tiempo con Potter e inmiscuirse en las pruebas del Torneo. Si quería mantenerla a su lado iba a tener que abordar la situación desde otra perspectiva. Tendría que dejarla ayudar a su amigo, lo que pensándolo fríamente conllevaría a investigar sobre nueva magia que normalmente no estaría a su disposición. Podría aprovechar la situación.

Pensando ya más como él, volvió lentamente a su cuarto, sin desde luego esperarse la imagen que se encontró. Nagini miraba en todas direcciones, sin decidirse a dónde ir. El gato de Hermione estaba sentado en una silla completamente dormido siendo ajeno de los pequeños llantos que salían del cuerpo encogido en un ovillo de Hermione. La chica dio un pequeño brinco cuando Tom la rodeó.

-No me… dejes- lloró lanzándose a él. Le abrazó fuertemente sin contener las lágrimas.

-Nunca- ella no sabía cuanta verdad había en sus palabras.

* * *

**De tanta tensión acumulada no podía salir otra cosa: la primera pelea entre Tom y Hermione. Veremos si esto y más cosas se pueden superar. Sí, más cosas porque aunque no lo voy a alargar demasiado sí que se me han ocurrido ciertas tramas que pueden acompañar a la que ya tenía pensada. Así, que se hará un poquito más larga la historia y como habéis visto los capítulos también^^**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a los que dejaron review. ¡Valen mucho! Y si alguien tuviera alguna duda del capítulo, no dude en preguntarme.**


	13. Atención: psicólogos

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12 – Atención: mundo mágico en necesidad de psicólogos_**

* * *

-Simplemente digo que no entiendo por qué es necesario que esté aquí- gruñó Harry de un humor completamente huraño. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla de la biblioteca lanzando una mirada envenenada a Tom. Éste se la devolvió diez veces más efectiva por haberle interrumpido en su lectura. Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo sin hacer caso del mago.

-En la biblioteca puede estar quien quiera, Harry- suspiró Hermione. Su amigo rodó los ojos sin mejorar su humor.

-Para colmo Ron se ha vuelto loco. Se ha enfadado porque yo he sido elegido. ¡Si fue él quien quería que ambos nos inscribiésemos!

La mirada que le volvió a lanzar Riddle hizo que bajara el volumen de su voz.

-Ya sabes cómo es Ron- susurró Hermione- Entrará en razón. Ahora vamos a comenzar a investigar sobre la prueba.

-Ayer llegué a la Sala Común, completamente feliz, buscándole porque desde la cena no le había encontrado y terminó arruinándome la noche.

Hermione evitó pensar en su propia noche de discusiones. Se apegó un poco más Tom sin que Harry lo notara. No obstante, por supuesto que el Slytherin sí que lo hizo y sonrió por dentro.

-Venga, Harry, tenemos que trabajar.

El Gryffindor gruñó alguna queja más, haciendo caso por fin a su amiga. Esa mañana Hermione había llegado la primera de los Gryffindors a desayunar. Cuando Ron llegó, se sentó a su lado y parecía que todo iba a ser normal hasta que Harry se sentó frente a ellos. Entonces el humor decayó en el acto, ambos se mandaron unas miradas de odio y el pelirrojo se despidió de la chica para ir yendo a su primera clase. Harry no había tardado en explicarla la situación y quejarse de su amigo.

En las clases no había mejoras, casi se volvía peor su relación entre ellos, lo que la verdad estaba viniendo muy bien a Tom, que sólo tenía que aguantar a los Gryffindors en aquella hora libre para "ayudar" a Potter.

Aunque en esos ratos en los que investigaban sobre la primera prueba, su humor no mejoraba el de Tom, que pensándolo mejor ya tenía suficiente con tener que compartir a Hermione como para que su estúpido amigo, que todavía no sabía cómo había podido ser campeón de Hogwarts, estuviera quejándose por todo.

Poco a poco estaban creando una placentera rutina. Tom y Hermione casi siempre estaban juntos, a lo que el castillo se estaba acostumbrando. Tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindors sabían que no dormían en sus respectivas salas comunes y que tendrían algún cuarto juntos, mas por miedo a Riddle ningún alumno decía nada. Por otro lado, Viktor Krum había aceptado unirse al Slug Club durante su estadía y siempre se sentaba cerca de Hermione, lo que Tom consideraba como razón suficiente para lanzarle un imperdonable, a él y a Slughorn, que últimamente disfrutaba de lo lindo en esas reuniones al ver el "triángulo amoroso", como él lo había bautizado.

Casi la única decepción para Tom era el poco tiempo que Hermione pasaba con sus dos amigos, todavía enfadados. Sabía que lentamente él se estaba convirtiendo en su mundo. Ya casi no tenía pesadillas por sus padres, pero cuando las tenía él estaba allí por ella. Hermione se había convertido en algo que nunca creyó posible, lo que era tanto bueno como malo. Notaba que se estaba ablandando en ciertos puntos, pero sus objetivos seguían claros.

* * *

-Vamos, Harry, no podemos llegar tarde a tu propia celebración- apremió Hermione dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ya casi no entraba por allí y esa vez sólo lo había hecho dejando a Tom esperando fuera porque éste se estaba impacientando

-Ya voy, ya voy- gruñó su amigo bajando lentamente las escaleras. Sin Ron como su amigo se encontraba muy arisco y esa celebración también tenía mucho que ver. Como no habían conseguido avanzar mucho en la primera prueba, Harry se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, y que celebraran que era el campeón de Hogwarts sólo se lo recordaba. Era frustrante ver que tanto Hermione como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado dominaban cada uno de los hechizos que la chica le enseñaba para la prueba y que él apenas lo consiguiera realizar. Incluso le sobraba tiempo a Tom para aprovechar y estudiar más libros de la sección prohibida a los que habían tenido acceso por la nueva condición de Harry.

-Perfecto, vámonos- sonrió Hermione. Harry gruñó algo incomprensible que seguramente sería mejor no haber escuchado. La bruja amplió su sonrisa al salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y ver de nuevo a Tom esperarla con los brazos cruzados. No había habido forma humana de dejarle ir sola a la fiesta de celebración de Harry. Pero de todas formas, ¿si él quería venir por qué no iba a poder?, se decía Hermione.

El Slytherin no varió su rostro. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y sin decir una palabra la movió en el aire. Pocos segundos después tenía en su mano una de sus bufandas. Se acercó a Hermione y se la puso él mismo al cuello a pesar de sus quejas. Al menos no era la de su casa, verde y blanca.

-Estamos a finales de febrero y está nevando fuera, Hermione- explicó por fin. La bruja se sonrojó por sus cuidados y Harry bufó.

-Anda, vamos antes de que los gemelos armen algún escándalo antes de tiempo y no podamos celebrar nada.

Hermione no respondió. Por la mirada de su amigo sabía que tenía un poco de envidia de Tom. Él había conseguido un nivel muy alto en magia no verbal. Incluso ella había mejorado visiblemente. En cambio Harry no terminaba de dominar aquella disciplina y ver cómo el Slytherin era de invocar una simple bufanda sin mover los labios era demasiado para él.

Al salir del castillo el aire lleno de copos de nieve arremetió contra ellos. Tom pasó un brazo sobre ella y la atrajo hacia él, resguardándola un poco más del frío, con la ayuda añadida de la bufanda, el abrigo, las botas de piel de dragón, el hechizo calentador,… Aun así no bien llegaron a Hodsmade también la obligó a pasar al calor de las Tres Escobas, sin importarle que la gente estuviera esperando impaciente a Harry.

-¡ ¡Harry! !- ovacionaron todos cuando éste entró medio muerto de frío. Fred y George no habían tardado un segundo en cogerle y llevarle al centro de la fiesta, que por fin podía comenzar. Hermione rió al ver lo que tenían preparado para él. Si Harry era capaz de beberse todas esas cervezas de mantequilla, derrotar a un dragón no sería nada en comparación.

Tom desde luego no pensaba quedarse a verlo. Se abrió camino entre la reunión de leones y de algunos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs hasta encontrar un sitio libre para sentarse donde no les molestarían. De todas formas era imposible que una serpiente, más siendo Tom Riddle, no llamara la atención en una fiesta así. Mientras Hermione charlaba con los conocidos que más cerca tenía él se limitaba a observar e ignorar a las chicas que a pesar de saber que ya tenía novia seguían interesadas en él. Por ese motivo la bruja no opuso resistencia cuando el mago decidió sentarse en uno de los pocos sitios libres encontrados con ella en su regazo, creando una pequeña burbuja de intimidad.

-Gracias por venir- le dijo en voz baja cerca del oído- Sé que no te gustan estas cosas.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-No iba a dejar que vinieras sola. Aparte de todos los peligros que hay en el mundo mágico, Weasley trama algo- clavó la oscura mirada en sus claros ojos tratando de hacerla comprender.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué podría tramar? Ni siquiera ha querido venir a la fiesta de Harry- suspiró cabizbaja- Creo que ésta es la vez que más han durado enfadados.

Tom sonrió por dentro. No le gustaba que Hermione sufriera pero no tardaría en comprender que estar sólo con él era lo mejor.

-Desde su enfado con Potter se ha estado acercando más a ti- se decidió por explicar- Y estas últimas semanas ha dejado claro que trama algo.

Hermione le miró sin entender. Puede que hubiera algo de verdad, pero sólo en que últimamente Ron se había comportado de manera un poco diferente, seguramente por el enfado con Harry. Ahora se comportaba de forma más atenta y miraba con un poco más de odio a Tom.

-Ron nunca haría nada malo…

-Es demasiado egoísta como para estar en Gryffindor- intervino Tom.

-¿Te refirieres a que esa es una cualidad de Slytherin?- Hermione no pudo evitar interrumpirle también. Le sonrió de manera juguetona, olvidándose de la gente a su alrededor.

-Sabes que mi casa se caracteriza por otras muchas cualidades- la devolvió la sonrisa- Y además, si alguna casa es egoísta, ésos son los Ravenclaws. Hay pocas cosas que no sean capaces de hacer por sacar las mejores notas.

-Pues algo no deben de estar haciendo, porque el mago con mejores notas de todo Hogwarts está sentado debajo de mí y juraría que no es un Ravenclaw…- susurró acercándose poco a poco a su rostro.

-Definitivamente lo deben de estar haciendo _muy_ mal cuando la segunda mejor bruja está sobre mí siendo toda una leona…- vendiendo su indignación por un beso, Hermione no dudó en juntar sus labios con los de Tom, decidida a hacerle pagar de una manera más placentera por recordarla que ella era la _segunda_ mejor. Como toda serpiente, el mago aprovechó y en su agarre la atrajo más cerca de él y la obligó a abrir la boca con su lengua a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerle pagar.

-¡Por las barbas de…! ¡Hermione!

La chica se separó de golpe, sintiendo su sangre recorrerla hasta todos las extremidades de su cuerpo, sonrojándola de sobremanera. Se limpió la boca discretamente, eliminando el rastro de saliva que había dejado su intenso beso. Eso la distrajo de ver la mirada asesina de Tom hacia quien les había interrumpido.

-¿No era ésta tu fiesta, Potter?- gruñó con un destello peligroso en los ojos.

Hermione se fijó mejor en su amigo. Por encima del ruido de la gente y los gritos de los gemelos, pudo ver sus nervios.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- se preocupó al instante.

El Gryffindor se pasó una mano por su pelo y se colocó las gafas en un gesto nervioso. Hermione no dudó en hacerle un poco de sitio (obligando a Tom a moverse) y ordenándole que se sentara. Una vez conseguido todo ello, lo que no fue precisamente fácil dada la cabezonería de ambos magos, Harry se mantuvo callado con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- se armó Hermione de paciencia. Su amigo miró de reojo a Tom, sin estar muy convencido todavía de si hablar o no. Estuvo tentada de pedirle un rato a solas con Harry, pero la interrupción de su beso le había puesto un poco en su límite y no quería tensarle tras lo que habían pasado anoche. Decidió amenazar al otro mago.

-Te prometo que como no hables ya, Harry, voy ahora mismo a por Fred y George y les digo dónde te has escondido. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que por alguna extraña razón quieren verte convertido en un hombre antes de la primera prueba- rodó los ojos- Y para ellos un hombre tiene que haber vomitado por beber demasiada cerveza… aunque sea de mantequilla. Niños…- masculló. ¿No se daban cuenta de todo lo contradictorio que era lo que acababa de decir? Al menos Harry no parecía hacerlo, porque la amenaza funcionó.

-Es sólo que creo… que… Hermione…- no se atrevió a alzar la mirada del suelo- yo…

De verdad que Tom no sabía que él tuviera tanta paciencia. Que un mago de su altura estuviera aguantando todo esto debería de considerarse otro de sus méritos. Hermione se lo iba a tener que recompensar.

-¿Que crees qué?

-Yo…- se humedeció los labios resecos de los nervios. Apretó sus manos juntas entre sus piernas- No creo que pueda salir vivo de la primera prueba- confesó por fin- No he aprendido más que uno o dos hechizos de la veintena que habéis aprendido vosotros. Ni siquiera sé qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. No quiero morir tan joven, y Ron está siendo un idiota, Ginny no para de repetirme que quiere estar conmigo porque puede que no vaya a tener otra oportunidad- era como si una vez había comenzado no había quien le parase- Mi madre no para de mandarme cartas diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, como si no me fuera a volver a ver, y papá, Sirius y Remus han hecho apuestas sobre el tiempo que duraré en la prueba. Ellos son más optimistas que yo…

Hermione parpadeó sobrecogida. Cuando pareció que Harry estaba demasiado nervioso para continuar, aprovechó para hablar.

-Harry, ¡por supuesto que te tienes que sentir así!- exclamó. Tom la miró con la ceja alzada- Todo mago en tu situación no habría aguantado la presión, en cambio aquí estás ti. Eres el campeón de Hogwarts por un motivo, Harry. El cáliz de escogió a ti porque tú tienes algo que todos lo que se presentaron no tienen.

-¿Ah, sí?- alzó la cabeza mirando a los ojos convencidos de su amiga.

-Tienes coraje, Harry- respondió sin una sola duda- Estás dispuesto a dar la vida por aquellos a los que quieres, no hay nada más valiente que eso. Y no vas a morir en la prueba- sonrió de manera un poco perversa- después de todo eres el favorito del Director.

Su amigo rodó los ojos un poco más relajado.

-¿Crees que lo conseguiré?

-Creo que lo conseguirás si tú quieres, pero estoy convencida que vas a salir vivo de ésta. Te prometeré dos cosas. La primera es que cuando termine la primera prueba, volveremos aquí a celebrarlo, y la segunda- se inclinó hacia él por si alguien aparte de Tom estaba escuchando- es que si Dumbledore no interviene, yo me ocuparé de salvarte.

Aquello obtuvo dos reacciones de lo más dispares. Tom se congeló bajo ella y Harry la sonrió ampliamente, envolviéndola en un abrazo que pilló por sorpresa al Slytherin, algo definitivamente anormal. La imagen no tenía precio. El campeón de Hogwarts, el mejor mago de la historia y la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts en lo que parecía que era un abrazo grupal.

Al separarse, Harry la seguía medio abrazando por los brazos.

-Voy a convertirme en un hombre, Hermione- prometió seriamente. La volvió a abrazar y se marchó entre la gente a buscar a dos gemelos llenos de cervezas de mantequilla.

-El mundo mágico necesita psicólogos- suspiró Hermione.

Tom la miro de forma indescifrable, todavía tratando de contener su reacción porque la bruja acabara de prometer exponerse al peligro que hiciera falta con tal de salvar al estúpido Potter. Además, no quería oír hablar de profesiones muggles.

-¿Quieres pasear?- dijo por fin. Hermione le miró asombrada, primero a él y luego a la nevada calle.

-¿Como en una cita?- se la escapó. Su sonrojo le hizo sonreír.

-Sí, vamos.

Siempre siendo él que diera la orden, pensó Hermione entretenida. Algún día se daría cuenta que él no mandaba tanto en ella como se pensaba… aunque se tuviera que volver a abrigar de pies a cabeza por orden suya. Salieron a disfrutar de los últimos días de nieve de la época, caminando juntos a través de las calles no alborotadas de estudiantes. Era un agradable cambio.

-He estado pensando…- murmuró Hermione apegándose más al agarre de Tom al caminar. El mago le prestó toda su atención- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que hable esto contigo, Tom- tragó saliva nerviosa- Sé que me estás ocultando algo, y sé que no me va a gustar, pero…

-Lo comprendo- asintió- Pero todavía no estás preparada.

-Tom- se detuvo para mirarle fijamente- Sé que no es algo bueno, tal vez ilegal, pero quiero, no, necesito saberlo.

Tom la devolvió la mirada, contemplando sus posibilidades.

-Éste no es un tema que podamos hablar el público, Hermione.

-Por favor, Tom, siempre lo rehúyes.

-¿Puedes prometerme en seguir a mi lado a pesar de lo que te cuente, Hermione?

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Sí.

Tom cerró los ojos antes de soltar su agarre de la cintura de su bruja. Colocó un paso de separación entre ellos.

-Se llaman mortífagos- habló por fin, con una seriedad abrumadora.

-¿Quiénes…?

-Son un grupo de magos que he seleccionado para cumplir mi objetivo.

Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron. Dejó de sentir el aire zarandear a su alrededor.

-¿Que es…?

-¡Hermione!

La chica soltó un pequeño chillido del susto. Se giró con una mirada asesina hacia su amigo, que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Esa conversación no iba a terminar así.

-Te he buscado por todas partes- Ron detuvo su carrera frente a ellos, cogiendo el aire perdido en la carrera.

-He estado en la fiesta de Harry, donde deberías haber estado tú, apoyando a tu mejor amigo- regañó.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de aparentar estar arrepentido.

-Quería hablar contigo, Hermione, a solas- añadió mirando de soslayo a Tom. Éste se mantuvo indiferente- Por favor- añadió. La chica suspiró, girándose hacia el mago.

-Tom, ¿te importaría un momento? Te prometo que no será mucho.

Increíblemente asintió. Se separó la distancia de cinco pasos, se detuvo, se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente a que hablaran en "intimidad".

Ron se fue a quejar cuando Hermione le interrumpió.

-Es lo máximo que vas a conseguir, Ron. Estábamos en medio de una cita- confesó sonrojándose. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y cogió a Hermione de la muñeca a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Con los ojos entrecerrados Tom dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Deja de jugar, Ronald!- Hermione se deshizo de su agarre tranquilizando al Slytherin. De repente Ron estuvo más nervioso que de costumbre. Era como ver a Harry pero en pelirrojo. ¿Qué les pasaba hoy a los magos de Escocia?

-Quería hablar contigo… Hermione,… porque…- repitió las palabras de antes. Al darse cuenta pareció armarse de valor de golpe- Yo me he dado cuenta de que,… bueno, en este tiempo en el que hemos estado sin Harry me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas- volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿Sí?- Hermione le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarle. Pareció funcionar, aunque habló más bajo.

-Me he dado cuenta de que puedo soportar estar sin Harry, pero no estar sin ti- su rostro se volvió el rojo más profundo que nunca había visto en él- Hermione, por fin he entendido que te quiero y no deseo otra cosa que dejes a Riddle y salgas conmigo.

Hubo un silencio tenso tras aquello. Hermione estaba congelada en su sitio, sin ser capaz de articular nada coherente. Parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo furia, pena y no sabía qué más.

-Ron, ¿por qué?- preguntó sin alzar casi la voz- ¿Por qué me lo tienes que decir después de todos estos años cuando ya he encontrado a alguien?

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, compréndelo, Hermione- rogó su amigo. La furia de la bruja desapareció. Bajó el rostro.

-Lo siento, Ron, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Durante un tiempo sí que creí que yo también sentía algo por ti, pero desde que conocí a Tom,… sé que sólo podemos ser muy buenos amigos.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños. Lanzó una mirada llena de odio por encima del hombro de la mujer, hacia cierto mago. Luego miró a su amiga.

-¿Lo puedes aceptar, Ron? Lo último que quiero es perderte…

-No me vas a perder, Hermione- suspiró- No podría irme…- bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para que no le viera el rostro- Y supongo que no he sido muy buen amigo para nadie últimamente… un dragón.

-¿Qué?- Hermione parpadeó perdida- Oh, Ronald, no te has comportado como un dragón, ni mucho menos.

Ron soltó una risa un poco dolida.

-La primera prueba de Harry, es un dragón.

La comprensión bañó su rostro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi hermano Charlie colaboró al traerles de Rumanía.

Asintió sabiendo lo que significaba aquello.

-Gracias, Ron. Estoy segura que Harry te lo agradecerá.

-No le digas que he sido.

-Oh, claro que lo haré.

Los amigos se miraron desafiantes antes de soltar unas carcajadas.

-Nos vemos en el castillo- se despidió Ron.

-Claro.

No bien se hubo alejado Tom apareció rodeándola por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me haces contenerme?- susurró mirando por donde se iba el mago. De no sentir su calor al hablar no creería haberle escuchado.

-Terminó todo lo bien que podía terminar- suspiró Hermione sabiendo de sobra que había escuchado todo.

Tom tuvo que estar de acuerdo, después de todo Weasley seguía vivo y no le había matado. Aunque cuando Nagini se enterara de esto tal vez lo hiciera. Nadie intentaba separar a Hermione de él. Mucho menos interrumpir su cita.

-¡Hermione Granger!

-Oh, por Salazar, otra no. ¿Es que todos los Gryffindors necesitan hoy la atención de un medimago?- se exasperó Tom dándose la vuelta. Hermione echó de menos el calor. Se dio la vuelta para ver aparecer a su amiga marcando los pasos enfadados hacia ellos.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué sucede?

Su amiga parecía de verdad enfurecida. Su mirada iba de la figura alejándose de Ron a ella.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre rechazar a mi hermano?!

-¿Perdón?- Hermione parpadeó- ¿Tal vez porque ya tengo un novio al que quiero?

Tom se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de lado antes de volver a mirar a la pelirroja.

-¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Toda tu vida has deseado que mi hermano se te declarara! ¡¿Y todo para poder rechazarle?! ¡¿Hasta dónde llega tu crueldad?!

-Ginny, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Sabes que eso no ha sido así. Todo cambió desde que conocí a Tom.

-Tom, Tom, Tom- repitió con burla- ¡Mi hermano se merece a alguien mejor!- Ginny sacó la varita, logrando una reacción en el mago. Tom sacó al instante la suya y apuntó a la pelirroja. Ahí Hermione sí que se asustó. Sabía que Ginny no la haría nada más que como mucho lanzarla un _mocomurciélago_, pero Tom podría hacerle verdadero daño.

-¡Ginebra Weasley! ¡Guarda ahora mismo la varita!- ordenó colocándose a la misma altura que Tom.

-¡No eres mi madre ni nunca lo serás!- gritó Ginny.

-¡No quiero serlo!- respondió a gritos Hermione.

-¡ ¡Mejor, porque si como amiga no sirves, no quiero pensar en ti como madre! !

Eso dolió.

-¡¿Y tú te crees mejor?! ¡Siempre babeando por Harry y no haciendo caso de nada más! ¡¿A eso llamas tú ser una amiga?!

-¡Yo al menos sé cuándo alguien me tiene envidia! ¡Eres una rata de biblioteca que sólo está conmigo porque no eres capaz de conseguir otras amigas!

Los dardos estaban empezando a tener más puntería.

-¡Yo al menos puedo hablar con Harry como una persona normal! ¡Y no dejarle aterrorizado!

-¡Pues yo al menos sé cómo hacer que mis novios y amigos no me dejen! ¡Veremos cuánto duras tú por tu cuenta!

Entre gritos que despertaron toda la atención de Hodsmade, Ginny guardó su varita y bajo la atenta mirada de Tom, todavía con la suya alzada, salió de la misma forma que había hecho su hermano pero con mucha más energía.

Hermione estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensar con claridad. Sintió el brazo de Tom rodearla y sacarla de allí, llevándola lejos del corro que se había formado a su alrededor.

¿Acababa de perder a su amiga?

* * *

**Bueno, ya visteis que tantas cosas acumuladas nunca son buenas, tienen que terminar explotando o se terminan convirtiendo en un capítulo intenso jeje.**

**Y respondiendo a una pregunta que me hizo paosan: sí jaja, el pobre Nagini no sabía qué hace para consolar/tranquilizar a Hermione y por eso estaba así.**

**No sé cómo hacer los agradecimientos de forma especial, pero aun así lo intentaré: ¡Muchas gracias a todos y todas! ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! Dentro de poco ya llegamos a los 200 reviews, ¡yujuuuu! Como toda autora no puedo evitar alegrarme por ello, qué se le va a hacer pero hay que ser sincera. Así que por supuesto se lo quiero agradecer a los lectores, a los que dejan reviews, a los que dejan reviews de forma "anónima", muchas gracias a todos.**


	14. Fuego ignífugo

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 13- Fuego ignífugo._**

* * *

Hermione se dejó llevar como en una nube de silencio frío hacia el castillo. Sólo notaba que era Tom quien le rodeaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Ella tampoco pensaba iniciar una conversación. Su cuerpo apenas había logrado no colapsarse ante tantas emociones, obligándose a sentirlas una por una. Pero eso no era lo peor que había sentido en su corta vida. Lamentablemente ya había perdido más que en esa tarde.

Aun así y aunque jamás lo fuera a confesar, Tom, ligeramente preocupado, se dio prisa en dirigirse al cuarto que compartían. Al pasar apenas dirigió una mirada a Nagini, que parecía estar regañando al gato peludo de Hermione por acercarse a lo que decía que era su nido. Por supuesto el gato estaba aterrorizado y nada más ver a su dueña se apresuró en maullar lastimosamente.

-_Tsssk. Gato cobarrrde_- Nagini se volteó hacia los recién llegados. Su amo rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura a su _pareja_, la cual no se había quejado porque le estuvieran obligando a quedarse sentada en la cama, tapada con un nuevo abrigo tras quitarle él mismo el que llevaba. No era una buena señal.

-¿Crookshanks?

El gato salió corriendo a la llamada, aunque no tan emotiva como de costumbre, de su dueña. Ella apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que sintió su pelaje bajo su mano.

Tom se sentó al otro lado de su cama una vez hubo terminado de poner las cosas en orden y le miró fijamente aunque ella no le devolviera la mirada.

-_¿Qué ha passsado?_- inquirió en parsel Nagini arrastrándose hacia ellos. Crookshanks tembló visiblemente.

-_La pelirroja ha agotado sssu ssuerte_- respondió Tom sin dejar de mirar a la bruja. Ésta todavía estaba demasiado metida en su pequeño mundo. Su mano acariciaba de forma ida a Crookshanks, atándose de cierta forma a la realidad.

-_Dessseo ayudar_- dijo en seguida Nagini. Su lengua vibró amenazadoramente. El mago asintió.

-_Esssta noche…_

-No.

Serpiente y amo se echaron ligeramente hacia atrás. Hermione no había dado muestras de haber salido de su conmoción, mas sabían perfectamente qué era lo que habían escuchado.

-¿No qué?

-Tom, por favor,- su tono era abatido- no me trates tú como una idiota. Sé perfectamente que la reacción de Nagini no puede significar nada bueno. Aunque Ginny y yo nos hayamos peleado no quiero que nada malo le suceda.

El mago parpadeó, sin perder en un solo momento la compostura.

-Te ha insultado y te ha herido- era suficiente argumento.

-Por alguna razón he dejado que ella misma se hiera y ha sacado el rencor de ello contra mí- suspiró Hermione- Ginny todavía no es muy madura y no ha pensado en lo que ha dicho.

-Lo ha pensado perfectamente, Hermione. Su objetivo era hacer daño y sabía cómo hacerlo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero yo me encargo de esto- se arrepintió nada más sus palabras salieron de su boca. Ahí estaba ella, tratando de conseguir que Tom no se cerrara y fuera capaz de contar su mayor secreto y no se _encargara él de sus asuntos._ Ella tenía que dar ejemplo- Quiero decir… no actúes tú sólo, por favor, yo también… tengo que estar en las decisiones, me gusten o no.

Tom la miró largo rato.

-Serías una gran dirigente- terminó diciendo. Increíblemente su ligera sonrisa provocó otra en Hermione.

-No lo creo El año pasado lideré un club en defensa de los derechos de los elfos- se sintió un poco incómoda al relatar un fracaso- No tuve mucho éxito.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo hay que luchar por la causa adecuada.

-¿Y tú cual piensas que es una causa adecuada?

-La ordenación del mundo en busca de estabilidad perpetua.

Hermione parpadeó, creyendo saber hacia dónde se acerca aquella conversación.

-No creo en la estabilidad a largo plazo del ser humano- respondió observando atenta su reacción-. Las civilizaciones se asientan y al mismo tiempo el progreso es inminente. El ser humano no puede vivir avanzando y siendo retenido. Ante esto, sólo queda la revolución para lograr el cambio. Aunque no por ello tiene que haber necesariamente guerras. Hay varios tipos de revoluciones,…- su pensamiento se cortó de golpe. Abrió los ojos pensando demasiado rápido como para poner sus ideas en palabras.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que es capaz de lograr que ese cambio avance al mismo tiempo que la civilización?- respondió Tom con un tono de voz más bajo que normalmente- Magia.

-¿Qué estás proponiendo exactamente, Tom?

Al ver su rigidez, el mago se apegó a ella, rodeándola y obligándola a quedar tumbada en la cama de forma que sus ojos no rompiesen la conexión. Crookshanks no se atrevió a quejar por la ausencia de caricias. Parecía estar también atento a la conversación.

-Estoy proponiendo un cambio, Hermione- dijo finalmente.

-Todo esto tiene que ver con tu objetivo, ¿no es así?

Sólo hizo falta un asentimiento. Hermione le abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Me lo contarás?

Tom le envolvió en sus brazos, apretándole más contra él.

-Sí, pero hoy no. Ya has pasado por suficientes cosas.

-_¿Me he quedado sssin cena, mi ssseñor?_

La comisura de Tom se elevó. Sobre ellos Nagini se extendió para que pudieran hacer contacto visual con él y ver su molestia.

-_Sssin cena humana me temo que sssí._

Nagini siseó indignado.

-_Iré entoncess a bussscar otro alimento._

Crookshanks relajó todos los músculos del cuerpo cuando la serpiente hubo salido del cuarto. Saltó de la cama al suelo y se dirigió a investigar el curioso nido que había en una esquina.

-Tom- Hermione se giró en sus brazos- No me quiero separar de ti- por primera vez no se sonrojó.

-No lo tendrás que hacer.

La besó casi de forma violenta, colocándose sobre su cuerpo y hundiendo su peso en el colchón, apretando ambos cuerpos en un intercambio que pretendía corroborar sus palabras. El calor no tardó en aparecer. Luchando por recobrar la respiración, Hermione se dio prisa en deshacerse del abrigo de Tom, al tiempo que él hacía desaparecer la ropa de la bruja, al menos de cintura para arriba, sin siquiera la necesidad de la varita. Su magia crecía cada día más y más con los conocimientos que ambos estaban descubriendo. Él no tardó en encontrarse con ella. Tocó su piel, provocándole escalofríos allá donde su blanca mano pasaba. La bruja se quedó sin respiración cuando llegó a su pecho, su corazón latiendo con ardor. Sus manos salieron en busca de hacerle sentir lo que le estaba provocando a ella. Y ninguno pensó. Sólo se preocuparon por sentir ese fuego, porque eran con los únicos con los que podían dejar descansar a su mente, sentir lo que nunca sentían y, en definitiva, vivir. Porque ésta era su debilidad, y la única forma de protegerla era adentrarse en ella.

* * *

Los rayos del sol cosquillearon su piel. Una sonrisa tonta se colocó en su rostro nada más sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Tom tras ella. No habían llegado más allá de unos apasionados besos y caricias exploradoras, pero se sentía más cercana de lo que se había llegado a sentir con Tom. Su mano le apretó la cintura, demostrando que él también se había despertado y se había dado cuenta del momento en el que ella lo había hecho. Se dio la vuelta y le besó lentamente, simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad. El sonrojo volvió en intensidad máxima.

.

-¿Entonces con este hechizo podría curar los rasguños?- resumió Harry comprendiéndolo por fin. Hermione le sonrió feliz porque sus esfuerzos dieran fruto.

-¡Exacto! Y apenas tardarás unos segundos.

Su amigo asintió con una gran sonrisa. Que a esa hora Tom tuviera clase y ellos una hora libre servía para adelantar mucho trabajo de la prueba, sobre todo porque no se ponía tan nervioso sólo con su amiga allí para explicarle. Así no tenía que estar atento de lo que hacía el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Mientras anotaba en su pergamino de apuntes lo que acababa de entender, lanzó miradas de reojo a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- terminó por preguntarle, percibiendo cada una de las miradas.

-Nada, nada. Es sólo que… me preguntaba si sabrías qué le sucede a Ginny. Antes de ayer volvió muy rara de las Tres Escobas y lleva unos días… no sé, como si no fuera ella.

La bruja suspiró.

-Puede que hayamos discutido, pero no te preocupes- intervino antes de que le interrumpiera- Nosotras lo resolveremos.

-¿Cosas de chicas?- probó su amigo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué son cosas de chicas, Harry?

Éste se sonrojó.

-Pues no sé… ya sabes… cosas… sobre chicos, ¿no?

Hermione se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-Así que las cosas de chicas son cosas sobre chicos…

-Vale, vale, no volveré a probar suerte.

Ambos soltaron unas carcajadas que hicieron que algunos de los habituales alumnos de la biblioteca les mandaran miradas asesinas.

-Oh, vaya, hemos llamado la atención de Krum- susurró rápidamente Harry. Hermione se volteó, y en efecto Viktor Krum se dirigía hacia ellos con el libro que acababa de cerrar bajo el brazo.

-Hogla, Herrrgiome.

-Hola, Victor- saludó la chica un poco tensa- Te presento a mi amigo Harry.

No quería romper su promesa con Tom, pero tampoco ser maleducada. Además, Harry también estaba allí, no había peligro de quedarse sola con el búlgaro.

Viktor le saludó con un asentimiento tosco de cabeza. Le reconocía como otro de los campeones del Torneo, aunque ahora no estaba allí por eso. Harry le devolvió el saludo sin apartar la vista de ellos.

-¿Podggemos hagblar?

Tragando saliva, Hermione asintió. Se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos, mas no pensaba dar más. Ella había dado su palabra y no pensaba abusar.

-Dengtro de pgoco será el bgaile del Sluggg Club- comenzó hablando con cada vez más acento- Hay que llevgar pareja y me preggguntaba si tú seríags la mía.

-Oh- ahí sí que se quedó sin palabras. En cierta manera Tom no se lo había pedido, y por un momento tuvo que admitir que estuvo muy tentada de aceptar para demostrarle que aunque fueran novios se lo tenía que pedir y no creer que era algo dado por descontado. Pero ella no era así y Tom no se lo merecía.

-Lo siento, Viktor, pero tengo novio y…

-¿Élg ya te lo ha pegdido?

-No, pero…

-Te demosgtraré que puegdo ser mejor. Dgame ésta oporgtunidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Viktor, pero le quiero.

El búlgaro giró la cabeza de golpe. Terminó soltando un grave suspiro, asintiendo.

-Un búlggaro nunca se ringde, pero ggracias por tu singgceridad, Hermione.

Ella también asintió, sonriéndole antes de despedirse y volver con Harry.

_A ver cómo le explico esto ahora a Tom_, pensó con cansancio. Era muy duro no mantener secretos.

.

Tom no se lo tomó tan mal como había creído. En vez de ir a buscar a Krum, varita en mano, se ocupó de pasar más tiempo al lado de su bruja, como si aquello fuera posible. Para lograrlo había pasado a compartir la mayoría de las comidas y cenas en su cuarto. Como argumento había usado la incomodidad de la chica con sus tres amigos contra ella. Entre el enfado de Ron y Harry, que la obligaba a escoger bandos, y el de Ginny con ella, desde luego que estaba más cómoda sin tener que aguantar tanta tensión y al mismo tiempo poder compartir más momentos con Tom e incluso Nagini, quien no dudaba en acompañarla cuando le veía sola. Ya eran conocidos sus paseos por el castillo espantando alumnos nada más veían a la serpiente.

De esa manera fueron pasando los días, hasta el Torneo estuvo tan cerca que ella ya no era la única con nervios.

* * *

-Lo harás bien Harry- Hermione le dio el tercer abrazo a su amigo. Le estaba llevando al límite a Tom, lo sabía, pero su amigo le necesitaba.

-¿Ron sigue sin venir?- preguntó mirando por encima de la gente antes de entrar en la carpa.

-Cuando vea lo que tienes que hacer estoy segura de que volverá a ser tu amigo- trató de animar Hermione. Le dio un último abrazo antes de despedirse- Venga, Harry, es hora. ¡Recuerda lo que hemos practicado!

El mago asintió viendo que su amiga iba en dirección del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el cual la rodeó lanzándole a él una mirada de advertencia.

-Vamos a las gradas, Hermione- susurró besándole en la oreja para que lo viera Potter. Un escalofrío desconectó a la chica del mundo, haciendo caso de aquellas sugerentes palabras que casi ni sabía lo que habían dicho.

-Estoy tan nerviosa- murmuró. Agradecía que Tom les fuera abriendo el paso hacia un lugar donde pudieran ver bien. Los más pequeños se apartaban ante su sola presencia y los mayores daban un paso instintivo hacia atrás, por lo que era fácil atravesar el conjunto de alumnos.

-Hoy no va a morir nadie, Hermione- aseguró observando la zona de la grada donde los profesores y directores estaban sentados. Ya era la segunda vez que la bruja escuchaba aquello.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Se detuvieron en una grada donde colocó a Hermione frente a la barandilla y él apoyó un brazo a cada lado suyo, resguardándola del resto de la gente y quedando con su pecho pegado a su espalda.

-Es la primera prueba de un Torneo que no se celebraba desde hace trescientos años. No van a dejar que nadie muera. Generaría una polémica que no podrían soportar y el Ministerio tendría que intervenir.

-Tiene sentido- asintió la chica observando a Barty Crouch, el representante del Ministerio en las pruebas. Se le veía nervioso, atento a cada rincón del estadio casi improvisado que se había montado cerca del castillo.

Un cañonazo les sacaron de su conversación. Dumbledore lanzaba una mirada acusatoria a Argus Filch al mismo tiempo que iniciaba la primera prueba.

En general los participantes estuvieron a la altura suficiente para atrapar el huevo de oro antes de que los dragones les consiguieran atrapar. Tom mandó una mirada asesina hacia Krum cuando éste saludó con demasiado entusiasmo hacia su zona al conseguir el huevo. Si antes le parecía una tontería el Torneo, ahora más valía que la prensa no le preguntara por su opinión. Cuando por fin llegó el turno de Potter, se tuvo que contener para no coger a Hermione en brazos y llevársele fuera de Hogwarts, donde su atención sólo estuviera en él. Maldecía al dragón por no haber hecho su trabajo y dejado que cogiera el huevo. Ahora tendría que ir con Hermione y Potter a Hogsmeade a celebrar la superación de aquella prueba. Y por lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor, no iban a ser los únicos.

.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh?- dijo Fred en voz alta- Un Slytherin celebrando la victoria de un Gryffindor. ¡Brindo por ello!- alzó su copa de cerveza de mantequilla y brindó con su hermano. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Harry representa a todo Hogwarts, y no está aquí por eso.

-Está vigilando a Hermione- concordó Harry. En seguida le llamaron en otro lado de las Tres Escobas y se tuvo que ir hacia allá, lo que le salvó de una segura maldición. El bar estaba lleno de estudiantes que celebraban la primera victoria y de cervezas siendo servidas por todos lados. Tom mantenía a Hermione sentada sobre él, lo que le había costado conseguirlo prácticamente la primera hora que llevaban allí. Los estudiantes no podían evitar mirar de reojo hacia la pareja, lo que ponía a la chica sumamente incómoda. Tom le colocó un poco mejor su abrigo para llamar su atención.

-Hermione, este viernes está la fiesta formal del Club del profesor Slughorn- dijo a un volumen que sólo ella escuchara. Facilitaba tenerla sobre él- Querría que fueras mi pareja.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, todavía sin estar acostumbrada a esas situaciones. Tenía ganas de reír ante lo feliz que esa simple "pregunta" le había puesto. Aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, que se lo hubiera pedido, o tal vez demandado, le había hecho radiar de alegría.

-Claro que sí- le sonrió. Tom se acercó para besarla. Sus labios se unieron lentamente, dejando de existir el resto del mundo para ellos, un mundo un tanto conmocionado ante la escena.

Harry observó la escena de reojo sin prestar demasiada atención a su charla con otras alumnas de Hogwarts. Vio la felicidad de Hermione y no pudo evitar sentirse muy intranquilo por ser justamente Tom el que pudiera dársela. Trató de centrarse en su propia conversación y en relatar la fiesta que habían dado sus padres y tíos sin él para celebrar que era el campeón de Hogwarts. Su madre se había encargado de contársela al detalle.

Alguien aclarándose la garganta le sacó de su conversación. Al ver de quién se trataba sus compañeros se echaron hacia atrás como si nunca hubieran estado hablando con él y les dejaron hablar en "intimidad".

-Ron- asintió Harry finalmente reconociendo su presencia. Su amigo no levantaba la mirada del suelo, algo inmóvil y más rojo que de costumbre.

-Te vi en la prueba- comenzó lentamente- y quiero decirte que he visto lo cerca que has estado de morir y… eso me ha hecho darme cuenta de que he sido un idiota y no debería haberme enfadado contigo. Lo siento- terminó elevando la mirada. Se encontró con la sonrisa de Harry.

-Gracias, Ron. Me alegro que por fin te hayas dado cuenta. ¿Amigos?- alzó la mano para estrechársela.

-Amigos- sonrió Ron apartándosela y yendo a darle unos golpes en la espalda. Se separaron como si esos últimos días no se hubieran producido, la única prueba el rastro de alivio en sus rostros- Además, vas a necesitar ayuda para vigilar a esos dos- señaló con la mirada a Hermione acurrucada en el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Harry asintió, su sonrisa ya no tan amplia.

Unos chillidos les sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se volvieron para ver a un alumno de quinto entrar gritando a la sala y dejando a todo el mundo en silencio. Tom apretó a Hermione contra él, preparado desde hacía rato frente a cualquier amenaza.

-¡Ha habido otro ataque en el castillo!- gritó paralizando la fiesta- ¡Han atacado a Myrtle Morseferth!

Otra hija de muggles.

* * *

**¡Hola! La tranquilidad no puede durar mucho, de eso me encargo jaja.**

**Para aquellos que a lo mejor les resulte raro el título del capítulo, quería hacer referencia a la reflexión de Tom sobre su relación con Hermione, en que para que la debilidad que "se ha permitido tener" no le afecte, tiene que adentrarse en ella. Por ello lo del fuego ignífugo (que se protege contra sí mismo).**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo. Cada sugerencia la tengo en cuanta y trato de mejorar el fic capítulo a capítulo, así que me alegran.**


	15. No dar nada por supuesto

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 14 – No dar nada por supuesto._**

* * *

El caos reinó en las Tres Escobas. Los hijos de muggles fueron los que más gritos y empujones dieron para salir corriendo del lugar. Era como si el propio monstruo se hubiera colado en la taberna, sembrando el pánico en cada mago o bruja. Y todo por la noticia del primer ataque tras las vacaciones de Navidad, otro ataque en un hijo de muggles.

Hermione pronto se vio alzada y llevada hacia una esquina por el mismo Tom, en dirección contraria a la salida donde los alumnos se amontonaban. De esa manera nadie les empujó, apremiados más allá de la razón por salir.

Apenas fueron unos segundos, pero la escena nunca se borraría de sus cabezas. La desesperación solía tener ese efecto. No había forma de controlarla y siempre terminaba en los peores resultados posibles. El pobre Neville había terminado en el suelo boca abajo, sin que nadie hubiera reparado en él al salir de forma tan atropellada.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?- Hermione alzó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Tom, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para lograrlo. Sus dos amigos, juntos de nuevo, se habían subido a la barra del bar para evitar terminar como Neville.

-Ha habido otro ataque- repitió ella las palabras que habían desencadenado todo eso.

-¿Y por eso han salido todos corriendo?- inquirió Ron con voz un poco aguda del susto.

-Han ido en busca de la seguridad del castillo, y seguramente respuestas por parte del director Deberíamos ir nosotros también- añadió Hermione.

-¿Creéis que el monstruo logró matar a Myrtle?- preguntó Harry bajando de un salto de la barra. Se agachó para ayudar a Neville a incorporarse.

-No lo quiero pensar- respondió su amiga mirando de reojo a Tom. Todavía no le había soltado, pero estaba extraño, y no se refería a la forma que en el que le había salvado del caos. No era raro que no hablara pero estaba más tenso de lo normal.

-Gracias- le susurró apretándole la mano que la rodeaba en señal de cariño. El mago asintió un poco ido. De acuerdo, eso ya sí que no era normal.

No hubo conversaciones durante el recorrido de vuelta al colegio, todos con prisa por llegar y al mismo tiempo ninguno con ganas de saber lo que había ocurrido. Al entrar Flinch les dirigió una mirada de desagrado y les ordenó ir al Gran Comedor, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos esperando una explicación por parte del director.

Costó más de lo habitual la despedida con Tom, quien la mantuvo fuera del comedor contra la pared, besándola durante largo rato sin importar las miradas de desprecio de los dos Gryffindors.

-Espérame aquí cuando salgas- le ordenó separándose por fin. Hermione, un poco conmocionada por todas las sensaciones, asintió sin pensar. Harry y Ron aprovecharon el momento para, cogiendo cada uno un codo de la bruja, llevársela hacia la mesa de los leones bajo la atenta mirada de su… novio. Todavía les costaba referirse al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado de esa manera.

El habitual ajetreo se hacía echar de menos. El silencio oprimía cada pisada que daban hasta por fin llegar a un sitio donde se pudieran sentar juntos, Ron y Hermione frente a Harry. Los alumnos de los otros colegios parecían estar igual o más nerviosos, de vez en cuando lanzando miradas a la gran puerta como si en cualquier momento la muerte fuera a hacerles una visita. Así que cuando Snape, Dumbledore y Mcgonagall pasaron, hubo algunos grititos de sorpresa. Por sus rostros, la situación no les hacía mucha gracia. Nunca les había visto caminar a ese ritmo tan apresurado hacia la mesa de los profesores. Tras intercambiar unas palabras imposibles de escuchar hasta para los más cercanos, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta hacia los alumnos. Igor Karkarov y Olympe Maxime le observaban fijamente, mostrando desde luego su, dicho con la palabra más bonita que se podía usar en aquel momento, enfado con el director.

-No me andaré por las ramas- comenzó Dumbledore con el tono cansado que creían que había desaparecido- Esta tarde se ha producido un nuevo ataque. Myrtle Morseferth ha sido atacada en el baño de chicas, quedando gravemente herida- muchos alumnos soltaron el aire de los pulmones, aliviados de que no hubiera sido una muerte- Ante esta situación adaptaremos medidas más severas que la última vez. Los prefectos aumentarán las rondas, siendo siempre acompañados por un profesor. A partir de las diez de la noche nadie puede estar fuera de sus salas comunes. Todo aquel que incumpla esta norma será enviado de vuelta a su casa, no importa qué alumno sea- pasó la mirada por ciertas personas antes de continuar- Es preferible que nunca caminéis solos por los pasillos del castillo. Para que aprendáis a defenderos se ha reabierto el Club de Duelo, donde el profesor Snape os enseñará hechizos de defensa que os podrán ser muy útiles- los tres amigos estuvieron tentados de sonreír al ver la cara que se le había quedado al profesor, quien no tenía reparos en mostrar su rechazo a la idea.

-Sólo me queda pediros cuidado y atención y, si sabéis algo de estos ataques, no dudéis en contárselo a uno de nuestros profesores.

Tras aquello Mcgonagall indicó que se aprovecharía para servir ya la cena. Nadie tenía demasiado apetito, así que cuando los deliciosos platos aparecieron apenas hubo brazos alargados, luchando por la comida más rica.

-Hermione- la chica alzó la cabeza del plato. Llevaba por lo menos quince minutos moviendo su sopa con la cuchara, metida en sus pensamientos. Por lo que veía, parecía que sus amigos llevaban un rato hablando.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-Queríamos preguntarte una cosa- su amigo era una mezcla extraña de nervios y seguridad- Esta tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas junto a Ryddle?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- no le gustó la pregunta- Llevo todo el día con él.

-¿Y no os habéis separado en todo el día?- inquirió Harry.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Sabían hacia donde se estaban encaminando sus amigos y no le gustaba.

-Tras la primera prueba me separé unos diez minutos para ir al baño. Cuando volví Tom me estaba esperando donde habíamos acordado- apretó los labios- no le hubiera dado tiempo a ir a ningún lado.

-¿Tú crees?- rebatió Harry- Ryddle conoce muchos hechizos, Hermione.

-Nadie se puede desaparecer en Hogwarts, creí que ya os lo había explicado- qué facilidad tenían para desesperarla.

-Tal vez no hace falta que vaya a un lugar en concreto- propuso Ron- A lo mejor sólo necesita estar solo.

-Él no ha atacado a Myrtle- susurró cada palabra lentamente. No quería ganar la atención de los compañeros a su alrededor.

-Eso no lo puedes saber, Hermione- respondieron al mismo tiempo. No aprendían acerca de no hacer comentarios donde aparecieran en la misma frase 'ella' y 'no saber'.

-¿Qué ha sido de eso de acusar a Malfoy?

-Malfoy no tiene la suficiente sangre fría para hacer todo esto y además mantenerse callado tanto tiempo- respondió Harry.

-Y si te fijas parece tener miedo- señaló Ron con un gesto de cabeza. Hermione miró de reojo adónde se sentaba el rubio. En efecto, al igual que otros muchos magos, parecía que estaba escondiendo el miedo con nervios. No muy lejos de él, se encontró con la mirada de Tom. Éste la miraba fijamente pero de forma ida, completamente metido en sus pensamientos y sólo unido a la realidad con una mirada vigilante hacia ella. No parecía saber de qué estaba hablando con sus amigos. Tampoco creía que le interesara.

-En cambio Ryddle siempre parece tener una excusa, alguien a quien culpar- continuó Harry- Otro hecho extraño es que nunca se ha sorprendido por los ataques. Siempre guarda la compostura.

-Él es así- interrumpió Hermione- Y no me gusta que le estéis acusando sin pruebas.

-Pero es que no lo ves, ¿quién más podría ser el heredero de Slytherin?- terminó Ron teniendo la suficiente cabeza para susurrar.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto- porque no podía ignorar cierta lógica. Al ver que Tom se levantaba de su sitio hacia donde habían quedado, ella decidió dar las buenas noches a sus amigos y seguir el mismo camino.

Al encontrarse fuera cara a cara con él todas sus preocupaciones echaron a volar a la misma velocidad que su corazón. Le mandó una ancha sonrisa acercándose a su altura. Él la miró unos segundos antes de alzar la mirada tras ella. Extrañada por su comportamiento se giró. Soltó un suspiro de irritación. Sus amigos le habían seguido de brazos cruzados con miradas decididas, deteniéndose frente a Tom.

-Ryddle- el mago no contestó al tono de Harry- Sabemos que has sido tú.

-Harry, déjalo ahora mismo- intervino Hermione cansada de todo aquello.

-No lo vamos a dejar. Es un asesino, Hermione- respondió Ron.

-Tom no es ningún asesino- y allí no había muerto todavía nadie, se trató de tranquilizar.

-La próxima víctima podrías ser tú, Hermione, ¿quieres que nos quedemos quitos para contemplar cómo pasa eso?- trató de reunir paciencia, irritada frente a la insistencia de sus amigos y un poco agradecida porque se preocuparan así por ella.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que estás diciendo, Potter?- los tres amigos se congelaron al escucharle hablar. Ese día sonaba mucho más frío que de costumbre.

-Sabemos que eres tú- respondió Harry convencido.

-Es decir, que no tienes pruebas- Tom apartó la mirada de los dos magos y la clavó en Hermione- ¿Tú qué piensas?

-Confío en ti- respondió sin dudarlo. Tom no ocultó su sonrisa. Alargó un brazo indicando que se acercara a él y la rodeó sin dejarla escapar.

-No te creas que hemos terminado aquí- intervino Harry- Resolveremos esto en el Club de Duelo. Si hace falta te sacaré la verdad a hechizos.

Hermione le iba a matar.

Sin dignarse a responder, Tom se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar con la bruja bajo su brazo. Sus amigos tuvieron la suficiente cabeza para no seguirles, quedándose para hablar del reto que se acababa de pronunciar.

-He hablado con Snape. Me ha informado del cambio en las rondas. Hoy tenemos juntos, y el profesor que nos acompañará será Flitwick- Hermione sintió sus hombros relajarse en alivio cuando escuchó que no sería Snape quien les acompañaría en la ronda de esa noche.

-¿Nos da tiempo a ir al cuarto primero?- preguntó. Tom asintió- Bien, porque me quiero cambiar ya de ropa. Es demasiado abrigada para estar por el castillo- murmuró como si aquella fuera una noche normal.

-Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras- aseguró. La chica soltó una risa al imaginarse a Flitwick regañando a un impasible Tom por haber llegado tarde.

Ya que ninguno de los dos toleraba el desorden, su cuarto siempre era la envidia de la limpieza. Además, tenían la ayuda de Nagini, quien se ocupaba de que Crookshanks no revolviera nada. Ahora mismo el gato se encontraba durmiendo en su lugar y la serpiente enroscada en su nido. Se elevó sobre sí misma para darles la bienvenida al llegar. Mientras Hermione iba al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Tom hablaba con Nagini en parsel con un tono serio.

-Ya estoy lista- indicó saliendo arreglada con su insignia de prefecta. Al momento Tom le había envuelto en sus brazos. Sin saber a qué venía aquello, le rodeó de la cintura, que era donde llegaba y le apretó contra ella.

-Nagini nos quiere acompañar en las rondas- susurró contra su pelo.

-No creo que a Flitwick le importe- rió la chica. Aunque no le viera, supo que Tom estaba sonriendo.

-Vamos.

Cogiéndola de la cintura salieron de sus cuartos, Nagini silbando feliz deslizándose al mismo ritmo que el de sus amos, porque ya consideraba a Hermione como a una más. Su _fffamilia_ era pequeña, pero era más de lo que había a llegado a tener nunca desde que hace unos años Tom entró en la tienda de animales y decidió comprar a una pequeña serpiente. Fue el día en el que conoció a su amo y en el que se convirtió en su único amigo. Desde entonces le gustaba deslizarse por el castillo e infundir respeto por los pasillos. Los mejores momentos eran cuando conseguía asustar a algún mago o bruja confiado. Los gritos siempre valían la pena. Casi la única persona con la que se había llevado bien aparte de su señor, era esa bruja que iba bajo su brazo. Fue en el primer curso de Hogwarts cuando por primera vez le conoció. Es más, le salvó de muchos días de reposo. Tras aquel encuentro sólo la había podido ver por los pasillos, caminando siempre rápido con un libro en la mano y otros tantos bajo el brazo. Nunca había vuelto a reparar en ella más allá de esas veces en el que la veía por el castillo, hasta que llegó sexto curso y su amo prestó atención a la misma persona. A partir de ahí el acercamiento fue inevitable. Nagini se seguía fanfarroneando orgulloso de haber pegado el empujón en varias ocasiones a esa pareja. Desde luego que en Navidad había aceptado a Hermione como la _pareja_ de su amo, convirtiéndose poco después ella misma en su ama o señora. Sólo quedaba perfilar un par de secretitos de nada y terminar el próximo curso para que pudieran establecer su hogar. Ahora que lo pensaba también se tenía que ocupar de deshacerse de alguna molestia, pensó la serpiente. Esos magos, tanto el búlgaro como los Gryffindors, se podían convertir en un problema. Y sin hablar de la pelirroja, que de milagro no se había convertido en su cena. Aunque eso no quitaba para que no le pudiera dar algún que otro susto…

-Te veo muy pensativo, Nagini- comentó Hermione. Cruzaron el último pasillo y se encontraron con el profesor de Encantamientos esperándoles con la varita en una mano.

-_SSSólo penssando en futurasss cenass_- respondió la serpiente mirando fijamente al profesor. Éste tragó saliva al ver al animal. Hermione por poco no aguanta la risa cuando Tom le tradujo en susurros lo que había dicho Nagini.

-Buenas noches, profesor- saludaron al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo apartar su mirada de la serpiente, quien se hinchó de orgullo por obtener en su lista otro mago temeroso de él.

-Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Es ésta vuestra mascota?- preguntó con una voz un poco aguda. Tom asintió.

-No es una molestia que haga la ronda con nosotros, ¿verdad? Es un animal perfectamente educado.

-Por supuesto, señor Ryddle- concedió Flitwick para cambiar de tema- Y recuerden, como ha dicho el director, tengan los ojos bien abiertos aunque un profesor vigile los pasillos con ustedes. No somos invencibles.

Ambos asintieron. Sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron la ronda como siempre hacían.

-¿Se sabe algo del ataque, profesor?- preguntó al rato Tom. Hermione le miró curiosa. Flitwick no notó nada extraño.

-Se trata de información sólo apta para profesores, pero ya que sois prefectos y que tenéis que saber a qué os enfrentáis…- dudó el profesor- Este ataque ha sido un poco diferente a los anteriores.

-¿En qué sentido?

Si Flitwick se dio cuenta de la insistencia del mago, no dijo nada.

-Ha sido más…- buscó la palabra- violento. La señorita Morseferth casi no sale viva del ataque. El asunto se está empezando a salir de las manos.

-¿También fue petrificada, no?- intervino Hermione.

El profesor asintió.

-La señora Pomfrey dice que los ataques parecen haber sido producidos antes de la que fuera petrificada. No sabemos mucho más.

-¿Ninguna pista de qué o quién podría ser?- siguió Hermione.

Flitwick negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Tom fue a decir algo cuando su figura se tensó. Atrajo a Hermione con un brazo al mismo tiempo que Nagini siseó amenazadoramente hacia una estatua. Los tres magos ya tenían la varita apuntando al lugar, preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Sal- ordenó Tom con voz autoritaria. Desde luego nadie le desobedecería. Por mucho monstruo del que se pudiera tratar no creía que nadie tuviera las agallas para no hacer caso de la orden.

Lentamente una figura se comenzó a ver. La sombra desdibujada en la pared comenzó a tomar forma, ampliándose hasta reducirse poco a poco y convertirse en una imagen humana.

-¿Pero qué…?- Flitwick se quedó mirando la figura delgada de alguien encapuchado con la capa de Gryffindor.

-Descúbrete- Tom seguía con la varita en el mismo lugar en el que había apuntado desde que había percibido la presencia.

Las algo pálidas y delgadas manos temblaron un poco al alzarse hacia su cabeza. Se retiró la capa manteniendo las manos en alto, indicando que no había ningún peligro.

-¿Ginny?- inquirió Hermione estupefacta.

Su amiga tenía el pelo revuelto, las ropas apenas colocadas de manera decente y una mezcla de satisfacción física y miedo por el posible lío en el que se acababa de meter. Era obvio que venía de estar con un chico de otra casa y le habían pillado justo al regresar a su torre.

-¿Acaso ha escuchado el castigo para los alumnos que salen tras el toque de queda, señorita Weasley?- habló por fin su profesor.

El rostro de su amiga se volvió pálido.

-Yo… yo… es que…- por primera en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Sabía muy bien que la consecuencia era la expulsión y la mirada asesina de Tom no le dejaba pensar en nada más que en si lograría salir con vida de aquélla.

Hermione se apiadó de ella y de lo que significaría para Molly y sus hijos que Ginny fuera expulsada de Hogwarts. Puede que no se hubiera comportado como una amiga, pero no quería que su familia sufriera por algo de lo que no tenían la culpa. Además, habían estado ahí para ella siendo una familia junto con los padres y "tíos" de Harry. Se lo debía.

-¿No te encontrabas bien, Ginny? Lo siento, debí avisarte de que hoy tenía ronda- dijo en voz alta. El brazo de Tom se tensó.

-¿De qué está hablando, señorita Granger?- Flitwick alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Últimamente Ginny tiene unas pesadillas horribles y no puede dormir- hizo un gesto hacia ella señalando a su aspecto- Normalmente soy yo quien la ayuda y como hoy no la he avisado de que no iba a estar hasta tarde, debe haber salido en mi busca.

El profesor miró dudoso de alumna en alumna. Tom se mantenía en silencio, cavilando acerca de si intervenir o no.

-¿Es eso cierto, señorita Weasley?- preguntó al fin.

Ginny asintió rápidamente, viendo una escapatoria entre la espada y la pared. El profesor terminó cerrando los ojos, cansado.

-Está bien. Por hoy haremos una excepción- dijo al fin- Pero le acompañaremos a su cuarto, señorita Weasley, y si se vuelve a repetir la situación le aconsejo que, sino está la señorita Granger, busque a su hermano.

-Por supuesto, profesor, muchas gracias.

El profesor Flitwick asintió dándose la vuelta y ordenando que le siguieran a un paso más animado que el utilizado en la ronda. Nagini chasqueó la mandíbula amenazadoramente hacia la pelirroja cuando se hubo dado la vuelta el mago y luego se deslizó a su altura para seguir asustando al pequeño hombre.

Ginny se dio prisa en seguirles, ya que Tom había comenzado la marcha, y colocarse a la altura de Hermione. La mandó una de las miradas más agradecidas que nunca había usado.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione.

La bruja asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Trata de pensar un poco en los demás, Ginny. A tus padres les habría dado un infarto si te hubieran expulsado.

-Pero eso no ha pasado. Gracias- repitió mordiéndose el labio inferior- Hermione…yo… Lo siento- dijo por fin. Nadie respondió a lo dicho. Tom hacia que ignoraba completamente la conversación, dejando así algo de "intimidad" a Hermione.

-No creo que lo sientas, Ginny.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la pelirroja- Fui una idiota- suspiró mirándola con sincero arrepentimiento- Creí que lo tenía todo y pensaba que podía mantenerlo sin trabajar. Pero me equivocaba- fijó su mirada en sus pasos- Di por hecho muchas cosas. Te tenía envidia y…

-¿Qué tenías qué?- Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa- No hace falta que digas esas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor.

-No es así- negó con la cabeza- No me hagas esto, Hermione. Es difícil admitirlo, pero te tenía envidia. Conseguiste a To-Ryddle - se corrigió en cuanto vio la mirada asesina posarse en ella- como novio, eres la mejor alumna de Hogwarts y Harry te quiere con locura- terminó deprimida.

-Te he dicho mil veces que sólo somos amigos.

-Puede, pero eso no evita que te tuviera envidia. Así que lo siento- terminó volviendo a clavar los ojos en los suyos- He sido una pésima amiga, y lo siento.

Hermione se quedó en silencio a medida que subían las escaleras. No hablaban con voz muy alta y dudaba que el profesor les estuviera escuchando. Bastante preocupado estaba de avanzar más rápido para poner una distancia prudente con Nagini.

-Lo comprendo- terminó respondiendo- Pero creo que va a hacer falta mucho tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- añadió de forma sincera.

Aquello le sentó a la Gryffindor como una maldición en el estómago. Asintió a su pesar entendiendo a su amiga. Flitwick se detuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ginny sonrió tristemente a Hermione.

-Trataré de que no sea tanto tiempo- se despidió- Nos vemos mañana y gracias de nuevo.

-Buenas noches, Ginny- respondió la bruja. Una vez dicha la contraseña la vieron desaparecer por el retrato y, tras que ésta se hubiera quejado por ser despertada, continuaron con la ronda, el profesor guiándoles.

Hermione alargó un brazo, abrazando a Tom en una cercanía necesitada.

-No sé cómo Flitwick se ha tragado tu pésima mentira- le susurró para hacerla olvidar.

-Puedo ser muy convincente- sonrió la chica. Le abrazó más fuerte.

-Eso ya lo veo- respondió con voz ronca- De todas formas voy a enseñarte a proteger tu mente.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Oclumancia?

-Exactamente- le sonrió en respuesta, satisfecho como siempre de su conocimiento- Nadie más que yo sabrá en qué andas pensando.

Hermione soltó una risa.

-¿Y si te supero?

Tom la alzó en brazos sin que Flitwick les viera al estar más adelante. Nagini se ocupó de que así siguiera siendo.

-Esperaré ese momento- y sin darla opción a terminar unió sus labios, probando su sabor que, a su parecer, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía.

* * *

**¡Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todos y todas!**

**Últimamente y en un par de meses voy a estar muy ocupada (pero no os preocupéis porque seguiré colgando los capítulos como hasta ahora). Lo que quiero es disculparme porque no me va a dar tiempo a responder a todos los reviews del capítulo pasado. No obstante, los he leído, me he emocionado y os lo agradezco muchísimo.**

**A cambio espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**


	16. Ojos que no ven…

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 15 – Ojos que no ven…_**

* * *

-Hermione, creo que estás un poco tensa- tembló Ron, escondiéndose casi imperceptiblemente tras Harry.

-¿En serio, Ronald?- habló sin despechar los dientes- ¿Tú crees que estoy tensa?- la vena del cuello se le comenzaba a marcar más y más.

-Bueno, yo… - Harry le dio un pisotón a su amigo para que cerrara la boca. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Tengo muchos exámenes y muy poco tiempo para preocuparme porque no estéis arriesgando inútilmente vuestras vidas, ¡y vosotros vais y retáis a Tom a un duelo!- elevó los brazos, por primera en muchos días libres de libros que había dejado reposando sobre un muro del pasillo donde se habían detenido a hablar. Ya que era su hora libre del día Hermione había aprovechado y sabiendo que estaban huyendo de ella, temerosos de esa conversación, les había seguido y acorralado.

-Estaremos bien, Hermione. Ryddle no nos matará, ¿no es cierto?

Hermione por poco hechizó a Harry. No estaba de humor para que la probaran de esa forma. Por supuesto que Tom no les iba a matar, pero eso no quitaba para que pudiera hacerles mucho, mucho daño. Es más, estaba segura de que Tom, como ella en aquellos momentos, lo estaba deseando.

-¿Sabéis qué? No pienso meterme en esto- dijo de pronto descruzando los brazos- Os va a venir bien salir de un problema por vuestra propia cuenta- Les sonrió de forma algo malvada- ¿Vamos a hacer los deberes?

Los hombros de sus amigos se derrumbaron al mismo tiempo que soltaron un gruñido lastimero.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- exclamó la bruja con ilusión. Con la excusa de no dejarla sola por el castillo tras el nuevo ataque, les "convenció" para acompañarla y así hacer todos los deberes juntos en su hora libre del día. Mirando el lado bueno, al menos no estaban con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Esa hora vendría después, cuando se reunirían en la biblioteca para tratar de resolver el nuevo enigma de la segunda prueba. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no colaboraba, sino que simplemente vigilaba y estaba al lado de Hermione.

Así que atesoraban esos momentos en los que eran solo ellos tres, como siempre había sido. No mucho rato después Tom llegó arruinándoles el momento. Rodeó a Hermione por los hombros y giró su cabeza para sorprenderla uniendo sus labios con los suyos. El rostro de Ron se encendió de furia al ver la escena a su lado. El maldito mago estaba empeñado en… _comerse_ a su amiga delante de ellos, lo que atentaba gravemente contra su autocontrol.

Al separarse Tom le limpió con el pulgar el fino rastro de saliva que había dejado en su comisura. Con una sonrisa sólo para ella, le preguntó si estaba lista para irse a la siguiente clase.

-Claro, recojo mis cosas y voy- le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se ocupó de llevar sus libros. Seguía siendo un gesto de caballerosidad aunque hiciera el hechizo que provocaba que no pesaran nada.

-Os esperamos en clase, chicos- se despidió la bruja. Harry y Ron gruñeron su respuesta, todavía sin reaccionar ante la escena.

Al salir al pasillo se encontraron con Ginny, quien les saludó alegremente pero teniendo que irse ya que llegaba tarde a Herbología, justo en el ala contraria en la que se encontraban. Hermione devolvió el saludo sin llegar a sonreír del todo. Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que la pelirroja se disculpó y, claro está, todavía se movía tanteando el terreno. Tom en cambio pasó de largo y apresuró el paso, comentando acerca de que era una lástima que Nagini no estuviera por allí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pasando un poco más precavida a la clase que les tocaba. Snape ya les estaba esperando sentado tras la mesa del profesor. Ese día iba a ser uno muy largo, ya que además de esa clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, luego iban a tener que ir al Club de Duelo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ryddle- saludó ignorando completamente a Hermione. Tom asintió bruscamente, sin gustarle el trato que el mago siempre profesaba a su bruja. La llevó de la cintura hacia la mesa que habían "conseguido" compartir. Tom simplemente había echado hace tiempo al compañero de Hermione para sentarse él mismo en el lugar.

Tras ellos entraron Harry y Ron, en un silencio inusual. Snape se tuvo que dar cuenta, porque alzó una ceja y les observó fingiendo indiferencia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Muy pronto les veo aquí, señor Potter, señor Weasley. No sabía que tenían tantas ganas de dar clase- se burló con una sonrisa que para nada era feliz- La señorita Granger se va a poner envidiosa.

Hermione se sonrojó de vergüenza. Al momento notó que la mano de Tom agarraba la suya bajo la mesa, quedando el reconfortante peso sobre su pierna. La bruja cogió aire lentamente, gastando parte de la paciencia necesaria para aguantar el resto del día.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando y ocupando los sitios. A la hora exacta Snape hizo que la puerta se cerrara, dejando fuera a todos aquellos que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos en llegar.

-Bien, como todos sabéis, el director me ha pedido que os enseñe a defenderos frente a amenazas mayores de la que deberíais estar preparados- dijo con hastío- Para que el Club de Duelo sirva para algo y no sólo para perder mi precioso tiempo, he cambiado el programa de este curso y pasaré a enseñaremos hechizos de defensa más avanzados… e incluso alguno de ataque- sonrió de lado a algunos alumnos de su casa- Hoy os voy a enseñar el desvío de maleficios. Os resultará muy útil esta tarde, al menos a algunos de vosotros- añadió con mofa.

* * *

-No soporto al profesor Snape- gruñó Hermione saliendo de la clase a toda velocidad. Tom no le dejaba alejarse demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que se tranquilizara antes de llegar a su cuarto para dejar los libros y coger los del resto de la tarde.- Neville no se merecía ser el que compitiese contra Notts cuando era obvio que todavía no había dominado el hechizo- maldijo subiendo las escaleras con fuerza. Realizó el ritual acostumbrado para entrar, encontrándose con un expectante Nagini.

-_El cuarto retumbaba hace unosss momentosss_- comentó la serpiente observando a la enfadada bruja- _¿Todo bien, mi ssseñor?_- le preguntó a Tom, quien entraba cerrando tras él con la mirada fija en su bruja. Sería un loco por admitir en ese momento lo que le excitaba ver su enfado, su rostro furioso y sus acciones descontroladas.

-_No passsa nada, Nagini. Hermione ssólo essstá frusstada por todos los exámenesss_- explicó avanzando hacia ella. La rodeó impidiendo que hiciera algún movimiento más.

La chica sintió un escalofrío al sentir sus fríos labios sobre su cuello.

-¡Tom! ¡Éste no es momento de hacer estas cosas!- exclamó tratando de liberarse.

-Pues yo creo que es el momento perfecto- su lengua pasó a juguetear donde antes estaban sus labios. Mordió ligeramente el músculo del cuello, logrando que la bruja diera un respingo.

-¡Tom Marvolo Ryddle!

-¿Te he dicho ya cómo me gusta cuando gritas así mi nombre?- en un momento la dio la vuelta y la volvió a atrapar en sus brazos- Cuando estás enfadada eres de lo más excitante.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta mirándole embobada. Si no estuviera tan enfadada sus piernas ya habrían fallado y habría sucumbido ante él. Pero, entre otras cosas, le iba conociendo. Y seguía cabreada.

-Tom- susurró su nombre sugerentemente. El bulto que sintió en su vientre casi logra sacarla del papel- Tom…- alzó el rostro hacia el suyo, que se había vuelto completamente serio con los ojos clavados en sus labios- No sabes cómo voy a hacer que…- se acercó más y más hasta quedar apenas separados por unos milímetros. Sentían el calor que el otro emitía, ambos expectantes- … te tragues tus palabras.

Tom registró tarde lo dicho por la bruja, quien de golpe se consiguió escapar, sabiendo que el mago no habría previsto aquello. Con una risa y de mejor humor cogió los libros de la tarde.

-Anda, vamos.

Por respuesta el mago se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-Esta noche voy a reclamar lo que es mío- prometió acercándose a ella. De nuevo cogió sus libros y se dirigió fuera del cuarto.

* * *

Por la tarde la pareja había cambiado completamente de estado de ánimo. Ahora era Tom quien caminaba de lo más enfadado y Hermione quien le miraba con un deseo evidente. El día había sido monopolizado por dos conversaciones: la excitación por el Club de Duelo y por la compra de los vestidos para las chicas que habían sido invitadas al baile del Slug Club. Era esto último lo que sobre todo Tom no soportaba. Lo inútil e intrascendente y todas las personas que perdían el tiempo prestando atención a ello. Y no ayudaba que Hermione y él no tuvieran ninguna clase juntos esa tarde.

En cambio Hermione estaba cada vez más relajada. Esa tarde había tenido buenas clases aunque no hubiera estado con Tom. Había podido perfeccionar un hechizo que le estaba constando y había aprendido sobre el estilo de vida de las brujas en el siglo XVI. Había sido una de las clases más interesantes que había tenido nunca de Historia de la Magia.

Cuando se encontraron en la sala del Club de Duelo, al momento se dieron cuenta de sus cambios de humor, lo que hizo que Hermione soltara una carcajada que descolocó tanto a Harry como a Ron. Tom no llegó a tanto, mas sí esbozó la única sonrisa de la tarde. No tardó en rodear a su bruja con un brazo, besándola con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que dejaba ir a su furia. Ella era su filtro con la realidad, la persona que era capaz de hacerle vivir en apenas unos segundos. Pasó otro brazo a su alrededor al separarse tras el beso. Los alumnos se aglomeraban en torno a la larga mesa de duelo y no iba a dejar que nadie le empujara.

En cuanto Hermione consiguió sacarle los motivos por los que estaba de ese humor, no dudó en aprovecharlo.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas yo todavía no he decidido el vestido. ¿Tú qué crees que me quedaría mejor?- Tom estrechó la mirada en su dirección- ¿Lavanda? ¿Carmesí?... ¿Amarillo pollo?- ante este último color elevó una ceja. Sabía que Hermione nunca vestiría con ese color. Su personalidad no se lo permitiría, mas el sólo pensamiento… Estrechó más los ojos.

La chica soltó una carcajada que se cortó cuando las grandes puertas se cerraron de golpe. No solo ella se había callado. Todas las conversaciones habían muerto y las cabezas se habían girado hacia la figura que en esos instantes subía las escaleras hacia la mesa.

Snape, altivo, con su habitual cabello brillante por una grasa que nunca desaparecía y que no congeniaba con un rostro siempre impecable, paseó la mirada por todos los alumnos a los que les tocaba enseñar a defenderse en esa tarde. El Club de Duelo se iba a dividir por cursos para que todos allí tuvieran las mismas oportunidades de aprender, mas aun así iba a ser complicado reunir a las cuatro casas de sexto para enseñarlas algo. Clavó la mirada en Potter y sus amigos, cierta bruja envuelta en los brazos de su mejor mago. Desde luego aquel curso era el más problemático.

-Al igual que en mis clases, no toleraré impuntualidad, falta de respeto, charlas inútiles y comentarios estúpidos- comenzó retomando el paseo amenazante con sus ojos- No obstante, éste es un Club de Duelo, y por lo tanto nos inclinaremos más hacia el lado práctico de la defensa y el ataque, aplicando la teoría que… pocos de vosotros han aprendido en clase- disfrutó mirando a las personas a las que hacía referencia. El pobre Neville se encogió en su sitio, sabiendo que había suspendido otro examen- Comenzaremos con dos voluntarios… Summers, Derrick, subid.

Estaba claro que allí no iba a haber voluntarios. Un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin. Todos menos la casa de los serpientes esperaban que Summers pudiera ganar.

Snape comenzó enseñando a los alumnos cómo debería ser la colocación adecuada para no desestabilizarse durante la batalla y al mismo tiempo conseguir infringir el mayor daño posible. Derrick sonreía socarronamente durante toda la explicación. Cuando el profesor terminó y les ordenó que se colocaran cada uno en un extremo de la zona de duelo, sólo aumentó su sonrisa.

-Comenzad.

Ambos magos se inclinaron respetuosamente al mismo tiempo, mas Derrick comenzó atacando apenas hubieron terminad de incorporarse. Es más, Summers no se había incorporado todavía. Con todo ello, el Hufflepuff consiguió desviar el hechizo y responder con otro un poco más potente. Derrick consiguió esquivarlo por poco, borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara.

Hermione observaba el duelo y al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo a Tom. Sabía que Derrick era uno de los Slytherin que le acompañaba a ciertas tareas de las que todavía no le había explicado el por qué. Y ahora tenía más ganas de saberlo. Tom analizaba el duelo como si estuviera midiendo algo en Derrick, algo que no estuvo segura de si le gustó o no.

Hermione desvió la mirada cuando los alumnos gritaron de dolor. Summers se había caído de lleno, parando el golpe contra el suelo para el evidente agrado de Derrick. Los Slytherin aplaudieron al mismo tiempo que se reían. Snape, tras comprobar que Summers no necesitaba atención de la enfermería, subió de nuevo a la zona de duelo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Bien, los próximos voluntarios serán Tom Ryddle y…- Tom dio un ligero apretón a Hermione antes de soltarla y dirigirse hacia la zona de duelo. Todos los alumnos estaban susurrando emocionados, esperando ver el duelo. Hermione debía de ser la única que no se sentía así. Resignada, giró la cabeza hacia su amigo. Justo en ese momento Harry levantó la mano, provocando más susurros de los que ya había.

Snape no le ignoró como era acostumbrado. Levantó una ceja y asintió, seguramente deseando ese encuentro más que el mismo Harry.

-Bien, Potter. Sube.

Harry asintió haciéndose camino hasta la zona de duelo. Hermione mantuvo la respiración cuando ambos magos se posicionaron uno frente al otro. Sin necesidad de marcar el tiempo, ambos se inclinaron los justo y necesario y al mismo tiempo se incorporaron con las varitas en alto.

Harry comenzó el duelo. Lanzó sin detenerse una serie de hechizos que Tom desviaba con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, como si aquello no fuera con él. Los hechizos desviados golpeaban al techo o a las paredes, ocasionando grietas y nuevos agujeros. Los alumnos se protegían las cabezas de los escombros que provocaban los golpes.

-¡¿Demasiado asustado para atacar, Ryddle?!- gritó Harry sin detener los hechizos de ataque. Tom, completamente inexpresivo, no varió el rostro. Era como si no fuera él quien estuviera combatiendo. La escena provocaba escalofríos. Si no fuera por su movimiento de varita parecía un cadáver de lo inexpresivo que estaba. Aunque eso no restaba para que las chicas suspiraran enamoradas ante el porte que mostraba. Hermione no las podía culpar. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, así como el más inteligente. Y ver ambas cualidades al mismo tiempo siempre era motivo para quedársele mirando.

Se supo en seguida cuando Tom se cansó del combate. Casi sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, se había ido acercando hasta quedar a pocos pasos de Harry. Éste se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que el público, ya siendo demasiado tarde.

El corazón de la bruja se paró, sufriendo por ambos y queriendo que aquello terminara cuanto antes. No quería perder a ninguno de los dos y no quería que nadie saliera herido. Y en un duelo nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

-_¡Expulso!_- gritó Harry al mismo tiempo que Tom lanzaba su primer ataque. Nadie vio lo que ocurrió. Una nube de polvo surgió justo donde ambos hechizos se encontraron. Los alumnos se taparon como pudieron, cerrando los ojos y la boca para que no entrara el humo.

Todo quedó en silencio. La bruja parpadeó tosiendo el polvo tragado. Rápidamente buscó a los magos, encontrándose a Tom el mismo lugar justo antes de la explosión, como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Si no fuera porque su capa sí que se había ensuciado con el polvo del estallido, se habría planteado si de verdad había ocurrido aquello. Aliviada porque no tuviera una sola herida, buscó a Harry, que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

Le encontró levantándose del suelo con un ligero temblor, fuera de la zona del duelo. Su rostro estaba lleno de pequeñas heriditas, algunas con un delgado hilo de sangre. Su capa también había sufrido cortes que no parecían ser profundos. Estaba segura de que lo que más le dolía era el orgullo.

-Potter pierde- anunció Snape apareciendo entre los magos. Señaló hacia su posición fuera de la zona de combate. Harry gruñó, maldiciendo por esa estúpida normal. En cambio Tom asintió y sin mirar a su oponente, bajó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Hermione. Ésta le mandó una mirada entre aliviada y de agradecimiento. Sabía que la pelea podía haber sido mucho peor y el alivio porque no hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe era evidente.

-Para el siguiente duelo saldrán Malfoy y…- Snape siguió el camino por el que había ido Tom hasta reunirse con Hermione. Miró a la bruja abriendo la boca al mismo tiempo que Tom le mandaba tal mirada que la cerró de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos. Los alumnos parecieron no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, mas Hermione sí que lo hacía y una vez más se preguntó cómo era posible que Tom fuera capaz de aquello.

-Marcus Belby- dijo al fin Snape, mirando a un alumno de Ravenclaw que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Hermione sintió el agarre de Tom en ella más ligero, como si se hubiera tranquilizado. Le mandó una mirada, advirtiéndole que luego hablarían acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella era perfectamente capaz de batirse en duelo con Malfoy, y Tom lo sabía perfectamente. Aquello era algo que no pensaba tolerar. De todas formas le volvió a mirar por si se le había pasado alguna herida que tenía. Ya tendría tiempo para discutir.

-Estoy perfectamente, Hermione- Tom apartó la vista del burdo duelo que estaba teniendo lugar y la clavó en su bruja- No tengo ningún rasguño. En cambio tu amigo…

-Será mejor que vaya a ver qué tal está- murmuró Hermione- Es demasiado orgulloso y se negará en ir a la enfermería aunque lo necesite. En seguida volveré.

Tom entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya es mayor. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

La chica enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tú crees?

Consiguió que sonriera por respuesta.

-De acuerdo, pero vuelve en seguida.

-No tardaré- prometió. Con un asentimiento Tom soltó su agarre y permitió que se dirigiera hacia donde estaba su amigo. Ron ya estaba con él.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- preguntó al llegar, siempre susurrando para que Snape no les regañara. El duelo estaba llevando bastante tiempo y parecía casarse así que no quería darle oportunidad para entretenerse.

-Mejor que Ryddle- gruñó, cabezota.

-Vamos, Harry. Fue un buen combate pero te pudo la impaciencia- dijo Hermione- Realizaste grandes hechizos… pero sin pensar.

-Tsk, no necesito esto ahora, Hermione.

-Está bien, está bien. Perdona, y estoy segura que el próximo duelo será diferente- le sonrió. Su amigo le terminó devolviendo la sonrisa, un poco tensa cuando la desvió hacia el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Conseguiré que revele lo que está guardando- prometió a su amiga.

Ron intervino en aquel momento, cubriéndose con los brazos del destrozo que provocaban los hechizos del duelo.

-Yo te ayudaré- asintió con su amigo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Casi prefiero hablar de vestidos que de esto- murmuró provocando una risa baja en sus amigos.

-Por cierto, hemos oído que ya vuelves a ser amiga de Ginny- comentó Ron.

-Más o menos. Digamos que estamos en proceso- se encogió de hombros.

-Parece estar más… centrada- añadió el pelirrojo.

-Más centrada en Harry- terminó Hermione riendo. El rostro asustado de Harry era demasiado bueno como para desaprovecharlo. Incluso Ron rió con ella- Bueno, chicos voy a volver con Tom. Le dijo que no me iba a ir mucho tiempo y ya que no aguantáis juntos más de cinco minutos, tengo que estar dando paseos.

-Luego nos vemos entonces- asintieron.

Hermione les hizo un gesto de despedida y se giró hacia Tom. Caminó entre los estudiantes con la mirada fija en él, al igual que la de él en ella. Siempre se quedaba prendada de aquel brillo juguetón e inteligente. Era tan fácil verle sólo a él que a su alrededor lo demás dejaba de cobrar sentido.

-¡ ¡ ¡Hermione! ! !- la bruja sólo reaccionó a los gritos de su nombre cuando vio la mirada de Tom cambiar a una… ¿asustada? ¿Desde cuándo su rostro era capaz de albergar esa expresión? ¿Y por qué el cuerpo de ella dolía tanto de pronto? ¿Por qué no se podía mover? ¿Llamar a Tom? ¿Caminar hacia él? ¿Por qué estaba todo negro?

* * *

Tom nunca olvidaría ver tarde el hechizo que desvió Marcus y se dirigió hacia Hermione, quien estaba con toda su atención en él y no vio el hechizo. Apenas le dio tiempo a sacar su varita y desviarlo en el último segundo, mas fue demasiado tarde para que no le golpeara el contrahechizo. Salió despedida contra el suelo, chocando su cabeza contra el frío pavimento. Ese golpe fue el que más le preocupó. Su cuerpo había quedado tendido inmóvil, y por poco él muere en ese momento. Su rabia fue tal que con una simple mirada tanto Marcus como Malfoy salieron impulsados contra las paredes de la sala, quedando en una peor condición que Hermione. Sin pararse a ver todo eso, él ya estaba a su lado. Inspeccionó con un hechizo sus heridas, sobre todo la de la cabeza y pudo volver a respirar cuando vio que se había desmayada. Con todo, la cogió en brazos apegando su cuerpo lo más que podía a él sin hacerla daño y sin dignarse en pedir permiso al profesor salió de la sala rumbo a la enfermería.

Aquella tarde se había abierto a otro tipo de monstruo.

* * *

**Como prometí, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Y sí jajaja ¡por fin una de mis historias supera los 15 capítulos! Ha sido casualidad pero todos mis otros fics tienen siempre 15 capítulos, así que me alegro que sea este fic el que los supere. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras, y a todos los que dejaron todos esos animados reviews.**

**Así que por primera vez… ¡aquí os dejo el capítulo 16!**


	17. La decisión del tiempo

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 16- La decisión del tiempo._**

* * *

Hermione parpadeó sin sentir ni un solo dolor en su cuerpo. Por algún motivo eso la extrañó. Algo le decía que tenía que estar dolorida y no tan tranquila como se encontraba. Se estiró poco a poco por si acaso la asaltaba algún calambre. Extrañada, terminó de abrir los ojos, posando automáticamente la mirada sobre el mago sentado a su izquierda en una silla antigua. Era como si ella ya sabía que se encontraba a su lado y dónde encontrarle.

Su rostro era una mezcla de tantos sentimientos que con sólo verle supo que se encontraban solos. Nunca hubiera dejado que nadie le viera así, sin su máscara de indiferencia, dejando ver odio y preocupación a partes iguales.

-Hermione- su voz salió en un suspiro ahogado. Se levantó de la silla de la enfermería en un parpadeo y se alzó sobre ella Su rostro se había suavizado con una especie de alivio, mas seguía siendo todo un logro que estuviera tan calmado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?- preguntó la bruja.

-Marcus desvió un hechizo de Malfoy. En el último momento logré que el contrahechizo no te golpeara pero el impulso sí que te alcanzó. Tu cabeza chocó contra el suelo.

Fue igual de conciso que siempre, pero esta vez podía tener una excusa. Estaba ocupado revisando con sus propias manos y varita que ella no tuviera ninguna herida. Ya se había ocupado de que la señora Pomfrey se encargara de cuidarla como era debido y, ya después pudo ir a tratar a esos dos inútiles de Malfoy y Belby. Hermione, sonrojada al sentir sus manos revisar cada parte de su cuerpo, se concentró en pensar coherentemente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en la enfermería?

Tom detuvo las manos en sus hombros.

-Has dormido aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!- sabiendo de antemano su reacción, Tom le empujó de hombros con firmeza para que no se incorporara de golpe.

-Las pociones te ayudaron a dormir para que se te pasara el dolor. ¿Te encuentras bien?- añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione sintió algo entrometerse en su mente. Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos de golpe, mas los mantuvo abiertos dejando que viera todo lo que quisiera ver, incluido que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y que se encontraba perfectamente.

Además de todo eso Tom pudo ver alguna parte de su vida, resquicios de memorias que pasaban ajenas a la consciencia de Hermione. Se vio a sí mismo y a ella, pero también vio a sus dos amigos y a las familias de éstos, les vio riendo y llorando juntos en la tarde en la que Hermione se enteró de que sus padres estaban muertos. Cerró los ojos, abandonando lentamente la mente de su bruja. Ciertamente era una mente complicada, aguda y abierta a nuevos conocimientos. Subió una mano a su mejilla, acariciando el rubor que casi era ya fijo.

-Gracias- susurró contra su mano. Tom alzó una ceja.

-No me las des.

-Si practico Oclumancia no vas a poder hacer lo que has hecho ahora- cambió de tema.

-Sé que me dejarás- respondió sentándose en el colchón de la enfermería. Elevó una comisura, siempre divertida ante su seguridad en sí mismo.

-¿Nos hemos perdido muchas clases?

Tom sonrió de lado.

-Estaba esperando esa pregunta. Hoy no irás a clase.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?- inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados. El mago ya estaba preparado para volver a tumbarla cómodamente.

-Tienes que descansar.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-Ésa es la sensación que tiene tu cuerpo pero todavía se tiene que recuperar del todo. He hablado con los profesores y no han tenido ningún inconveniente en que hoy faltemos.

Hermione alzó una ceja. No había creído que él se fuera a quedar con ella todo el día después de haber estado seguramente toda la noche a su lado. Puede que no se diera cuenta pero ella no era la única que estaba cambiando.

Un gemido lastimero la hizo girar la cabeza bruscamente. Tom lanzó una dura mirada al objeto del ruido.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Hermione. No se había fijado en que al fondo de la enfermería había dos camillas con dos bultos tapados por las sábanas.

-Malfoy y Belby- la voz de Tom volvía a ser fría-. Tuvieron una mala caída tras el duelo.

-¿Y cómo es que no estás castigado?- era obvio que él había tenido algo que ver.

-Nadie es capaz de demostrar nada. Yo estaba contigo- Hermione rió al ver su cara. Nunca había visto su expresión tan juvenil, como un niño que se había salido con la suya tras una satisfactoria trastada.

-¿Pero están bien, no?- preguntó finalmente. Después de todo se sentiría fatal si hubieran recibido heridas permanentes.

-Nada que una semana en la enfermería no pueda curar… Poco castigo, desde luego.

Hermione se sentó poco a poco para quedar medio incorporada en la cama. No quería discutir. No cuando él se había quedado toda la noche a su lado.

Alzó un brazo para que se acercara y de improvisto ella se incorporó un poco más, lo suficiente para unir sus labios sin que se lo esperara. Mas sí reaccionó veloz. Giró sin romper el beso de manera que quedó con todo el cuerpo sobre ella sujetando su peso con las rodillas y las manos. La hundió en la cama, devolviéndola el beso de forma que dejara salir el miedo que había sentido al ver su cuerpo caer. No estaba seguro de poder soportar esas escenas mucho más. Sintiéndose un poco más violento que de costumbre, atravesó sus labios y su lengua pasó a saborear su boca, a recordarle que no se podía ir y que estaba con él para siempre. Poco a poco el beso fue disminuyendo para pasar a disfrutar de otra manera más relajada de él.

-_Voy a necesssitar pañuelosss para esstass essscenass_- interrumpió una voz bien conocida. Tom sonrió de lado en el beso. La besó un poco más antes de separarse y quedar tumbado a su lado rodeándola.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Hermione un poco ida del encuentro. Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, necesitando algo que no sabía lo que era.

-Nada importante- ignoró el silbido indignado de la serpiente- Te he traído un libro de Oclumancia, ¿quieres leer?

Sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, Tom hizo que el libro apareciera por sí solo delante de ellos y se mantuviera en el aire para que pudieran leer sin necesidad de sujetarlo. Mientras leían discutían abiertamente sobre lo que estaban de acuerdo y lo que no, al mismo tiempo que Tom le explicaba la parte práctica de ciertos temas. Nagini se había deslizado a la cama, quedando enroscada sobre sí misma a los pies de los magos. Fue lo suficientemente rápida y atenta como para huir cuando la señora Pomfrey apareció. Para desgracia de Hermione la receta fue la misma que ya había oído esa mañana: tenía que quedarse el resto del día en la cama. Al menos con el libro de Oclumancia no estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada era una auténtica tortura para ella. Era hasta tal el punto que cuando estaban comiendo su mente se puso a divagar en algo que nunca creería darle vueltas.

-Este fin de semana voy a ir a Hogsmeade- comentó en voz alta.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Hermione le sonrió de lado sabiendo que aquél era uno de sus temas "favoritos".

-El baile es dentro de unos días. Tengo que comprar un vestido.

Para su sorpresa Tom asintió como si tuviera toda la razón.

-El sábado iremos entonces.

Le miró más atónita todavía.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir?

La severa mirada que recibió fue suficiente para callarla.

-No vas a ir sola a ningún lugar con los ataques todavía sin resolver.

El ambiente se volvió tenso nada más sacar el tema. Hermione empujó el plato casi vacío Su garganta se había cerrado y estaba segura que no se volvería a abrir hasta que supiera la verdad.

-Tom, yo he confiado en ti en todo este asunto. Creo que ya es hora de que sepa la verdad- tragó saliva- ¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Y qué hacen esos… mortífagos?

Nagini había alzado la cabeza, observando a su amo medir a su ama, tratando de ver si estaba o no preparada para conocerlo todo. Por su mirada supo que se ceñiría a la pregunta. Tras realizar un hechizo de sueño a los dos magos medio desmayados y colocar un hechizo que le alertara si alguien entraba en la enfermería, centró su atención en su bruja.

-Mi objetivo es cambiar el mundo mágico- dijo por fin- Durante demasiados años los magos nos hemos escondido de los muggles sin que ello nos reportara ningún beneficio. Al contrario, sólo ha servido para avivar odios y desconfianzas entre lo que magos y muggles no entienden.

Dejó que Hermione asentara lo que ya se temía. La chica se pasó la lengua por los secos labios, captando su atención. Iba a ser difícil concentrarse.

-¿Y cómo piensas descubrir el secreto sin terminar en Azakaban? ¿Y en qué posición quedarían los muggles?

-Una ley es lo que impide revelar el secreto, por lo tanto voy a cambiar la ley- explicó como si fuera algo completamente lógico y sencillo- Y para ello me voy a presentar a la posición de Ministro de Magia- Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo- Ahí es donde entran los mortífagos. Su misión es infiltrarse en ciertos puestos que ya les he determinado. Mientras tanto yo me ocuparé del resto. En la fiesta de Slughorn van ciertas personas que me podrían ser útiles para conseguir los últimos hilos que necesito.

-¿Y la posición en que quedarían los muggles?- repitió la pregunta.

-Serán iguales ante la ley y tratados de la misma forma que en la actualidad. Para conseguir la estabilidad la integración será máxima, no obstante, en los cargos más importantes sí que tendrán un papel inferior dada su condición.

-No lo entiendo- Hermione negó con la cabeza- Tú crees en la superioridad de los magos.

Tom asintió sin dudarlo.

-¿Entonces por qué dejarás que los muggles estén al mismo nivel que los magos?

-Para sostener un país hace falta algo más que superioridad. Necesito que las infraestructuras y la sociedad funcionen y para ello necesito personas. Los magos ocuparán los puestos más relevantes ya que estarán más capacitados para ello. Esto es, el Ministerio de Magia estará por encima del gobierno muggle.

-¿Qué hay de los hijos de muggles?

Tom le miró fijamente a los ojos. No le iba a engañar, pero antes de conocerla sus planes eran completamente diferentes. Pero no eran sostenibles. Ahora, con su nuevo plan, los hijos de muggles se situarían socialmente entre medias de los magos y los muggles.

-El Ministerio se ocuparía de ver caso por caso la situación y al mago o bruja. Pero al igual que los muggles, tendrán los derechos básicos.

-Y estos mortífagos, ¿quiénes son? ¿Están todos en Slytherin?

Tom negó con la cabeza. Le miró a los ojos y comenzó a nombrar a los miembros que, poco a poco y por influencia de sus padres o inteligencia, ya se estaban internando en el Ministerio si no lo habían hecho ya. Hermione distinguió un par de nombres de Ravenclaw e incluso uno de Hufflepuff.

Volvió a humedecerse los labios, sin poder creerse todo el futuro que tenía preparado Tom.

-¿Y dónde encajo yo en esto?- se atrevió a preguntar por fin.

-A mi lado, por supuesto.

Aunque se hubiera sonrojado todavía no olvidaba el sistema que estaba proponiendo.

-Yo no puedo vivir en una sociedad con esa discriminación legal, Tom.

-¿Acaso no lo haces ya? Hay discriminaciones por todas partes, Hermione. La sociedad que yo busco es una mucho más consciente y quitará a los magos de todos los años de miedo, de tener que ocultarse. Los muggles siempre reaccionan de forma violenta a lo desconocido. Hará falta poner orden y ésa sociedad es la que lo proporciona.

-No se puede desechar la libertad por el orden.

-Su libertad será la misma que ahora. Simplemente cambiará la manera de acceder al poder porque el poder va a cambiar.

Fue una tarde tensa. Hermione estaba casi temblando porque cada vez veía más y más lógicas las palabras de Tom. En cierta manera le comprendía pero no podía aceptar que se tratara diferente a los hijos de muggles o a éstos. Y le daba miedo ver que esa sociedad podía ser mejor que cómo vivían ahora. Pensó en magos como el padre de Ron, en la alegría de poder dejar de esconderse, en que de esa forma tal vez podría haber estado más tiempo con sus propios padres y ellos no tendrían que haber mentido año tras año por ella.

Fue un alivio cuando la señora Pomfrey entró para realizar la revisión de la tarde. Como notó a Hermione mucho más rígida e incluso abrumada que en la mañana, la ordenó tomarse una pócima que en pocos minutos la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. A pesar de haberlo intentado la noche pasada, también quiso echar a Tom de allí, mas en seguida fue presa de sus encantos y terminó por dejarle dormir al lado de la bruja, aunque ella se pensara que dormiría en otra camilla. Cuando les volvió a dejar solos con Malfoy y Belby, todavía semiinconscientes, Tom se volvió a tumbar al lado de Hermione, teniendo cuidado de no golpearla ni a ella ni a Nagini.

Le cogió de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.

-¿Aceptarás mi objetivo?

Sin poder evitar sentirse orgulloso, Tom supo antes que ella su respuesta. Por algo era e iba a ser para siempre su bruja. Él necesitaba a alguien que le pudiera hacer frente, alguien leal e inteligente, alguien que le provocara sentimientos, algo que nunca había tenido. Y había encontrado todo ello en Hermione, e iba hacer que cambiara de parecer con su respuesta. Era cuestión de tiempo.

-Tengo que pensar en esto, Tom. Son demasiadas cosas para decidir ahora.

El hombre asintió. Colocó las mantas de forma que quedaran cómodos bajo ellas y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Cuando decidas, aquí estaré.

* * *

-¡¿Que vas a dónde con quién?!

-¿Siempre tienes que andar gritando, Ron?- preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que tengo que ir a la enfermería después de todo- murmuró Harry. La chica rodó los ojos. De reojo vio a Tom esperarla con los brazos cruzados, devolviendo con un asentimiento de cabeza los numerosos saludos que recibía. Las chicas de Beauxbatons eran las que más confianzas se tomaban, lo que no hacía que cayeran muy bien a Hermione.

-Chicos, simplemente me voy a ir a comprar un vestido.

-¡Con Ryddle!- exclamaron a la vez.

-Merlín- suspiró- Me va a acompañar. Si no viene él hubieseis venido vosotros ya que no hay que ir solos, así que deberíais darle las gracias.

Aquel argumento pareció contentarles.

-Avísanos cuando vuelvas- asintió Ron dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-Ten cuidado- añadió Harry dando otro.

-Cobardes- murmuró Hermione cuando se fueron. No comprendía cómo podían ser tan valientes para unas cosas y otras no. Entre enfrentarse contra un troll y acompañarla a comprar un vestido, estaba clara su elección.

Al darse la vuelta hacia Tom se quedó parada por unos momentos. Había un chico de Slytherin hablando con él. Había escuchado su nombre. Un mortífago. Caminó despacio para darles tiempo a despedirse. No fue lo suficientemente lenta. Cuando llegó a su lado Tom alzó un brazo y la rodeó por la cintura para acercarle a él y alejarla del mago que la estaba mirando. Le mandó una mirada entrecerrada que acató de inmediato y se fue rápidamente de allí.

-¿Vamos?- inquirió. Sí, tal vez sería mejor no hablar sobre lo sucedido. Después de todo no había pasado nada.

Se notaba que ya estaban saliendo del invierno. No hacía tanto frío como hace apenas unos días atrás. Ahora se podía caminar con solo una capa gruesa. Con esa temperatura era mucho más agradable dar paseos. Incluso Nagini habría venido con ellos de no ser porque solía tener la manía de espantar a los magos.

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta, pero la gente a la que pasaban caminando desde luego sí que se percataba. Caminaban casi como si fueran una misma persona, acoplando el ritmo y los pasos a los del otro de forma inconsciente, no separándose y al mismo tiempo estando pendientes de su entorno.

De esa forma el día de comprar vestidos comenzó. Y no fue Hermione la pareja dificultosa. Cada vez que veía un vestido que entraba en su presupuesto, Tom lo negaba y pasaba a buscar otro. Si no encontraba algo que le gustara en la tienda, la cogía de la mano y se iban a otra. Y no es que hubiera muchas tiendas de vestidos. Tanto el dependiente como ella se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando Tom había pasado a la primera tienda como si fuera dueño de ella y se había dirigido a buscar a Hermione un vestido. Desde luego que había cumplido con su palabra de ayudarla.

Y es que tenía que ser perfecto. No podía ser demasiado revelador ya que no quería que otros hombres como el búlgaro o Potter la vieran, pero también debería estar hermosa para cuando se presentara a ciertos cargos del ministerio a los que había invitado Slughorn. No querían que la desprestigiaran cuando ella era mucho mejor que todos ellos juntos.

Finalmente entraron a la última tienda de Hogsmeade, donde Hermione se quedó sentada en una de las butacas esperando a que Tom terminara de revisar la tienda, para el estupor de la dueña. Ya estaba preparada para salir de esa tienda y volver un día ella con Harry y Ron para comprarlo rápidamente, cuando el mago sacó un vestido y fue a entregárselo.

-Pruébatelo y enséñamelo- dijo con su habitual tono de orden. Hermione arqueó las cejas sin que le viera. Cogió el vestido y se dirigió hacia donde la dueña les había indicado que se podía cambiar. Era un vestido elegante, apretado por las zonas necesarias y suelto para que no pareciera demasiado provocador. El color era bastante neutral en cuanto a las casas de Hogwarts. Era un rosa que hacía juego con su color de piel, haciéndola destacar. Al probárselo abrió la boca de golpe. Parecía que Tom ya le había visto a ella con el vestido puesto, porque le quedaba como si se lo hubieran hecho a ella.

-¿Estás lista?- escuchó su voz tras el probador. Sonrió volviéndose a cambiar por su ropa rápidamente. Cuando salió, algo brilló en la mirada del mago.

-¿Y el vestido?

-Me lo llevo- sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la dueña. Sin ver su respuesta, el hombre se aproximó a su lado y le tendió los galeones que valía el vestido a la señora. Hermione le miró con indignación.

-No, no. Pago yo.

-Hermione, no discutas.

La bruja se cruzó de brazos.

-De eso nada. Es mi vestido y yo lo pago.

-Es un regalo.

-No lo acepto.

-Eso lo podrás decidir una vez te lo regale.

-No me vas a regalar algo que me voy a comprar.

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?- se giró hacia ella para que sólo se centrara en él. Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Porque yo lo puedo pagar…

-¿Y…?- añadió él.

-Y no quiero que gastes tanto dinero en mí- admitió desviando la mirada.

-Hermione- no siguió hablando hasta que le volvió a mirar- Soy huérfano desde hace mucho tiempo pero tengo mis recursos. Yo decido cómo gastar mi dinero y soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber en qué hacerlo- dijo sin que sonara duro, más bien como si fuera algo completamente verdad- No te preocupes por mí- añadió inclinándose para besarla.

Hermione se sonrojó, sabiendo que la dueña estaba delante de ellos presenciándolo todo. Asintió a Tom, demasiado avergonzada como para seguir oponiendo resistencia para que él pagara.

-Buenggas tardges, Herrrmione- saludó una voz interrumpiéndoles. La bruja se congeló.

-Hola, Viktor- se giró saludándole con un gesto. Nada de roces.

-¿Has vengido a comprar tu vesgtido y el traje de Tom?- preguntó con su habitual acento. Observó la bolsa que Tom llevaba.

-Sí. Ya lo he conseguido- sonrió levemente- Pero Tom ya tiene su traje. ¿Tú vienes a por uno?

-Sí, tenggo que compgrar uno porgque mis tragjes están en Bulggaria.

Tom rodeó a Hermione y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Nosotros ya nos íbamos. Krum- se despidió con la educación justa. El mago asintió mirando sólo a Hermione cuando se despidió.

-¿No has vuelto a estar con él, verdad? No, lo sabría- murmuró para sí Tom caminando con una mirada asesina.

Hermione, empezando a estar acostumbrada a sus muestras de preocupación, fue mirando los escaparates mientras Tom la llevaba tenso y reuniendo paciencia. Ese mago tenía mucha desfachatez para dirigirse de aquella manera a su bruja, mucho más cuando estaba él mismo delante. Desde luego si supiera lo poco que había faltado para que le hechizara en ese momento, habría huido antes de saludar a Hermione.

Él tenía mucho trabajo por delante y no podía dejar que nadie se lo estropeara.

-Has estado callado más tiempo que el de costumbre. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione ya preocupada cuando llegaron al cuarto. Se acercó para coger el vestido de la caja que llevaba Tom y colgarlo en el armario. Él no le dejó.

Le agarró de la muñeca de golpe y le pasó el brazo detrás de su espalda de forma que ella misma estuviera obligada a pegarse a su pecho.

-Ahora estoy bien- susurró agachando la cabeza. Dejó caer la caja al suelo. Nadie lo notó. Hermione ahogó una respiración cuando sintió los labios fríos del mago en su cuello. Como si fuera poco su mano se internó bajo la camiseta, provocando que no se acordara ni de su nombre ni de lo que estaba pasando. Los labios del mago besaron y mordieron la unión entre su cuello y el hombro, haciendo que sus piernas se volvieran de gelatina. En efecto su cuerpo dejó de sostenerla. Tom aprovechó para cambiar su agarre y tumbarle sobre la cama en la posición perfecta para deshacerse de su camiseta sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Se tumbó sobre ella por si pensaba huir. Observó la marca que había dejado en el cuello donde si se fijaba cualquiera podría verla. Y es que era un mensaje claro. Ésa era su bruja.

Sus manos corrieron libremente por el cuerpo femenino. Hermione a este paso sólo pudo acercarle casi sin ser consciente y buscar su cuello, queriendo provocarle lo mismo que le había provocado él en ella. Terminaron enredados en un lío de sábanas. Hermione ahogó una respiración cuando Tom comenzó a tocarla. Se mordió el labio sintiendo cosas que nunca habría creído posibles. Se quedó mirando a Tom sabiendo que aunque lo ocultara nunca lo mostrara o fuera del todo consciente, él también tenía miedo.

-Tom…- le llamó. Tom siguió besando su cuerpo, mas mantuvo sus manos quietas- Estoy preparada y quiero esto, pero no quiero que sea así.

El mago sonrió de lado. Besó sus labios y retomó su trabajo más abajo.

-Hasta donde estés lista, pero tienes razón. Hoy no haré más.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son fantásticos. Aquí ya vemos que los secretos están empezando a salir a la luz o a verse un poco. Así que no falta mucho para algo de acción. **

**Ah, me preguntaron que cada cuánto suelo actualizar; la verdad es que no tengo un día fijo. Suelo actualizar de semana en semana, a veces algunos días de más pero tampoco muchos.**

**Y haciendo caso a Tom, hoy yo tampoco haré más hoy jaja. **


	18. El último baile

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 17- El último baile._**

* * *

Estaba empezando a disfrutar demasiado de esos momentos, pensó Hermione pasando con un hechizo no verbal la página del libro. Había sido duro aprender el hechizo, pero una vez supo cómo hacerlo había resultado de lo más útil. La bruja estaba medio tumbada en el sillón del cuarto que compartía con Tom, mientras que él estaba sentado en el escritorio terminando un trabajo. Crookshanks se había acomodado en el regazo de la chica, aportándola un calor que agradecía. El silencio roto únicamente por el sonido de la pluma de Tom o los cambios en las páginas de Hermione era de lo más relajante. Así lo había hecho saber Nagini antes de retirarse a su nido a descansar.

Con toda esa tranquilidad los pensamientos de la bruja no podían evitar dirigirse hacia el alboroto de hace apenas unos días. Myrtle se encontraba petrificada, pero más allá de eso su vida no corría peligro. Dentro de pocos meses las mandrágoras estarían listas y podrían salir de su estado. Tal vez así descubrirían quién era el responsable, o al menos alguna pista. Sus ojos se fueron hacia la figura concentrada de Tom.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pegó un brinco en su sitio. No sabía cómo pero se había dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su propia distracción.

-Nada, es sólo que estaba pensando- pasó la página del libro de Oclumancia y volvió la concentración a su estudio.

-¿Sobre qué?- Tom se giró en la silla para centrar su atención en ella. Hermione le miró de reojo, sin saber si quería tener esa conversación. Ella ya había decidido creer en él, pero por preguntarle tampoco era que pasara nada, ¿no?

-Estaba pensando en los ataques- murmuró.

El mago asintió.

-¿Algo en especial?

Asintió dudosa. Tragó saliva decidiendo hablar. Si ella no quería secretos tenía que empezar dando ejemplo.

-Sé que lo que ha petrificado a los alumnos es el monstruo que oculta la Cámara de los Secretos, Cámara a la que sólo el heredero de Slytherin puede acceder- Tom se limitó a mirarle- El monstruo debe ser una serpiente. Harry y Ron están de acuerdo conmigo y por eso opinan que tú eres el heredero.

Alzó una ceja.

-¿Saben que yo hablo parsel?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero les pareces la persona más probable para ser el heredero. Bueno, tú y Malfoy- añadió con un escalofrío. Desde que Tom se había ocupado de Draco, éste ya no le había vuelto a molestar, pero eso no evitaba las miradas asesinas y de asco que recibía cuando caminaba con sus amigos por los pasillos.

El mago no varió el rostro.

-Tom, sé que te dije que confiaba en ti. Los últimos ataques han sido mucho más crueles que los anteriores. Algo ha cambiado y quiero saber si tú sabes algo- se sinceró dejando el libro a un lado. Crookshanks hizo un pequeño ruido que pasó desapercibido. Seguía dormido como un tronco y su presencia era reconfortante. Pequeños ronquidos incluidos.

-Sigues sin estar preparada para esa respuesta.

-¡Tom!- exclamó con el rostro encendido- ¡Merezco esa respuesta! Me he abierto a ti como nunca lo he hecho con ninguna otra persona, dijiste que no querías secretos, no seas tú el que pongas límites a esto. Es demasiado importante y también me incumbe a mí.

El mago seguía con el rostro indescifrable.

-De esa respuesta dependen demasiadas cosas para las que todavía no tienes visión. ¿Quieres saber si sé algo sobre la Cámara y el monstruo?- inquirió- Sí, sé algo.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-¿No me dirás nada más?

El mago se levantó y se acercó al sillón donde se encontraba sentada. Crookshanks ni se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre inclinado, arrodillado, sin dejar escapar a su dueña, encerrándola en el sillón.

-Nunca te haría daño. Ten siempre eso presente- su mano en su mejilla fue una fría caricia que le incendió por dentro- Pero si quieres que te diga algo más tendrás que esperar a que resuelva un asunto pendiente- se volvió a congelar.

-¿Cuando lo resuelvas me lo contaras todo?- preguntó aguantando su mirada. Su mano la distraía demasiado.

-No me dejaré nada. Sólo espero que sigas aguantando tus promesas.

La bruja asintió.

-Sé que has hecho cosas…- buscó la palabra adecuada.

-Malvadas- intervino Tom. Hermione asintió lentamente, indecisa.

-… pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Tú estás cambiando, Tom, y yo te amo- dijo un poco más bajo con un sonrojo- Quiero ser capaz de mantener mis promesas, pero tengo que saber qué estoy haciendo.

-Lo sabrás. Dentro de poco. - aseguró Tom- Ven.

Hermione chilló cuando de repente se encontró en brazos del mago. De alguna forma le había conseguido coger dejando a Crookshanks en el sillón, sin más respuesta que un pequeño gruñido de su parte, todavía profundamente dormido.

-Es hora de irse a la cama- susurró Tom provocando que Hermione olvidara todo en lo que estaba pensando. Se quedó embobada mirando sus labios moverse. Tom rió para sí- Sé que has estado nerviosa toda la semana. Te preocupas por demasiadas cosas.

-Alguien tiene que preocuparse por las cosas importantes- murmuró sin dejar de mirar esos labios. Sintió la cama bajo ella cuando Tom la depositó bajo las mantas.

-¿Incluido el baile de Slughorn?

-Puede que sí que esté un poco nerviosa por eso- admitió abrazándole para que se metiera con ella. No hacía falta pero le gustaba hacerlo. Tom ya se metía siempre pegando sus cuerpos para que no hubiera separación. No sabía cómo era capaz de dormir antes de conocerle. Ahora su cuerpo le buscaba en la noche y hasta que no le encontraba no era capaz de descansar.

-¿Algún motivo en especial?

-Simplemente es uno de mis primeros bailes. No sé muy bien cómo comportarme ni qué hacer- se encogió de hombros apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Yo estaré ahí en todo momento. Sólo hay que dar un poco de conversación a unos peces gordos- Hermione rió al escucharle hablar de esa forma- Y si te portas bien, después bailaremos.

-¿Oh?- la bruja alzó una ceja- ¿Sabes bailar?

-Sé muchas cosas, Hermione- su comisura se elevó, mostrando parte de sus dientes. La chica rió cuando el mago se movió a atacarla con suaves mordiscos seguidos de besos posesivos.

-Aun así no me portaré bien- aseguró riéndose.

Tom sonrió.

-Eso espero.

* * *

-Me alegro de que Ron y Harry vuelvan a ser amigos. Me estaban volviendo loca. Cuando venía uno se iba el otro y siempre me dejaban con la palabra en la boca- suspiró Ginny. Hermione se aguantó la mueca cuando la pelirroja tiró un poco más fuerte de su peinado. No se arrepentía de haber accedido a que le ayudara a prepararse para la fiesta de Slughorn. Alguna vez tendrían que comenzar a estar como antes, o al menos intentarlo, y ese era un buen comienzo.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó sin dejar su aire enfadado- ¡Es que Harry no me ha invitado a la fiesta del Slug Club!

Viendo que tanto su pelo como la Sala Común de Gryffindor peligraban, decidió calmar a su amiga. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

-No he oído que haya invitado a nadie. Al final no era del todo obligatorio así que a lo mejor va solo.

-Puede que tengas razón- murmuró terminando de arreglar el mechón que se había soltado de su recogido- ¡Terminé!- exclamó- ¡Whoa! ¡He hecho un trabajo maravilloso!

Hermione se levantó hacia el espejo de la sala, quedando impresionada ante lo que Ginny había logrado. Ya no se veía como una alumna aplicada. Parecía alguien completamente diferente, alguien que sí se hubiera imaginado que podría estar saliendo con Tom Riddle. Su vestido enseñaba los tobillos y los tacones de poca altura que llevaba hacían que su caminar pareciera más… femenino. Además, al andar una pequeña abertura hasta encima de la rodilla daba movimiento y la hacía parecer más grácil. La palabra de honor realzaba el peinado y el maquillaje que había puesto Ginny, y en conjunto ella nunca se había visto así.

-¡Godric, Ginny! ¡Te perdono todos los líos en los que me has metido desde segundo!

La pelirroja sonrió, feliz por haber podido recompensar un poco a su amiga.

-Anda, vete. Te espera tu novio.

Esas palabras provocaron un salto en su corazón.

Caminó lentamente agradeciendo que a esas horas la gente estuviera cenando y ella pudiera salir lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no caerse dentro la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde nadie le podría ayudar a levantarse. El suelo parecía más lejos y menos consistente con los tacones. Tal vez debería haber hecho caso a su madre y haber practicado un poco más cómo caminar con ellos. Había tantas cosas que tenía que haber hecho con ellos… Cerró sus pensamientos de golpe. Esa noche era la primera que iba a ir un baile con Tom. Sus padres hubieran querido que ella fuera feliz y esa noche prometía ser otra memoria que atesorar. Como las noches que últimamente estaban pasando. Cada vez estaban avanzando más. Ella nunca se sentía presionada, pero de repente se encontraba cada día queriendo ceder más y más sin que supiera ni su nombre. De acuerdo. No era un buen tema para pensar en esos momentos. Menos mal que Ginny no le había puesto colorete. No le hacía ninguna falta.

Tomó aire antes de dar un paso fuera del retrato, tratando de volver a sí misma. De nada sirvió. Se quedó sin respiración al ver al mago que la estaba esperando apoyado en la pared. Tom llevaba un traje completamente negro, cubierto por una capa de mago donde acababa de guardar su varita. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la suya. Al verla detuvo todos sus movimientos. Durante unos segundos sólo se analizaron con la mirada, ninguno pronunciando ni una sílaba, grabando a fuego lo que veían.

Él fue el primero en sobreponerse. En dos pasos estuvo frente a ella y de uno la aplastó contra la pared e internó su lengua en su boca, en un casi enfadado beso al que tardó en responder debido a la impresión. Ladeó la cabeza disfrutando de ser deseada de esa manera por la misma persona que ella deseaba. No quería que terminara nunca.

No obstante, se tuvieron que separar para coger aire. Al terminar el beso Tom siguió manteniéndola en su sitio. Pasó una mano por un mechón de pelo que se le había soltado y lo colocó con habilidad en su sitio como si la hubiera peinado él mismo. Le dio otro beso lento antes de separarse.

-No sabes el autocontrol que requiere esto- dijo cuando la dejó el suficiente espacio extender un brazo como un caballero. Increíblemente se inclinó para acentuar el gesto. Seguramente aquella sería la primera vez en su vida que se inclinaba ante alguien.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente por ése y muchos motivos. Habían hablado acerca de tener relaciones, pero ella no se terminaba de sentir lista. Había momentos en los que le deseaba más que a nada, como había sido aquel, mas todavía no estaba segura de si hacerlo. Sabía que no se arrepentiría pero había algo que la detenía. Y eso la hacía querer todavía un poco más a Tom, por ser capaz de contenerse aun cuando se notaba lo poco que le agradaba la idea. Y por tratarle como a una igual. No le importaba inclinarse, ya lo había dicho, le quería a su lado.

Aceptó el brazo realizando en respuesta una reverencia que le había enseñado Ginny. En el mundo mágico tenían sus propias costumbres. No sabía cómo Tom las conocía pero se alegraba de que su amiga la hubiera avisado e insistido en que lo aprendiera. Él parecía más que satisfecho.

Apoyó parte del peso en Tom para caminar más cómoda y no tener que lamentarse por haber llevado tacones. Además,… él le había obligado a que lo hiciera por el mismo motivo.

-No te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?- inquirió entregando sus invitaciones al hombre que aguardaba en la puerta de la fiesta. La chica asintió. Mejor para ella, porque así podría controlar también a las muchas chicas que estarían locas por él.

Tuvo que contener la risa al pasar a la sala. Desde luego se notaba que había sido Slughorn quien la había decorado. Como estaban en marzo, en las montañas todavía quedaba nieve y el profesor había aprovechado la ocasión para hacer una especie de fiesta de navidad aunque ésta ya hiciera tiempo que pasó. A Slughorn esos detalles no le importaban.

-¡Mi pareja preferida!- exclamó el protagonista de sus pensamientos- ¡Señorita Granger, está fantástica, déjeme darle un buen abrazo!

La chica perdió el aire ante la efusividad del profesor. Le vino bien apenas poder respirar tras oler la fuerte colonia que se había puesto para esa ocasión. El profesor iba a matar a alguien como siguiera dando esos abrazos que si no te ahogaban y tenías la desgracia de respirar, desearías que sí hubieran acabado contigo.

-Eres un chico con suerte, Tom- le saludó al mago dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda- Venid que os presente a unas importantes figuras del Ministerio- añadió radiante.

Al instante tenía la atención del alumno. Hermione fue con un poco de menos ganas siendo presentada como la mejor del curso junto con Tom. Slughorn no escatimaba en halagos para ambos, así como para las personas a las que les presentaba. Cuando terminaron de conocer a todos, el profesor les permitió tener un poco de libertad que sinceramente ambos agradecieron.

-Veo que estás feliz- sonrió Hermione mirándole con una gran sonrisa. Tom no había cambiado el serio rostro en absoluto pero había un brillo en los ojos que conocía muy bien.

-Todo ha salido perfecto- se limitó a responder devolviéndola la mirada- Hoy estás preciosa y lo has hecho muy bien.

El sonrojo volvió en todo su potencial.

-He estado muy nerviosa con todos esos peces gordos- admitió en voz baja. Pero aquello era importante para él y no pensaba arruinarlo.

El mago sonrió ligeramente extendiendo una mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Sólo porque se lo hubiera preguntado dijo que sí. No todos los días Tom ponía en bandeja una opción. Desde que tuvieron aquella discusión había cambiado de táctica. En vez de ordenar de forma tan directa, ahora trataba de ver su punto de vista y que ella decidiera, a ser posible en su favor. Sólo intervenía en situaciones… extremas. Así que su relación iba por muy buen camino y no se pensó en negarle un baile. Además, eso significaba que se había portado bien, pensó divertida.

Una vez en la pista sus manos sobre su cuerpo casi la impidieron darse cuenta de que Harry ya había llegado y para su desgracia iba acompañado de una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw. Maldijo interiormente. Eso iba a hacer que Ginny estuviera insufrible durante los próximos dos meses. Iba a tener que acabar ya con esa situación y hacer que Harry superara su miedo con la pelirroja. Era un ambiente un tanto estúpido con ambos magos atrayéndose y ninguno dando el paso, uno porque Ron le mataría y la otra porque no estaba segura de que Harry aceptara, por lo que se limitaba a insinuarse. Aunque con todo lo sucedido desde la vuelta de vacaciones no estaba tan segura de que Harry sintiera lo mismo por Ginny. A pesar de todo, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

-¿Nunca te arrepentirás de esto?- preguntó Tom. Alzó la cabeza hacia él sin dejar de bailar la lenta canción, viendo su seria mirada. Sabía a qué se refería.

-No. Nunca podría.

Su mirada la penetró por largo rato, hasta que finalmente Tom cerró los ojos con una ancha sonrisa, satisfecho de haber visto algo que le dejó tranquilo.

Hermione le sonrió y decidió pasárselo bien. En la siguiente canción se separó un poco de él y comenzó a bailar los bailes que Ginny le había enseñado para esas situaciones. Era una mezcla de los bailes de palacio inglés del siglo XVIII junto con movimientos que había visto a famosos hacer en sus videos de música. Desde luego que valía la pena bailarlo sólo por hacer bailar a Tom con ella.

Y no le decepcionó. ¿Cómo era capaz de saber tantas cosas? Lideraba el baile cogiéndola de la mano y dándola vueltas o rodeando su cintura, sin que la pisara en ningún momento. Para vergüenza de la bruja ella sí se tuvo que disculpar un par de veces por pisarle. Tom se limitaba a sonreír de lado, contemplando fijamente su rostro completamente rojo.

Slughorn les esperó a que terminaran de bailar para volver a introducirles en alguna conversación más. Tom no tenía problemas en hablar con esos jefes del Ministerio, pero ella no tenía tantas ganas ni interés en hacerlo. Si no fuera por Tom, ni siquiera estaría conversando con ellos. Ya se habría inventado una excusa hace tiempo. Después de todo, esos años con Harry y Ron les habían servido para ser muy imaginativos en ese aspecto.

Aprovechó la siguiente oportunidad que tuvo que para volver a la pista de baile con Tom. La excusa perfecta fue una canción un poco más lenta en la que Slughorn insistió en que salieran a bailar, diciendo que veía que lo estaban deseando. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, encantada de no tener que seguir con esa charla y de tener su primer baile lento.

Era algo que no iba a olvidar.

-No sabía que bailar podía ser tan divertido- comentó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mago. Para esa canción no hacía falta mucho movimiento y no pensaba separarse de su abrazo.

-Podremos bailar a solas todas las veces que quieras- prometió girando ligeramente para que ciertos magos no pudieran verla desde donde se encontraban.

-Nagini va a tener que comprar más pañuelos- rió ligeramente, sin querer separarse aunque la canción estuviera terminando.

-Por ahora sigamos bailando- dijo Tom sabiendo que Hermione se lo estaba pasando bien. Habían dejado a Nagini a cargo del gato de Hermione y a la vuelta Nagini no iba a estar de muy buen humor. Pero su bruja era su principal preocupación.

* * *

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo unos bailes después sin ser capaz de dejar de sonreír- En seguida vuelvo.

De pronto Tom se puso demasiado tenso. La agarró de un brazo siguiendo sus pasos.

-Te acompaño.

La chica no pudo evitar la risa.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Con un humor un tanto negro le respondió llevándola hacia la salida.

-No me voy a arriesgar.

-Herrrgmione- les detuvo una voz. La chica comprendió en el acto qué le ocurría al mago.

-Hola, Viktor- saludó amablemente. Iba con una espectacular chica de Beauxbatons que había pasado a mirar a Tom con interés.

-Perdona, Krum, pero íbamos con prisa- intervino Tom con mucha menos "amabilidad" de la que solía dispensar. Hermione se disculpó siendo arrastrada hacia el baño y buscando paciencia. Se la olvidó todo y casi la entra un ataque de risa cuando vio la indecisión en Tom sobre si entrar con ella o no al baño.

-En seguida salgo- no logró esconder toda su diversión, por lo que se dio prisa en entrar sin hacer caso de la todavía extraña tensión de Tom, que ya le debería haber abandonado. Normalmente sus encuentros con Krum no le hacían permanecer así tanto tiempo y esa noche había recibido demasiadas buenas noticias de empleo como para seguir molesto por ello. Aunque más que molesto se le notaba diferente, pensó lavándose las manos. Aunque fuera un mago excepcional ocultando sus emociones, esa noche le había notado… tenso. Estaba claro que había algo que todavía no le había contado y no se quería imaginar lo que podía ser.

Todavía le daba vueltas, todos los días y a todas, a los planes que Tom tenía para el mundo mágico. No le quería perder pero no sabía si podía aceptar lo que le estaba proponiendo. No era una idea descabellada y tal vez ella podría influencia en favor de los magos hijos de muggles y de los propios muggles. Estaba tan confundida que apenas había dormido en los últimos días. Sus amigos lo habían notado y mandaban miradas asesinas "al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", imaginándose que era otro el motivo por el que su sueño había disminuido. Tampoco era que se hubiera molestado en corregirles. De nada servía hablarles racionalmente. Con esos dos sólo servían los hechos y las acciones. Y esa era, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, algo que no le disgustaba. Pero no era suficiente para ella, no como Tom le llenaba.

Un siseo la paralizó. Conocía perfectamente aquel sonido. Lo había escuchado en pocas ocasiones pero aquellas veces le habían afectado demasiado como para poder olvidarlas. Su cuerpo se paralizó, expectante, esperando que ocurriera algo, cualquier cosa. De pronto escuchó un siseo nuevo, enfadado e imperativo. Era como una respuesta que se escuchaba fuera del baño. Donde estaba Tom.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto. Corrió fuera rezando todo lo que le habían enseñado sus padres porque Tom estuviera bien. Si el monstruo le hacía algo no sabía qué haría. No le podía perder a él también. No podría aguantar cómo si vida se volvía a desgarrar. No lo iba a permitir.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con la imagen más aterradora que se podía imaginar. Tom Marvolo Riddle se encontraba de pie con la cabeza alzada hacia una serpiente de unos quince metros, hablando en parsel con tono enfadado.

* * *

**Sí, lo sé. Pero es que si no cortaba ahí el corte iba a ser mucho peor para poder enlazarlo con el siguiente capítulo, lo siento.**

**¡Y estamos llegando a la recta final! Dentro de poco se descubrirán la mayor parte de los secretos a los que algunos vais acercándoos ;)**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras, y a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews animando a seguir y dejando su opinión.**


	19. La verdadera prueba

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 18 – La verdadera prueba_**

* * *

Hermione se quedó de nuevo paralizada y temblante. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El mago maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ordenó algo a la serpiente, que cerró los ojos y apartó la mirada. La bruja contemplaba lo que ocurría sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca o apartar la mirada.

Tom fue corriendo hacia Hermione, viendo que no se podía sostener. La cogió en brazos casi a la altura del suelo antes de que se quedara desmayada durante unos segundos, estando todavía medio consciente. Sus piernas no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerla de pie.

Gritó de miedo cuando el basilisco abrió sus fosas nasales y chasqueó su mandíbula cerca de Hermione, aún obedeciendo la orden de Tom y manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Ésta se aterrorizó y se agarró como si la vida le fuera en ello a la capa del mago.

Enfadado y desde su posición con las rodillas en el suelo, éste se volvió hacia la serpiente:

-_¡Quieto! ¡Ésssta es la única bruja a la que no tocarásss! ¡Recuerda!_

_-Pero amo…_- gimió la serpiente- _esss impura, y hoy no huele como normalmente._

Tom maldijo al profesor de pociones. Ese estúpido perfume que llevaba se había adherido al olor de Hermione al abrazarla al principio del baile. La serpiente sólo había olido a un alumno hijo de muggle y siguiendo sus órdenes había ido a atacar sin darse cuenta que era la misma esencia de la persona a la que él había prohibido tocar.

_-¡Obedecerásss a tu ssseñor!_

La serpiente asintió y se limitó a emitir un siseo amenazante. Hermione seguía sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo con la mano arrugando en un fuerte agarre el traje de Tom.

-_Regresssa a tu lugar y essspera mi llamada_- ordenó el joven. La serpiente se giró lentamente sobre sí misma, pasó por encima de ellos con los ojos cerrados hacia el baño y desapareció por las cañerías.

Tom agarró fuertemente a Hermione, quien no creía que volvería a poder caminar esa noche en sus tacones. Sabía lo que había presenciado y sabía lo que podía significar para él. No quería soltarla porque eso podía convertirse en la última vez que la iba a tocar. Aquel podía ser el último baile que iban a bailar.

-U-U-Un basilisco- murmuró sin dejar de temblar- ¡El monstruo era un basilisco! ¡Tú!- se fue a separar de un empujón de Tom, con mínimo resultado- ¡Tú eres quien ha abierto la Cámara de los Secretos! ¡Eres el heredero de Slytherin! ¡Tú eres quien hizo que el monstruo empezara los ataques!- se la quebró la voz- ¡Tom! ¡El monstruo me atacó a mí!

A cada palabra el rostro de Hermione se teñía de más y más dolor. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, manchando su vestido y haciéndola sentir más miserable todavía. Harry y Ron tenían razón. Él era el responsable de todos esos ataques, de esas petrificaciones, de que ella casi muriera y de que casi se cerrara Hogwarts. Lo que sentía en ese momento se parecía demasiado al día en el que más dolor sintió, cuando se quedó sola en el mundo.

-Éste no es el lugar adecuado para discutir esto.

Su rostro era el de una firme roca. Se acercó la poca distancia que habían mantenido. Agradecido interiormente, vio que no se alejaba de él. No se hubiera controlado si lo hubiera hecho. A su pesar Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y sin importarla ya pocas cosas comenzó a andar a paso apresurado hacia sus cuartos, envuelta en una nube de desesperación y entumecimiento. Se tropezó con sus propios tacones, logrando que al instante Tom estuviera a su lado. La cogió en brazos sin ver el amago de la chica por resistirse, que se detuvo a tiempo sabiendo que sólo empeoraría la situación y su vida ya se había derrumbado lo suficiente.

Se dejó llevar hasta su cuarto en la sala de los Menesteres y una vez dentro sólo se dio cuenta de que habían llegado cuando Tom la posó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Fue como si un interruptor se hubiera accionado en ella. Le separó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas siguieran su curso.

-¡No me puedo creer que me hayas traicionado de esta forma! ¡Yo creía en ti!

Tom dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que no se sintiera presionada.

-Lo hice por el bien de todos los magos. Los muggles sólo nos han estado degradando durante años- lo que más la enfurecía era su tono calmado, como si estuviera discutiendo con un niño pequeño.

-¡Yo soy hija de muggles!

-Tú eres la excepción.

Hermione se quedó horrorizada ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tom, podría haber muerto esa noche. Exijo la verdad, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

El mago observó su rostro surcado de lágrimas, su vestido arrugado y su mirada decidida. No apartó la atención de ella.

-El agua que vimos el día del primer ataque provino del basilisco. No había sido muy cuidadoso al salir por las cañerías y rompió una de las principales. En el segundo ataque fui yo quien hizo que te desmayaras con un conjuro. De esa manera no miraste al basilisco a los ojos. Después de todo tu ataque no estaba planeado. Por ello, luego hice que te oliera para que recordara tu olor y le prohibí que se volviera a acercar a ti- Hermione se sentó en la cama sin aguantar tantas noticias, tanas verdades tan anheladas- El tercer ataque fue el día en que llegué tarde a nuestra reunión. Volvía de la Cámara y por eso me retrasé- Tomó aire- Finalmente detuve los ataques porque no iba a permitir que el colegio se cerrara- se detuvo un momento.

-¿Entonces quién ha provocado el resto de ataques? Ha habido más de tres- intervino la chica.

Tom apretó los puños furioso.

-No lo sé, y es por eso por lo que últimamente estoy más tenso de lo habitual. Pero yo no he sido, Hermione. Me di cuenta que para conseguirte era necesario cambiar mi vía de actuación y para eso tuve que renunciar al basilisco. Por alguna razón desde el principio nunca quise que te vieras involucrada.

Esas palabras hicieron que se ablandara un poco su enfado, mas no cambió su firmeza. Había intentado matar a más alumnos sin una pizca de culpabilidad. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

-Necesito pensar sola- las palabras apenas se oyeron salir de su boca mientras iba hacia la puerta. Ésta no se abrió por más fuerza que usó. Sacó la varita y con bruscos movimientos trató de abrirla con algún hechizo.

-¡Abre la puerta!

La mirada de Tom era todavía más decidida que la de ella.

-No vas a salir de aquí.

Hermione no se contuvo. Comenzó a gritarle cosas sin sentido, a exigirle que abriera la puerta o se las tendría que ver con todos los hechizos que había aprendido para la primera prueba del Torneo, a gritar que quería salir, que la respetara, que nunca olvidaría sus mentiras, que quería morirse…

A medida que los gritos continuaban Tom iba avanzando sin que ella se diera cuenta, tan concentrada como estaba en su furia. Al escuchar lo último la hizo callar de la misma manera que siempre hacía. La besó rudamente. Pero esa vez fue diferente, esa vez la chica estuvo preparada y se resistió, logrando que no avanzara en el beso. Enfadado, Tom la cogió de las muñecas y volvió a intentarlo. Hermione se trató de zafar a golpes y patadas. Al esquivarlo hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio que acabaran ambos en el suelo con Tom besándola con toda esa furia. Hermione no fue menos y se lo devolvió con la misma insistencia, luchando por tener el control. Se separaron con las respiraciones aceleradas cuando de pronto Hermione saltó en lágrimas. Giró la cabeza haciendo todo lo posible porque la dejara de mirar, pero con su cuerpo sobre el suyo y sus muñecas en sus manos poco podía hacer.

-No… puedo… soportarlo- dijo en medio del llanto.

Tom se paralizó. La soltó y se puso poco a poco de pie.

-¿Me estás abandonando?

Hermione detuvo el llanto, mas las lágrimas seguían saliendo. Sintió que se encontraba en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida y su cabeza no hacía nada por ayudarla. Ahora mismo no podía confiar ni en ella misma y no sabía qué decisión tomar. Qué hacer. Su vida había sido reducida a sus amigos y su familia, y cuando Tom había entrado en ella, había ido ascendiendo hasta hacerse imprescindible. Pero la había mentido y había hecho cosas muy difíciles de perdonar. Pero una cosa tenía segura. No iba a salir corriendo.

-No, Tom, yo no te voy a abandonar, pero tampoco puedo soportar lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Tienes que detener al basilisco. ¡Esto no puede continuar! Por favor, si de verdad me quieres debes saber que yo no te pediría que hicieras algo que no quieres si no significara mucho para mí. Esto lo significa todo, Tom.

Escuchar el nombre de sus labios salir en aquella situación supuso un revés para él. Giró la cabeza y tal que en la única discusión que habían tenido, se marchó llevándose parte de ella con él. Esa vez Hermione salió corriendo tras suyo, sólo para ver que la puerta seguía cerrada para ella. Con nuevos llantos y sin querer ir a la cama que compartía con Tom se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde malamente se acomodó sentada en el suelo para mirar la luna llena tapada por gruesas nubes. El sonido de algo deslizarse la llamó la atención. Nagini apareció lentamente a su lado, mirándola fijamente. No se acercó hasta tocarla pero tampoco se alejó. Se mantuvo allí de apoyo observándola llorar y preguntarse si habría alguna esperanza para Tom y para su odio por los hijos de muggles. Sus padres creían firmemente en las segundas oportunidad, al igual que Dumbledore, y ella ahora más que nada deseaba creer en ellas. No podía rendirse sin intentarlo pero había mucho en juego. Pero aunque le hubiera dicho eso, no sabía si podía continuar con él.

* * *

Al volver Tom la encontró dormida con la señal de sus lágrimas en su rostro. Estaba apoyada contra la fría ventana y Nagini la estaba llevando un cojín de cama y poniéndoselo en la cabeza para que no estuviera tan incómoda. Tom se lo agradeció con un asentimiento. Se acercó comprobando que estaba demasiado agotada como para despertarse y la cargó en brazos dirigiéndoles a ambos hacia la cama. Iba a cambiar de jugada. Hermione había descubierto demasiado pronto lo del basilisco, pero no tanto como para abandonarle. Aunque no lo supiera él ya tenía un gran terreno ganado, sólo tenía que esperar a que ella le perdonara. Y lo iba a hacer. Estaba en su naturaleza.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza por las mañanas nunca era bien recibido. Te estropeaba lo que podía haber sido un perfecto día si no fuera porque Hermione recordaba perfectamente los sucesos de la pasada noche. Aquella ya iba a ser una mañana mala de por sí. Y los brazos a su alrededor no iban a impedirlo.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente sin tener la voluntad ni la fuerza para escapar del abrazo de Tom y se encontró con su mirada indescifrable.

-No volveré a mandar que el basilisco mate a ningún hijo de muggles.

Hermione abrió la boca sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Perdón?

-Se acabó el controlar al basilisco pero no la magia negra.

-Con tal de que no lo uses contra ningún ser humano, estará bien.

¿Tom le estaba escogiendo a ella?

-Gracias- dijo profundamente.

Tom elevó una ceja, se giró para quedar tumbado sobre ella.

-¿No me merezco algo más que un agradecimiento?

Hermione negó con la cabeza por si acaso se le ocurría descender. Todavía no le podía perdonar. No se creía todo lo que había avanzado en esa relación. De verdad le importaba, y se lo acababa de demostrar. Pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Tenían que hablar. Y pronto.

-Vamos a llegar tarde como no nos levantemos ya.

-¿Sabes, Hermione? He elegido bien.

.

Al ir hacia el comedor Hermione sintió que algo había cambiado. Tom se mostraba más cercano hacia ella. Con el resto del mundo seguía igual pero parecía que ya no le importaba agarrarla más de cerca o besarla antes de llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Al sentarse en la mesa se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos las discusiones sin sentido entre sus dos amigos, pero éstas en las que ellos ya se habían perdonado.

-¿Cómo es que llegas tarde, Hermione?

Se quedó completamente callada, su cabeza yendo a una velocidad increíble sin saber qué decirles a sus amigos. ¿La verdad? ¿La soportarían? Estaba claro que no. De lo que dijera en ese momento podría salir una guerra que arrasara en Hogwarts, casi lo podía ver en una película dentro de su cabeza. Ella se ocuparía de tratar con Tom. No iba a hablar de esto cuando ni siquiera había decidido qué hacer.

-Ehh, perdonad, chicos. Tom y yo nos quedamos dormidos.

Al momento cambiaron de tema. Nunca les había gustado que se fuera a dormir con Tom, incluso les tuvo que jurar y perjurar que sólo estaba durmiendo con él, nada más.

-¿Qué tal vas con la segunda prueba, Harry?- preguntó increíblemente Ron. Quería demostrar que había superado su enfado anterior y al mismo tiempo prefería ese tema que escuchar a Hermione hablar del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¡Por algo le habían puesto ese nombre!

-No muy bien- apartó la mirada un poco arrepentido de la acusatoria de Hermione. Como previno, no tardó en echarle la bronca.

-¿Todavía no has empezado? ¡Harry! Cuando me pediste que te ayudara no era para hacerlo todo yo sola. No pienso ayudarte con esta prueba hasta que obtengas algún resultado- decidió.

-¡Pero Hermione!- Harry estaba horrorizado- ¡No voy a poder solucionarlo yo solo! ¡Y la prueba es en un par de días!

-En cuanto tengas algo te ayudaré. Hasta entonces tendrás que trabajar.

-Lo siento, compañero- se encogió de hombros Ron cuando Harry le pidió ayuda.

-Está bien- se rindió sirviéndose un poco más del desayuno- ¿Y por casualidad no sabréis qué le ocurre a Ginny? Últimamente cada vez que me cruzo con ella temo que me hechice.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Sí que la he visto rara, la verdad.

-¿Se puede ser más inconsciente?- masculló Hermione sin que la entendieran- ¿En serio no os dais cuenta de lo que le ocurre a Ginny? De verdad, chicos, no hace falta ser genios- ante sus miradas desconcertadas se explicó- A Ginny le gusta Harry desde hace tiempo y ayer seguro que te vio con esa chica de Ravenclaw en el baile de Slughorn.

Harry puso un rostro de horror parecido al de Ron.

-¡Pero no puede ser!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que lo hacía para burlarse de ti- murmuró Ron.

-Yo tampoco pensaba que era en serio- coincidió Harry.

-Pues ya veis que sí así que ten cuidado con lo que decides hacer. No digo que dejes a esa chica si te gusta, pero ten en cuenta los sentimientos de Ginny.

-Más problemas- Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, al menos sin aterrizar sobre su desayuno.

-Venga, chicos, no hay tiempo para lamentarse si no queremos llegar tarde.

-Eres tú la que ha llegado ta…

La mirada de la chica bastó para callar a Ron. Al levantarse dirigió su atención hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y se despidió con un gesto hacia Tom, ya que hoy ella tendría a primera hora Herbología y llegaban tarde, por lo que no la podría acompañar. Aunque no le hubiera perdonado, una parte de ella no podía evitar quererle y siendo el momento de su vida que más confusa estaba, todavía le quería a su lado. Tenía que hablar con él. Y tenía que hablar con él ya.

Se detuvo de golpe haciendo que sus amigos se detuvieron.

-Lo siento, chicos, al final no voy a ir a Herbología.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo?- preguntó Harry. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que hacer algo, lo siento. Nos vemos en las siguientes clases- y dicho aquello salió corriendo por donde había venido. Los magos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando hacia donde antes se encontraba su amiga.

-Esto debe ser una broma- murmuró Ron- ¿No deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez algún día entendamos algo- sugirió.

-Si tú lo dices- Ron se dio la vuelta continuando su camino hacia la clase. En la vida hubiera pensado que Hermione faltaría a una sin tener excusa.

Mientras tanto la chica corría por los pasillos sin hacer caso de las miradas que le mandaban los alumnos más rezagados. Subió por las escaleras de dos en dos, agradecida de que no cambiaran justo cuando ella estaba pasando. Sonrió por dentro al comenzar a ver alumnos de Slytherin. Les adelantó llegando hacia la puerta de la clase de Historia de la Magia.

-¡Tom!- exclamó. Al instante el mago que se dirigía hacia la clase con unos compañeros se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella y estuvo a su lado en unos segundos. Alzó los brazos tocándola en busca de alguna herida que no se viera a simple vista.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione asintió recobrando la respiración. Ignoró la atención que estaban provocando.

-No puedo esperar más. Creí que sí pero tengo que hablar contigo. Hemos dejado demasiadas cosas sin hablar.

Tom la miró a los ojos y asintió sin dudarlo un momento. Pasó una mano por su cintura, cogiendo con la otra los libros sus libros de Herbología.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.

-A nuestro cuarto no- susurró para que ningún cotilla les escuchara. No quería asociar el cuarto a lo que iban a hablar. El mago lo entendió perfectamente. Le llevó por el pasillo evitando los lugares más probables por los que pasarían profesores y alumnos. Bajaron todo lo que la bruja había subido corriendo. Si con ella las escaleras no se habían movido, con él era como si se movieran para facilitarle el camino. Se preguntaba si siempre le ocurriría, pero ahora no era momento de consultárselo.

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta y se dirigieron a uno de los pocos pasillos por los que Hermione nunca había estado, supo a dónde se dirigían.

-¿Vamos a la Sala Común de Slytherin?

-Mi cuarto nos proporcionará la suficiente intimidad.

Hermione no respondió. Se dejó llevar hacia donde se encontraban los calabozos del castillo. El frío se había instalado en los pasillos y las paredes parecían no saber abarcar otra temperatura. Le vino muy bien el brazo del mago a su alrededor.

La Sala Común estaba vacía. No lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero por alguna razón había pensado siempre que los Slytherin tendrían la Sala Común completamente desordenada, y para su sorpresa Gryffindor ganaba también en eso. Allí no se podía ver una mota de polvo ni un libro que no estuviera en su sitio. Tom tampoco es que le diera mucho tiempo para observar el lugar. No se detuvieron y se fueron directamente hacia los cuartos, los cuales eran individuales.

Tom sacó su varita cuando llegaron al suyo. Realizó unos hechizos para permitirles el paso. Después de todo que él no viviera allí no significaba que otros pudieran entrar sin su permiso. Cerró tras él y reforzó los hechizos de insonorización mientras su bruja contemplaba donde había dormido los últimos cinco años y medio. El cuarto estaba desprovisto de personalidad. Al haber llevado todos sus libros a la Sala de los Menesteres apenas quedaba algo que dijera que él había pasado parte de su vida allí.

-Siéntate- indicó señalando a su cama. Hermione asintió. Sería lo mejor.

-Hay muchas cosas que anoche no te pregunté- comenzó sin andarse por las ramas.

-Pregunta- asintió Tom sin sentarse. Se sentía más cómodo de pie controlando la situación.

-Anoche no parecías estar sorprendido porque el basilisco estuviera fuera de la Cámara.

Volvió a asentir.

-Yo le había mandado fuera a investigar.

-¡Dijiste que sólo habías soltado el basilisco en tres ocasiones!

El ambiente se comenzaba a caldear por momentos.

-Te dije la verdad. Ayer sólo había ordenado que el basilisco investigara a ciertos alumnos y si le veían para asustarles tampoco les vendría mal, pero le prohibí cualquier ataque o muerte.

La respiración de Hermione se relajó mínimamente.

-¿Y por qué mandaste asustar a esos alumnos?

Tom apretó los puños. La respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Te habían insultado y no iban a salir impunes.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada.

-¡¿Por mí?!

-Los alumnos tienen que aprender a respetarte.

-¡No mediante el miedo! ¡Podrían haber muerto o sido petrificados!

El mago negó con la cabeza.

-Ordené que eso no pasara. Ya te dije que desde que te conocí supe que mis métodos se verían cambiados.

Decidió cambiar de tema a una que le hiciera menos gracia.

-¿Y entonces cómo explicas los otros ataques si tú no has sido?

-No lo sé- nunca le gustaba pronunciar aquellas palabras- Pero concordarás conmigo en que esos ataques son más brutales que los tres anteriores. Yo nunca ordeno al basilisco que ataque.

Hermione enterró el rostro en sus manos.

-Tú no has matado a nadie- recapituló, diciéndoselo una y otra vez- Y te detuviste- por ella, añadió en su mente- Y por algún motivo el basilisco está atacando por su cuenta, de manera mucho más salvaje y buscando muertes de hijos de muggles.

El mago se sentó lentamente a su lado. Alzó la barbilla de su bruja, esperando que formara su decisión. Odiaba ser vulnerable, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero le tenía que dar ese momento para formar su mente. Él era igual. Pero no ayudaba mucho que un basilisco sin control anduviera suelto y ella fuera hija de muggles.

Hermione mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo. No tenía la suficiente fuerza como para proteger su mente si Tom quisiera ver lo que estaba pensando. Tom… él había sido el responsable de los ataques. Aun cuando ella le había dicho que confiaba en él, no había sido capaz de decirle la verdad. Y el motivo de ello era evitar todo lo que estaba pasando en su mente por aquellos momentos. Lo había hecho para que no le dejara sí, y según él algún día se lo iba a contar, tal y como había hecho con su objetivo de cambiar el mundo mágico. No quería perderla y por ello había detenido los ataques. ¿Pero era eso suficiente? Habían llegado a donde ambos temían llegar. Al punto donde todos sus secretos se habían desvelado, donde las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y era su elección, la de decidir si continuar o terminar con todo.

¿La hubieran apoyado sus padres? ¿Sus amigos serían capaces de perdonarla? ¿Alguien lo entendería? No lo veía posible ya que ni ella lo entendía. Tal vez eso fuera lo que les uniera. Aquello no tenía lógica ni para los magos más inteligentes de Hogwarts. Ambos sabían lo que eran perderlo todo y no podrían volver a pasar por ello.

-Sé que algún día te podré perdonar, Tom- dijo lentamente Hermione girando la cabeza hacia él- Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido. No soportaría volver a estar en la sombra. Sé que tus métodos no son… los habituales, pero si alguna vez decides hacer algo parecido, déjame hablar contigo, saberlo- convencerle de actuar de otra forma, dijo en su mente. Y ambos lo sabían.

-¿Algún día?

-Sigo dolida por haberte dado toda mi confianza y que tú no me sacaras de mi error- se llevó una mano al pecho- Comprendo que no me querías perder, pero confía un poco más en mí.

Tom no aguantó más y la envolvió en sus brazos, enterrándola en su pecho.

-Te lo prometo.

Y aquello sonó como una disculpa más que ninguna otra cosa dicha por Tom Ryddle.

* * *

**Y aquí junto con la tensión termina uno de los mayores secretos del fic ;) Todavía queda alguno, como qué le pasa al basilisco, pero ya veis que Tom no es ni será bueno, y Hermione lo va comprendiendo poco a poco aunque a veces cueste. Pero como ha dicho, él se ha convertido en su prioridad (lo que no quiere decir que no intente evitar ciertas cosas).**

**A cambio del final del anterior capítulo, éste lo he hecho un poco más largo que de costumbre jeje. Es una gran alegría que el fic os siga gustando y siga habiendo esta respuesta ante los capítulos. Muchas gracias a vosotros también.**

**Y no he tenido tiempo para responder a los reviews, pero por supuesto que los he leído y por responder rápidamente a una pregunta que me hicieron: el capítulo se llamaba así porque hacía referencia a la pelea del final y que si se solucionaba mal ése sería el último baile que bailarían.**


	20. Lo que tú no ves

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19- Lo que tú no ves_**

* * *

-¡ ¡ ¡Hermione! ! !

La chica detuvo sus pasos en el acto al escuchar esas tres voces conocidas. Su rostro se llenó de alegría ser abrazada por esos tres adultos.

-Sabía que te encontraríamos de camino a la biblioteca- comentó Sirius apretándola antes de separarse.

-¿Pero dónde están tus libros?- inquirió Remus también dejando espacio.

-Deberías descansar alguna vez, Hermione- añadió James, siendo el último en soltarla. La bruja rió dando un paso hacia atrás para que Tom fuera incluido en el círculo que le había dejado fuera a propósito. Les habían pillado en el pasillo yendo hacia la biblioteca. Habían decidido aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba para luego ir a ver a Harry, al cual después de muchas súplicas habían ayudado con la Segunda Prueba.

-Tom insistió en llevar mis libros- explicó.

-Bueno, no es como si fuera mucha cosa dado que puede hacer que no pesen nada, ¿verdad?- dijo James. Sirius asintió mirándole casi con odio al joven.

-Nos conocemos todas esas tácticas baratas y más, así que ándate con ojo.

-¿Pero cómo es que estáis aquí?- cambió de tema Hermione antes de que Tom estallara.

-Oh, venimos para ver la Segunda Prueba de Harry- sonrió James como cualquier padre orgulloso.

-Se ha esforzado mucho, seguro que lo vuelve a hacer muy bien.

Remus elevó una ceja.

-¿Pero no lo ha hecho solo, no?

-En su mayor parte- murmuró con un sonrojo al ser descubierta tan pronto. Los tres hombres sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ya habéis visto a Harry y Ron?

-Sí, Lily se quedó con ellos- explicó James.

-Nosotros vinimos para recordar a cierta persona que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacía- Sirius miró a Tom todo el tiempo- Y a decirte que Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Iré a hablar con él y luego buscaré a Lily para saludarla.

-Te acompañamos- dijeron los tres a la vez. No importaba lo mucho que Tom les matara con la mirada.

-¿Cómo te trata?- fue directo al grano James mientras la acompañaban todos.

-No hace falta que actuéis como si no estuviera aquí- intervino Tom hacia los adultos.

-Es que no queremos que estés aquí- respondió al momento Sirius.

-Calma, calma- volvió a intervenir Hermione- Os aseguro que Tom me está tratando bien.

-¿Qué hay de los estudios?- preguntó Remus.

-Soy la segunda mejor bruja de mi generación- admitió en un medio gruñido.

-¿Tenemos que asumir que el primero es éste?- señaló Sirius hacia Tom.

-Sí, Tom es el primero- rodó los ojos. Tom era el primero en esa generación y en muchas otras, y eso lo sabían todos. Ella estaba orgullosa y no quería que se burlasen tanto de él. Eso era algo a lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado mas los tíos y el padre de Harry eran únicos.

-¿Y ya habéis tenido relaciones?

Hermione detuvo su paso haciendo que todo el mundo se detuviera de golpe. Su rostro se tiñó de un salvaje rosa. Tom no estaba de mejor humor.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes, Hermione, sexo- aclaró Sirius completamente ajeno al ambiente que se estaba creando- También sabes que puedes preguntarnos lo que sea... Mejor tarde que nunca- añadió en un murmullo.

-Te queremos como a una hija, Hermione, y nos preocupamos por ti- Remus consiguió salvarles de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparos por mí- respondió lentamente,- pero no es necesario que hagáis todo esto- desde la muerte de sus padres sabía que querían ayudarla en lo que fuera pero… ¡no pensaba hablar de sexo con ellos!

-¿Eso significa que no vas a respondernos?

-Sí, Sirius, eso significa que no voy a deciros si he tenido sexo.

-Entonces será mejor que volvamos con Harry antes de que Lily se entere de esto y nos dé una paliza- tembló James.

-Nos vemos luego entonces- se despidieron animados. Hermione les despidió medio entretenida medio exasperada hasta que se giró hacia Tom. No pudo evitar abrazarle.

-Lo siento, Tom. Algún día se cansarán- le prometió besándole en el cuello, que era donde llegaba si él no se agachaba. Asintió hacia ella y la instó a seguir andando hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, sin dejar que se separara demasiado.

Al ser prefectos ya sabían la contraseña, por lo que no tardaron en subir y encontrase con el director.

-Hola, señorita Granger, señor Riddle. Me temo que tengo que discutir ciertos asuntos con la señorita Granger a solas.

-¿Tiene que ver con ella?- inquirió Tom en respuesta.

-Sí.

-Entonces me quedo.

Hermione se quiso dar de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres en su vida?

-Tom, no te preocupes, en seguida salgo- dijo en su lugar.

-Si estás aquí con algo referido a la Segunda Prueba del torneo, no saldrás tan pronto- respondió mirando a Dumbledore. Hermione se giró hacia el director comprendiendo en el acto.

- ¿_Lo que más valoras_? ¿Amigos?- recordó las palabras del huevo de la prueba- ¿Los campeones van a tener que recuperarnos del lago? ¿Eso es lo que tienen que conseguir bajo el agua?

-Excelente, señor Riddle, señorita Granger- asintió casi feliz porque lo hubieran adivinado, aunque técnicamente no tendrían que saberlo- Le aseguro que no sufrirá ningún daño- dijo a Hermione- Aunque el señor Krum no logre salvarla a tiem…

-¿Krum?- repitió Tom con una mirada asesina- ¿No tendría que ser Potter?

-Me temo que la señorita Weasley ocupa ese lugar. Por lo que hemos podido ver el señor Krum hubiera elegido a la señorita Granger si los campeones pudieran elegir, así que hemos tenido que repartir. Si no, la señorita Granger sí que hubiera ocupado el puesto de la señorita Weasley.

Hermione se sintió feliz por dentro. Ginny se iba a llevar la noticia de su vida cuando sepa que en realidad era de las personas que más valoraba Harry.

-Con todos mis respetos, director, pero opino que ésta es una decisión equivocada. Hermione apenas ha cruzado alguna conversación con Krum, por lo que no sería lo mismo que si un amigo de él o alguna chica con la que haya ido a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn fuera la elegida.

-Tus razones son aceptables, Tom- se le escapó la familiaridad- pero sigo creyendo que debería discutir esto con la señorita Granger a solas.

-Tom, por favor.

El mago asintió bruscamente a la petición de Hermione. Se marchó del despacho sin dar un portazo pero con la misma sensación de que si lo hubiera hecho. La chica suspiró cansada, volviéndose hacia el director.

-Si soy sincero, he de confesar que yo también creo que el señor Riddle tiene razón, así que no la pediré que acceda a participar en esta prueba- dijo Dumbledore-. No obstante, hay algo de lo que sí que querría hablar a solas. Si no soy muy indiscreto, ¿qué tal su relación con el señor Riddle?

Hermione tragó saliva incómoda. ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo estaba empeñado en saber sobre ella y Tom?

-Muy buena, señor. Me encuentro muy bien al lado de Tom- respondió sinceramente, tratando de no recordar cierta noche. Dumbledore la observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿No hay nada que quisiera contarme?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Ella sola se ocuparía de sus problemas No podía vender a Tom, ni se la ocurriría. Cerró su mente tal y como le había estado enseñando por las noches. No quería que el director viera algo que pudiera implicar al basilisco y a ellos.

-Sólo quiero que tenga cuidado, señorita Granger, porque tiene en sus manos un futuro incierto. De usted dependerá una decisión que afectará a todos los magos, brujas y muggles, de usted y de cierta persona. Espero que cuando esa decisión llegue, siga usted siendo como hoy- hubo un poco de silencio hasta que Dumbledore se apoyó en su silla y la sonrió- Eso era todo, señorita Granger, muchas gracias y disfrute de la Segunda Prueba.

Acostumbrada a sus acertijos, aquél no fue diferente. Le sonrió agradecida porque ciertas cosas nunca cambiaran.

-Claro, director. Gracias.

En cuanto bajó Tom le rodeó como un ave a su presa. Le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no voy a participar en la Segunda Prueba.

Pudo ver su alivio antes de que lo enmascarara. Los libros con los que cargaban habían desaparecido. Seguramente se habría ocupado de que fueran a sus cuartos ya que no les daría tiempo a ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a ver la Segunda Prueba, como habían planeado.

Se dirigieron hacia el lago y Hermione no pudo ocultar su maravilla al ver que tendrían que coger unos botes hacia el centro de éste. Tom se encargó de tomar uno para ellos, lo que no fue difícil ya que no había todavía mucha gente.

-Nunca había estado dentro del lago- comentó Hermione mirando por el borde en busca de alguna criatura de sus libros. Tom tenía su varita preparada en su capa, como siempre. La travesía no era un lugar para relajarse y sentirse seguro. El director no podía controlar a cada habitante del lago.

-Las barcas van por uno de los pocos sitios más seguros- indicó- aunque eso no signifique que no sea peligroso.

-Espero que Harry pueda superar la prueba con tanto peligro.

Tom no respondió nada. Salió al ser el primero al llegar y tendió una mano a Hermione para que subiera tras él. Maldijo interiormente cuando vio a tres adultos irresponsables, lamentablemente conocidos, lanzándole una sonrisa siniestra. Hermione fue casi chillando de alegría a abrazar a Lily Potter mientras Sirius, James y Remus saludaban a Tom como si fueran una panda de locos sonriendo sin parar. Ron por dentro se moría de risa observando el tormento del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Atención por favor- la estridente voz de Dumbledore interrumpió el intercambio. El director se encontraba en otro de los tres edificios balsa que habían construido para la Segunda Prueba. Los tres campeones se encontraban también allí, cada uno vestido de forma cómoda para nadar. Los ánimos de los alumnos descendieron para poder escuchar.

- ¡La Segunda Prueba va a dar comienzo!- su voz se alzó por todo el lago- ¡Tres personas que más valoran los campeones se encuentran en el fondo del lago!- explicó para espanto de algunos alumnos- ¡Para recuperarlos los campeones tendrán que superar los obstáculos y traer a los alumnos en menos de una hora!- señaló a un reloj gigante que colgaba de una de las torres flotantes- ¡ ¡Que dé comienzo la Segunda Prueba! !

-¡ ¡Vamos, Harry! !- gritó Hermione, animando a su amigo junto con su familia. Fleur realizó el hechizo del casco-burbuja mientras que Krum se transformó casi por completo en un tiburón. Harry por su parte todavía se estaba tragando las branquialgas. Hizo falta que Hagrid se tropezara y le empujara para que por fin se tirara al agua.

-¿Entonces ahora tenemos que esperar?- inquirió Ron mirando expectante al lago, como todos.

-Eso parece- murmuró Hermione. Se apoyó en la barandilla de la base del edificio, viendo que iba a ser una larga espera.

-Harry volverá pronto- aseguró James, aunque se le notaba su nerviosismo. Tom no hizo ningún comentario. Él sólo estaba allí por Hermione. De lo contrario ahora mismo estaría en el castillo investigando. Sabía que estaba perdiendo una oportunidad de oro. Con todos los alumnos y los profesores en el lago, podría haber recorrido el castillo sin problemas.

Lily apartó la mirada de golpe del agua y buscó cualquier otra cosa que distrajera sus pensamientos de los peligros que estaba corriendo su hijo. Sus ojos se clavaron en cierta bruja.

-Y dime, Hermione,- comentó andando hacia ella, quedando a su lado apoyada también en la barandilla- ¿No tienes nada que preguntarme?

La bruja arqueó las cejas. La verdad era que no, no tenía nada que preguntar. La madre de Harry sonrió a la pareja.

-Vamos, chicos. Yo estoy de vuestra parte- sonrió sinceramente- Me alegro mucho de que Hermione te haya encontrado, Tom. Creo que os necesitáis más de lo que pensáis.

Hermione no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, hija- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- Oh, Tom. Mi marido y los idiotas de sus amigos quieren hablar contigo- indicó señalando al otro lado de donde se encontraban- Te aseguro que esta vez quieren hablar seriamente.

Hermione observó su rostro inexpresivo. No dejaba entrever un solo pensamiento, ni siquiera a ella. Terminó asintiendo para alegría de la chica. Esas personas eran su familia y que quisiera hablar con ellas significaba mucho para ella, sobre todo después de cómo le habían tratado.

Se inclinó hacia ella, besándola suavemente en los labios. No olvidaba que ciertos personajes del Ministerio habían ido a la Prueba. No era momento de provocar otro espectáculo.

-Te lo cobraré en la noche- aseguró en su oído al separarse. Hermione disimuló un escalofrío que le puso todos los pelos de punta.

-Idiota- murmuró sin que nadie la escuchara.

-Buscaste un mago complicado, ¿eh, Hermione?- la bruja volvió a tierra al lado de Lily.

-Todavía no estoy segura de cómo ha ocurrido- admitió con un ligero sonrojo.

-Desde antes de Navidad que no tuvimos ocasión de hablar- dijo entonces la mujer- No me gustaría que te alejaras de nosotros, Hermione. Para mí siempre has sido como una hija- aseguró- y tras que esto del estúpido orfanato se acabe, podrás venir a casa siempre que quieras. Por supuesto, Tom también puede venir contigo.

Hermione se limpió disimuladamente el inicio de una lágrima. Observó a Tom hablar seriamente con James, Sirius y Remus.

-Much…

-Ni se te ocurra agradecérnoslo. No hemos podido estar mucho contigo cuando más lo necesitabas y sabemos que Tom sí que ha estado- Lily también dirigió la vista hacia su marido- James y los demás lo saben y por eso también están de acuerdo en lo que te he dicho antes… es sólo que…

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- Hermione desvió la vista del mago para mirar a Lily. Ésta negó con la cabeza.

-Es un presentimiento que todos tenemos cada vez que vemos a Tom. Ha ido menguando pero sigue ahí. No sabemos cómo explicarlo y por eso quería hablar contigo- confesó- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe o quisieras contarme? Te prometo que esta conversación no será repetida a nadie.

Hermione se humedeció los labios. Tom era una persona que no se dejaba olvidar por muchos motivos. Justamente los padres de Harry tenían que fijarse en el que era el motivo de conflicto entre ambos. Tom no era en sí malo ni bueno. Él tenía un objetivo y planeaba cumplirlo porque pensaba que era lo mejor para lo que consideraba como la opresión de los magos. Quería instaurar un nuevo orden, sacar a conocer la verdad y producir un nuevo mundo. Un mundo que todavía no estaba segura que fuera mejor que éste. No podía serlo con esas distinciones entre magos y muggles e incluso dentro de los propios magos. Si no se realizaba de la forma adecuada o si los pensamientos se volvían demasiado radicales, aquello podía explotar en una guerra.

-¿Hermione?

Tom era uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Simplemente con estar a su lado se sabía que no era normal. Aquello era motivo tanto de atracción como de rechazo. Y de alguna forma ellos habían conseguido ver más allá de esa aura y, tal que Dumbledore, descubrir que estaba escondiendo algo.

-¿Hermione?

Un plan que cambiaría todo y ciertos actos que por poco les separan. Todavía no le había podido perdonar. Inevitablemente lo haría, lo sabía, pero todavía seguía la herida abierta.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione!

Por poco se cae hacia atrás del susto.

-¡Ah!- exclamó no muy alto. Lily le sujetó sin llamar la atención. Tom les miraba de reojo, con la varita lista. Cuando vio que no ocurría nada volvió a mirar a los hombres.

-¿Estás bien? Te he llamado tres veces y no respondías- ladeó la cabeza tratando de usar sus dotes de madre.

-Perdona Lily. Estaba pensando.

-Es decir, que sí que hay un problema.

Si sólo fuera uno, pensó para sí la chica.

-En todas las relaciones los hay.

La madre de Harry rodó los ojos.

-No me vengas con respuestas de adolescentes, Hermione.

-Soy una adolescente.

-Nunca has actuado como una y no creo que ahora vayas a empezar. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hermione dejó todo su peso contra la barandilla.

-Simplemente es difícil- murmuró- Tengo que tomar tantas decisiones… y todas ellas tan importantes- suspiró desviando la mirada- No sé si puedo con todo.

Desde Tom hasta los estudios.

Lily se mantuvo callada unos minutos.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? Ya sabes que mi especialidad es encargarme de los hombres.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Lily siempre había sabido mantener a raya a James y sus amigos. Sus venganzas eran popularmente conocidas en el mundo mágico, de forma que todos sabían que era mejor no meterse con ella.

-Ya has hecho mucho- sonrió- Me alegra que nos apoyes.

-Todos hemos visto que te ha cambiado y, aunque parezca mentira, a mejor- le devolvió la sonrisa- Antes tu confianza parecía forzada, o mejor dicho, "autobligada". Ahora caminas feliz y segura. Oh, y te ruborizas a menudo.

Trató de que no fuera tan evidente el sonrojo. Un chasquido sonó bajo la madera, quedando opacado por la risa de Lily.

-¿Tan evidente es?

-Digamos que sois la pareja del año.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara. Desde luego Tom sí que se había ocupado de todo. Le miró cuando de repente el chasquido en la madera se hizo más fuerte y el lugar donde se encontraba Lily de pie desapareció. Su rostro de horror lo confirmaba. Sin pensarlo Hermione dio un paso al frente y le empujó justo cuando unas manos escamosas salían del agujero y agarraban desesperadamente algo. Como consecuencia ese "algo" fue el tobillo de Hermione, quien de un grito apenas tuvo tiempo de coger aire antes de ser obligada a entrar en el agua.

Abrió los ojos tratando de liberarse de los agarres. Numerosos Grindylows nadaban a su alrededor. Hermione apenas podía distinguir sus afilados cuernos o sus alargados dedos. Su verdoso color se difuminaba entre la profundidad del lago a la que estaba siendo arrastrada. El Grindylow que le había agarrado del tobillo se ocupaba de seguir tirando, mientras que otros dos habían inmovilizado sus brazos, impidiendo que agarrara su varita.

Se revolvió intentando que su viscosidad ayudara en su favor, mas no se inmutaban. Sólo estaba consiguiendo gastar el poco oxígeno que le quedaba. La bruja alzó la cabeza cuando una figura se unió en el agua. Los Grindylows que le rodeaban nadaron hacia el intruso con sus lanzas. Hermione tenía una clara idea de quién era el que había conseguido atravesar las defensas de los Grindylows y nadar a gran velocidad hacia ella. Los demonios del agua nada tenían que hacer en esos momentos y normalmente huían cuando eran superados. ¿Qué les ocurría a esos? ¿Y por qué no la soltaban?

Desesperada por aire, repartió puñetazos y patadas, sintiéndose satisfecha cuando una alcanzó al Grindylow que tiraba de su tobillo. Tenía que ayudar a Tom. Él se había lanzado al agua a por ella y no podía quedarse quieta mirando cómo se enfrentaba a los seres acuáticos. Pero no tenía aire para ello. Instintivamente cerró los ojos como si con ello consiguiera respirar. Su pecho ardía hiciera lo que hiciera y ya no tenía más aire.

Tom realizó violentos hechizos que provocaban que los Grindylows salieran disparados hacia todas direcciones. Apenas se había girado al escuchar el chasquido cuando vio a Hermione apartar a la madre de Potter del suelo, donde aquellos repugnantes seres habían abierto un agujero y habían pasado a coger a Hermione del tobillo, arrastrándola al lago. No dudó en tirarse tras ella.

Tras unos segundos de deshacerse de los primeros atacantes, realizó el casco-burbuja y buceó en busca de su bruja. Apenas tardó en localizarla cuando más Grindylows aparecieron a atacarle. Aquello no era normal. Él no estaba para contemplaciones y sus hechizos herían profundamente a los demonios, mas ellos seguían atacando en vez de recuperar a los suyos y huir. Además, estaban más salvajes que de costumbre y aquellos no eran los que estaban participando en la prueba.

No tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Con un hechizo se impulsó a Hermione, horrorizado cuando vio que cerraba los ojos y su boca se abría.

-¡ ¡Hermione! !- supo en cuanto le agarró de los hombros que iba a dejar huella. Amplió el casco-burbuja y juntó sus labios, obligando a la fuerza a que respirara. La chica tosió, abriendo poco a poco los ojos viendo la mirada asesina de Tom. Fue un alivio.

Con un brazo el mago les protegía de los Grindylows mientras que con el otro agarraba la cintura femenina y obligaba a que respirara en su casco-burbuja. Cuando vio que se encontraba bien, elevó la varita y con un hechizo provocó que ambos cuerpos ascendieran rápidamente hasta la superficie.

Los gritos de la gente resonaron en su cabeza nada más salió del agua. Nadie más que los que estaban a su alrededor se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Los demás alumnos seguían animando a los campeones en busca de vislumbrar algo en el lago.

Prácticamente Tom arrastró su cuerpo hacia la torre y le subió en ella. Cogió las toallas que le pasaba corriendo Weasley y se las puso todas a Hermione. Segundos después salían del agua Lily, James, Remus y Sirius, quienes se habían lazando a ayudar a Hermione tras Tom. Éste último, al mismo tiempo que secaba ávidamente a la bruja buscaba alguna herida, cerrándola con la varita al momento.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- inquirió Remus yendo hacia los dos adolescentes. Los alumnos que estaban en ese piso de esa torre les observaban sin entrometerse.

-Gracias, Hermione- agradeció profundamente James rodeando con un brazo a Lily. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- asintió mirando a Tom también en busca de heridas. La fricción con las toallas estaba devolviendo a su color habitual.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?- inquirió Ron con la boca abierta.

-Esos endiablados Grindylows se han vuelto locos- gruñó Sirius- Se comportaban de forma anormal. No tiene sentido.

Tom rodeó a Hermione fuertemente contra él. Su cabeza quedó a la altura de su oído, susurrándola para que solo escuchara ella.

-Alguien ha intentado matarte, Hermione, y no voy a dejar que siga vivo después de esto.

* * *

**Cada día me sorprendéis más con vuestras respuestas al capítulo (en sentido positivo, por supuesto). Aunque se esté acercando el final y hace ya tiempo que comencé el fic, cada semana subo un capítulo con el mismo ánimo que la primera. Os lo agradezco a todos, sobre todos por los últimos reviews, que me han dejado más que feliz.**

**También quisiera compartir con vosotros una imagen que ha creado **_**Camiiliin**_** para el fic:**

img842 . imageshack . us / img842 / 9815 / sinttulo122phixr . png **(ponerlo sin los espacios)**

**Ha sido una gran sorpresa y me encanta, ¡muchas gracias! **


	21. Unidos

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 20- Unidos_**

* * *

-Vaya, qué forma de quitarme la popularidad- murmuró Harry volviendo en las barcas. Su madre le asestó tal colleja que dejó su cabeza mirando a las tablas que les sostenían- ¡ ¡Au! ! ¡Era una broma, mamá!

-No se hacen bromas sobre eso, Harry- regañó Lily. Hermione observaba el intercambio entretenida y un poco agobiada. Su cuerpo todavía se estaba recuperando de la sensación de perder tanto oxígeno. Tom mantenía una de las toallas sobre ella al mismo tiempo que le apretaba contra él.

Ron sonrió viendo a su amigo sufrir. Había sido sincero cuando se había disculpado con él por lo niño que había sido al tenerle envidia, pero ver que su madre le bajaba los humos nunca estaba de más.

La segunda prueba no fue tan bien como la primera. Fleur no consiguió terminarla y Harry, por hacerse el héroe, la terminó el último a destiempo, por lo que quedó el segundo. Con todo ello sus padres lo celebraron como si ya hubiera ganado el Torneo. La chica no pudo evitar sentir también un poco de envidia. Ella no podría vivir aquello nunca más. Se le había arrebatado aquella felicidad y nunca sería lo mismo sin ella. No obstante, ahora tenía a Tom. Había llegado el punto que no sabía qué hacer si alguna vez le perdía.

-No creo que hayas tragado mucha agua, Hermione- intervino Remus observando a la chica arrebujada contra Riddle- Pero por si acaso ver a ver a la señora Pomfrey, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió saliendo de su ensoñación. Tom no dijo nada. Él no respondía a lo obvio. Por supuesto que iba a llevar a Hermione a la enfermería. No se pensaba arriesgar. El único motivo porque todavía no lo había hecho era porque para volver al castillo tenía que hacerlo en ese estúpido tour de barcas que había montado Dumbledore.

El ambiente estaba lleno de festividad. Al llegar a tierra Hermione insistió en quedarse un momento con los padres y los tíos de Harry ya que estos se iban a tener que ir de un momento a otro, y si iba a la enfermería no se iba a poder despedir. Además, ella se encontraba bien, sólo iban a un repaso. Al final Tom accedió de mala gana, el único motivo que no quería obligar a Hermione tras que hubiera descubierto su secreto. Tenía que perdonarle cuanto antes y eso no lo iba a mejorar.

La bruja rió al ver la imitación de Sirius de la cara de Harry haciéndose el héroe. Los demás salvo el imitado también rieron. Sabían que lo hacía en broma ya que todos estaban de lo más orgulloso que se podía estar de él. Muy poca gente era capaz de hacer lo que había hecho. Ya no era sólo valentía sino también coraje y corazón. Harry se preocupaba de verdad por los demás y le daba igual lo que el resto pudiera decir de él. Lo importante era que estuviera en paz consigo mismo. Y eso era un comportamiento muy complicado que en ocasiones no le venía muy bien a Hermione. Como cuando insistía en que Tom ocultaba algo. Aunque sintiendo un pincho en el pecho se dio cuenta que sí que había estado ocultando algo. Pero no estaba hablando de eso.

Pensando en el mago, se dio cuenta de que no estaba rodeándole, lo que en sí mismo era extraño.

Giró la cabeza en su busca al salir de las barcas y le vio hablando de forma apresurada y de mal humor con unos Slytherins. Al momento Tom se volteó hacia ella. Calló a los Slytherins y se dirigió a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Asuntos de mortífagos- ante su mirada asustada se aclaró- Te prometí que no iba a hacer nada respecto al asunto que ya hemos hablado, tranquila- se apresuró a decir colocando mejor la toalla en sus hombros- Sólo me informaban de unas complicaciones que les han surgido para acceder a un puesto en especial que les he ordenado.

Y le había costado hacer esa promesa. Tenía muchas dudas sobre cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Y eso era un pensamiento intranquilo. Por un lado no iba a dejar sus planes de lado, pero sí podía cambiar la forma en la que llegar a ellos. Después de todo su objetivo era cambiar el mundo mágico, y eso se podía hacer de muchas maneras y Hermione, tal vez sabiéndolo o no, ya le estaba ayudando a hacerlo.

-Hermione,- la chica alzó la cabeza hacia él- He estado pensando en ser profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sería un modo que aceptarías de ganar buena reputación, ¿verdad?

Eso sí que le impactó. Se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos y al siguiente saltó a sus brazos gritando encantada. La gente se giraba a mirarles pero no la importaba. Le abrazó fuertemente dando saltitos en él sin tocar el suelo.

-Sé que no es tu objetivo y por eso te aviso, pero Hermione, como sigas haciendo estos movimientos vamos a terminar en nuestros cuartos.

Con un último grito y un sonrojo Hermione saltó al suelo. Tom sonrió y la atrajo por la muñeca, pasando a rodearla la espalda y hundir su rostro en su cuello, besándola y mordiendo la unión con su hombro. Escuchó su jadeo, por lo que no se detuvo hasta que logró su objetivo. Al separarse besó con un sentimiento orgulloso su obra. Con esa marca la gente sabría que esa bruja pertenecía a alguien.

Ahora, tenían una enfermería a la que ir.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, Tom- dijo siguiéndole hacia dentro del castillo. Su brazo a su alrededor tampoco es que le permitiera otra alternativa.

-Quiero compensarte- admitió subiendo las escaleras. Esas palabras no las volvería a escuchar nadie- Y esta noche pienso dedicarla por entero a ti.

Hermione le sonrió. Era obvio que no lo hacía sólo por eso aunque fuera una de las razones principales. Hogwarts era el primer hogar que había conocido Tom. Era donde se sentía más a gusto con su magia, donde podía seguir estudiando y al mismo tiempo dándose a conocer al mundo mágico.

Ella todavía no sabía qué iba a estudiar y a decir verdad nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ser profesora. Puede que no tuviera la paciencia para lidiar con muchas cosas, pero sí que podría poner a los alumnos a raya y ayudar a todo aquel que, como ella o Tom, quisiera aprender todo lo que pudiera. ¿A quién quería engañar? No se veía enseñando al lado de Snape.

-Deberías hablar con Dumbledore y comentarle acerca de tu meta- comentó entrando en la enfermería. EL mago entrecerró los ojos antes de dirigirlos hacia la enfermera. El director no era una de las personas con las que quisiera discutir su decisión.

-Señora Pomfrey- saludó volviendo a su modelo de alumno perfecto- Unos Grindylows han atacado a Hermione durante la prueba y consiguieron mantenerla un tiempo considerable bajo el agua.

-¿Grindylows?- repitió la enfermera extrañada- Siéntese, por favor, señorita Granger, en un segundo me ocuparé de esto.

-Tom- amenazó la chica cuando vio que iba a abrir la boca y ordenar a la enfermera que se ocupara en ese instante de ella. Había un chico de segundo que había tenido un conjuro mal realizado de un compañero y necesitaba cuidados más que ella. Tom no lo veía así.

-_Y estasss sson lass desssventajass de ssser popular_- silbó una voz bajo la cama. Lentamente una serpiente salió bajo el mueble y se deslizó por las mantas hasta quedar enrollada en un hueco del colchón donde no molestara a su dueña.

-¡Nagini!- exclamó Hermione alegre- Tardas menos que Ginny en enterarte de los cotilleos- rió acariciándole la cabeza- Ahora, ¿qué cosas malas has dicho?- inquirió mirando a Tom. Éste se sentó también a su lado. Le tradujo lo dicho en parsel en un parpadeo.

-Los Grindylows no son como tú, Nagini, no están enterados de cada movimiento que ocurre en el castillo. Si fueras humano seguro que serías una maruja que sobornaría a niños por las últimas noticias. Como Snape- añadió en aire de chismorreo- Estoy segura de que es la persona que, después de Dumbledore, más cotilleos conoce. Pero las serpientes saben guardar las apariencias.

-Nos halagas, Hermione- respondió Tom haciendo caso sólo del último comentario.

Nagini silbó ofendido.

-_¡No me comparesss con esse mago!_- contestó sin replicar sobre lo de ser una maruja- _Esss demassiado blando para ssser el jefe de nuesstra casssa_- añadió.

-¿Blando?- repitió la bruja conteniendo la risa tras que Tom le tradujera. No vio broma en los ojos de la serpiente- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tú misma lo has dicho, Hermione, las serpientes saben guardar muy bien las apariencias- respondió Tom.

-Pues si ésa es su parte blanda no quiero saber cómo es cuando no lo es- replicó con un escalofrío. No sabía si se debía al lago o a los recuerdos de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de los últimos seis años. Ese profesor había logrado acumular más traumas por alumno que todos los otros juntos.

-¡Oh!- la señora Pomfrey soltó un pequeño chillido de susto al ver allí a Nagini- ¿Es ésa su serpiente, señor Riddle?- preguntó todavía con los ojos abiertos- Ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi- comentó acercándose a Hermione- Pero me temo que no se permiten mascotas en la enfermería.

-_Massscotas_- repitió Nagini con hastío Por su gesto Hermione casi podía adivinar lo que había dicho. Costó contener la carcajada.

-Nagini, vuelve al cuarto. Cuando terminemos volveremos allí- ordenó Tom en voz baja. Por su acaso no lo dijo en parsel. Sin dejar su actitud cascarrabias, Nagini se deslizó al suelo y del suelo a la salida. Si no fuera una serpiente, diría que se marchaba gruñendo.

-Bien, veamos qué ocurre por aquí- sonrió la enfermera.

Su cuerpo y sus pulmones estaban perfectamente. Sólo se había quedado con el susto y el recuerdo para toda la vida. De todas formas la señora Pomfrey le obligó a tragar un jarabe para evitar que se resfriara y otro para ayudar a los músculos. Ahora no los tenía doloridos pero sino al día siguiente casi no iba a poder caminar.

Y Tom se quedó mucho más tranquilo. Mostrándose de lo más caballeroso incluso tuvo la idea de que cenaran solos en su cuarto. Fueron primero a éste y una vez dentro Nagini se ocupó de estar con ella mientras Tom se iba a por la comida a las cocinas. Los elfos ni siquiera se plantearon negarle el pedido.

-_Todo un romántico, ssseñor_- aprobó Nagini asintiendo con la cabeza. Tom le miró con entretenimiento.

-_Lo mejor para mi bruja, Nagini_- respondió mirando a Hermione. Se había cambiado por una camiseta holgada más cómoda y corta y por unos pantalones de pijama que él le había dejado y con un conjuro había hecho más pequeños y de su propiedad. Le volvía loco verle con su ropa de dormir. Era un sentimiento de posesión que no podía explicar y tampoco reconocer en voz alta. Nadie más tenía por qué saberlo.

Como todo un antiguo mago caballeroso, apartó la silla de Hermione y una vez sentada la arrimó contra la mesa. Sirvió un poco de zumo de uva en su vaso antes de beber él. Había prometido que esa iba a ser su noche y así pensaba que sucediera. Al destapar el primer plato parecía que lo estaba cumpliendo. Había traído un poco de empanada de calabaza, filete de Demiguise y salsa de Bath. Por supuesto, nada muggle.

-¡Oh, Tom! ¡Esto está buenísimo!- exclamó Hermione saboreando todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

-_Parece que esss mejor que oss deje intimidad_- comentó Nagini observando los oscuros ojos de Tom al contemplar a la buja cenar- _Me ocuparé que el gato no osss interrumpa_- añadió saliendo del cuarto.

Hermione le observó irse.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó tras tragar otro delicioso trozo.

-Quiere darnos intimidad- respondió Tom sirviéndola un poco de salsa.

Hermione tragó saliva, dándose de repente cuenta del ambiente que había en ese cuarto. Le sonrió nerviosamente. Tom hizo como si no hubiera notado el cambio en ella y pasó a servirla un poco más de zumo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, compartiendo la comida que Tom insistía en darle y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para hablar sobre la decisión que había tomado aquella tarde de ser profesor por un tiempo. Nadie sacó el tema de que había un mago o bruja buscando su muerte, ni que ahora mismo el Heredero de Slytherin no estuviera soltando al basilisco. Ni siquiera de si no habría alguna criatura más tras ella.

Esa noche solo eran ellos.

Terminaron con un helado derretido especial que conservaba el frío a pesar de su aspecto. Fue delicioso. Tras ello los magos se ocuparon de limpiar todo con un par de hechizos y decidieron seguir como habían quedado al tomar el postre. Hermione sobre el regazo de Tom en el hueco de la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado y no se podía ver la luna ni el exterior, pero eso no oscurecía el momento.

Tras largo rato en silencio de simplemente mirarse, Hermione comenzó el beso. Lentamente unió los labios con los del mago, dando cortos besos y tirando cada vez más de su labio inferior. Cuando fue creciendo la intensidad y la necesidad, Tom abrazó fuertemente a su bruja contra él. Ladeó más la cabeza para conseguir profundidad y la besó con un ardor casi insoportable.

Hermione gimió en respuesta, juntando los labios y saboreando cada segundo del momento. No aguantó sin poder deshacerse de su camiseta. Tom fue más rápido y de un hechizo la tuvo en iguales condiciones que él. Sin romper el beso, se levantó con ella en brazos. Sus caderas estaban pegadas la una contra la otra y Hermione sentía perfectamente el bulto del mago. Éste la posó en la cama y se tumbó sobre ella, tocándola y acariciándola el pecho, sintiendo su suavidad y queriendo más.

-Tom…- suspiró Hermione cuando el mago le atacó el cuello- Yo también…

Escuchar así su nombre casi acaba con su coherencia.

-¿Tú también qué, Hermione?- respondió entre suaves mordiscos a su garganta.

-Yo también quiero más.

El mago se detuvo por un momento en seco. Hermione le miró deseosa de que continuara.

-Hermione… ¿acabas de lograr introducirte en mi mente?

-¿Cómo?- sin esperar una respuesta atacó sus labios. La quería. Quería a esa poderosa bruja con él, _en _él.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó deteniendo sus manos en las caderas femeninas. Hermione deshizo cualquier muro de su mente antes de contestarle.

-Hazlo.

* * *

Definitivamente necesitaba dormir más, pensó Hermione al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Se estiró bajo las mantas deteniéndose de golpe ante una extraña sensación entre sus piernas. Al instante la mano que la rodeaba por la cintura hasta su estómago se hizo de hierro.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó Tom girándola y alzándose sobre ella. Sin esperarse a su respuesta sacó su varita y realizó unos hechizos que aliviaban el dolor.

-Estoy bien, Tom- respondió Hermione sonrojándose al máximo. Se sentía desnuda. Y no era para extrañarse. _Estaba_ desnuda con Tom de la misma manera sobre ella. Y lo había hecho. Se había convertido en mujer con él.

-Me alegro que te siguas sonrojando- sonrió de verdad el mago. Se apoyó contra ella y la besó en los labios- Te prometo que no te volverá a doler.

-No me vas a convencer para no ir a clase- intervino la bruja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El mago maldijo a propósito para escuchar su risa. Dejó que se levantara y se fuera a duchar al baño.

_Ahora eres mía en todos los sentidos_, pensó antes de levantarse y unirse a ella.

Él era también suyo.

* * *

-Buenos días- saludó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny no se dio cuenta de su inusual comportamiento. Estaba demasiado metida en su mundo, todavía disfrutando en su cabeza de que al día anterior Harry la salvara en la prueba. Había sido elegida para él y no paraba de recordárselo cada vez que podía.

Había llegado justo cuando salían del comedor ya que había desayunado con Tom en su cuarto. No se quería ni imaginar cómo debería haber sido el desayuno.

-¿Vamos a clase?- preguntó sin poder evitar dejar de sonreír. Harry y Ron asintieron, más preocupados por el comportamiento de Ginny que de Hermione. Además, ellos mismo parecían también algo extraños, como nerviosos o impacientes.

Se dirigieron hacia Historia de la Magia con un rostro diferente cada uno. Harry cada vez aguantaba menos, ya no digamos en esa clase soporífera. Miraba de reojo cada dos por tres a Hermione, indeciso de si hablar o no. Terminó sucumbiendo a medias.

-Hermione, Hermione- susurró Harry en medio de clase de Historia de la Magia. La sobresaltó ya que normalmente Harry pasaba esas clases durmiendo, como todos los alumnos salvo ella.

-¿Sí?- susurró en respuesta tratando de no perder el hilo del profesor.

-Tengo algo que contarte. ¿Podemos vernos a las diez en los baños del piso donde fue el primer ataque? ¿Sin Riddle?

-¿No me lo puedes contar aquí?

-No, es importante.

Estuvo tentada de negarse, mas ni siquiera había usado el apodo que tenían para Tom, por lo que debería ser algo serio. Se lo debía después de lo que les estaba ocultando.

-Está bien- se giró para ver a Ron emitir un ronquido. Rodó los ojos pidiendo paciencia. El sueño que provocaba el profesor Binns era superior a cualquier preocupación del mago.

Esa noche Hermione se escapó muy fácilmente. Harry ya tenía planeado que ése era el único día que Tom tenía las rondas de prefecto y Hermione no, por lo que ella no tuvo que dar explicaciones. Normalmente Tom la acompañaba en las rondas si no le tocaba a él, pero al revés no se lo permitía. Tampoco era que ella insistiera mucho, admitió. Lo que costó más fue convencer a Nagini de que en seguida volvería y que necesitaba estar sola unos momentos. Crookshanks también pidió socorro, no queriendo quedarse a solas con la serpiente.

Así, en poco llegó a los baños donde había quedado con Harry y Ron. Ellos ya estaban en la puerta y en cuanto la vieron la apremiaron a pasar cogiéndola cada uno por un brazo y tirando adentro. Mira que era extraño que ellos llegaran primero.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante como para entrar con tanta prisa en el baño de las chicas?

Mientras Ron la soltaba y se ocupaba de buscar algo entre las baldosas del suelo, Harry la respondió.

-Creo que hemos encontrado la apertura a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Hermione se quedó completamente pálida.

-¿C-Cómo?

-En este baño es donde se rompió la cañería que inundó el piso. Además, escuché a Peeves hablar acerca de que este baño no lo pisaría ni aunque le devolvieran a la vida- mientras tanto Ron retiraba con dificultad una baldosa del suelo - Vinimos a investigar y encontramos esta trampilla rota, que debe de ser por donde habría salido el monstruo.

Los tres se asomaron por el oscuro agujero, una con las tripas revolviéndose y los otros expectantes de su respuesta. Nunca esperaron la que dio.

-Os tengo que confesar algo- dijo con voz temblante.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya descubrí quién es el Heredero de Slytherin.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados y la miraron sabiendo por qué desviaba el rostro.

-¿Es Riddle, no?- inquirió Harry con los puños apretados.

Todavía sin mirarles Hermione asintió.

-¡Ese desgraciado…!

-¡No es así!- Hermione no pudo evitar interrumpirles- Tom no ha matado a nadie y no va a volver a mandar al monstruo que ataque a nadie. Todavía no le he perdonado del todo, pero sí es cierto que ha vivido situaciones muy difíciles y ha actuado solo de la mejor manera que conoce. Además, él sólo es responsable de los tres primeros. No sabemos quién anda detrás de los otros.

-¡¿Matando gente?! ¡Te está engañando, Hermione! ¡ ¡Y tú te estás dejando! !

-¡No ha matado a nadie!

Hermione no se creía que estuviera defendiendo a Tom en esa situación. Sabía que sus amigos tenían razón pero ella creía firmemente en él. Se había equivocado y lo iba a arreglar.

-No me puedo creer que no nos lo dijeras, ¡ ¡podría haberte hecho algo! !- tronó Harry.

-Nunca me haría nada. Creo en él.

El rostro de Ron se volvió rojo de la furia.

-¡¿Cómo puedes creer en esa repugnante serpiente manipul…?!

-Shh- interrumpió de pronto Harry los nuevos gritos de Ron. Obedecieron en el acto, acostumbrados a esas escenas. Escucharon lo que había alertado a su amigo. Los tres se miraron espantados al escuchar la voz de Filch hablando con la señora Norris. Miraron hacia todos los lados sin saber qué hacer ni ver ninguna ruta de escape cuando de pronto el rostro de Harry se llenó de resolución y tomó la decisión por todos. Empujó por los hombros a sus amigos, que desprevenidos cayeron por el agujero de la baldosa. Harry saltó tras ellos.

* * *

**Chicos, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos. En el próximo capítulo veremos quién ha acertado con las quinielas de quien está tras los ataques de Hermione jaja. **

**He subido este capítulo un poco rápido y no me ha dado mucho tiempo a revisarle con detalle. Siento si hay errores.**

**Así que, de nuevo, se acerca el final. Como he explicado en algunos reviews, escribo ya el final entre otras cosas (como que no quiero alargarlo sin tener buenas ideas y últimamente ando un poco seca), porque ya no voy a poder actualizar como he estado actualizando hasta ahora así que he creído mejor terminar ya pronto.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**


	22. El hechizo

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 21- El hechizo_**

* * *

Aterrizaron sobre una pila de esqueletos de animales. Casi desesperado, Ron fue el primero en arrastrarse fuera de los restos maldiciendo hasta improperios muggles aprendidos de su amiga. Hermione y Harry no tardaron en seguirle a lo que parecía una especie de cueva que daba a muchos pasillos iluminados de forma mágica.

-Creo que estamos en paz- masculló Hermione lanzando miradas asesinas a Harry- Yo no corrí a vosotros en cuanto supe lo de Tom y vosotros me habéis lanzado a la Cámara de los Secretos sabiendo que el monstruo persigue hijos de muggles.

Harry y Ron le lanzaron una mirada asesina, luego entre ellos y finalmente asintieron. Podían llegar a comprender que Hermione no hubiera ido a ellos y que Tom no fuera el causante de los ataques más fuertes, mas no podían hacerse a la idea de que estuviera con él con todo el peligro que corría.

-A quien no vamos a perdonar es a Riddle- respondió Ron. Ya ni se molestaban en llamarle el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, lo que indicaba que lo decían completamente en serio.

-Por ahora avancemos- decidió Harry. No era momento de discutir ni de separarse. Debían estar unidos para salir de allí con vida. Los tres.

-Está bien- accedió el pelirrojo a malas- Oye, Hermione- cambió de tema pudiendo con él su curiosidad- ¿Cómo descubriste que Riddle era el Heredero?

Temiendo también aquel momento, Hermione les tuvo que contar la historia de cómo había escuchado unos siseos y le había encontrado discutiendo con el basilisco que por poco acaba con ella. Los magos estaban muy atentos a sus palabras y a por dónde pisaban. Cuando terminó no hicieron ningún comentario, lo que era mala señal.

-La próxima vez que vea a Riddle le mataré- prometió Harry.

Un siseo les heló la sangre. Se detuvieron mirando hacia todos los lados sin encontrar nada nuevo a su alrededor. Con un gesto Harry les indicó que siguieran caminando lentamente y sin hablar. Llegaron en silencio hasta el comienzo de una gran apertura. Había una especie de pasarela con agua rodeándolo todo menos un pasillo y una zona con una estatua de un rostro humano grabada en la pared. Se acercaron despacio, esperando que en cualquier momento la serpiente saliera de alguna parte y les comiera vivos. Debían estar preparados.

Hermione aguantó un escalofrío pensando en cómo Tom podría bajar hasta allí para liberar a aquel monstruo. Todo era demasiado siniestro y en un cuarto construido por Salazar Slytherin cualquier segundo era un peligro.

-Hermione,- llamó Harry. La chica se giró hacia él- ¿Dijiste que el monstruo era un basilisco, verdad?

-Sí. Tom me dijo que sólo el heredero de Slytherin podía controlarlo- añadió.

-Pues por aquí no hay ningún sitio donde se pueda esconder un basilisco- dijo Ron sin dejar de buscar hacia todos los lados.

Unos ruidos similares a unos pasos les callaron. Harry hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que le siguieran y sin dudarlo lentamente caminaron por donde habían venido, hasta lograr esconderse silenciosamente tras la gran abertura.

Un mago encapuchado entró a través de un lateral hacia la estatua de la pared. Aquella debería de ser la verdadera entrada, no el aguajero tétrico por el que habían caído… o por el que les había empujado Harry.

Centrándose en su situación, observaron sin emitir un sonido cómo el hombre comenzaba a emitir unos siseos seguros y fluidos hacia la estatua. Ésta abrió la boca y un siseo mayor le respondió. Hermione les tapó los ojos a tiempo a sus amigos y cerró los suyos, escondiéndose mejor tras la pared. No entendieron absolutamente nada pero la chica sabía que aquella voz no era de Tom, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno. Les quitó las manos de sus ojos y les hizo un gesto para indicar que se tenían que largar de allí. Haciéndole caso, le siguieron sin hacer ruido por los numerosos pasadizos.

-Ese mago no era Tom- dijo en seguida, nada más estuvieron a una distancia prudente- No era su voz. Y ahora sabemos que también queda descartado Malfoy

-Entonces explícame quién puede ser. - medio gritó en un susurró Ron histérico- ¿¡Habéis visto el tamaño de esa serpiente!? ¡Era enorme!

-La próxima vez recuerda no mirarle a los ojos- respondió Hermione, cortante. No le gustaba cuando no le creían. Aquel hombre no era Tom, y no sabía cómo podía hablar parsel si no era descendiente de Salazar.

-¿Adónde vamos?- inquirió por su lado Ron sin terminar de relajarse lo suficiente como para escuchar- ¡Yo me quiero largar de aquí!

-Tenemos que encontrar la salida- concordó Harry- Pero tampoco no podemos dejar que otro mago suelte al basilisco

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ninguno podemos controlar a ese bicho!- gritó Ron.

-¡ ¡Shhh! !- Harry y Hermione le taparon la boca con miradas asesinas.

-Por ahora pongamos la mayor distancia que podamos entre nosotros y el basilisco- terminó la chica.

Y de ese modo caminaron durante horas por las cañerías de la Cámara sin encontrar una sola salida. Desesperado, Ron no paraba de hacer comentarios acerca de su futura muerte, de cómo les iba a encontrar el basilisco, a saborear entre sus grandes colmillos, a jugar como si fueran gnomos de jardín… Harry y Hermione aguantaron con divina paciencia hasta que terminaron en el mismo sitio donde comenzaron, desierto de nuevo. La exasperación era palpable.

Siendo siempre el aventurero o el inconsciente, Harry se acercó hacia la cara sin hacer caso de las llamadas de sus amigos. Alzó la mano para tocar el rostro intentando averiguar cómo se abriría y así tal vez poder cerrarlo para siempre.

Viendo sus intenciones Hermione se acercó para intentar ayudarle. No les iba a hacer casi así que mejor terminar eso cuanto más rápido, mejor.

-Huelo sangre sucia- una silbante voz retumbó por las paredes.

Los tres magos se congelaron. Lentamente se giraron mirando al camino por el que acaban de llegar. El encapuchado de antes estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y hubiera estado observándoles mientras tanto.

-Huelo a sangre sucia- repitió con esa voz más propia de una serpiente que de un humano. Pero le entendían. Hermione inconscientemente se encogió un poco tras Harry.

-¿Quién eres?- inquirió la chica con voz fuerte, contradiciendo su estado.

El encapuchado respondió sin mirarles, no obstante hablando en parsel y sin descanso. Avanzó casi deslizándose sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué no les miraba?

-¡Que alguien le calle!- gritó Ron. Rápidamente Harry sacó la varita y le lanzó un "_Desmaius_". Consiguió callarle pero el hechizo no obtuvo otro resultado.

-¿Sois aliados de la sangre sucia?

Hermione le mandó una mirada asesina al encapuchado. Por otro lado, los magos no respondieron. El hombre agachó imperceptiblemente la cabeza y comenzó a hablar consigo mismo en murmullos con tono de discusión. Finalmente pareció decidirse.

- Los aliados de la sangre sucia también son sus enemigos.

¿A quién demonios se refería?

Con movimientos más rápidos que los que había hecho en todo ese tiempo, se giró de golpe y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en parsel. Hermione sintió algo moverse en su espalda. El chillido salió solo de su garganta.

Agarró a Harry y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Ron. Se quedaron blancos observando la boca de la estatua abrirse. Esperaron a que saliera el basilisco con las varitas preparadas, un poco temblantes. De allí no salía nada.

De repente Ron escuchó algo tras él. Se giró y fue perdiendo el color poco a poco. Justo a tiempo se acordó de no alzar la mirada.

-Ch-chicos- llamó temblante.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ronald?

Hermione y Harry ladearon la cabeza, quedándose también pálidos. Apuntaron al basilisco con las varitas sin mirarle a los ojos.

La serpiente se alzó sobre sí misma, respiró profundamente y comenzó a sisear de forma lenta. El encapuchado le contestó con un tono enfadado, siendo respondido de nuevo por el basilisco. Los amigos giraban la cabeza de lado a lado como en un partido de Quidditch, contemplando el intercambio. Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que el hombre levantaba la mano. Y es que no tenía nada de hombre más que el pasado. Era un ser que habrían jurado de ser un fantasma de no ser porque estos no podían llevar capas corpóreas.

Salieron de sus pensamientos cuando el basilisco soltó un chillido mitad rugido y se lanzó a por Ron. Hermione y Harry saltaron en seguida a lanzar hechizos. El pelirrojo esquivó el ataque de milagro tirándose tras Hermione, que estaba a su otro lado. El basilisco les observó y esa vez se lanzó hacia Harry, quien también lo esquivó apareciendo tras Hermione. La serpiente los observaba sin realizar un solo movimiento. El encapuchado siseó amenazadoramente, logrando que el basilisco hiciera un amago bastante terrorífico de ataque, imitando al movimiento de un látigo, pero sin llegar a hacerles nada.

Entonces a Hermione se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Eso es! ¡Tom le prohibió hacerme el más mínimo daño!- exclamó el voz alta. El fantasma volvió a sisear.

-Es perfecto- dijo Harry- Tenemos que aprovechar para escapar.

Escondidos tras ella y sin mirar al basilisco a los ojos, los tres amigos caminaron hacia atrás hasta llegar a la altura cerca de la entrada. Salieron corriendo justo cuando el fantasma comenzó a gritar.

Escucharon perfectamente a la serpiente deslizarse tras su pista. Los magos corrían más rápido que nunca, girando de golpe en los pasillos, por lo que irremediablemente terminaron separados en un giro abrupto donde cada uno fue por un camino. Eso no les hizo detenerse.

Hermione siguió corriendo, casi sintiendo el aliento del basilisco en su nuca. Que no le fuera a matar no quitaba para que la pudiera petrificar y dejar a merced del fantasma, del cual no sabía qué esperarse. No parecía serle de su agrado.

Los amigos no tardaron en encontrarse de golpe. Literalmente. No pudieron frenar a tiempo y se chocaron entre ellos, cayéndose sobre uno de los numerosos charcos malolientes.

-Maldición…- gruñó Hermione- Ahora no va a poder olerme.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- gritó Ron. Nadie le pudo responder a tiempo. Todos volvieron a correr al escuchar el deslizar de la serpiente. No avanzaron mucho cuando se encontraron de lleno con la boca abierta del basilisco. Los dientes eran tan grandes como la mitad de su cuerpo, la lengua siseaba amenazante y un rastro de saliva rodeando sus colmillos señalaba su hambre. Hambre por tres magos.

Estos gritaron protegiéndose como pudieron. Ron cubrió como pudo a Hermione con su cuerpo, tratando de que el basilisco no tuviera oportunidad. Harry le lanzaba hechizos sin obtener ningún resultado. El basilisco se lanzó sin control hacia ellos cuando de pronto un poderoso hechizo mandó al monstruo salir por los aires unos metros hacia atrás. Desde el suelo los amigos se giraron para ver llegar a su salvador.

Tom Marvolo Riddle había cerrado los ojos pidiendo paciencia, y avanzaba hacia ellos dejando un aura de muerte a su alrededor. Les había dejado más paralizados que con el basilisco.

Al llegar a su altura el mago se inclinó, cogió a Hermione de un codo, la levantó de golpe a sus brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo que al límite estaba de lesionarla.

-Pienso encadenarte a mi lado para toda la eternidad- juró con voz tensa. Sus labios la besaron ardientemente, en una mezcla de enfado y miedo ante lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirla.

-¡Eh, tú, suéltala! ¡Sabemos que eres el heredero!- gritaron Harry y Ron. Se incorporaron de un salto- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto?!

Tom alzó una ceja, bajando el rostro hacia Hermione. Ésta pudo ver lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse.

-Ésa es mi pregunta. ¿Qué ha pasado y por qué estáis aquí?- fue directo al grano, sin explicar cómo la había estado buscando por todo el castillo tras volver a su cuarto y no encontrarla. Había ido a buscar a esos dos Gryffindors por si acaso estaba con ellos y cuando descubrió que los tres estaban desaparecidos se dirigió al baño de la segunda planta, viendo la grieta del suelo y atando rápidamente los cabos.

Hermione le explicó cómo Filch les iba a descubrir y cómo Harry no había visto otra solución que la de meterles en aquel lío. Entre medias de su explicación Tom le siseó al basilisco que cerrara los ojos y se mantuviera inmóvil.

Tratando de mantener su paciencia al terminar el relato de su bruja, Tom comenzó a andar, por consiguiente obligando a Hermione en sus brazos a imitarle. Ron les siguió sin pensárselo, corriendo para alcanzarles y a Harry no le quedó otra que seguirles con el basilisco tras ellos.

Llegaron a la sala donde habían visto al encapuchado. Allí no había nadie. Se acercaron al rostro tallado en piedra sin articular palabra.

Harry dio el primer paso.

-¿Y bien? ¿No te vas a defender? ¿Inventar excusas?

Tom bajó su mirada asesina al Gryffindor.

-No tengo nada que explicaros a vosotros dos. Hermione es mi prioridad.

-Ahora no es tiempo de pelearnos, chicos- intervino la bruja sonrojada. Había perdido la mayor parte del miedo con Tom a su lado, mas no era una inconsciente- Ése fantasma podría volver en cualquier momento.

-¿Dices que el extraño hablaba parsel?- inquirió Tom girando la cabeza a su izquierda.

Éste volvió a aparecer de pronto al lado de Tom, justo adonde el mago se había girado. Ambos se mostraban tranquilos, como si fuera amigos y el último con la capucha bajada. Hermione ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Su rostro era una especie de hombre con rasgos muy afilados, nariz puntiaguda y profundos ojos. Tenía el pelo a la altura de los hombros, mas era imposible saber de qué color sería.

Tom le miró de reojo para luego clavar su mirada en él.

-¿Quién eres?

El fantasma respondió completamente serio y sin mostrar un solo sentimiento.

-Soy una especie de seguro- habló con más calma que antes-. No soy ni un espíritu ni un fantasma, sino un hechizo que hizo mi maestro, Salazar Slytherin, creó como medida alternativa en el caso de que al heredero le ocurriera algo que le impidiera continuar con su trabajo.

Los cuatro jóvenes comprendieron al momento que Hermione era lo que le había pasado.

-_SSSoy Tom Marvolo Riddle, el heredero de SSSlytherin_- respondió Tom en parsel- _Essstoy perfectamente y no me ha ocurrido nada. SSSimplemente ha habido un cambio de planess en los que esstásss interfiriendo._

-El heredero no está cumpliendo con su cometido, por lo que yo debo actuar.

Entonces comenzó a sisear de la misma forma que antes y el basilisco no tardó en aparecer a su llamada.

Los tres amigos apartaron la mirada en el acto. Tom, en cambio, siguió con la suya fija en el hechizo de Salazar.

-_Como descendiente debess tu lealtad hacia mí_- dijo de nuevo en parsel- _Mi plan exige tiempo y superará cualquier daño que pueda hacer el bassilisssco._

-_No tengo la posssibilidad de elegir. Una vez he ssido llamado, debo actuar_- respondió por primera vez en parsel hacia Tom, sin variar el tono de voz.

Tom apretó a Hermione contra él.

-¿Sabéis hechizos de ataque?- inquirió volviéndose hacia Harry y Ron. Indignados, estos hincharon el pecho.

-Por supuesto.

Tom soltó a Hermione y la agarró de los hombros.

-Usa los que te enseñé en Navidad- la susurró a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Espera, ¿nos vamos a enfrentar a ese bicho?- inquirió Ron señalando con la mano temblante al basilisco.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Nos vamos a enfrentar a él- hizo un gesto hacia el hechizo de Salazar- Pero seguramente el basilisco le tenga que proteger y como contra mí no va a ir se centrará en vosotros.

-¡Entonces sí que nos vamos a enfrentar contra esa serpiente!- chilló Ron.

Ignorándole, Tom bajó el rostro y besó con pasión a Hermione.

-Trata de estar a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible- ordenó mirándola a los ojos. Le soltó y se volvió hacia el hechizo con una voz letal- _Nadie daña lo que me pertenece_.

Tom dio por comenzada la pelea. En cuanto los tres amigos atacaron también al espíritu, el basilisco soltó un chillido agudo y se lanzó a por ellos. Harry y Ron consiguieron dividir su atención, dejando a Hermione y a Tom luchando contra el hechizo y ellos contra la serpiente.

El hechizo se defendía con la técnica de cualquier mago poderoso, mas Tom y Hermione eran igualmente buenos. Lucharon largo rato sin poder determinar quién ganaría. Hermione estaba concentrada en defender a Tom de los ataques del hechizo mientras él atacaba. Cada vez escuchaba más gritos de sus amigos, hasta que no aguantó más y decidió ver cómo iban Harry y Ron.

-¡En seguida vuelvo!- informó a Tom.

Sin hacer caso de su llamada ordenándola que se quedara allí, se fue corriendo a ayudar a sus amigos, los cuales la necesitaban más que él, quien tenía la situación casi controlada.

Era muy complicado luchar contra un basilisco ya que los hechizos apenas le afectaban y no se le podía mirar a una parte fundamental del cuerpo. No podían prever la mayor parte de sus ataques.

La conciencia de Hermione latía fuertemente, recordando hechizos que se había prometido nunca usar, hechizos de magia negra. Miró a sus amigos y decidió que ellos eran más importantes que su ética. Un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita con gran potencia. Golpeó de lleno al basilisco provocándole un grito desgarrador de dolor. Dejando de ser consciente el animal comenzó a golpear a diestro y siniestro, sin si quiera decidir objetivo en busca de dejar de sentir el desgarrador dolor.

-¡ ¡Harry, Ron! !- Hermione gritó advirtiéndoles sin que la escucharan. Estaba demasiado concentrado batiéndose en duelo- ¡ ¡Tom! !

No lo dudó. Harry y Ron trataron de evitarlo sin éxito. Hermione se interpuso entre la trayectoria de la cola del basilisco, que iba dirigida hacia Harry, Ron y Tom.

Tom se giró justo para ver a Hermione interponerse entre el golpe y él. Los tres jóvenes salieron despedidos contra esquinas opuestas de la sala, deteniendo la batalla.

-Enemigos eliminados.

Nadie escuchó al "hechizo de Salazar". Tom giró su cabeza hacia la bruja tendida en el suelo. Avanzó lentamente hasta llegar al cuerpo inmóvil de Hermione. Su cabeza dejó de funcionar. Nada importó, ni su pasado en el orfanato, su soledad eterna, sus horas de trabajo, el futuro. Sin ella no habría nada. Un vacío se colocó en su pecho, volviéndole insensible a cualquier factor externo. Sólo tenía sentidos para la joven tendida en el suelo con sangre manchando su ropa, sangre que goteaba de su rostro. Se inclinó y colocó dos dedos sobre su cuello. Un pequeño pulso desesperado por latir le respondió. Tom tomó una profunda respiración con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos habían perdido su habitual color oscuro y se habían transformado en unos rojos ensangrentados.

-_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

**Y ya a un capítulo del final del fic T.T**

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me han estado acompañando a lo largo del fic. Han ido dejando un review en cada capítulo y les agradezco su apoyo y dedicación, que me ha ayudado mucho. Asimismo, los que se han juntando a medida que avanzaba el fic y me han ido diciendo lo que les gustaba y lo que no. Gracias a todos.**


	23. La despedida

******Aclaración: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 22- La despedida_**

* * *

Aquella hija de muggles había conseguido lo que nadie nunca había soñado lograr. Había cambiado el futuro. Lo había iluminado. Porque había sido su unión con Tom lo que le había hecho cambiar. No había hecho falta la fuerza para ello. Había conseguido un lugar privilegiado en el mundo, un lugar que cada persona, por más que quisieran esconder y defender, poseían. Tom había presentado una gran batalla. Pero la bruja poseía algo especial. Y tuvo que ser suya. ¿Quién si no iba a tratar a Nagini con respeto y cariño? ¿Quién combatiría intelectualmente con él? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle sentir? ¿Planear un futuro bien diferente al que la historia tenía preparado? Era egoísta. Su necesidad era egoísta. Ahora nunca se podía marchar después de lo hondo que había llegado a estar en él. Y él en ella. Había sido su primero en tantas cosas. Le había reconfortado de tantas maneras, enseñado tantas cosas. Pero ambos habían sido alumnos y profesores de esa relación. Se habían enseñado a vivir, y ahora no eran capaces de hacerlo el uno sin el otro.

Si uno de los dos faltaba, el otro moría.

* * *

Tenía que abandonar la costumbre de despertarse en lugar extraños, decidió Hermione parpadeando con molestia. La luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas tendría que ser ilegal. Con un gruñido giró lentamente su cabeza latiente hasta que una mano en su mejilla le detuvo.

Alguien se alzó clavando su intensa mirada en ella. Tardó unos minutos en enfocar la vista, pero cuando lo hizo vio a su Tom Riddle mirándola con ojos duros. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella dejándola sobrecogida.

-Lo siento- susurró acobardada. Sabía lo que le había hecho sentir y no se lo desearía nunca- ¿Estás bien?- Tom asintió- ¿Y Harry y Ron?- volvió a asentir.

-Se despertaron poco antes que tú. Sus padres están ahora con ellos. Les sacaron de la enfermería para que no te molestaran- algo con lo que estaba segura que él había tenido que ver.

-¿Cuál es la versión oficial de todo este asunto?- preguntó con voz cansada.

-Fuimos en busca del Heredero de Slytherin y encontramos al basilisco. Os golpeó, le derroté y os traje a la enfermería.

-No está mal- trató de bromar- Toda la gloria para Slytherin.

Tom no sonrió.

-Hermione- la cogió firmemente el rostro- No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto- dijo con voz tensa.

-Lo siento- repitió sinceramente- Ven.

No necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. La enfermería estaba vacía y si no fuera porque Hermione estaba agotada ahora mismo estaría quitándola la ropa y haciéndola suya en la camilla. El beso apenas fue un ligero preámbulo de lo que le esperaba esa noche.

Un maullido les interrumpió.

-_Essstúpido gato…_- siseó una serpiente cada vez menos pequeña- _Maleducado._

Hermione se congeló por unos instantes. Nada más ver a Nagini y a Crookshanks se relajó. Su gato estaba tumbado a los pies de su dueña, mirándole con ojitos de cordero. Le había echado de menos. Era como si supera que aquella noche casi la había perdido.

-Siento haberos preocupado chicos- dijo también a los animales. Nagini fingió molestia por unos segundos antes de asentir y hacer una especie de reverencia. El recuerdo del primer año en el castillo la hizo sonreír. Había hecho esa misma reverencia al conocerla.

-¿Y qué ha ocurrido en verdad con el basilisco?- preguntó girándose de nuevo a Tom.

-Está muerto. Con él desapareció el hechizo de Salazar- añadió. La bruja respiró aliviada.

-Supongo que podremos terminar el curso más tranquilos.

-Eso te lo prometo- susurró Tom más para él que para que le escucharan. Tenía casi 17 años, pero había cosas que no podía soportar.

* * *

Hermione no estuvo demasiado tiempo en la camilla de la enfermería. Esa misma tarde se encontró en condiciones de volver con Tom a su cuarto, del que no salieron en lo que quedaba de día. Harry y Ron estaban que se tiraban de los pelos, sin querer imaginarse y acertar respecto de las actividades que estarían haciendo, sobre todo si tanto Nagini como Crookshanks estaban fuera del cuarto. Si antes querían matar a Riddle, ahora no se lo pensaban. Pero pese a todo lo que habían pensado, se había formado una especie de relación de respeto. Básicamente se habían limitado a cada vez que le veían, mandarle miradas de odio, pero eso era todo.

Y era mucho contando con que tenían motivos de sobra para denunciarle a las autoridades y mandarle a Azkaban. Había soltado a ese basilisco por el castillo y había realizado una maldición imperdonable, la más imperdonable de todas. Y les había salvado. Además, no le podían hacer eso a Hermione. La matarían si les separaban y eso les había costado comprenderlo. A su pesar, la noche en que se colaron en la Cámara de los Secretos vieron que de alguna extraña manera, Tom Riddle amaba Hermione. Y eso tenían que respetarlo.

Aunque a cambio Hermione tuviera que soportar los nervios de la Tercera Prueba.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡Tú no vas a participar!- exclamó la bruja llegando adonde se encontraban las gradas frente a una especie de laberinto de setos.

-¡Pero sigo estando muy nervioso!- exclamó el pelirrojo al lado de la chica. No estaban muy juntos ya que Tom caminaba con un brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina, ignorando a los dos magos.

-¡Pues anda que yo!- exclamó Harry casi sudando.

-Os habéis enfrentado a un basilisco, no creo que esto tenga mucha comparación- intervino Sirius tras ellos. Tom se congeló. No le gustaba que le recordaran esa noche y no le gustaban los parientes de Potter.

-Vamos, Harry, ¡demuestra de qué estamos hechos los Potter!- exclamó James empujando a su hijo hacia el pequeño descampado donde los campeones se encontraban con sus padres. Tanto Remus, como Sirius y Lily le despidieron deseándole buena suerte.

Increíblemente no se metieron con Tom. El cambio era evidente desde el incidente con los Grindylows. Le respetaban a él y a su relación con Hermione.

-Voy a echar de menos esto- murmuró Hermione observando cómo Harry se internaba en el laberinto- No me puedo creer que mañana ya nos vayamos.

-Yo tampoco creí decir nunca esto, pero será un respiro estar en el orfanato- respondió Tom cerca de su oído- Aquí estás expuesta a demasiados peligros y te metes en más problemas que todo Slytherin junto.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Al menos estaremos juntos- sonrió regalándole un rápido beso. No quería que Remus y Sirius volvieran a coger la costumbre de meterse con Tom, así que no les daría razones.

-¡ ¡Y atención, queridos magos y brujas! !- resonó la voz de Dumbledore- ¡ ¡Parece que tenemos un Campeón! !

* * *

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos- casi lloró Hermione abrazando a sus amigos y su familia en la salida del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Tom esperaba pacientemente con un solo carro donde llevaban el equipaje de ambos. Nagini se quejaba sin querer pasar tanto tiempo en aquel sitio. Hermione iba de abrazo en abrazo, incluida Ginny, hasta terminar con sus dos mejores amigos.

-No os metáis en ningún lío sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió abrazando a Ron. El pelirrojo le mandó una mirada indignante.

-¡Jamás!- prometió con una sonrisa.

-Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry- le abrazó fuertemente- El campeón del Torneo.

-¿Viste la mirada de Krum? Por ese momento valdría la pena volver a presentarse.

Hermione rió recordando el no tan buen momento de la despedida de Viktor y la varita de Tom impidiendo demasiado tiempo en ello. Apenas les dejó unos minutos para despedirse del búlgaro.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió.

-Nos vemos el próximo curso, chicos.

Ambos asintieron.

La bruja salió corriendo a brazos de Tom, quien esbozó una sonrisa sólo para ella.

-Vamos. Tenemos que alegrarle las vacaciones a la directora- ironizó. Hermione rió yendo con él a buscar un taxi. No tardaron en encontrar uno y subirse a él con el equipaje y sus mascotas guardadas en el maletero. En poco tiempo recorrían en silencio las calles de Londres, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar al orfanato, la directora les estaba esperando, como si quisiera comprobar si otro año iba a tener que aguantar. No les ayudó a subir las cosas a sus cuartos, simplemente les advirtió de que no se metieran en líos y se internó en el orfanato. Los magos subieron sus cosas, cada uno a su cuarto aunque fueran a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el de Tom. Así de claro se lo había hecho saber él.

Cuando terminó de ordenar todo, la bruja fue a su cuarto. Tom estaba terminando de ordenar. Detuvo sus movimientos y de un giro tuvo a Hermione agarrada, ambos sentados en la cama con él bajo ella. Nagini y Crookshanks investigando por los alrededores. La chica se giró para poder mirarle a los ojos. Abrió su mente a él. No había necesidad de palabras para expresar su unión.

-Si es contigo, acepto tu objetivo- dijo de pronto.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al verle sonreír ampliamente.

-Pero sabes que será bajo mis condiciones- añadió. Él iba a ser profesor durante una temporada y ella se encargaría de hacerle cambiar sus pensamientos sobre los muggles. Pero la idea de que el secreto acerca de la existencia de los magos saliera a la luz era muy tentadora.

-Siempre que pueda discutir contigo, no me importa Hermione.

-Entonces puedes estar tranquilo- rió la chica abrazándole- ¡Eh!- exclamó de la sorpresa cuando fue tirada a la cama.

-Todavía no hemos estrenado este cuarto- sonrió perversamente.

-_Vamossss gato,_- le empujó Nagini con la cabeza, sacándole del cuarto. Su amo no estaba esperando y ya le había quitado la camiseta a Hermione, besándola ya por el ombligo. La serpiente cerró a tiempo de escuchar el grito de sorpresa y placer de la bruja. Vale que él les hubiera juntado, pero no quería escuchar esas cosas. Aunque estaba feliz. Su mago tenía a una bruja leal y que le amaba. No podía pedir nada mejor para él sonrió siniestramente mirando al aterrado gato de la bruja.

_-Te voy a enssseñar a dominar esste orfanato, gato. Vamossss._- era hora de volver a recordar quién tenía el poder.

* * *

**¿Qué puedo decir? No me gustan ni las despedidas ni matar a los personajes jaja.**

**He dudado mucho en cómo terminarlo. Sé también que ha sido un final muy abierto. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fic y no descarto la posibilidad de continuarlo algún día.**

**Pero por ahora aquí está el final. T.T Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis estado desde el principio, a los que os habéis incorporado y a los que me habéis ayudado a mejorar. Espero habéroslo devuelto, y como ya digo que no me gustan ni se me dan muy bien las despedidas… ¡Hasta el próximo fic y gracias a vosotros también!**

**Y si tenéis alguna duda, no vaciléis en preguntarme jaja.**

**Así que, como debe ser costumbre terminar un fic de Harry potter...**

**¡Travesura realizada!**


End file.
